Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang
by Mega DMX
Summary: Based on The Pulp Friction. The Family of Loud's and their friend Clyde protects Royal Woods from criminals and supervillains. (WARNING: A bit of Loudcest).
1. Episode 1: The Pilot

Hello everyone, This is MegaDMX, presenting you a fan-fiction a superhero based on **The Loud House.** This means some of your favorite recurring or minor characters would be superheroes or super villains while others are oc. I want to thank everyone with these wonderful ideas you will be credit at the end of the chapter which will be like episodes. Also, the original concept of this work is copyrighted to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Enjoy. :)

Episode 1: The Pilot

It was a quiet Saturday evening of Royal Woods, here at the metropolitan area, two heroes grunting as they jump from building to building, one wears a red long sleeved shirt and pants, a black mask, gold bracelets, and a blue cape. The other one wears black pants, a blue sweater with a white shirt with red hearts, red gloves and a eyepatch in his glasses. They got a call from the rest of The Full House Gang to have a meeting inside Gus' Games and Grub. They finally arrived and enter the place, and sees the gang are all here sitting with pizzas and sodas on the table. The oldest is High Card, she has dark blue goggles with a light blue rim and blue earrings. She wears a white jumpsuit, and sky blue boots with white platforms. She also has a long, off white scarf, blue fingerless driving gloves, and a pink necklace. Next to her is 11 of Hearts, she wears a seafoam green headband, with red heart sunglasses on top. She has hot pink earrings which matches the color of the bow on her back, with long ribbons that have red hearts on them. She also has a red and black heart shaped bow tie, and a white seafoam dress, with an 11 on the bottom, along with black seafoam boots. Next to Hearts is Night Club who is holding The Deuces (has black mask, wears green shoes and wears red shorts. She wears a green shirt and gloves and a red scarf.) , she has white face paint with black clubs around her eyes. She wears black fingerless gloves, a purple leotard, black leggings, and long purple boots. She has a black x-shaped harness with a skeleton on the front, which holds up a jet pack. She also has a black studded collar. Next to Clubs is The Joker, she has her hair up in two pigtails, one held up with a pink scrunchy, and the other with a yellow scrunchy. She has a yellow butterfly shaped mask with pink and black diamonds around it, and wears a black and yellow dress that resembles a jester outfit, with her pink squirting flower on the front, and mismatched boots. Finally, next to Joker is Strong Suit, she wears a red headband decorated with diamonds, spades, hearts, and clubs. She has an red mask (I have to give her a mask because you know secret identity), red and white shoes, red knee pads, and red and white wristbands. She wears a red and white striped leotard with torn sleeves.

Over the next seat in front of them are four young heroes. The first one is Eight Of Spades wears a dark blue hooded cape, with the front of the hood shaped like a spade. She wears a sleeveless black dress with an 8 on the bottom, and long black gloves. She has black and white striped tights with black shoes. Next to Spades is The Royal Flush, she has a red mask and cape. She wears a light and dark blue jumpsuit with a yellow belt. She also has light blue wristbands, and dark red boots. Next to her is her twin The Queen of Diamonds, she wears a tiara with 5 diamonds, as well as diamond earrings. She wears a light pink dress, and a hot pink cape. She has long pink gloves, pink boots, and wears a diamond belt. The reason why she didn't wear a mask because she wants her face to be seen to the public knowing that she's a superhero and gets some of the glory and fame. And finally, next to Diamonds is Card Counter, she has black mask, wears green shoes and wears red shorts. She wears a green shirt and gloves and a red scarf.

"You're late, you two." High Card said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry for the hold up, guys. We stop when we heard a couple scream for help when they get jumped by thugs." Ace apologized.

"Don't worry, bro. The important thing is the couple are saved." Night Clubs said.

"So, why are we here, Ace?" The Queens of Diamond asked him.

"Listen, we been fighting crime for a while. And I think it's time we catch break and chill at our favorite." Ace explained.

"Plus, we can get free meals after saving Gus from a craze ex-employer who go by the name "Pizza Man". One-Eye Jack comment as he snickered.

"Well, We have been working hard." Strong Suit said.

"I guess we do deserve a break." Card Counter said.

"Hey, you know. Since we're all here, why don't we tell our exciting solo mission." The Joker said

"It's a good idea-but it's a shame that Wild Card Willy couldn't join us. He probably have a good story to tell." Eight Of Spades said.

"He said he has to stay back home and monitor the city to make sure if criminals appeared." High Card told Spades.

"Okay, bro. How about you tell your story first." The Royal Flush said to Ace.

"Sure." Ace said.

* * *

 _"Last week, me and One-Eyed Jack have been tracking Wilson Black for making drugs, and he's planning to_ _deliver them to docks. Luckily we got here in time before he can go there."_

In the middle of night, located inside a abandoning factory. We see a group of gang were loading drugs into the truck. Wilson Black, a bald bearded man with a hook for his left hand walks in to check in.

"How's it going, boys?" The boss asked.

"Good, boss. Just the few more crates and then where good to go." He said.

"Good. Let's just hope we get to the docks on time to catch our boat." Wilson Black said.

The gang were about to load the last crate until they hear scream which sounded like one of their own.

"Was that Billy?" The goon said.

"I think so." The goon #2 said.

Wilson growled. "It seems that we got ourselves an unwanted guess. Spread out! If you find him, kill him."

The goons nod as they take out their guns. They walk around warehouse to find the intruder, one of them found Billy who is tied up.

"Guys! I found Billy!"

The goons rush to him. "What the hell happen to him?"

"What do think you idiot. But whoever did this this to him left a card here." He said as he pick the card of the floor. The card he's holding is an diamond of Ace.

"Hey, is that card blinking?

The ace symbol blinks faster until the card explode in a flash on light. The goon's eyes were stunned by the light as out of nowhere they got beaten by two vigilantes. The bright flash went away and the two disappear as the last goon feel to the ground. The boss saw the flash and heard a fight. He heard that his men got beaten which gets him spooked as slowly walking back of his truck until he was stop when cards were thrown at the tires of the truck. He recognize the cards which got him spooked.

"No, it can't be. I was told that he's suppose to be dead."

One of the vigilante jumps down revealing himself to Wilson that it was Ace Savvy.

"Wilson Black, I presumed."

Wilson laughed after getting a look on him. "You're Ace Savvy?! This is got to be joke!"

"No joke, Wilson. I...Ace Savvy...is going to take you down!" Ace said.

"Yeah right. The _real_ Ace is much taller, much older, and doesn't have white hair."

"Okay, yes, I'm not real Ace. But I was passed on by the original to honor his memory."

"So, he is dead. To think I was worried for a sec. Why don't you go home, kid. It'd passed your bed time."

"It's Friday. I can stay up as much's I wanted to."

"You know I don't Indore to child murder. But..."

He snap his fingers as two of the goons get out of the truck with their assault rifles out. They aimed it at Ace and are ready to fire on him.

"Any last word, kid?"

"Yeah. One-Eyed!" Ace called

"One-Eyed? That's a stupid..."

He was interrupted when two cards where thrown up top knocking the goon's guns out of their hands. The other vigilante reveal to be One-Eyed Jack. He swoop down to kick one of goon down and then turn when the other goon charge towards him, he duck so he can do a low sweep kick. He did so just before he could throw a punch.

"Ohhh. I see."

"He's all yours, Ace." One-Eyed Jack said as he gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Jack. So, you wanna surrender or do you want me to kick your butt." Ace said

Wilson scratches his hooked hand on the truck meaning he's ready to fight.

"I guess that's a no." Ace said as he too getting ready to fight.

The two walk around in circle for a sec until Wilson makes the first move as he scratch his arm with his hook giving him a deep cut as it bleeds. Ace feels the pain but suck it up as he flips Wilson over to an empty crate. Wilson recovers and charges him, he swing his hooked hand at him but was punch in the face twice until he manage to punch him which got him fly off to another empty crate.

"Ace!"

"Light's out, kid." Wilson said as he raised his hooked hand.

One-Eyed Patch throws a card that took off his hooked hand. This gives Ace a chance to take him down. He quickly recover and deliver him with several punches. Wilson was almost beaten so Ace give it a strong kick as he flies over to the truck which knocks him out.

"You okay?" One-Eyed Jack asked.

"I'm okay. Just a scratch. Thanks, dude."

"Well, I didn't do much. You we're the one fighting Wilson."

"Yeah, but you did cut off his hooked hand. He was going to finish me off if you haven't done that. Glad I have a partner like you, partner."

"Thanks, partner."

They shake hand together.

* * *

"And that's our story." Ace and One-Eyed Jack said finishing their story.

"Wow, bro. That's intense." Night Clubs said as she drinks her soda.

"I don't understand. So, he like has a hook for an hand. Is he a pirate because I hate pirates." 11 of Hearts said feeling scared

"He's not a pirate, Hearts. I don't know how he has an hook for an hand, but definitely not a pirate." High said explaining to Hearts.

"Oh, thank goodness. Because that will be scary." Hearts said with a relief.

"I heard about Wilson Black before, but I never knew he be "Hooked" to drugs. Get it? The Joker laughed as the others groaned of her pun.

"Big deal. We fight gangs before it's not that excited." Queens Of Diamonds scoffs.

"Alright, Lola. Why not tell _your_ solo patrol?" The Royal Flush said to her twin.

"Fine. l'll tell you about my mission. This happen a month ago." Queens of Diamonds said.

* * *

 _"Two women hold hostages in a beauty school. Of course the cops can't come close to the building or else she'll shoot one of the hostage. That's when I come in."_

"Keep her talking, Chief. I'll rescue the hostages." The Queens of Diamonds said.

"But I'm not the chief." Officer said.

She quickly sneak to the back of the school without being seen. She picks a lock and quietly enter the school, run up the stairs to reach the fourth floor, and walk down the hall till she found the room where hostages are. She noticed the door is locked. Which is good because she got an idea.

"STOP TALKING TO ME, YOU STINKING PIG!" Crazy woman shouted out at the cops.

"Do you think we're taking this to far?" She asked.

"You can't be serious. These people have been stealing our ideas and getting all the credits. But no more! It's time to take it in our own hands! Now, keep an eye on the hostages!" She said as she look back at the window.

The two got spooked when they heard a knock. "I told those pigs not to came here! Go check the door."

Her friend open the door and sees no one. But she did see something shiny down the hall and foolishly follow the glow. Few minutes later, the crazed woman is getting worried because hasn't come back. "Where the hell is she?!"

"She's sleeping. So try not to be so loud." The Queens of Diamonds said as she walks in.

The Woman gasped. Just before she could aim her gun on her, her gun got knock out of her hand by her tiara.

"You went all this trouble because someone stole your idea? Pathetic."

"Pathetic? You don't understand what I've been through!"

"No I don't. And if fact, I don't care. You're a bad guy, and I'm here to take you down." Queens of Diamonds said.

"No, you're not taking me! I rather be dead!" She said as she climb on the window.

"Don't do anything stupid. Let's just talk about this-and you just jump out of the window."

 ***THUD***

Queens of Diamonds Look through the window to see her body on the ground. "Dang it."

* * *

"And that's how my story went." Queens of Diamonds finishing story.

"Geez, Queens." Ace said with a shock in his voice.

"You could have used empathy on her before she jump out of the window." One-Eyed Jack said as he finish eating his pizza.

"Look, whatever, it's over. The hostages are safe, the other is in jail, and I didn't get in trouble for it."

"We gonna have a talk when we get home. Strong Suit, it's your turn." Ace said to Strong Suit.

"Alright! Listen to this, guys. This happen two months ago." Strong Suit said

* * *

 _"I was minding my own business as I walk down the street . Then suddenly, I saw three biker gang with a "t" that tattooed their face terrorize a family in a big alley. I quickly went to a different alley to change into my costume and rush to the rescue."_

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The gang laughed while driving there bikes around them

"Please! Just let my wife and children go..."

"You should have paid when you have the chance!"

Strong Suit rush to the family quick. "Come guys let's show them what happens when they don't pay". Before one of the biker gang attacks them, Strong Suit arrived on time and kicked the biker down.

"Leave them alone."

"It's Strong Suit!" One of the gang said

"Get her!" Strong Suit picked up the weapon that the other biker had and throw it at a another biker causing him to crash. Your dead, kid! The biker was about to run her over but Strong Suit punches his bike. Strong Suit grab one of the biker and said, "Beat it, punks."

The bikers got on their bikes and drove off. "Are you guys okay? Strong Suit asked

"Y-Yes? Thank you...but they'll back." The Father said.

"Who were those guys?" Strong Suit asked him.

"They're call themselves The T's. When I got fired, I try searching for another job to help support my family until I meet The T's. They'll do it unless I pay them and...well...here we are." He finish explained.

"Where are they're hideout?"

"Inside the old subway station, The T's feeling bored, messing around with their bikes, spraying graffiti on the walls, and playing cards. The leader who is a large man is waiting for Strong Suit to show up. The three bikers told him that Strong Suit attack them while trying to get the the family and he probably know that he'll be coming after him and his gang. And he was right, Strong Suit kick the front door open as it fell on the ground and enter as the gang surrounded him.

"So, you're the one that attack my boys?"

"That's right. And I came here to tell you to leave the family alone." Strong Suit said.

"Listen, kid. Anyone who doesn't pay will be punish for their lives. You don't make the rules around here."

"If you won't leave them alone, then, I'll have to kick your fat ass." Strong Suit said cracking her knuckles.

"Very well. I'll accept this challenge." He said

The gang spread wide for them to have room. He got up from his throne and pick up a cue stick. He make his move first but his cue stick was easily broken into two by her, and gets a sucker punch. Big T try throwing some punch but ultimately get punch again by Strong Suit, and she flip him over to his throne as he is knock cold. The gang saw and they were pissed that she beat their leader. A female T member charges her, but she gets kick her across the face. The other two members got grab by Strong Suit before they could do anything and was tossing them through the wall. Next, a big charges her to punch her, but his fist was caught as it being twisted by her which he cries out in pain, and got thrown to the tracks. The rest gang doesn't want to fight her so they ran away without looking back.

Strong Suit walk to the T boss and grabs him by the collar. "I better not see you guys terrorize that family again."

"Y-you have our word." Big T said in terror.

"Good, now get out of my town." Strong Suit said as she drops him.

The biker gang took their boss and drives in their bike never to be seen again.

"Well, that was fun."

* * *

"And so The T gang was never seen again." Strong Suit finish her story.

"Wow, Strong Suit. So, whatever happen to the family. Did the father got a job?" Royal Flush asked her.

"Surprisingly, I saw him again and he told me that he got good job working as a security guard at the museum. Good for him." Strong Suit smiled.

"That's great, sis. Royal Flush, you got a story to share?" Ace asked her.

"Eh, sorry, but I don't got a story to tell this time. All I did is fixing the van, and fixing toilets." The Royal Flush said with a sad tone.

"And don't bother picking me. I...I completely forgot what I did on my own mission." 11 of Hearts said with also sad tone.

"Or mine. I've been busy at the lab. I have to sent one of my robot duplicate to care of crime." Card Counter said.

"Don't feel bad, you three. You can tell us you're story another time. What's your exciting story you brought to share, my love?" One-Eyed Jack said as he flirts High Card.

"Uh, yeah. But it most literally the most annoying mission I've ever have. This happen two days ago."

* * *

 _"I got a report coming in of a blaze at the fire station. I suspect it's arson, as the power to the building has been cut, disabling the fire suppression system. That's were me and The Deuce arrive at the scene."_

High Card parked Vanzilla in front of a blaze (that is inside) fire station. "Looks like we got her just in time before things get any worse. Time to get the power back, and find who's responsible." High Card presses a button that fires an electric wire to attach the power generator in order to restore it. As soon the sprinklers put the fire out, a man who ears a red costume. He has yellow gloves, yellow legs, and a yellow face. His eyes and mouth are insect like, and has robotic wings that is on fire burst out of the window as laughed.

"Hey, I know you. You're that Firebug, right?"

"That's right, doll. It is I...Firebug." Firebug introduce himself.

"So, what's the big idea creating arson on the fire station?" High Card questioned him.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm going to burn every fire station in Royal Woods, so I can can committed more arson without them showing up to put out my art." Firebug finishing explaining.

"That's...stupid."

Firebug sighed. "Look, I'm bored okay. No criminal underworld wants to hire me, so, I need something to take away my boredom."

"Oh, boo-hoo. I have to get off my date to pick of my siblings. Cry me a river, now, get your butt down here so I could arrest you!" High Card said.

"Um...no." Firebug laughed as he flew away.

"You just love to make things the hard way don't you. Hang tight, Deuce, this is going to get bumpy." High Card put the pedal to the medal to pursues Firebug.

Firebug noticed High Card is chasing after him. He shoots fires on the road to slow her down or at least do some damage, but she evaded the burning obstacles. "You got to do better that, bug boy!" High Card shouted. She been chasing him and avoided the flame that he's shooting when they make a turn to the bridge. She drives around each of the cars in full speed but sometimes she gets hit by few cars. They reach to the other side of the city, Firebug repeated the same attack he did but she keeps avoiding his fire. Twenty minutes of driving and avoiding was making her feel annoyed by this.

"You never give up do you! What?! No!" Firebug found out that he's out of energy.

"Looks like he's out. Now it's my chance."

High Card got close to him, set the van on auto pilot, and launch out of her seat to tackle Firebug to the ground and punch him.

"No! Let go of me!"

High Card controls Firebug's flight gear to take them to the Police Department as High Card leaves him for the arriving police officers.

"On your feet, Firebug." Officer said picking him up and hand cuff him.

"You'll pay for this, High Card. You hear me!" Firebug shouted as he is being taken.

"Nice work out their, High Card. Keep it up." Female officer said to High Card following the other officer into the police department

High Card sighed happily. "Another job well done...Oh crap, Deuce!"

The Deuce giggles as Vanzilla stop on in the middle of the road causing a traffic.

* * *

"It's the worst mission I ever did. And you know the worst, I got a bill from the mayor to pay the damage for my reckless driving." High Card angrily said with her arms cross.

"Leave the bill to me. I'll handle the payment." Card Counter said.

"Thanks. Spades, it's your turn."

"Very well. But I should warn you, my story is a bit dark. Those who get's easily scared will must step outside." Spades warn them.

11 of Hearts leaves the group and head outside for a bit.

"Okay, here's my story. This happen three weeks ago."

* * *

 _"One of the student in my class didn't show up. Parents have contact the police and are still looking for him but there was no luck. I've been doing some investigation and found out that a cult kidnapped him when he's going to school because he was chosen for the sacrifice for their lord. They're hideout is located at an old church down town."_

Eight of Spades land on the roof of the church and peep through the window and sees a boy tied up to an upside down cross. Next to him is the cult leader wearing a red robe. Twenty members stand and waiting for their leader to speak. "My brothers we are gathered here in honor of the one true lord...SATAN!" The Cult Leader shouted while holding a black book and a dagger.

"Chung-Chung Whoo-hoo! Chung-Chung Whoo-hoo!" The Cults chant.

"He who bless us darkness when we were surrounded by the light. He who gives us the power to show no fear to our enemies. And He who gives us strength. My brothers, the kingdom awaits us, let us step across the threshold and walk into a paradise together! For this is the moment we shall return from exile."

The boy whimpered. He has been screaming for help but couldn't because his mouth is covered in tape.

"Hush, boy. You have been chosen by our lord. And with that, you're blood will set out our lord." The Cult Leader said to the boy.

Eight Of Spades can't listen to this anymore so she burst down and land in center where as the cult step back when seeing her. "Let the boy go." Spades said.

"You dare disrupt our ritual. This is scared ground heathen, you don't belong here. Unless, god sent you here to stop us."

"You can say that." Spades smiled taking her spade shape shovel out.

"For that we will bathe in your blood. Slay her, my brothers!"

The cult members charges at her. Spades make her first attack by hitting them with her spade shovel breaking their bones while dodging their moves. Next, she throws spades at three of the cults head knocking them. Finally, she used her shovel again to beat up the rest of the members without breaking a sweat. The Cult Leader was angered by this, he quickly get to the boy and prepared to stab. "Your death will free our lord of darkness." Eight of Spades throws a spade which knock the dagger out of his hand, and then knock him out with her shovel. The boy stop whimpered when she untie him and remove the tape.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Eight of Spades said comforting him.

The boy smiled and thank her. Then, they heard siren outside of the church. The cops burst in to see the cults have been beaten, the boy is safe and sound, and Vigilante disappeared before they come in. One of the officer rush to the boy to be check.

"You alright, son. What happen? Who did this?"

"It...was an angel."

* * *

"That's my story, guys." Eight of Spades said finishing her story.

"Oh my, god. I can't believe they're going to kill a an eight year old for their lord." The Joker said in disgust.

"We live in a sick world, dude." Night Clubs said.

"Is it over?" 11 of Hearts asked coming back here.

"It's over. You can come sit with us." Ace said.

"Alright, Night Clubs. Better have something that isn't cult related." Queens of Diamond said.

"Oh, I got one alright. You ever heard of club called "Rocksteady"?"

"No?" The Gang replied.

"Well, I make sure that club doesn't existed anymore. This happens five months ago."

* * *

 _"I've been tracing an strange ultrasound signal for awhile. The sounds were coming from that night club that I never heard of. As I enter in, the music I'm hearing is the worst thing I ever heard. The music stop when everyone and the DJ spotted me."_

"Well, well, well. We got ourselves a superhero." The DJ said.

"So, you're the one who's been pulling the ultra sound?" Night Club asked him.

"Correct. With this technology I order from a anonymous from online. This stuff helps me get my fans back." The DJ said.

"Hate to break it to you, love. But I'm going to have to shut this place down." Night Club said.

"I don't think so." The DJ plays a music as everyone's eyes glow red. Night Club realized he's using the Ultrasound to hypnotize these people. "Kill her!"

Everyone surrounded her. Night Clubs takes her axe out and plays a powerful sonic knocking everyone to the wall. Next, she used her jet pack to tackle the DJ and throws him to the dance floor as land few feet away from him. "Give it up, dude. You're done." The DJ laughed as he pull out a sonic gun.

"Not only I these equipment, but this includes a sonic gun."

He fired on her to hit the floor making her drop her axe, he did it again making her cry in pain. "Time to turn up loud." He turn the volume up so her ears could bleed as she tries covering them. She used her strength to kick the gun out of her hand. She rush to get her axe while the DJ rush to get his weapon. They both shoot a sonic wave which knock them away from each other. "I'm going to need _extra_ punch." Night Clubs then found a speakers as she hook the cord into her axe. DJ and Night Club fired a sonic blast but her sonic blast is stronger thanks to the speakers broke gun as he flies across the wall knocking him. Next, she fired a strong sonic wave to bring the house down. Everyone were back normal and escape the club along with Night Club who's carrying The DJ outside before it got demolition.

"I'd say your nightclub just went out of style." Night Club smiled.

The DJ groaned.

* * *

"And that's how it was done. I guess a failed DJ wants to be popular again. But I still haven't find who the anonymous is." Night Club said finishing her story.

"Not bad, short, but not bad." Card Counter said as she eats slice.

High Card's phone rings. "That could be Willy. You can go on tell your story, Joker. I'll be back." High Card said getting up from her seat and head outside to talk on the phone.

"Welp, looks like I'm last the one to tell. Listen up because this one is funny. This happens over spring break."

* * *

 _"Around midnight, I got a call from my friend Maggie who goes by the name Midnight (wears a black costume and a black mask, a black cape, and has a yellow crescent logo on her chest.) to meet her at Royal Wood's aquarium near at the docks. We investigate and found out the owner name Carter Trent was planning to "accidentally" burn the place down in order to collect the insurance. But unfortunately, we got caught._

The Joker and Midnight are now chained hanging to a crane ready to be in dip in a shark tank.

"This is the last time I contacted you to help me, Joker." Midnight angrily said to The Joker.

"At least we get to "Hang" out one last time. Get it? The Joker laughed making Midnight groaned.

"You should have mind you're own business, heroes. Then, maybe you would have lived." Carter said.

"And let you burn this place down. I don't think so." The Joker said.

"We've seen the unpaid bills in your house. Building this aquarium has bankrupted you. That's why you wanted to destroy this place, so you can collect the insurance money." Midnight explained.

Carter nods admiringly. "That's right. But I've got too much at stake to be stopped now." He snap his fingers giving the henchman the signal to drop them into the pool.

As the two got drop into the tank, they see a shark swimming towards them. The two separate each other as the shark follows The Joker. She reach to an dead end as the shark is getting close to her until Midnight manages to straddle the shark and use his wrist shackles as a crude bridle. He steers the shark into the side of the tank, which breaks the glass, spilling Carter, the henchmen, Joker and Midnight onto the aquarium floor, and the shark into the bay outside.

"Wet's up, boys?" The Joker laughed as she and Midnight beat up the henchmen.

Carter tries to make run for it but Midnight grapple on to his leg and pull him back. "Looks like you caught yourself a whopper, Midnight." The Joker laughed. Midnight cuffed Carter. "I guess we won't be working together anymore, huh. I want to say I'm sorry for getting us caught." The Joker apologized.

"It's alright. We did catch Carter, and we saved the aquarium. I think I'll be contacting you when I needed help."

The Joker smiled. "Then, water we waiting for. Let's lock them up, and head out." The Joker giggles as she bounces away.

"I immediately regret saying that." Midnight facepalmed.

* * *

"Later, we "wet" to get some smoothie." The Joker laughed finishing her story as the gang groaned.

"Guys, I got a call from Willy. He said there's a riot going down at Blackwoods Penitentiary." High Card said coming back to tell them.

"So much for our break. Let's go, team." Ace said to his team.

"Thanks for the free food, Gus!" One-Eye Patched thanked him.

"Anything for my favorite, heroes!" Gus waived.

The Full House gang rush to Vanzilla and drove to Blackwoods Penitentiary.

At the Blackwoods Penitentiary, the police are outnumbered by the inmates as they were surrendered by them. "No ones going to save you!" Then all the sudden they got blown away by an explosive card. "Who the hell did that?!" They looked and their eyes were widened when they see...

"That will be us." Ace said standing along with The Full House Gang.

"Crap."

"You should be crapping yourself" Ace said.

Ace and The Full House Gang charges towards the inmates as the chapter end in a freeze frame.

* * *

 **DID YOU KNOW...**

 **1.** The meeting where Ace and The Full House Gang are and telling each of their stories is inspired by The Justice Society of America first meeting in All Star Comics #3.

 **2.** Firebug is a parody of DC Comics Firefly.

 **3.** Maggie / Midnight is a spoof of Batman.


	2. Episode 2: Rats!

Disclaimer: Chris Savino owns The Loud House, not me.

* * *

Episode 2: Rats!

In the night of Royal Woods, a distant bell alarm can now be heard going off in the distance along with an explosion inside an industrial factory. Workers ran for their life while The Security Guards tries shooting at these creatures but were tackled by them. While four of The Full House Gang driving in Vanzilla (painted red with Ace logo printed on each side of the door), they were picking up an activity coming from an Industrial Factory owned by Chandler's father.

"This must be the same activity that happens over at the chemical factory." Ace Savvy said.

"Hang tight." High Card said.

High Card turn the van around and head straight down in full speed. Back in the industrial factory, most of security guards gets eaten alive while the rest tries to hold them defending some workers who didn't have time to rescue. The creatures surrounded them as they ready to attack them but were saved when Vanzillia burst through the wall scaring the creatures away as the workers and guards escape. High Card, Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and The Joker exited out of the van and found out who are those creatures that's been causing problem.

"Holy!"

"I guess those same activity means they got a rodent problem. A really _big_ rodent problem." The Joker said.

That's right. They're facing giant rats. One of the rats tries to jump on Ace, but punch it away but was tackled by another one. The other rats tackled the other gang. One-Eyed Jack manages to kick the rat of and then punch it, High Card kick the rat as well and head to the van and ran over a few rats that were following her, The Joker is having a hard time trying not to get eaten. "Phew! Breath Mint! Have you ever heard of it?! Lucky for you I always carried one." The Joker said. The Joker took out three small capsules and shoved it inside it's mouth as it explode causing to collapsed as the smoke coming out of its mouth.

Ace Savvy punch some more the rats until one of the them bite his leg.

"AHH!" Ace struggles to get the rat of his leg until another one gets him from behind.

Over at the control center, a man wear a gas mask and brown mask and boots, his costume is an exterminator outfit, has rat shape ears, and an oxygen tank. He was finishing setting the factory to reach critical until he saw the heroes fighting his friends, this makes him angry. But then he noticed reaction is reaching red, he communicate the rats telling "This place is about to blow. Let's go." The rats stop attacking The Gang and leaves the factory.

"Hey, what just happen? Why are they leaving?" One-Eyed Jack asked.

 **"ALERT! ALERT! CRITICAL REACH IN 4 MINUTES!"**

"That's why." Ace said.

"Everybody in van! Now!" High Card shouted

Everyone got it in and drove off as the place started to exploded. They parked outside of the industrial factory and watch the whole factory explode.

"At least we know who we're we fighting." The Joker said.

The Gang glared at her. "What?"

* * *

The next day at school, at the cafeteria, Lincoln and Clyde are eating their lunch. They were thinking of what happen last night on why giant rats attacking different location that was own by Chandler's father.

"You think maybe someone got a vendetta on Chandler's dad?" Clyde asked.

"Probably. The rats only attacked places that is own by him. But we need to do some more investigation after the school, and find out who's responsible." Lincoln said.

Three of his other friends approach to Lincoln and Clyde. Their names are Rusty, Liam, and Zach. "Hey, guys. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We just got invited to Chandler's party." Rusty said as he and the rest show them their invitation. "Everyone will be there. Hey, where's yours?" Rusty questioned them.

"We didn't get one. But that's cool we're not interest to go any of his part." Lincoln said.

"What?! But you always wanted to his party." Rusty said.

"Not anymore. You guys have fun. We have important things to do." Lincoln said.

"Uh, okay. See you later." Rusty said as he, Liam, and Zach leaves.

The two look across to see Chandler talking to his friends. "I'm going to go talk to him." Lincoln said getting up walking towards Chandler.

"I can't believe that happen." The short one said to Chandler.

"Yeah. But on the bright side my dad will be focus on deviation of his factory and won't be home, and think it's perfect night to start my party." Chandler said.

"Chandler, I need to ask you something." Lincoln said.

"Ah, Larry. You're here to asked me to give you invitation?" Chandler smirked.

"It's Lincoln and no I'm not here for that. The places that you're father owned has been destroyed, did you're father made some enemies?" Lincoln questioning him.

"How did you know about that?"

"It was on the news."

"Well it's none of your business, Larry. Now, beat it or else."

Lincoln ignored him for call his wrong and heads back to his table. "I guess he doesn't know." Clyde said to his friend.

"Nope. Looks like we're going to pay a visit to his dad." Lincoln said.

* * *

Deep in the sewers where a man working on his gun in the lab, swarm of rats surround him crying for food.

"I'm sorry, my little friends. I'll feed you in the sec." The man groaned. "Damn it! Those heroes will pay for hurting you! Or my name isn't King Rat!"

He finish working his gun. "There. My gas gun is all finish." King Rat put his gun in his pocket.

The rats squeaks at him. "Oh, right. I'll get you're food." King Rat pours food on to their bowls and put them on the ground as the rats rush to their food.

"Eat, my friends. Tonight...we will have our revenge. Next stop his house."

* * *

Later that night, in a tower not to far away, a man that looks like Chandler but older and has a bold spot on his head, and is wearing a business suit, is talking to someone over the phone. They're talking about the events that's has been happen lately and he's pretty pissed off.

"I don't care what you were doing I want him found now!"

Chandler's dad hang up on his phone. "It's him. It's got to be him." Suddenly he felt a drift when he sees his window is open. He got up and close the window but when he turns back he got spoke by Ace.

"I guess you do know something." Ace said.

"You dare break into my company. Guards!"

One-Eyed Jack opens the doors to show him that the guards are already unconscious. "Sorry, good sir. But right now napping so don't disturb them." One-Eyed jack joked.

"What do you want?"

"Information. Someone has been blowing your stuff up. Care to tell us?"

"Why? You're going to stop him?"

"That depends. How much info you're going to give us?"

Hi sighed. "His name is Orsen Flannegan, he used to work for my company as one of the best scientist. But for months he gotten a lot creeper, he's been talking to our tested mice as he thinks that their are his friend. The last straw is where he frees the mice after he heard that they're going to be experiment, I fired him and he leaves vowing that he will destroy everything I love and worked for. I haven't heard from him for months until now."

"And you're saying that because you killed his "friends", he's going destroy everything you own?" One-Eyed Jack asked?

"Yes, he already blow up one of my chemical factory, and my industrial factory. What else he could take something away from me?"

Then Ace and One-Eyed eyes were widened knowing where Orsen is going to strike.

* * *

Inside Chandler's mansion, the party dragged on for hours. The music is loud, and enjoyable making people dancing. Some people chill and talk to each other while others eat. Other crowd into little circles, talking gossip about one another.

"Chandler, this party is off the hook!" The Short said.

"Thanks, dude! With this party so epic, nothing will ever interrupted this!" Chandler said.

"Dude, someone is at the door."

"Must be the pizza guy. I'll get it." Chandler squeezed through the crowd. As he got to the door, a big rat burst through the door which caused the crowd to panicked and the music stop. More rats come in as everyone stood back, they surrounded Chandler. King Rat walks in to see Chandler on the floor.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Chandler asked in fear.

"What I want? I want you." King Rat answered as he aim his gas gun at him.

* * *

Vanzilla in full speed driving through the streets. They arrived to late at Chandler's mansion as he sees everyone running of the mansion. Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and The Joker exited out of the van to rush into the mansion and found no King Rat or Chandler.

"Rats!" The Joker chuckled.

Ace groaned. "You were just waiting to say that didn't you."

"I can't help it." The Joker smiled.

High Card noticed that sewer lid has already been lifted. "Uh, guys, I think I know where King Rat took Chandler!" Everyone walk out and sees where High Card pointed.

"The sewers. Of course." Ace said.

"Please tell me where not going in there."

"We have too, High Card. Other wise we won't be called heroes."

"Right." High Card said as she get out of the van.

One by one, the gang jump into the sewers. "Ugh, I don't know what smells worst, here or Lynn's gym socks." Ace said covering his nose.

"So, how do we find Chandler?"

Suddenly, they see rats heading straight down and then turn right. "There's you're answer, Joker. Come on." Ace said as he and the gang follow the rats.

* * *

Chandler starting waking and sees he's tied up on the ground, and look at King Rat. " Good, you're finally awake. I thought my gas gun will put you a permit sleep." King Rat chuckled a bit.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, let's see. Your father has been using my friends as lab rats. Each and everyone of them killed in every bad experiment. Now, I'm going to the same thing to you but much worse." King Rat communicate the rats to get close to Chandler as he whimpered in fear. "Once my friends eaten you, I'll deliver your remains to your father." King Rat laughed.

Chandler tries to crawl away but crawl back when the rats are coming in. The rats are getting closer to him until an ace card that is on fire thrown next to Chandler as the rat scared away from the fire. Chandler and King Rat looked up to see Ace and The Full House arrived. They drop down in front of Chandler. "It's about time you idiots show up! Get me out of here!" Chandler said.

"You guys again?! Kill them!" King Rat commended them.

Ace and Full House fight off the small and big size rats. Ace and High Card tossed some rats away while One-Eyed and The Joker punches and kicks them. King Rat commands more rats to attack him "There's to many of them!" One-Eyed said punching some rats. Ace look at King Rat and it appears he's concentrate which get's him and idea. He throws an Ace Card which explode a green goop onto his face causing him to lose focus. The rats stop fighting and crawls away which the gang a breath of relief. King Rat gets every goop of his face until he gets a sucker punch from Ace as he fell down in defeat.

"Looks like we "rat" out his plan for the last time." The Joker Laughed making the others groaned.

* * *

The next day, at the cafeteria, Lincoln and Clyde meet up Rusty, Liam, and Zach at the table. "Hey, guys. So, how's the party last night?" Lincoln asked.

"It's was great until he has a rodent problem." Rusty said.

"You should see the size of those thing." Zach added.

"Wow. It's a good thing we missed it." Clyde said.

They stop talk for a sec when they see the others kids talking to Chandler about last night. "So, you weren't afraid?" The short one asked Chandler.

"Not even a little. I broke free and fight of some of the rats just before Ace and his lackeys shows up to back me up." Chandler said with a smirk.

"You're so brave." Girl Jordan blushes.

"I wish I was cool as you."

"Stick with me and I'll teach you how to be cool as me." Chandler said.

"What a cool guy. Not even rats could scare him." Rusty said

"We doubt that." Lincoln and Clyde said.

 _"Well, King Rat is in jail, and that jerk Chandler keep his character. All is good, but what I don't get is how Orsen is able to communicate those rats since he's human." Lincoln thought_

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

"So much for the King of Rats. Oh well, at least the drug I injected him works. Which means it will work on my other pets. Very soon Ace, we will meet." The mysterious scientist laughed.

* * *

 **Did you know...**

 **1.** King Rat is a parody of DC Villain Ratcatcher.


	3. Episode 3: Traction

Episode 3: Traction

At night, deep within the bowels of city of Royal Woods. The dark, abandoned subway, to be precise. A meeting is holding here as we see three mob bosses holding a briefcase that full of money.

"Why are we meeting here? Everyone knows the kid is attracted to shadows." Mob boss 1 said, feeling a bit scared.

"Who Ace Savvy?" Mob Boss 2 asked.

"No, Eight of Spades." Mob Boss 1 answered.

"Wait, I thought Ace Savvy is dead?" Mob Boss 3 asked the two.

"Where have you been? The second one is, but apparently some kid took the role to be the third Ace. But this time he brought other kids to join his crusade." Mob Boss 2 explained to Mob Boss 3.

"Crap. I wish we could get rid of them." Mob Boss 3.

"And that's why I call you guys here. Greetings, gentlemen." The mysterious scientist greet himself, he wears a lab coat and small glasses, has messed up black hair, and has a big grin on his face. "Oh, good. You bring the money."

"Yes we brought it here. Why are we here?' Mob Boss 1 asked.

"I call you guys here because those brats have been ruining our operations and plans. But don't worry, I have the solution to our...problem. My second experiment, a former mercenary who volunteer to be the first human to enhanced my biotech. " The scientist explained.

"Okay, we're interested."

"Gentlemen, meet Pain."

A barefooted frail and scrawny young man in a long coat walks in from the shadows.

"You got to be kidding me. This skinny wimp will take down Ace and his lackeys?"

"I have to agree with him. He won't last ten seconds in a fight."

"Now, gentlemen, you make thing of him as a frail person. But once he's boast up, he'll bring the pain to Ace, his comrades, and everyone who will stand in his way." The scientist finished as he began to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, located beneath the home of the Loud's is a cave. The cavern features large computer displays and flashing blue lights the cave has assorted, the cave has assorted poles for Ace and The Full House Gang to change into their costume, a display case of old costume belong to the original Ace Savvy. We see Ace and Strong Suit are in combat training.

Strong Suit rushes in, a flurry of kicks and punches, landing each one in an undefended area, before flipping away. Next, she rushes back in and continues to pummel Ace with kicks and punches, before flipping away yet again.

Strong Suit continues this hit and run technique successfully, for a long time, before she finally starts to show signs of fatigue. Her breathing is getting heavier, and her attacks not as precise.

After another sequence, where Strong Suit's attacks have slowed down enough to allow Ace to block them, Ace, manages to counter an attack, with a swift kick to the stomach. Strong Suit staggers backwards, holding her belly, as Ace charges.

Strong Suit manages to dodge most of the attacks, but Ace is getting closer with each swing.

Eventually, one punch connects with her chest, forcing the breath out of her breath, and knocking her back into the wall. Ace takes another swing at Strong Suit's head, but she manages to duck at the last second, causing Ace's fist to slam into the wall with enough force to crack it.

Strong Suit takes advantage of the momentary widow to roll away, and make a made dash up to him and pin him on the floor. Ace struggles to get her off him but the timer went off before he completely do that. Strong Suit got up and help Ace up on his feet.

"Not bad, Lincoln. You manage to survived for a full hour." Strong Suit said, sitting on a chair to drink her water bottle.

"So, I win?" Ace asked.

"Oh, no. You still lose after I pin you on the floor. You still need more work on your combat skills." Strong Suit replies.

"I know, I know. Pass me a water bottle."

Strong Suit grab a second water bottle on the table and toss it to her brother as he catches.

"Thanks for training with me, bro. Usually the others don't want to train with me because I could go a bit rougher on them." Strong Suit said.

"It's no big deal. I can handle what you can throw at me. Thank god Luan isn't here other wise she'll come and say "That's what she said"." Ace groaned, stop drinking his bottle.

Strong Suit chuckles. "Yeah, I but she'll say that. You know that's what I like about, you're kinda look like me who is brave, tough, and loves to fart in the bathtub."

"W-what?! That never happen!" Ace said, blushes.

"When you were four, it happens when we share the bathtub. You always make me laugh." Strong Suit grin.

"I was just a dumb kid, I-I don't know any better."

"Sure you are." Strong Suit smiled and then laughed. It's nice they finally have time to talk alone, he usually talk to Clyde because he is his best friend and partner in crime. It was going good until Lynn started to feel strange, she sees Lincoln picking up his towel as he slowly wiping the sweat of his face, her face turn red when seeing him. Lynn know's it's the same problem she has when she was six.

"You okay, Lynn?" Ace asked confusing, see Lynn's face go red.

"...I."

Thankfully, Strong Suit is interrupt when the alarm went off in the big computer. The computer located the activity somewhere downtown of Royal Woods. Ace rush to his Ace Cycle, painted red with an Ace logo on it.

"Come on, Lynn!"

"You go on ahead. I got some...thinking to do."

"What kind of thinking?"

"Nothing for you to worry about and beside it could be those same bank robbers again, nothing you can handle. Now, get going."

"Okay?" Ace said, putting his helmet on and drove out of the cave.

Ace reach downtown and stop where the location is at. The location is happen to be under the subway bridge. Ace got of his bike and search the whole area to find the problem but didn't find jack.

"What gives? I don't see any danger...unless-"

"You've been baited." A deep voice said behind him. Ace turned around to find a barefooted frail and scrawny young man who wears a black leather clothes and a black gimp mask, and has two pistons on his back.

"Do I need to ask you why?"

"Defeat me. And I will tell you why?" Pain said.

"Very well, but I'll go easy on you. Even though you seem like a criminally." Ace said getting ready to fight.

Pain charges towards him to throw some punch but Ace easily block his punches. Ace grab one of his fist and throws him across the wall.

"You can start explaining yourself now." Ace said.

"I am Pain. And I exist to bring the pain to you, and this city." Pain introduced himself, he uses the biotech steroid pistons to enhance his body and musculature transforming him into a giant.

"Woah."

Pain growled as he charges him again but Ace jump over him. Pain quickly turn around and sees Ace coming close to him as he throws heavy punches at Pain but didn't do anything. The Pain grabbed Ace's fist and squeezed it hard but he didn't stop throwing punches.

"You're strong, child. But I'm stronger." Pain said and started kicking Ace. They continued fighting until Pain punched Ace next to his bike. Pain walked up to him and they started punching again. Ace tries to kick him but Pain grab his leg and toss him like a ragdoll. Then Ace threw a explosive Ace Card at Pain but he just stood there no damage. Just who is this guy?

Ace know that this threat is more dangerous then the other foes he have fought, so he's going to call Strong Suit for some extra muscle. "Strong Suit, it's not what you expect. I'm fighting a guy name Pain and could really used some backup." There is no response from her. "Strong Suit? Strong Suit!" Still no response, the only thing he hears is a message recording from him.

Pain then started choking Ace. Next, Pain punched him and slam him on the road hard. Then, slam him against a brick wall which injured his back. Finally, when Pain sees him unconscious, he threw him across another wall as bricks fell on top of him.

"You fought valiantly, child. That's why I'm going to let you live, so you can rethink your life. But if you do come back, I won't be merciful this time." Pain said, looking over at the injured superhero and then walk away.

* * *

The rest of Full House Gang return to the cave as they exited out of the Vanzilla. "Good work team. We really "crack" the case. HAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

"I can't believe that Dr. Egghead was the one who killed all those scientists." Royal Flush said.

"Like why did he do it?" Eleven Of Hearts questioned.

"Revenge, Leni. The other scientists have mocked him for his brilliance, so in an act of rage, he hired thugs to kill the scientists to cover his tracks." Wild Card Willy explained to her.

"Guys. What happen to Lincoln and Lynn?" Eight of Spades asked the gang. The gang look and see the cave is empty.

"What gives?! They were suppose to be on monitor duty!" Queen of Diamonds shouted.

"I'm literally going to kill them. What's this?" High Card noticed there is a audio message pop on the screen. She played it and the feedback is from Ace.

 _"Strong Suit, it's not what you expect. I'm fighting a guy name Pain and could really used some backup... "Strong Suit? Strong Suit!_

The audio stop playing.

"Oh no, Lincoln! He's in trouble! Come On!" High Card said as she and the others follow to the van and drove out of the cave. While driving in the city, Card Counter used her scanner to locate Ace's bike and maybe we find him.

"Turn left." Card Counter said.

She turn left, drive straight until they found Ace's bike laying on the street. Everyone got out of the van to search the area.

"Anything?" High Card asked.

"Nothing, dude." Night Clubs replied.

"Everyone, come quick!" Wild Card Willy shouted.

The gang ran to where Wild Card Willy have called and are shocked to see Ace laying on the ground.

"LINCOLN!" High Card and the others get bricks of him.

"Is he dead?!" Eleven of Hearts asked, feeling worried.

"No, he's breathing. But he'll probably bleed internally if we don't get him to the hospital and fast." Card Counter said after checking his pulse.

"No hospital. We can't have the doctors to see through his disguise or this Pain character could could find and finish him off when he's defenseless. Card Holder, you have a medical license, can do anything to help Lincoln?" Wild Card Willy asked Card Counter.

"I'll see what I could do, but we have to hurry. Let's get him into the van." Card Counter said as she and the others carefully lift Ace into the van. They lie him down gently on the seat and drove off after the rest got in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the subway station:**

"See what I mean, Gentlemen. My greatest creation has killed their leader." The scientists grin.

"I got say. He did a fine job of it." Mob Boss 1 said.

"I didn't kill, I spare what little life he has." Pain said.

"What? What do you mean you didn't kill him?! I gave you my biotech to kill him!" The scientist yelled.

"I only break his spirit. This will help him to choose the path to take, and I will be doing the same to his comrades." Pain said as he clutches his fist.

* * *

 **Back Home:**

The Loud kids and Wilbur are sitting in the living room waiting for Lisa's result. Lisa walk down the stairs as the gang ran to her.

"How is he?" Lori asked Lisa.

"He's going to be okay. Just have to wait for his recovery." Lisa said.

Suddenly, Strong Suit return home in her civilian out. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you guys got home earlier." The gang glared at Lynn which got her confuse. "What? Is it something I said?" Lori walked close to grab Lynn from the color and pin her on the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lori asked gazing at Lynn.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lynn asked.

"Do something wrong? Let me show you!" Lori yelled.

Lori drag Lynn to Lincoln's room and show her Lincoln on bed who is still out. Lynn sees bruise and stitches on Lincoln.

"Wha-what happen?!" Lynn asked surprised.

"You answered my question first. Where the hell have you been?!"

"I..um.." Lynn stuttered looking away.

"Well?!"

"I-I can't..it's an personal thought I've been having okay." Lynn answered.

"What?!"

"Personal thought, now tell me what happen!" Lynn yelled.

"We found Lincoln unconscious at downtown after he leave message. He was trying to contact you but you didn't response because you were"thinking"."

"I-I-I thought it was just a bunch of robbers, I didn't know!"

"Well, you guess wrong. And because of you're stupidity, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM KILLED!" Lori yelled.

Lynn stared at her brother. Lynn had no idea that this will happen to him. She thought it will be something that he could handle but she was dead wrong. "What..what have I done? I didn't mean to mean." Lynn silently cried.

"We're a team, Lynn. Big or small, we never go face a super powerful criminal alone."

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" Lynn sniffed.

"Don't apologize to us. Apologize to Lincoln when he wakes and then we'll accept you're sorry." Lori said, leaving her alone.

Lynn stared at Lincoln. "I'm sorry, bro. I thought it will be something you can handle but I wrong. I should have gone with me but...I wish I could tell you but I can't. It something that you or the others will not improve. If you wake up, I promise I'll go with you whenever Clyde is not available." Lynn said with her head down in shame. Lincoln started to wake feeling dizzy as he started to wake up which surprises her.

"Lynn?" Lincoln moaned.

"Lincoln, you're awake."

"Yeah. Man that Pain guy really did a number out of me." Lincoln said with a slight smile

"I'm so, so, so sorry for what happen to." Lynn said looking him in the eyes. "I should have gone with you but I never thought it will be criminal who is that strong." Lynn had her head down again.

"Lynn, it's ok." Lincoln said trying to reassure her. Lynn faced Lincoln, "No it's not! We're a team! Nor big or small we should never let anyone of us face a powerful creep alone! And now look at you, I made you get hurt and..." Lynn said. Lynn stop talking when she sees Lincoln holding her hand which cause her to blush.

"It's okay." Lincoln smiled.

Lynn sat on his bed to carefully hug him tight. Lincoln is confuse at first but he doesn't mind his sister hugging him as he hug her back.

"Love you, lil bro."

"Love you too, big sis."

Lynn then realized that she's going to get payback from Pain. "Lincoln, I'm going to try to stop Pain."

"What?!"

"I know what I said, but I want to make up for my mistake. By pounding that S.O.B." Lynn said cracking her knuckles.

"At least bring the team with you." Lincoln said

"Not this time, bro. I have to do this alone this time. So, don't try to stop me."

"How will I stop you?"

"Oh, right. Wish me luck." Lynn said as she leaves his room.

"Lynn, wait! Dang it. Please be careful, sis." Lincoln said already feeling worried.

* * *

Back in the city, police officers have been shooting at Pain but has no effect as bullets bounce off of him. Pain growled as he picks up a police car and throws it at the cops but they got out of the way. Swat team open fire from behind but were easily knock away by his hand.

"Fools! The only pain you're giving is yourself!" Pain shouted.

Suddenly, he got hit by a trash can which only flinches him. He turn and see that is was Strong Suit who throw that trash can at him.

"I was hoping to meet the others but that's fine. You must be the strongest member of team, care to show me how strong you are?"

"I came here to beat the crap out of you for hurting Ace."

"Revenge I see. I gave him a choice to rethink of what's he doing and I'll be doing the same thing to you guys. Starting with you."

Pain sprinted forward smashing his fist into the wall just as Strong Suit ducked, saving her face from being crushed by the mercenary's fist. She somersaulted over Pain and struck, smashing her fist into Pain as he blocked the blow, grabbing Strong Suit's fist and throwing her across the street. Strong Suit managed to land on her feet and sprinted back as Pain ran over and smashed a wide blow into her midsection.

Pain suddenly felt something collide with his back and he whirled around to face them. The Swat team fired more rounds which still has no effect on him, he stumbled and swung his enormous arm, knocking the Swat Team out sending them to hit the ground and on the wall.

Strong Suit recovered and charge forward. Pain dodged kicked Strong Suit hard as the strong heroine tried to attack, the blow dazed him for a moment as she suddenly grab a broken light pole and struck Pain. The Mercenary flew back and hit the wall as Strong Suit follow.

"Is that all you got, big man!" She said, raining blow after blow upon Pain. Pain blocked with his elbow and grabbed Strong Suit by her arm. Strong Suit slammed her head into Pain; she looked up as the villain stared down at her completely unfazed by the blow. Strong Suit pushed against Pain, trying to find the advantage. Both refused to give in as they tried to overpower each other. Pain suddenly grabbed Strong Suit's arm with both hands, and swinging her around over his head, he hurled her away into a police car.

"Foolish little girl," Pain sneered. "You cannot beat Pain!" He brought his fist together and brought them smashing down on the asphalt, leaving a large crack in the concrete. Strong Suit quickly recovered, jump out of the way, dodging the hole in the hole in the road as the police car fell in and charged forward to throw more punches.

Pain block every punches she thrown until he manage to back hand her as she crash on the ground. Strong Suit struggles to get up, but quickly fell to her knees, placing her hands on the ground and panted heavily. It was in that moment that she knew that she wasn't strong enough to beat him.

"You really care about you're leader don't you? Maybe when I break you, I'll go looking for your boss by tearing the city inside and out to find him and permanently paralyzed him so you can watch." Pain laughed.

Strong Suit clutch her fists.

"This is what happen when you guys play heroes. But don't worry, I'll make sure you won't forget." Pain was about to finish her off by delivering a powerful punch. Strong Suit grab his fist and started cracking it which surprises him.

"Don't. you. DARE!" Strong Suit yelled.

Pain was really surprised by this. Something inside of her had triggered making her feel even stronger. Pain doesn't know what's going on but he doesn't care as he swung his fist at the right side of Strong Suit's torso. But it has no effect. He tried again on the left side. It gave her no amount of pain as the other side. She became indestructible.

"It's..it's not possible." Pain said.

She managed to push Pain down to the ground hard. She then picked him up and threw him to the ground again. She tried slamming down her fists, but Pain rolled away, dodging them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Strong Suit asked. Strong Suit ran towards Pain and hit his chest with her fist. Then, Strong Suit punched Pain in the face. Pain tried to punch her in the face. Strong Suit ducked and dodged. She hammered her fist onto Pain's abdomen. It did not impale his stomach. She punched Pain in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"That's for Ace." Strong Suit said looking over Pain as he shrinks back to his normal size.

Strong Suit calm down as she pants on her victory. Suddenly, she hears a van approaching. It was Vanzilla and she already knows that she's in trouble.

"Damn it, Lynn! What did I say to you earlier about not facing a super powered villain alone! What do you got to say for yourself?!" High Card asked angrily.

"Got any water?" Lynn joked.

"Leave the funny business to me, Strong Suit." The Joker said.

On top of a building, the scientist from the beginning of this chapter saw everything through his binoculars. And he doesn't sound so happy.

"Damn those, brats! Looks like it's time to go back to the drawing board." The scientist said as he leaves.

* * *

 **Back Home:**

"How you holding up?" Lynn asked Lincoln.

"Not to bad. In four weeks, I'll be back on the street and kick some crime's butt. How about you?" Lincoln asked.

"After fighting Pain and taking to custody, the team ground me for disobeying. But it's fine, the pounding Pain gave me to teach me a lesson to not send you out alone when facing a powerful foe." Lynn said.

"Lynn, I have already forgive you. There's no need for you to get yourself hurt because of me." Lincoln said.

"I know. But still." Lynn said feeling sad.

Lynn then felt her hand touch by Lincoln's warm hand which makes her blush. Lynn gazed at his eyes as her stomach feels like there butterflies flying in her belly, she quickly stood up.

"T-that reminds me. I should make you something to eat. Be right back." Lynn blushes as she quickly leaves his room.

"Lynn."

Lynn got spoke by Lucy's out of nowhere present. Lucy noticed her sister's face is still red. "Is something the matter?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing! I'm..uh, going to get Lincoln something to eat that's all." Lynn nervously answered.

Lynn ran downstairs to make him lunch. Lucy then begins to suspect about Lynn's behavior, she now wanted to know about her "Personal thought" that she mention earlier.

* * *

 **Did You Know...**

\- Pain's power and name is very familiar to DC Comics Villain Bane

\- Lynn is acting strange towards Lincoln. Find out in future stories.


	4. Episode 4: Heroes

Episode 4: Heroes:

The city of Royal Woods was under attack by mole creatures that came from the surface, and were attacking people and destroying property.

Queens of Diamonds and Royal Flush, drive around the corner in Queen's pink car, giving their report to the other Full House.

"Guys, we got rock monsters from the surface attacking the streets." Royal Flush sighed. "I was hoping to be Mucus people."

The Rest of the gang, in Vanzilla with High Card in the front, driving through elsewhere streets. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Back with the twins, they've already started fighting the mole men; Queens of Diamonds throwing her tiara to break them in pieces and Royal Flush mash them with her strong wrench. Queens spotted one of the molemen trying to get the reporter and camera man, she jumps in the air and kicks him to the ground.

"I hope you're getting this." Queens smiled as she went back to the fight. The two fought until they were back-to-back.

Vanzilla arrived after running over some Molemen. The gang got out and went into a defensive circle as the Molemen approached. Before they fought, however, a energy bolt blasted the molemen.

"Need some help, heroes!" The Full House turned to see who'd helped them. A young Asian man, who's body is pure energy, and the one who'd fired an energy bolt, spoke up again. "Superb's are here to kick some ass!" He and the three other heroes struck poses.

A brown hair young man with glasses wears a purple spandex, yellow gloves and boots, was the leader, and a yellow logo on his chest which is a reverse z. A blonde woman who wears the same thing as the man with glasses. A young Asian man who is floating next to the blonde woman and is made out pure black energy. Finally, a bulk size humanoid molten rock.

"Who the heck are they?!" Queens asked.

"Later, we got some pest to take care off." Ace said to Queens.

Strong Suit punched aside several creatures, seemingly uninterested in the fight. That changed when more Molemen outnumbered her as they attack her at once. Luckily, the humanoid molten rock man jumps in and save Strong Suit by easily beat them up.

"You should probably train more; you get sloppy and easily let the big guys walked over you." He laughed.

"A vein throbbed on Strong Suit's forehead. "Excused me?" She throws a powerful punch on one of the mole men as it flies towards the store.

"Joking, kid," He apologized, "Just joking."

Willy, High Card, Night Club, and Royal Flush flew forward, slamming into a small group of monsters and knocking them off the platform. Beside them, the man wearing glasses stretch both his arms to wrap around the molemen and throws them at the molemen who were fighting Ace and the others.

"Your welcome by the way." He smiled.

The Deuce throws explosive dirty diapers at the Molemen which knock them out while Queen of Diamonds punch more of the molemen and when she was punch the last one, it got blasted by that energy man. "Hey, you, that on is mine!" Queen shouted at him.

"You got to be quicker, kid." He smirked as he fired more Molemen.

Queens of Diamonds growled from that remarked.

Eleven of Hearts, The Joker, Eight of Spades, and Card Counter were surrounded by Molemen. Suddenly, one of the mole men turn on his kind and starts beating up molemen that were surrounding them. They were confuse by this until they saw a blonde woman phase out of mole man as it collapsed.

"That was too easy. I can't believe you guys are having a hard time with this." She said as she ran to the next area.

"What's her problem?" Eight of Spades asked.

"Maybe she's going through a 'phase'. HAHAHAHA! Get it?"

Ace and One-Eyed Jack were fighting the molemen together.

"These things don't give up." One-Eyed Jack said to his best friend.

"I know. How many of them are there?" Ace said.

"Hang tight, kids." The two see him flying next to them. Gathering his energy, he unleashed an energy burst on every mole men in this area. The Heroes hide or take cover on Vanzilla from that burst. The remaining molemen went back underground in fear and never return. Queens was one of The Full House got out of hiding and stared at the new heroes.

"Who the heck are those guys?

After the molemen departed, The Superb's took center-stage when the news crew approach them. The Full House except for Queens of Diamonds didn't exactly mind, since none of them really liked the attention, but they were annoyed by The man in glasses speech about justice and peace in a nerdy way.

"I may be a scientist, but I won't say anything like that." Card Counter said with her arms crossed.

"Who cares about that. Those losers are getting the attention and the ones I save never come up to me and say 'Thank you, Queen'" Queen angrily said.

"We're not here for affection, Queens. Our job is to protect Royal Wood's from crime." Ace said.

"Sure whatever." Queens of Hearts stormed over to the Superb's. "Alright you! Who are you and why did you try to steal our hero thing?!" She questioned them.

"Oh, how rude of us; we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Jack Richard but you can call me 'Mr. Superb', I'm the leader of this team." Mr. Superb greeted. "This is my wife Sarah but you can call her Phantom Woman."

Phantom Woman scoffed at her.

"Forgive her. She not a found to team up with others." Mr. Superb.

"Terry is the name, but you can call me Energy Man. What's up?" Energy Man greet as he wicked at High Card and Eleven of Hearts. High Card shrugged that but Eleven of Hearts blush of that.

"And I'm Lava Man but my real name is Ted." Lava Man greet.

"And just like you guys were here to do some good here in Royal Woods." Mr. Superb explained.

"And the freaky powers?" Queens asked.

"Well, it happens several months ago..."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"We've been working at Chandler's Research Center working on a particle fusion, but we were accidentally expose by radiation."_

The Radiation beamed on the four scientist as they cried in agony. Terry manage to shut down the fusion just before he a few seconds, there started to feel pain as if their bodies began to change. Richard's body becomes flat, Sarah's body start's to phase on the floor, Terry's entire body transform into an living energy, and Ted's body grown bigger as his body burst into flames; creating "The Superb's".

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"And thanks to Chandler's support and the government's fund, we construct our own headquarters and become people's public superheros." Mr. Superb finish explaining there back stories."

"Uh, Honey, we need to go now." She whispered into her husband.

"Oh, that's right. We love to stay and chat but we have to head back, we'll be looking forward to work side by side." Mr. Superb said as he and his team leave. Energy Man purred to High Card and Eleven of Hearts as he join back to his team.

"High Card, why was Energy Man purring at us. Is he like a cat?" She asked High Card.

"You serious."

* * *

 **Back at the cave...**

The Full House watched the Superb's sponsor and CEO, Chandler Sr, insult The Full House, calling them "childish" and "Unstable" at national television.

"Doesn't he know that I'm much older." Wild Card Willy.

"I can't listen to this any more of this." Ace said as he turned off the monitor.

"It's bad enough enough that they stole our victory, but that guy has the gall to take cheap shots at us." Queens of Hearts grumbled.

"Like father and like son. Both only care about the money and has a big ego." One-Eyed Jack said.

"Well, I don't know about Chandler's dad," Said Eleven of Hearts, "but the The Superb's seem all right, especially that energy man guy. He's cute." She glanced up to see the team giving her weird looks. "What? He _does_ look cute."

* * *

 **The Superb's HQ...**

The Superb's sat around, surrounded by money and sample of their merchandise. Energy Man (who is not in his energy form and wears the same costume as Mr. Superb) playing video games, Mr. Superb and Phantom Woman are talking to each other, and Lava Man eating a sandwich but accidentally melt it as he cusses.

"This is the life," Terry said, "Not only we got awesome powers but we've become celebrity."

"Don't get to comfortable, Terry, these powers we have are only temporarily until Chandler Sr. creates a cure." Mr. Superb sad to Terry.

"AW, Lame. I love my power and beside this going to help get those girls I spotted." Terry said.

"I doubt it's going to happen." Lava Man smirked.

"You don't know that. At least I'm going to get some those asses, you can't touch anything without melting things."

Lava Man growled angrily. "You wanna repeat that."

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen!" The Superb's turned to see Chandler Sr. enter the room, "There is no need to fight over something dumb. You're all suppose to be a team, now, I got a call a prison break out at Blackwoods. You must get there."

"We'll be there. Let's go boys." Sarah said as she and the others leave.

"Oh, Chandler, are you still working on that cure?" Mr. Superb asked.

"Yes, we're still working on the cure. But it's going to take longer than we thought."

"It will be faster if I could help."

"Thank you but the city need you and your team. Don't worry I'll let you know when we figure this out. In the meantime, you go do some work." Chandler Sr said as he leaves the room.

Mr. Superb is getting suspicious about his words.

Chandler Sr.'s cell phone ring. He picked it up and answer it. "Yes, it's what...scan again, I don't want anyone to know about this." His phone beeps. "Hang on I got another call," He answer it. "Hello? Oh, General I didn't except you to call me...yes, I know...I kept them under control..." He sighed, "I'll make sure of it, sir."

* * *

 **Blackwoods Penitentiary...**

There was no rest in the life a superhero, as Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, Eleven of Hearts, and Queens Of Hearts knew as they worked to stop a prison breakout. Firebug, was attempting to free Pain and King . Ace and One-Eyed throws explosive cards at him, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Alright, Firebug," Ace said, "Who's hiring you to free Pain and King Rat?"

"Like I'm going to answer to you, losers." Firebug said as he sent a wave of fire into to them. But they quickly got out of the way.

"Give it up, Firebug! You're outnumbered!" One-Eye Jack said.

Firebug suddenly smiled. "Who said I would be alone?" Firebug used his flame to creates fire minion. "You like it? My boss inject me with something that will allow me to control fire."

The fire minions charged towards the heroes. They know they can't touch it so they got to used ice cards to freeze them.

They did so and were very successful, but more of these things keep coming and they're almost out of Ice Cards. As it seems to be that their going to lose, The Superb's show up to help.

"Not them." Queens Of Hearts growled.

Lava Man take on the fire minion as he absorb some the fire minions, Phantom Woman creates a force field on to those fire minions as it burn out without any air, Energy Man blast most of the fire minion as he wicked at Eleven of Hearts which made her blush, and Mr. Superb who uses his freeze gun to freeze all the Fire creatures and then smash them with his mallet hands.

"We have this under control!" Queens of Hearts said.

"Oh, really?" Phantom Woman spot Firebug as he tries to escape but was caught by her force field, shake him until he's out. "Because this guy was trying to escape." Phantom Woman smirked.

Queens of Hearts growled.

* * *

 **Back at the cave:**

"They did it again! We could have stop Firebug but those losers show up and steal the glory from us!" Queens then realized something, "You know what, I think criminals pretending to superheroes."

"That's ridiculous." Ace said while looking at the monitors.

"Come on, Lincoln. You're suppose to be an detective or something, you should have at least be more cautions of their sudden arrival." Queen angrily said with her arm crossed.

"Of course I am and I did do further research on there background info and their clean. Also, you heard what Mr. Superb said, he and the others were scientists until that accident. Besides, it's nice we get more superheroes in Royal Woods." Ace said.

"Well, I like don't random superheros coming to our home town and steals our thing."

"You never complain about some other superheroes like Midnight, Haiku the Black Witch, and Watterson the Wonder Dog."

"That's because we known them before they become heroes."

"Look, why don't you go on a patrol and see if you can find some you wanted to take without The Superb's involving." Ace said.

"Fine." Queens got into her car and drove off out of the cave.

"One of these days she's going to sell us out for a high profit." Ace said to himself.

* * *

 **On the streets** :

Queens have been driving the through streets for hours and found nothing. When she stops at a red light, she turn her head to left and sees a store where there toys of The Superb's. This gets Queens feel more frustrated and as she grip tightening on the steering wheel. But she snap out of it when pick up a silent alarm on the car's monitor. The silent alarm is coming from one of labs own by Chandler's dad. "I better get there first before those dorks show up." The light change green and she put the pedal to the metal all the way to the lab.

* * *

 **Inside the labs:**

One of the scientist walking down the hall reading the latest notes about The Superb's DNA and the rest were shocking. He walk to his office and was about to contact Chandler Sr. but was attack from behind. The black figure took the notes and was ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Queens was crawling through the vents as she complain of how filthy in here. But she manage to get into an office and sees the scientist on the floor, she checks on him and found out that he's alive. "Dang it. I'm too late." Next, she hears noise coming from the vents and it appeared it's heading straight to outside, she groan and went back into the vent to follow the sound. Outside, Queens made it back outside and spotted the burglar.

"Mr. Superb?"

"Queens of Diamond?!"

"Ha! I knew you guys are bad."

"Look, you don't understand...

"You'll understand when I expose you and your team that you're bunch a fakers! And everybody will thank me, now come quietly." Queens smiled.

"I don't have time for this." Mr. Superb stretch his arm to grab her and throws her at her car. He got into his vehicle and drove off.

Queens stood up as she shake off the pain. "You won't make fool at me." She got into her car and follows him. As she follows him through the streets, he noticed Queens if following him, so he transform his vehicle into jet and flies all the way up. Luckily, she fired a tracer on his jet as she stop her car after sees Mr. Superb's getting away.

* * *

 **The Superb's HQ:**

"I can't believe you do this, honey!" Sarah said in a fumed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know the truth." Mr. Superb said.

"But Chandler said..." Terry asked.

"Chandler is a liar. Read them for yourself."

The team take each of the note; they read what it said and were devastated to discover that there is no cure for there accident and there DNA is unstable.

"I-I can't believe it. This can't be true!" Terry shouted.

"I'm afraid so."

Sarah cover her face to sobbed as her husband comfort her.

"How long do we have?" Lava Man asked.

"I'm not sure."

The team stay silent for a sec until Terry speaks.

"So, what now?"

Mr. Superb got serious. "Let's go for a ride."

* * *

Chandler Sr. walked to his car, thoroughly worried himself; he promise the government to control The Superb's but the leader of team getting more suspicion about their condition. The government told him if their condition are getting worse, then they have no choice but to destroy them, and his contract with them will be declined. Suddenly, an energy blast blow up his car knocking him back a bit and then was wrap around by an elastic arm. He looked behind him to see that it was The Superb's. None of them looked happy.

"Hello, Chandler. We need to talk." said Mr. Superb.

* * *

 **Back in the cave:**

"Are you lying to us?" One-Eyed Jack asked Queens.

"I'm not. Mr. Superb broke into the labs to steal some notes and believe me he doesn't act Superb."

"Do you literally have prove?" High Card questioned her.

"Uh, no, but I saw what I saw and plus I planted a tracer on him, we can locate were they are and spy on them to record what evil plans they have." Queens said.

"This is just a waist of time." Eight of Spades said.

"Look, if I'm wrong I'll clean up the cave for a whole year, but if I'm right; you owe me an apologize right after I sign some autographs from my return fans." Queens said.

"Alright, sis, we'll go with you. But like Lori said it will be a waist of time." Ace said.

"So, where are they exactly?" Strong Suit asked.

* * *

 **Chandler's Research Center:**

Beneath the research center, Chandler Sr. is being held by Lava Man. Mr. Superb stretch to him after finishing doing the computers. "We've been reading the notes about the particle fusion." Mr. Superb said showing him the notes.

"According to the notes, the danger you made us go through, has been screwing with our DNA." Energy Man said.

"I don't understand." Chander Sr. said.

"In another words, we're dying and you lied to us about the cure." Lava Man said still holding him.

"No I wasn't, we're seriously working on a cure for you guys." Chandler Sr. lied.

Phantom Woman scoffed. "Sure you are."

Mr. Superb stretch his arm to pull a lever which activate the core. "W-what are you doing?!" Chandler Sr. asked feeling scared.

"What does it look like genius? We're finishing what were starting." Energy Man said.

"But you can't! Once it reach critical match, the radiation can't be contain! The whole city will be a hot zone!"

"Exactly." Phantom Woman said.

"You guys are insane!"

"In the notes, you were suppose to say "dangerously psychotic" Energy Man quoted.

"If we're going down, at least will take the whole city with us." Mr. Superb said.

"That's not going to happen!"

Ace and The Full House Gang drop down as The Superb's and Chandler Sr. were surprise from there arrival.

"This is none of your business guys." Energy Man said.

Ace stepped forward "Listen, we heard everything, Card Counter could help you with your condition."

"You idiot; if Chandler can't save us, what makes her think she could save us?" Phantom Woman said.

"We can go for another option." Card Counter said.

"Enough! You're not going to stop the core while we're standing! Attack!" Mr. Superb ordered his team.

Energy Man blast first as The Full House scattered while three of The Superb's went after him not before Lava Man knock Chandler Sr. out; just in case if he tries to escape.

* * *

Energy Man catches up to Eleven of Hearts, Card Counter, and The Deuce at the upper stories of the research center. "Like stop! Don't you remember you like me?" Eleven of Hearts asked.

Energy Man laughed. "Sorry, doll. The only thing I like right now is blasting you to ashes."

Energy Man was ready to blast them but The Deuce quickly throw an dirty diaper at his face as he scream in disgust. Eleven Of Hearts (who is mad) used her strap to strapped around Energy Man as he struggles to get free. "Good. Now, I got a clear shot." Card Counter said holding her weapon. Energy Man break free and fired more of his energy blast as the gang dodge it. The Deuce throws another diaper but it got blasted.

Card Counter hiding the and tried to aim but he's moving to fast. "I just need a-got it." She fired her weapon on him.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU-ARGHH?!"

"Since your body is pure solar energy, I'm absorbing you and store you inside my weapon. I bring it just incase if Queens of Hearts is telling the truth. " Card Counter explained.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed as he being stored in her weapon.

Eleven of Hearts and The Deuce came out of hiding to join in with Card Counter. "And to think I use to like him." Eleven of Hearts.

* * *

Lava Man had pursued Strong Suit, Night Clubs, and Royal Flush into the boiler room. Night Club plays her axe as a sonic boom push Lava Man back but has no effect. Lava Man charges towards to Night Clubs but she got out of the way as slam his fist on the wall.

"Dudes, how are going to beat him if we can't touch him?" Night Clubs asked her siblings.

"I'm surprise his body didn't pressure this place." Strong Suit said.

Royal Flush think for a sec until she got an idea. "I know. But you guys need to distract him while I do some work."

The girls nod.

Lava Man got his fist out of the wall; He turn and sees Night Club blast another sonic wave at him which shake him a bit as slowly walk towards. Royal Flush used her wrench to unbolted the pipes while Night Clubs fired another Sonic wave. Lava Man got close to hear and grab her ax as he crush it. "Lights out, kids." But before he could deliver a punch, Royal Flush used one of the pies to cool of Lava Man as he screamed in agony. His body crack and cool down which means Strong Suit can touch him. She throws every punch she has on Lava Man and with a strong kick he flies all the way to the same wall as bricks fell on him.

Strong Suit scoffs. "Calling me "sloppy" will you."

* * *

Wild Card Willy, Eight of Spades, and High Card are fighting Phantom Woman at the cafeteria. Wild Card Willy wrap around Phantom Woman with his rope. "I don't want to hurt you, ma'am. But I can't let you blow up the whole city."

Phantom Woman smirked "Who said you're going to hurt me?" She phases out his rope which Willy forgot that she could do that. Next, she rush up to him and posses him. He turn to his teammates with a grin on his face.

"Look out. He's literally possessed." High Card warned her team.

Willy used her rope and capture High Card as she struggles to get free. Eight of Spades rush to him and whack him with her shovel which knock him out. This force Phantom Woman to leave his body; she decided to possessed Eight Of Spades but was whack again by her shovel which got her confuse.

"How could you touch me?" Phantom Woman asked.

"A friend gave me a spell for my shovel." Eight of Spades said as she whack her again unconscious. She untied High Card. "Thanks. But I doubt Willy won't be happy when he wakes up." High Card said looking over Willy who is still unconscious.

* * *

Mr. Superb morph his fist into Mallets to attack Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, Queens of Diamonds, and The Joker. The gang kept dodging his attack.

"Geez, Mr. Superb. I know you want revenge on Chandler's dad, but I never knew you would 'stretch' this far. HAHAHAHAHA! Get it?" Joker laughed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Mr. Superb yelled, he knock her across the room.

Queen, and One-Eyed throw their cards at him but he bounce the card of his body as the two dodged their card. Ace's was going to try to reach the control but was stop by Mr. Superb. "I got to shut this thing off. Thousands of people will die. Mr. Superb, please, if you still want to be a hero then you have to let me shut it off."

"I'm sorry child. But we already made our choice and we're going to stick with it." Mr. Superb said.

Ace was to slow to fight back as he's being wrapped by his arm and toss him at his friend. "Any ideas?" One-Eyed Jack asked his bro.

"Since fighting him won't do anything, we'll try freezing. But I need you girls to hold his legs so we can hit him." Ace said to his team.

Mr. Superb morph into a ball and bounces to the Gang but move out of the way. He bounces again wall to wall, floor to floor until they got hit by him. As Mr. Superb change back to finish them of, Joker and Queens grab onto his legs. The two quickly stab their Ice card at his feet as the girls let go. The card explode freezing Mr. Superb into a solid block of ice.

"Let's give him time to 'cool' off. HAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

The rest of the gang met up with Ace. High Card came last as they see her carrying Wild Card Willy, Ace asked about Willy and replied to him that he'll be okay. Card Counter rush to the controls and used her knowledge to shut it down, and with the final switch the rector shut's down.

"That was too close." Card Counter said.

"Well, Queens. You satisfied?" Ace asked her.

Queens of Hearts feeling bad. "No. After what I heard from them, I thought they were criminals trying to play heroes but I was wrong. I feel so bad about them."

"Right..." Ace said as he and the other leave the reactor room leaving Queens of Diamond.

She had her head down and stay silent.

* * *

 **Did you know...**

\- The Superb's are basically a parody of The Fantastic Four.


	5. Episode 5: Collect Them All

Episode 5: Collect Them All

At the night of Royal's wood, in a crappy neighborhood, a blond man is walking down the streets to to an apartment he lived passing by some homeless man, and a prostitute. Inside the apartment, he reach to his room as he take out his keys and open the door to enter. He closed the door behind and let out a big sigh feeling his adult life sucks big time.

"I used to be a big shot back at high school, and now look at me. Working at a subway station all day." He sat down on his chair to sigh again. Then, he saw a brown card on a table with nothing on it but when he flips the card there's a text printed on it. "What the 'Pocket Beast rule? Huh?" Then all the sudden he's being transfer into the card as he cried for help. The bathroom door open revealing a big headed silhouette approaching to the table to pick his card.

"This will go with my collection." He laughed dorky.

* * *

 **The Next day:**

Lincoln and Clyde just came out of school as they head to Lincoln's home. "Okay, Lincoln. Who would win into death fight? Superman or Saitama from One Punch Man?" Clyde asked him.

"Is it obvious. Saitama. I mean, his single punch could knock someone out cold or kill someone in a second. So, there is no easy victory for Superman; no matter how super strong he is." said Lincoln.

"Right that's stupid."

The two made it inside to Lincoln's house. Lynn came by to see Lincoln. "Oh, hey, Lincoln. I'm glad you came home, you ready to train again?" Lynn asked happily.

"Sorry, Lynn. Me and Clyde are going upstairs to finish reading our comic books." Lincoln said.

"But Lincoln..."

"We'll train together later I promise. Come on, dude, let's go." Lincoln said as he and his friend head to Lincoln's room.

Lynn groaned and began talking to herself. "Everyday with this "I got to hang out with Clyde" or "Me and Clyde are going out patrolling together"; Why does he always have to hang out Clyde all the time and not me. The only time we have fun is training few months ago before we ever faced Pain. Doesn't he know I get hurt every time you hang out with Clyde, no he doesn't because if he knows he'll be disgust of me and have the rest of my family will disowned me!" Lynn then felt a burst on energy flowing inside her body but quickly calm down after feeling this new strength. "This extra strength I just felt...it happen again. What's happening to me?" What Lynn doesn't know that Lucy was listening in from the kitchen which got her more curious.

* * *

"Man, I wish our superhero life is like in the comic book." Clyde said reading an issue of Ace Savvy.

"Turning into old people, wacky science stuff, and silly bad guy scheme. That will great, but our superhero life is serious and most of the time "realistic". Lincoln said.

"Realistic?" Watterson got superpowers by toxic waste." Clyde commented.

"Okay you got a point there." Lincoln then got a call from Nightclub on his phone as he answered it.

"Dudes, get over here."

* * *

The team quickly change into the cave where Night Clubs and Card Counter is at. "What's wrong, Luna?" Ace asked her sister.

"We got a police report that a man was kidnapped from his apartment last night." Night Club said.

"What's his name?" Ace asked.

"According to the reports, his name is Martin Gray." Night Club answered.

"Martin Gray?" Ace questioned himself

"You heard of him?" Eight of Spades asked her brother

"Actually, yes, two years, dad was getting ready for an high school reunion meeting his old friends and his former bully name Martin Gray. But I don't get is why would anyone wanted to kidnapped him?"

"Like you say. He was a former bully and somebody in class has a grudge on him for a very long time. But who?" Night Club said

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

* * *

"Please let me out of here!" Martin shouted still trap inside a card.

"Hush you. Card's are not supposed to talk. Just need two more cards and my collection will be completed." He said as he put the card in his deck.

* * *

 **Back in the cave:**

Card Counter continues looking through the Royal Woods Elementary School old records and found Martin's profile. "Here. You're right, Lincoln. He was a school bully back in the 80s; he and his two lackeys name Dash and Flash pick on students including our dad." Card Counter explain.

"Poor dad." Eleven of Hearts said.

"Do you know where Dash and Flash lived?" One-Eyed Jack asked her.

"I'm already on it. Dash is living in Canada so it's impossible for him to get him in time, but Flash is still living in Royal Woods. His house is several blocks away ." Card Counter said.

"Okay. One-Eyed, Night Clubs, Eight of Spades, and Eleven of Hearts you're with me. Strong Suit and Card Counter, you stay here incase we need backup." Ace said.

"Understood." Card Counter replied.

Ace and four of the Full House Gang rush into the Vanzilla and drove off out of the cave as the cavern door open and then close it.

Strong Suit sigh in relief that he didn't pick her. Now, she's alone, she can talk to Lisa about her "problem". "Lisa, can I asked you something? It's really important." She said.

"What's seem to be the problem?"

"Something strange that's been happening to me and I don't know what?"

"What "strange" are you talking about?"

"Well, when I get emotionally mad, my strength has increase."

Card Counter then just remembered. "I think I know why that happen."

"What did you do?"

"Follow me."

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

* * *

The Full House still inside of Vanzilla (having a satellite dish equipped on top of the van) are parked far away from Flash's house but are in stakeout to see if the enemy shows up; Ace using his headphones to listening what's going on in his house and One-Eyed Jack using his binoculars peeping through the car window. Night Club groaned. "I'm bored dudes."

"We've been on a skateout for forty five minutes, Luna." Ace said.

"Yeah, and I'm bored. Mind if I play some music?" Night Club asked.

"Sorry, sis. But I need quiet to listen in." Ace answered while listening in Flash's house.

Night Club pouted. "Fine."

One-Eyed Jack spotted a delivery truck approach to his house. The deliver man got out of his truck to reach to the front door and ring the doorbell. Flash opens the door and sees The deliver man holding a small package. "Special delivery to Flash."

"Um, okay?" He gets the package, sign in on a clipboard, and close the door as the deliver walk into his truck and stay there.

"Hmmm. That's odd." One-Eyed Jack said.

Ace then picks up his voice inside the house.

" _That's strange. I didn't ordered anything. What the "Pocket Beast rule?" Wait! What's happening?!"_ He's being transfer into the card as he cried for help. The Deliver man got out of his truck and then black the door knob to get in.

"Uh, guys?"

"I know Clyde. I heard everything, this must be the guy. Let's go!" Ace said

The Deliver Man walk out of his house with a card in his hand where Flash is in it. As he was about to go to his truck, he was stop by Ace and his team.

"Going somewhere?" Ace asked holding his cards.

The Deliver Man equipped his arm cannon. The team were surprised that the Deliver is a robot and jump out of the way as he fired. He ran to his truck and drove off.

"After him!" Ace said.

The team rush back inside the van and engaged in a car chase. High Card soon pressed a button inside beside the radio. Two guns popped out of the side of the car and sent some large needles into the tires of The Deliver man's truck. Almost immediately, it came screeching to a halt.

"Way to go, bro! You got him!" Night Club cheered.

But the cheering doesn't last long as they see the Deliver Man (holding the card) bust down the truck door as he steps out.

"Uh, nevermind." Night Club said.

The Deliver Man was going to blast The Gang inside the van but then suddenly got a call from his creator.

 _"What's taking you so long? Bring the card to me now!"_

The Deliver Man change is arm back and begins to flies off with his rocket feet. "Oh no you don't." Night Club used her jet back to chase after him in the air and grabs him The two struggle with each other for a few seconds until he shove her off and take off in full speed. Night Club returns to the ground.

"Dang it. He got away." Eight of Spades said.

"Don't worry, guys. I planted a tracer on his side while we're dancing." Night Club smiled.

"Good work, sis. Now, we'll now who kidnapped Flash and Martin." Ace said.

* * *

 **Back with Lynn and Lisa:**

* * *

In Lisa's room, Card Counter scan her whole body and pick up a high level energy. The scanner is off the chart which astonish Card Counter.

"So it did work." Card Counter said to herself.

"You still haven't time, Lisa. What did you do to me?" Strong Suit questioned her.

"I'm getting into it. Before I designed costumes for you guys, I created a drug for you called Hercules. Like you said, you wanna pound some criminals and supervillains; sooo I inject the drug inside of you in your sleep." Card Counter finishing explaining.

Strong Suit got angry as she grab her by the collar. "How could you do that to me?!"

I'm sorry. But your normal strength won't do any good. And I yes, I should have asked your permission but I thought you'll refuse. I waited for the result to see if it worked but it failed. That was before until I heard what you did to pain. What got you triggered your new strength?" Card Counter asked.

Strong Suit think for sec until she remembers.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"You really care about you're leader don't you? Maybe when I break you, I'll go looking for your boss by tearing the city inside and out to find him and permanently paralyzed him so you can watch." Pain laughed.

Strong Suit clutch her fists.

"This is what happen when you guys play heroes. But don't worry, I'll make sure you won't forget." Pain was about to finish her off by delivering a powerful punch. Strong Suit grab his fist and started cracking it which surprises him.

"Don't. you. DARE!" Strong Suit yelled.

Pain was really surprised by this. Something inside of her had triggered making her feel even stronger. Pain doesn't know what's going on but he doesn't care as he swung his fist at the right side of Strong Suit's torso. But it has no effect. He tried again on the left side. It gave her no amount of pain as the other side. She became indestructible.

"It's..it's not possible." Pain said.

She managed to push Pain down to the ground hard. She then picked him up and threw him to the ground again. She tried slamming down her fists, but Pain rolled away, dodging them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Strong Suit asked. Strong Suit ran towards Pain and hit his chest with her fist. Then, Strong Suit punched Pain in the face. Pain tried to punch her in the face. Strong Suit ducked and dodged. She hammered her fist onto Pain's abdomen. It did not impale his stomach. She punched Pain in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"That's for Ace." Strong Suit said looking over Pain as he shrinks back to his normal size.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Lincoln. I'm glad you came home, you ready to train again?" Lynn asked happily.

"Sorry, Lynn. Me and Clyde are going upstairs to finish reading our comic books." Lincoln said.

"But Lincoln..."

"We'll train together later I promise. Come on, dude, let's go." Lincoln said as he and his friend head to Lincoln's room.

Lynn groaned and began talking to herself. "Everyday with this "I got to hang out with Clyde" or "Me and Clyde are going out patrolling together"; Why does he always have to hang out Clyde all the time and not me. The only time we have fun is training few months ago before we ever faced Pain. Doesn't he know I get hurt every time you hang out with Clyde, no he doesn't because if he knows he'll be disgust of me and have the rest of my family will disowned me!" Lynn then felt a burst on energy flowing inside her body but quickly calm down after feeling this new strength.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

Strong Suit realized that her extra strength come from jealousy and anger from someone who takes or threaten Lincoln. She secretly has strong feelings towards Lincoln and doesn't want to tell her other siblings that she has develop a crush on her brother so she's going to lie to Lisa. "Um...because he beat and called me weak."

"Well alright then. I'm going to do some more test on you. But first...you can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry." Strong Suit apologized as she letting go of her.

Card Counter then got a called from Ace as she answered it on her phone. _"Guys, we're following the robot to the enemy's hideout."_

"Do need some assistants?" Card Counter asked over the phone.

 _"No need. But we'll let you know if we get into a pickle."_

"Understood." Card Counter said hanging up her phone. "Shall we continue your test?"

* * *

 **Inside the silhouette's home:**

* * *

He's sitting on the couch reading an Ace Savvy Issue. " *sigh* It's not as good as last month issue." He heard the front door open and sees the Delivery Man holding a card for him. "Excellent. You got me a card for my collection." He smiled.

"We got a problem. Ace and The Full House know what we're doing." The Delivery Man said.

"Dang it." He then noticed a tracer on the robot's side as he take it. "Dang it again! You let Ace planted a tracer without you bothering noticed it. I thought I program you to be a little smarter. BAH! Where going to have to get on with my revenge."

"But what about Dash, sir?"

"No time. We need to start the game now. But first, I want Martin and Dash to see who I am." He said as get the card and downstairs to the basement and walk down a hall full of collection of action figures, comics, and variable cards on each different shelf's. He found a shelf where he put his cards and take out the card where Martin still in there.

"Who are you?!" Martin asked.

"The man you picked on jerk face." The big headed silhouette reveal himself that he wears glasses and wears a nerdy outfit.

Martin and Dash are still confuse.

"Come on! You seriously can't remember me! Let me refresh you're memory.

 ***FLASHBACK*** **  
**

 _"Royal Woods_ _Elementary School of the 90, I was just an ordinary nerd in class who loves to collect awesome and cool stuff. But as usual, you guys show up and make my life a living hell"_

"Hey, loser, still playing those stupid cards?" Martin teased.

"There not stupid! Pocket Beast trading Cards are awesome that which players draw cards from their respective decks and take turns playing cards onto-

"Shut up! Since you bored me, I'll be taking your cards." Martin said snatch the card from him.

"Hey give it back!"

"Hmmmm...no." Martin ripped the card in pieces as he laughed.

"Nooo! Those cards were variable!"

"You should of that before you bored me with your explanation." Martin said as he, Dash, and Flash laughed when they see him on the ground looking at the pieces of his card.

 _"But the torture haven't stop there, for some reason you picked on me every single day. Of all the people you bully me the most; rip my cards, opening up my action figure set, trip me while I was carrying my food, and post embarrassing things about me on the school's website. It's enough to drive me mad."_

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"I have to sell my old comic books online to get some cash, it hurts, buts worth it to get my revenge. Now, do you remember who I am?

"Bighead Willy?"

"That's Willy Griffin, you assholes! You can't even get my name right."

"What are going to do to us?!" Flash asked.

"I'm adding you to my collection of course, but not with playing a little Pocket Beast battle. I want Dash to be part of this but he's at Canada. So, we better get started before Ace and his lackey shows up." Willy smiled evilly.

* * *

The Full House finally track down the villain's lair and surprisingly his lair is just a normal house. "This is his hideout?" Eight of Spades asked.

"I'm a little disappointment." One-Eyed jack said.

"Come on." Ace said.

Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, Eight Of Spades, Night Clubs, Eleven of Hearts, and High Card got out of the van to walk to the front door. Ace ring the doorbell as they heard the noise coming from inside the house. A crabby old woman answer the door as she cough a bit from smoking.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Griffin asked rudely while holding a cigarette.

"Um, hello, ma'am. You probably watch the news and already know who we are so no need for us to introduce us." One-Eyed Jack said.

"We were tracking down a Delivery man and his point location stops here. Do you mind tell us where his?" Ace asked the woman.

Mrs. Griffin sighed. "He's in the basement. Try not to break anything."

"Thank you, ma'am. Let's go team!"

The gang rush inside but when they reach to the basement they creep down the stairs and found the boss and the deliver man sitting on the chairs playing Pocket Beast cards using Martin and Flash for their games. "Have mercy Willy! We're sorry for treating you bad!" Martin shouted while dodging an electric ball from a yellow mouse. "Yeah, we were just messing around with you." Flash commented while dodging swarm of rocks from a floating rock creature.

Willy laughed. "So, pathetic. Yo were big shot back at school, but now you're all just a butch of bitches. This revenge is as easy as this game."

"Hey, that's one of the old students from dad's class." Night Club whispered to the gang.

"I guess he's one with the grudge." Ace whispered as took out his card.

Willy laughed and is ready for his beast to kill Martin and Flash but a card hit him in the back of his big headed, he turn his back and see the The Full House are here.

"Your games up, Willy! Let the prisoners go!" Ace said.

"Wait you're Ace?" Willy look through the pages of an Ace Savvy issue "It's one thing I hated my bullies, is rebooted my favorite characters. And no, I waited to long for my revenge." Willy said.

"I know what they did to you is wrong, but killing them won't make things better." Ace said.

"Oh yes is does. Do you know hard is to buy replacement cards and books online after those jerks did. Website after website to find any available in stocked." Willy said.

"I know how you feel." One-Eyed Jack said remembering his cats scratches his comics.

"Exactly. And know you know where I live, you too will be added to my collection. Get him, Deliver Man!"

The Deliver Man jump out of his seat and prepared to attack. Ace looks at the shelf's and the collection he put up are every issue of Ace Savvy. This gives him an idea.

"Willy. You're a fan of Ace Savvy right?"

"Yes. The _real_ Ace Savvy, not this reboot." Willy said pointed at him.

"Right. How about about I tell you one trivia question? Winner takes all." Ace said.

"And what do I get if I win?" Willy asked.

"You can put us in your collection." Ace said.

"What?!" The Full House shouted.

"Relax, guys, I got a question that he doesn't know. " Ace said whispering in his team ears.

"Well, I'm not a fan the third Ace Savvy but I'll just put it in the back of the shelf so I will never look. Okay, I'm in, what's your question?" Willy asked with smirked.

Ace Savvy smiled. "Okay, name the true identity of...Ace Savvy?"

Willy eyes widen after hearing that question. "G-give me another question!"

"I said one question, now you have to answer it. You _are_ a huge fan." Ace grin.

Willy cracked under pressure. "CHRIS SAVINO!"

"Wrong dude." Ace smiled.

"NOOOOOO!" Willy yelled as he got on his knees.

"I win, Willy. Now, hand over the cards." Ace said.

Willy sighed as he get up from the floor and walk to the table to get the cards. As he picks up the card, he makes a run for it upstairs which surprises the Full House.

"Hey!" Ace yelled.

The Deliver Man block the heroes way as he begins firing his cannon on them. The Full House scattered and took cover behind a table. The team glared at Ace for this stupid plan. "Okay, it's not the best idea. But I did beat him in a Trivia."

"We need to go after him dudes." Night Club said. She got her guitar out and jump out of cover to play a sonic blast on the Delivery Man which got him to the wall. Ace and One-Eyed Jack came out of cover and throws their cards on that robot disabling him.

"Let's hurry." Ace said.

The Full House rush upstairs out of the basement to reach outside. But when they made outside, Willy is already beaten by Strong Suit and Card Counter who is holding the cards.

"You should reconsidered backup, Ace." Strong Suit smiled.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln walking in his room and was getting read to ready to finish reading his issue when his unexpected sister pop up out of nowhere.

"Hey, Lucy." Lincoln said still feeling jumpy.

"Lincoln, we need to talk. It's about Lynn." Lucy said.

"What? Is something wrong with her?" Lincoln asked feeling worried.

Lynn was heading to the bathroom until he heard Lucy talking to Lincoln in his room, she listen through the door to hear what Lucy said to Lincoln.

"Lynn has been acting strange towards you." Lucy said.

"Well, Lynn has been very nice time after the events of Pain. But at least she's still the Lynn who loves playing sports and to hustle us around." Lincoln said.

"Yes. But I don't think it has something to do with Pain. I think she may be...

Lynn kicked down the door which spook the two. "There you are Lucy, I've been looking for you!" Lynn nervously smiled. She grab her by the hand and take her to their room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lynn angrily asked.

"Telling him the truth about you." Lucy replied with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?!" Lynn question her.

Lucy sighed. "I know you're in love with him."

Lynn gasped: What?! No way I'm in love with my brother!"

"I've been overhearing you and seen what you've done in the bathroom when you mention his name," Lucy said feeling disgust. "So, I'm asking you is to stay away from him."

"Or what? You'll tell everyone."

"No, but I'll tell Lincoln and see what's his respond. Think about it, Lynn. It's your choice." Lucy said as she leaves the room.

Lynn stay silent until her rage build up for her to punch a wall as she cried in angered. Then, she calm down to sat on her bed as she cover her face in shame.


	6. Episode 6: Feeding Time

Episode 6: Feeding Time:

Daytime. On October 30th, The Loud sisters's are putting up the the Halloween decoration inside their house.

"Excellent work, guys. Now, we need is to buy some pumpkins." Lucy said.

"I'm on it." Lori said as she leaves the house.

Lincoln step aside for Lori to pass as he return home with a bag full of candies. "I bought some candies!" Lincoln shouted.

"Thank you, Lincoln. You know how to never disappointed me." Lucy smiled.

"Well," Lincoln chuckles "Can't have Halloween without candy."

The two chuckled. Lynn glared at the two but her mood change when Lucy quickly stared at her. Lynn remembered that she has t keep her distance away from Lincoln or else she'll tell on him. This is so strange; This blackmailing thing belongs to Lola not Lucy, so why would she blackmailing her.

Lynn sighed and head upstairs which got Lucy smiled.

"So, Lincoln. What are you going to wearing tomorrow night?" Lucy smiley asked.

"I'm not sure. It will be to obvious for my and Clyde to dress as our superhero costume. But we'll think of something." Lincoln said.

"Actually, I think I found a perfect outfit for you." Lucy smiled

* * *

Meanwhile at a lab center called S.O.L.A.R. located not to far away from Royal's wood, a janitor name Raymond Jones was on a look out to make sure know is here as another man driving a forklift carrying barrels containing chemicals with unknown properties. He loaded the last barrels into his pickup truck as he got out of the forklift

"Done." The Man said.

"No sign of guards. Once we getaway, you promise me that you will leave me and Rudy alone." Raymond said.

"Oh, yes, you're lover. If this goes smoothly, then yes, now shut up and get your ass in this van." The Man ordering Raymond.

"Hey! You there!" Two security guards appeared and were shock to see Raymond. "Raymond? What are you doing? What's going on here?"

"I-I..."

"To think we would go smoothly," The Man took his gun out and started firing but the guards took cover behind a chamber just in time.

"Jerry, Stop! You'll get us put away for good!" Raymond shouted Jerry who is still firing.

Jerry scoffs at Raymond. "Who said I'm going to be put away?"

Bullets bouncing of chamber as the guards still in cover. "Get on the truck!"

Raymond hop into the back of the pickup truck. Jerry stop firing and head to his truck, he got in and drove of in full speed as The Security Guards fires back onto the pickup truck.

"Call in for backup!" One Security Guard yelled.

Although the two manage to make their getaway in a pickup truck after narrowly escaping the scene, Raymond is feeling bad that he's doing this. He's only doing this because he has to pay back Jerry after loaning $500.00 and since he couldn't afford to pay him back, he has to do all his deed or else he'll kill him and has lover Rudy. But he snap out of it when he feels a bump.

"Hey, slow down!" Raymond yelled..

"You, friggin' idiot. This is all you fault. You said the coast is still clear. This is the last time I trust you to be my lookout." Jerry said angrily.

Jerry drives faster on a bumpy road which got Raymond to move around a bit as he told him to slow down. The barrels soon open when the truck encounters an uneven road, spilling their contents all over Raymond. He scream in agony as he feels like he was being burnt alive. He put his hand on the back window as cried for help. This got Jerry terrified as he drives out of control to get away from him.

"JERRY! PLEEEESE! JERRY...HELP...ME!" Raymond cried as he tries to reach Jerry

Jerry gasp as he's about to crash onto a small bridge, he put the breaks on just in time but Raymond flies off, roll down a hill, and into a lake which has freshwater.

"Sucks for him." Jerry look at the window and sees the cops are coming. "God damn it." He got back on the road and drove off while the cops chase after him. Leaving Raymond's fate into the lake.

* * *

Back at S.O.L.A.R. Labs, Commissioner Grouse and his men already arrived.

"My men are already on pursuit on the driver. But do have any identities on the two?" Commissioner Grouse asked the security guards.

"We know one. His name is Raymond Jones, he works here as a janitor for five years." The first security guard explained.

"I still can't believe Raymond would do this. He's the nicest person I've ever known. This isn't like him to steal those chemical barrels." Second security guard said.

Commissioner Grouse think for sec. "Say, doesn't he have any relatives I can speak with?"

"Yes. We can give used his profile."

"Good." Commissioner Grouse sighed as he take out his phone. "I really don't want to call them, but..." He started texting to the people he knows but doesn't like.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lucy's room, Lucy have already pick up an outfit for Lincoln.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln look at himself through a mirror seeing him wearing a scarecrow outfit from the new batman adventures.

'Woah, Lucy. I look exactly like him. Thank you, Lucy. This feels great." Lincoln thanked her with a smile.

"You're welcome. In fact, you kinda cute for wearing that." Lucy blushes.

"What?"

"What?"

Lincoln then got a text from Commissioner Grouse from his phone. It said to meet him on top of the police station at ten.

"Mr. Grouse?"

"Yeah. He want's us to meet him at ten tonight."

Lucy sighed. "But we're still not finishing the decoration.

"Don't worry. Once we finish, we can go finishing what we're doing before tomorrow." Lincoln said.

"Good. The last thing we need is trouble on Halloween." Lucy said

* * *

Back under a small bridge as the day set to night, an hand came out of the water and then slowly crawled to shore with leeches covering his body. The leeches then fuse into his body as his entire body began to mutate. A homeless Man walking down a bridge as mumbled about the economy and politics of the country, he suddenly heard moaning blow him so go down to check it out.

"You alright?" The Homeless man asked as he get's close to him.

"...Hungrrrry."

"What?"

"I'm...hungry. Need. To. FEEEEEED!"

He tackles the homeless man as the homeless man tries to struggle. Next, he reach down his neck and began to drain his blood as the man cried in agony. The Homeless Man's body became a husk as soon as he finished. "I'm...I'm sorry." He ran off to Royal's Wood.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the police station, Commissioner Grouse was waiting for Ace Savvy and The Full House to show up.

"Good evening, Commissioner Grouse." Eight Of Spades said.

Commissioner Grouse gasped for her sudden arrival. "I hated when you do that."

"Sorry, she loves to do that." Ace said.

"Where are the others?" Commissioner Grouse asked them.

"Oh, they're busy with other things but we'll let them know. So what's going on chief?" Ace asked.

"Five barrels that contains unknown materials were stolen from S.O.L.A.R. Labs. Two suspects were identify, one is Jerry Perkins and the other is Raymond Jones who works there. My men caught him when he was about to leave city limits but his partner disappeared from sight." Commissioner Grouse finishing explaining.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Ace said.

Commissioner Grouse handed him the note. "Raymond has relative. So he may try to go there."

"We're on it." Ace said.

He and Eight Of Spades grabbed away.

Commissioner Grouse groaned. "I don't know what's worst; these young heroes running in my city or my lousy next doors." Commissioner Grouse sighed. "I sure missed Lynn's Lasagna."

* * *

Elsewhere, a man was running away from the police for robbing a jewel store. He hides into an alley and waited for the police car drive passed him.

"Phew." He snickered "Stupid pigs."

He then heard a noise." Who's there?" He take out his gun as he follow the sound. The sound get's louder but still haven't find out where it came from. He look around but when he looks up..."

"What the-AHHHH!"

The creature revealing him to be a black humanoid leech who attack him and started draining his blood until he's nothing but a husk." Why? Why can't I stop eating?" Raymond cried.

"You seem trouble. Maybe I can help."

Raymond was spook and was wondering who said that. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay away! I don't want to drink anymore people's blood like some sort of leech." Raymond said.

"Wait. I saw what happen too you. It was awful. You're were forced to do something that you have no choice because you needed the money to pay your bills."

"H-how did you know about that?" Raymond questioned him.

"Follow me. And I'll explain it to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raymond who join with the scientist, drinking a gallon of blood from a jug.

Raymond burped. "Thank you. I just can't stop thirsting for blood. Wait, where did get this kind of blood?"

"Let's just say "someone" donate blood to me." The scientist laughed.

"So how do you know me exactly?" Raymond asked.

"I've hacked into the city's camera to see everything, until I saw what happen at S.O.L.A.R. Labs. I search for hours to find you until I spotted you attacking a man who robbed a jewel from a jewelry store. "

"But why me?' Raymond asked.

'Because your special talents can very be useful. You can help me with a my problems." The scientist smiled.

"No. I-I don't want to do anything. I just want to be normal so I can be with boyfriend."

The scientist then got an idea. "Okay, how about this. Perhaps there is someway I could change you back to your normal."

"Y-you can do it. How?"

"With my genius of course. But I'll get to work, if you take care my problems."

"What are your problems?"

"I want you to drain the life of those brats...Ace Savvy and the Full House." The Scientist said.

"I can't do that. They're just kids."

"So. It's there fault for taking this life." The Scientist said.

"I don't know."

"You want to be normal, then you have those kids."

Raymond sighed. "Very well."

"Excellent. You can rest here. Tomorrow night you got lots of work to do. " The scientist smirked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rudy is in his house watching the news on what happen at S.O.L.A.R. Labs and is worrying about Raymond.

"Rudy Maxwell."

Rudy gasped when he sees Eight of Spades and Ace Savvy appeared in his room. "What do you want?" Rudy asked feeling scared.

"We thought that Raymond would show up." Ace said.

"No. He never came home. I thought he was arrested along with Jerry, but no it was only him."

"Jerry?" Ace questioned.

"Bills were piling up. Even working at the S.O.L.A.R. Labs isn't enough to cover it. That's were Jerry came along, he overheard Raymond's conversation at the bar and offered him to loan in some money. The bills were paid but unfortunately we have to pay him back, but we couldn't afford it. Raymond has been working with him for couples of days until this morning. Oh god, I hope he's not dead." Rudy sobbed.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find him and once we do, we'll have him testified on Jerry so that he'll be lock away for a long time." Ace said comforting him.

"Thank you." Rudy smiled.

Ace Savvy and Eight of Spades left his house to get onto his Ace Cycle.

"We better informed the rest of our team to search for Raymond Jones." Ace said putting his motorcycle helmet on.

"But what about Halloween?" Eight of Spades getting behind.

"Once we find Raymond as soon as we can, we'll have plenty of time to finish up the decoration before tomorrow night." Ace said.

"Okay." Eight of Spades said.

They drove off into the city.

* * *

In Lynn's room, Lynn is beating on her punching bag. "Stupid Lucy. Trying to keep me away from Lincoln." Lynn angrily said to herself as she continues punching the bag. "I'll get her back, I swear!" Lynn delivers a powerful blow to the bag which broke the chain that holds it and hit the wall really hard which drop a loose book from Lucy's shelf on to the floor.

"Huh?" Lynn picks it up and sees that it's Lucy's Diary. Lynn knows better not to look into people's personal things but since she's blackmailing her, she doesn't care. She look through every pages in diary and found something which shock her. "Well, I'll be damned."

Lynn hides the diary behind her back just before Lori rush into her room. "Get to the cave and suit up. We're on the search to find Raymond Jones." Lori said and then leaves.

Lynn looks at the diary with a dirty look on her face. "Payback time, sis." Lynn hide the diary under her pillow and leaves as well.

* * *

The next day, Raymond just woken up and meet the scientist in his lab.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Are you ready, Raymond?" The scientist asked.

"If I do this, you'll make me normal right?" Raymond questioned him.

"Yes, yes, yes, I told you already last night. Now, I paid some people to rob a bank to get Ace and The Full House attention and lured them into a abandoned warehouse where you can strike. I planted a hidden camera in the warehouse so I could see the end of Ace and The Full House." The scientist smiled.

Raymond sighed. "I'm so sorry kids." He leaves the lab.

The scientist chuckles a bit.

* * *

The Full House have search the entire city in Vanzilla for hours as the day was about to turn dark.

"High Card to Ace Savvy. We've literally search the whole city and no sign of him." High Card contacted her brother through a walke talkie.

 _"Keep looking. Me and Eight of Spades are going_ _t_ o _S.O.L.A.R. Labs to find some clues."_

"Roger." High Card replied.

Suddenly, The Full House spotted robbers just robbed a bank and are heading into their car and drove off.

"Worst timing for a bank robbery." Strong Suit said.

High Card sighed annoyingly. "We're going to have to find Raymond later."

The Full House follows them. One of the robbers sees The Full House is already following exactly what their boss wanted.

The driver call his boss over his cellphone. "We got them."

" _Good. Then, you know what to do?"  
_

"Yes." He hang up and took a left

The Full House took a left too. The chase wasn't long but it felt like hours. The Bank Robberies got to the warehouse first, they got out of their car and rush in just before the Full House arrived.

"These guys are stupid for trapping themselves in there." Strong Suit smirked.

"It could be an ambush. We'll take that chance." High Card said.

High Card speed up the van and crash through the wall as the Full House except for High Card got out of the van and are to fight. But then they soon realized that no one is here. Not even the bank robbers.

"Hey, what gives dude?" Night Club said.

"Looks like they're going to surprise us. Stand your ground guys." High Card said to her team.

The Full House are in position waiting for there element of there surprised. It was quiet for a few minutes and still nothing happen, all they hear is strange moaning.

"Do you guys hear the?" Strong Suit asked her siblings in a soft tone.

"I do. It's like they're really close." High Card replied while whispering.

The Full House suddenly hear silence which confuse them. Raymond came out of nowhere and tackled Night Clubs.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! GET THIS THING OF ME!" Night Clubs yelled as she tries to get him off.

"Hold on, sis!" Strong Suit yelled coming to his sister. She grabs the creature and throws him against a wall. Strong Suit help Night Club get back on her feet.

"What the heck is that?!" Night Club asked in fear.

Raymond recovers from that impact and growled. "Feeeeed." He wealky said.

"This town gets weirder and weirder everyday." High Card said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of S.O.L.A.R. Labs, Ace Savvy and Eight of Spades are looking for clues.

"Anything?" Eight Of Spades asked her brother.

"Actually, I do." Ace Savvy switch to detective mode on his mask and scan the unknown chemical spill on the ground. "Raymond was on the truck with Jerry, but he suddenly disappeared right before the polices captured Jerry. I think he maybe thrown out or jump out the truck. Follow me." Ace ran ahead to follow the spill stain. Eight Of Spades follows him.

Eight Of Spades glad that's he's working Ace Savvy because it's been awhile since they do things together. They usually get busy protecting the city from crime and haven't done any bonds. The two continuing running to follow the stain until they stop at the bridge.

"The trail ends over by the lake." Ace said switching off his detective mode. The two slide down the hill and were surprised to see a dead homeless man.

"What happen to him?" Eight of Spades asked looking over a husk.

Ace switch to his detective mode again again and scan his body, he noticed that all the blood inside his body is gone. Next, he sees a hole on his neck. "It looks like he was somehow...drain."

"But what could have done this?"

Ace got scan beside the corpse; he scan the big stain and detected Raymond's DNA onto the chemical spill. Next, he scan the body again to find some stain hand print on his ripped jacket and found out the print belongs to Raymond. "Raymond."

"Raymond?" Eight Of Spades said in confuse.

"Yeah, the chemicals must have got on him when he was toss out of the truck by Jerry. But I don't get is how could he able to drain bloods like that?"

Eight of Spades had figured it out, she dip her shovel in the water and when she pulls her shovel out of the water, leeches were already covered it. "I think this explains it."

"Of course, he roll down into the water and the leeches must have attach him which mutate him into a monster. Good work, sis."

Eight of Spades blushed. " Thank you, Lincoln. Um...so, now he's a monster, we should inform the police to go on a search out to find before he kills innocent people." Eight of Spades sighed. "So much for Halloween.

Ace then got a contact from High Card. "What's up, sis?"

 _"Ace we literally need you're help. We were chasing bank robbers to the warehouse, and all the sudden we were attack by some sort of leech creature."_

 _"_ We're on our way." Ace hang up. "I don't think Halloween is going to be canceled this year, sis. Come on." Ace said.

* * *

Eleven Of Hearts used her straps to wrap around Raymond so she could toss him to Strong Suit. Strong Suit gave him a strong blow to the face as he was flying up which Night Clubs using her jetpack is waiting in the air. Night Clubs played her guitar firing a sonic wave which pin him on the ground. Royal Flush charges to attack him wither wrench but Raymond grab, she struggles to get free but his grip is strong.

"I'm sorry." Raymond is getting ready suck her blood as Royal Flush in frighten.

But Strong Suit save her by giving him a bear hug which will squeeze him and force to let go of Royal Flush. "Get you're slimy hand off her!"

Raymond bite her are as she groan. As he sucks her blood, his body begins to act funny. _"What is this? Her blood taste different from the other people I drain. I-it's making me...stronger." Raymond said in his head as he continues ._

* * *

Back at the scientist's lab, he watches the fight through one of his monitors.

"Excellent. Excellent, Leech. Suck them dry." The Scientist laughed.

* * *

Strong Suit let go if him quickly and punch Raymond to get off. Raymond's muscle grow a bit as he watches Strong Suit feeling weak.

"Strong Suit, are you okay?" High Card asked.

"I...I don't know. My strength feels like it's gone." Strong Suit said weakly.

"Oh no." Night Club said.

Raymond ran to the Full House to deliver each blows on The Full House (except for Deuce who is absent because I don't want a baby being harm when fighting a Leech). Each punches were so brutal that they cough out blood and leave stain on floor. Raymond sees their blood on the floor, he stops attacking and start sucking their bloods on the ground.

"Ugh! Gross!" High Card said in disgust.

Raymond finish and turn to The Full House. "More. Must have. Mooore." Raymond said as he slowly walk towards them.

"Raymond!"

Raymond and The Full House turn around to see Ace Savvy and Eight of Spades rush through a big hole that The Full House made.

* * *

"Crap! I forgot about them!" The Scientist realized it.

* * *

"Stop this right now, Raymond." Ace Savvy said.

"Wait. _This...This_ thing is Raymond?" High Card said in confusion.

"Yes it's him. I'll explain to guys later but right now...Raymond, you got to stop what you're doing." Ace Savvy said to Raymond.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to kill you guys so the scientist can change me back to normal."

"Scientist? What scientist?"

"I-I don't know. I never asked his name but he promise to help me." Raymond said.

* * *

"No! Damn it, Raymond! Why did you have to mention my envolvement!" The Scientist yelled at the monitor.

* * *

"Raymond, whoever that scientist may "think" can help you is a lie. Bad guys usually tricked the victims to take care of their problem. Trust me, this happens a lot." Ace explained.

"...N-no. You're lying!" Raymond charges and punch Ace and Spades super hard sending them tumbling down on the ground. The two struggles to get up with blood dripping from their arm. Raymond noticed it as his stomach growled for more blood.

"Raymond, stop! We know what your powers are capable off and it's very dangerous. You gotta stop so we could help you." Ace said.

"Nooo!" Raymond growled and then start charging again.

"What about Rudy, Raymond?"

Raymond stop charging after hearing his name.

"How will Rudy feels about you siding with the bad guy when he finds out. He will hate you for the rest of the life." Ace Savvy said.

Raymond got on his knees and started to sobbed. He realized that maybe he's telling the truth, what if the scientist is lying and is planning on using me for other personas after I killed them. Plus, Rudy will see him as a true monster and the love of his life will never forgive him.

* * *

"What are you doing?! Finish them off!" He shouted.

* * *

"You're right," Raymond sobbed. "I don't want to become a murder...please, help me."

Ace walk up to Raymond to comfort him. "It's okay. Don't worry, we'll get the help you need." Ace smiled.

The Full House recovers and join back to Ace.

* * *

"No. No!" He yelled smashing his keyboards with both hands.

* * *

Later that night, Lincoln in his scarecrow costume and Clyde in his Candy Man costume are outside of The Loud House giving out candies to the kids."

"Trick or treat!" Robocop Boy said.

Lincoln gives him on. "Here you go."

"Trick or treat." The girl said in a Supergirl costume.

"Here you go," Clyde said giving her one. "Dang it. I can't believe I missed out all the action. Sorry, dude, my parents were trying to help me find a good costume for Halloween." Clyde apologized.

"It's okay, bro."

"So, what happen to Raymond?" Clyde asked.

"Raymond is staying at S.O.L.A.R. Labs to find the way to change him back, he also promised to testified Jerry in the courts next week. We told Rudy about Raymond and he's glad that he's alright and wanted to come visit him everyday." Lincoln smiled.

"That's nice. Glad he has a happy ending." Clyde smiled.

"But what we don't know is that the scientist force him to do this." Lincoln said.

"What scientist?"

"That what we're going to find out soon." Lincoln said.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, The scientists walked in feeling very upset.

"God Damn it! Twice my plan failed from those bastards! How is it so hard to beat those kids?!"

The scientist sees dry blood stain on the ground, he analyze it by scanning the bloods using a scanner and it confirmed that all the blood dry stain belongs to Ace and The Full House. "Hmmm...it's stead of letting people kill them, why not I have _them_ kill each other. Yes...Oh Yes!" The Scientist laughed.

* * *

Around midnight, The Loud Family are sound to sleep. In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn woke up to make sure Lucy is still sleeping which is good. Lynn takes Lucy's dairy out under her pillow. "You think you can get away with this Lucy, well now I know you're secret and I'm going to used it on you." Lynn said softly with a smirked. "You're not taking him away from him."

* * *

 **DID YOU KNOW...**

1\. Raymond Jones name is a fuse of Rudy Jones and Raymond Jensen a.k.a. Parasites. Also, his origin is very similar to Parasite's origin in Superman TAS.


	7. Episode 7: Check And Mate

Episode 7: Check And Mate

A truck owned by Chandler Cox Sr. (in my story cannon this will be his last name) is driving down the road carrying a cargo inside which contain something advanced. At the front of the truck, the driver is having a chat with the other guy.

"Hey, guess what? My son got an A on his history test." The Driver smiled.

"Aw, good. What do you do? Give him a hi-five or something?" The Guard said not caring.

The Driver sighed. "Can't you let me have anything." The Driver then spotted a highly advanced knight with a black horse's head and neck printing on his armor standing in the middle of the road. "What the?!" The Driver put the breaks in and stop just in time for the truck hit him. "Hey, asshole! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" The Guard yelled.

The Knight stay silent.

"I'm talking to you!" The Guard got out of his truck. "Are you drunk or something, or are you dense?!"

The Knight turn to the Guard and quickly stab him with his energy sword.

The Driver gasped and got out of the truck as he pull out his gun. "Drop the sword and put your hands up!"

The Knight walk slowly towards the driver with his sword still out. "I mean it!" The Driver pop out a few rounds but The Knight quickly equipped an energy shield to bounce off every bullets. The Knight slice of his gun in half and then stab him in the chest. Next, he summon other knights to get the cargo. They lifted the box out of the truck and rest it on the road, break the cargo revealing a piece of an equipment that looks dish.

The Knights that are caring the lenses teleport to a royal throne were the king and Queen sitting. One of the Knight got on his knees and show his king the lenses.

"Close. Sooo close." The King laughed evily.

* * *

Back at Loud House, Lynn is in the bathroom looking at herself in a mirror to see the mark on her shoulder that she got from fighting Leech.

"Damn. I just hope this won't be a permanent mark. " Lynn said touching the mark. Lynn sighed. "But that's not the worst thing, I just learn Lucy's dark secrets but it's okay, I'm still getting close to Lincoln."

Lynn gaped when she hear a knock outside the bathroom door.

"Lynn, you in there! Lincoln wants us in the cave!" Lana said.

"I'm on my way!" Lynn shouted as she puts her shirt and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Beneath the cave, The Loud Family are already in there costumes waiting for Lincoln tell them what's going on.

"Guys, I got a report from R.W.P.D (Royal Woods Police Department) that a truck own by Cox Industries was attack. This could be related to the other attacks from different states-New York, California, Detroit, and even Rhode Island. All of them connected by the same truck own by Chandler Cox Sr. caring the parts." Ace explained.

"Okay, so, who's the attacker?" Queen of Diamond's asked.

"You're not going to believe this but...the knights with a horse printed on there armor are the attacker." Ace answered.

Card Counter gasped. "Wait. Did you say Knights with the horses printed on them?"

"Uh, yeah, you recognize them?" Ace asked.

"In my spare time at the Library, I read old books of the knights you describe. They're part of an organization called Check Mate, something you would never messed with. Many years ago, Check Mate used to rule Royal Woods with an ironfist. People fear them, anyone tried to oppose them will be sentenced to death without a fair trial. Unfortunately, there are people that stood up against Check Mate, our ancestors-The first generation of The Full House Gang. The First Full House have been at war with Check Mate for a while until they finally face-to-face to the king. It was a pretty anti-climatic battle, but it got the job done. Check Mate had fallen and the people were free thanks to our ancestors." Card Counter finishing explaining.

"And now there back with vengeance, but why and what are they planning?" One-Eyed Jack questioned.

"Not sure but I'm going to need to some investigation. In the meantime, you guys go out patrol and keep an eye if you see anymore knights." Ace said.

"You got it, bro." Night Club said.

"You guys go on ahead, I have a appointment and I must not late." Wild Card Willy said walking to the elevator.

"Like a doctor thing?" Eleven of Hearts asked.

"Ehh, something like that." Wild Card Willy answered.

* * *

Inside the Giovanni Chang's Italian Chinese Bistro, Wilbur in his fine suit is sitting at the table feeling bored. Wilbur is waiting for a special person but hasn't show up in hours. This feels like she didn't want to show up.

Wilbur sighed. "Stood up again."

The waiter approach. "I'll take that check please." Wilbur said.

Wilbur with his head down leaves the restaurant feeling the blue.

"You seem upset. Your date didn't show?"

Wilbur looks up and sees a blonde woman in her fifty's dress in a royal fashion. Wilbur's eyes widen, checks glows red, and gasped after seeing the sight of this woman; now stammering. "Ba...ba...ba..."

The Woman smiled. "Is that a yes or that's what you just said."

Wilbur speechless. "Er...um...yes. This happens a lot to me, I don't know why; isn't me?"

"Nonsense. You just pick up the wrong women. Those women were fools to not see you; you're seem nice, attractive, and I assumed you're fully energy."

Wilbur blushes. "Uh, thanks."

"At least you're not married. When you get married, it will ruined your life."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright. My name is Emily Elingston IV."

"Wilbur Huggins."

Emily rush to Wilbur to give him a kiss which surprise him; she broke up the kiss. "I'm sorry, It's been a long time since I have some."

"But what about your husband?"

"He doesn't care what I do. What do we say come back tomorrow at this place?"

"A date? S-sure. Where could I pick you?" Wilbur asked.

"Bad idea. Let's say we meet here at 8:00 P.M."

"I'll be here."

Emily kisses him on the check and leaves right after she waive goodbye.

* * *

Wilbur returns to the cave and sees Ace Savvy still on the monitor investigating the missing components.

"Hey, Wilbur. How's you're "appointment"."? Ace asked.

"It went better that I thought. Have you figure out what those components are for?" Wilbur asked as he getting his costume out of the armory.

"Not yet. The data and info encrypted, it's going to take some. In the meantime, you need to scout the city along with my sisters to find these knights." Ace said.

"I'm on it." Wild Card Willy said leaving the cave.

* * *

Elsewhere, far away from Royal Woods, a castle located at the high hills in Huntington Oaks. A black haired man approach the king's throne where he's sitting.

"We have finish constructing the weapon, my king."

"Excellent, Bishop. Now all we need is the jewel to power up the machine and the land will be belong to is rightful heir." The King smiled.

"With all due respect, my king. But should we inform the Queen about your plan?" Bishop asked.

"Not yet. I need everything to be in order before I could it be reveal. And speaking of Queen, where is she?"

"I'm here."

The Queen revealed to be Emily the woman who speak to Wilbur earlier.

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your husband and I love you. It makes me worrying about you know."

"Worrying me? Love? Yeah right. You haven't spend quality times with me or touch me since we got married."

"I don't time for it, beloved. I have responsibilities."

"Responsibilities or obsession?"

The Queen left the thrown to walk straight to the bathroom with door slam echoing from the distance.

The King sighed. "Get the knights ready. The museum is opening a new exhibit, the jewel has to be there. Bring it to me or off with your head." The King threaten him.

"Y-yes, sire'." Bishop nervously replied.

* * *

Later at the museum, a man is about show the billionaires of Elmore of the new exhibit.

"Welcome everyone to the grand opening of our new exhibit the Jewel of Nile which belongs to the ruthless king of Royal Woods." The Man said as he reveals it to them.

Everyone gasp on how beautiful it is.

 ***BOOM***

The Knights storm in through the hole they made as few take out security guards. The Crowd run out of nowhere as Bishop pass through some people to get to the Jewel.

"Ahhhh. There it is. In all it's glory." Bishop smirked.

On the streets, The Full House Gang in Vanzilla still patrolling. "We've search for hours and literally no sign of any knights." High Card said driving.

"Maybe they forgot." Eleven of Hearts comment.

"I don't think so." The Royal Flush said to Eleven Of Hearts.

High Card pick up an alarm from the museum. "Looks like we found them. Hang on!" High Card drift to the next road and press on in full throttle.

The Knights carefully lifted the glass case which has the jewel in it and walk slowly outside. As they were about to teleport, they got hit by Vanzilla which made them drop the case smashing it on the sidewalk. Luckily, the jewel is fine with no scratches on it.

Bishop heard the noise to see what's going on only to be gasped when sees The Full House Gang.

"Oh, no. Get them!" Bishop shouted to The Knights.

The Knights pull out their energy swords and equipped their shield as they charge towards the Full House Gang. The Full House split up into two to take down the knights; The Deuce throws dirty diapers at the Knights but they block it with their shield but were blasted from behind by The Card Counter, Queen of Diamonds blinded the Knights with her gems just for The Royal Flush to beat them with her wrench, Eight of Spades blocks their swords with her shovel but quickly knock his sword out of his hand for her to whack him across the head while Strong Suit punching the Knights breaking their shields and swords; the two accidentally bump into each other and gave a nasty look on each other but quickly focused when knights appeared, Night Club played her axe firing a sonic wave which knock them away and The Joker sword fighting with a rubber chicken, Eleven of Hearts wrapped two of the knights and toss them to the wall while High Card dodge their attack but then soon snatch a sword on the ground and have a sword fight.

Bishop search on the ground to find the jewel until he found but was knock out of his hand by a card. He turns and see it was One-Eyed Jack along with Wild Card Willy.

Bishop growled as he tries to get the jewel but was wrap around by Willy's rope.

"Nice work, Willy. Keep him tied up, I'm going to help the girls." One-Eyed Jack said as he ran.

"No problem." Wild Card Willy replied.

Bishop struggles to break free. "Don't even try buddy. I got my eyes on you." Wild Card Willy said.

Suddenly, his phone buzz, he check on his phone and read that's 8:00 P.M. He gasped. "Emily."

While he's distracting, Bishop still being tied yank the rope his hand and kick him across the face. He call out one of the knights to free which he did and pick up the Jewel. "We got what we came for! Return to the castle!" The Knights hold Bishop and teleport back to the castle while the other knights follow.

"Dang it! They got away!" Strong Suit said punching her palm.

"We better head back to the cave. Maybe Ace finally-Hey, where's Willy?" High Card realize that's he's gone.

"That's weird. I left him with that guy to help you guys." One-Eyed Jack said.

Eleven of Hearts gasped. "You think he might be kidnapped."

"Perhaps. We better head back to cave now." High Card said.

* * *

Back at the Giovanni Chang's Italian Chinese Bistro, Emily is sitting at the table waiting for Wilbur. She check her watch and sees that it pass 8:00; she began to feel sad and is ready to leave but stay when she sees Wilbur rushing in here.

Wilbur pants. "I'm so sorry I was late. I have this other job to do..."

"It's okay, Wilbur. I'm just glad you're here." Emily smiled.

Wilbur blushes. "Uh, yeah."

"But I'm curious, What other job?"

"I-well, I'm a principal at Royal Woods Elementary School in daytime but at night...errand run."

"Oh, I see. I understand. Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves here and maybe after dinner, we could go out your place and...you know." Emily grin.

Wilbur eyes widen. "Really? But we only just meet and will your husband be more upset?"

"Like I said, he doesn't care what I do. What do you say?"

Wilbur gulped. "Okay."

Emily share kiss towards Wilbur which he share the kiss back.

* * *

Later, Wilbur return to the cave. The gang turn and were surprised to see him.

"Mr. Huggins! You're okay! But why do you smell funny?" Eleven of Hearts curious.

"Went to my another "appointment"."

"Oh, you must be really sick." Eleven of Hearts said.

"He's not sick, Leni. He was on a date." High Card said.

"Oh."

Ace got a beep from the computer screen. "Hey, guys?"

"Dude, we thought they kidnapped you. But you bail on us to go on your date." Night Club said angrily.

"I'm sorry..."

"And weren't you suppose to hold that guy for interrogation? Unless...you got distracted when you got a call from her?"

"Guys?"

"Hey, get of my back! You know how hard is to find the right woman to fall in love! I've been rejected and stood up for thirty years until now!"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" They shouted.

"I finally decrypted the codes. According on the screen, these high-tech equipment that were stolen were made to combine into some sort of Laser Cannon. The Jewel is the finally part-but not just any jewel, this is the Jewel of Zel that belongs to original to king of Check Mate." Ace explained.

"So there making a giant laser cannon?" Eight Of Spades questioned.

Queen of Diamonds groaned. "That is so cliche."

"So it seems that there going to used this weapon to fire on Royal Woods so can he rebuilt Royal Woods at his own image." One-Eyed Jack said.

"That's right, bro." Ace replied. "But what I don't get is how does the jewel be part of this; the blueprints didn't show the jewel as part of it."

"Maybe he wants to keep it for memories. So how do we find Check Mate?" High Card asked.

"Well, Check Mate are an royal organization and live in castles. And there is one castle that lives in the hills of Royal Woods that was owned by the original king...Huntington Oaks." Ace said.

"Alright. Let's go over there beat the crap out of them." Strong Suit said feeling pumped.

"I'll start the van." High Card said.

"Good. We need to get there fast before it's too late." Ace said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Emily sneaks into the bedroom through the open window. She sigh with a smile. "Oh, Wilbur."

"Who's Wilbur?"

Emily gasped when the lights are one revealing The King sitting on the chair.

"I knew you're going to cheat on me!"

"So, what?! You never pay enough attention to me nor you care the struggles I went through after marrying your sorry ass!"

"How dare you insulted me! When I first see you I thought you are the one, but I guess I thought wrong. Guards!"

The guards rush into their bedroom.

"Take her to the dungeon! I'll dear with later after I destroy Royal Woods."

The Guards grab her the arms. "What?! You're going to destroy Royal Mind! That's why you stole those equipment!"

"That's right. When I discovered about my ancestors, I was upset that they took away from him. I secretly stole tech steal from my old job Cox Industries to make armors and weapons for my knights before I got fired and then used enough of my money to buy this castle." So, now, here I am; his decedent. To restore what my ancestors have done.

"You're insane."

"No. What I'm doing is justice."

The Guards take her away as Bishop walks in.

"My king, the cannon is all powered up."

"Excellent. We must hurry. The decedent of The Full House Gang will stop my ancestors plan again."

* * *

The Full House Gang arrived outside the castle. The Gang got out of the van and found out there is no guards standing outside.

"That's strange." Night Club said curious tone.

"It is. Split up and search the castle. We need to find that weapon."

The Gang nod and split up to go in different entrance of castle.

Wild Card Willy walk down the hall seeing no guards or knights. He keeps walking until he found a big door; he suspect that the weapon could be in this room but to make sure, he look inside and to found out that he's wrong. This room looks like dungeon which it is; He walks down the stairs and gasped to see Emily in shackled. Meaning that her husband she's refer, was responsible for the stolen tech.

"Please, help me!"

Willy rush down the stairs and set her free after he pick the lock. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but you got stop my husband. He's going to destroy Royal Woods along with everyone else."

"We know. Don't worry, we'll stop him. Let me get you out of here first." Willy said helping her up.

As they were about to leave, the knights teleport in front of them with their swords out.

"Get behind me." Willy said to Emily.

Emily did so. Out of nowhere, the knights teleport behind them and the two as they struggle to break free.

"Bastards! Let her go!" Willy shouted at the Knights.

The Knights take them and teleport to the king's throne. Willy is shocked to see the rest of his team have been captured already.

"Hi, Willy." Eleven of Hearts greeted still being held by one of the knight.

"I knew you Full House will show up. Just like your ancestors show up." The King said.

"Stop this, Joseph! This is wrong!" Emily yelled.

"Silence! You've betrayed me and know you watch the demise." The King said.

"Don't tell the lady to shut up, you son of a bitch!"

Bishop smack his face. "Hush you. That is no way to talk to the king."

"As you know already, I have stolen the techs from Cox. The stolen parts are used to make a laser cannon for the military purpose...too bad for them that they're suppose weapon are now for my own purpose. Plus, with a little modification on the cannon to add a power source which the Jewel that belongs to my ancestor. This will show them that I've succeeded and honor the legacy."

"Ooooh, that's why." Ace said realizing.

The King take out his his remote and press the first button which a giant laser cannon appeared on top of the castle aiming straight at Royal Woods. "Once I pressed the second button, everything you guys protected will be in ashes." The King laughed evilly.

"We'll stop you!" Ace said.

The King chuckles evilly. "How? I've captured you. You lose."

Ace smirked. "Really now?"

Strong Suit easily break free and sucker punch the knight which hit the other knights letting them go.

The King is surprised.

"What? You think we be caught so easily. Now, hand over the remote." Ace said.

"That's cheating! Kill them!" The King ordered.

The Knights attacks on the Full House Gang. Strong Suit throws them all across the throne. Ace tackles The King as they both struggles each other for the remote.

"Give it to my, your highness!" Ace said

"No! I won't let you beat!" The King yelled.

Ace manage to snatch the remote from The King, he tosses it to One-Eyed Jack as he continues fighting The King.

"Don't let them get the remote!" Ace said as he punches the king.

The Knights surrounded Royal Flush, they were about to attack but pies were thrown at their helmets and electrocute them. Royal Flush gave The Joker a thumbs up which replied the same way. Eight of Spades, Night Club, and High Card used their weapon to block and hit the knights while being careful of their teleportation tricks. Queen of Diamonds blinded the knights for Eleven of Hearts to wrap them and throw them to the other knights. Card Counter used her gun which homes the Knights when they teleport and quickly dispatch them.

Willy used his rope to tie up the Knight that is holding Emily. "Get you're metal hands of her." The Knight let go of her as he toss him to the wall.

"Thank you for saving me again." Emily thanked Willy.

Willy blushes. "Eh..you're welcome, ma'am."

"You sound familiar? I have meet you before?"

"No, n-no you haven't. You must be confusing with someone else. Let me get you out of here." Willy said taking her hand and leave.

One-Eyed Jack fight some more knights while still holding the Remote until he faced Bishop.

"Hand over the remote, you little brat!"

"You want it? You have to kill me first."

"As you wish."

Bishop tackles One-Eyed as they too struggles each other for the remote. But Bishop got upper hand.

Bishop chuckled as he about to punch him but a dirty diaper was thrown to his face as cried in disgust. One-Eyed Jack kick the Bishop off of him and thanked The Deuce for the help which made her giggled.

Ace and The King kept struggling until The King found his mace and smack him on his face. The King got up and kick him. "You're ancestors destroyed everything that they desired! I will not stand let you guys get away with it!"

Strong Suit spotted Ace as he was about to be beaten by The King with his mace; she grab on the fallen knight and throws him at the king which knock him out. Ace thumps up to her which made Strong Suit blush which she too give it a thumps up. This caught Eight of Spades as she growled at Strong Suit.

Later, The Gang tied up The King and Bishop, and Strong Suit had strip all the knights armor for Card Counter to trap them in her net cannon.

"Good work, team. The police are on there way to arrested them and recovered the stolen equipment. Hey, what happen to that lady?" Ace asked.

"I drop her down to safety." Willy said.

"Good."

"Now that is over, who is your date by the way, Willy?" High Card asked Willy.

"...Well..."

The scene zoom out of the castle so the team could respond...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Later in Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn is laying on her bed relaxing until Lucy came by looking really upset despite sounding emotionless.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"No, I mean why were you blushing at Lincoln. I thought I told you not to fall in love with Lincoln."

Lynn smiled. "Yeah, but not until I found out about your dirty little secret."

"What are you talking about?"

Lynn's facial expression change as she stood up with an serious attitude. "I know you're in love with him.

"That's obscure."

"Oh, really?" Lynn pull out her book under Lynn's pillow which made Lucy gasped that she took her book. Lucy tries to get her book back but Lynn quickly move before she gets to close. "I look through the pages and find something that surprises. A big heart shape and inside of it is a picture of you...and Lincoln." Lynn said showing the page to Lucy.

Lucy quickly snatch her journal from her. "Sigh. Yes...I'm too in love with my brother."

"You little hypocrite! You blackmail me so you can try to get close to Lincoln!" Lynn growled.

"Lincoln deserve someone who doesn't used as a punching bag or accuse him of being "bad luck"."

"You think I haven't forgive myself for that! I tried to make up for my mistake by doing nice things to Lincoln!"

"Good for you, but how long will that lasted when you mess things up again. I'm going to be with Lincoln and you can't stop me."

"Oh well see about that, Ms. Dark and Gloomy."

The two glared at each other as the background was on fire.


	8. Merry Krampmas

**_Note: Greatings, reviewers and readers. Today, I'll be posting a special chapter for the holidays where Ace and The Full House fighting a real krampus. Also, the timeline, this chapter takes place right after season one; setting up for season 2. Any way, enjoy._**

Merry Krampmus:

Night time at the North Pole, Santa Clause prepares to head out when a partner of his approaches him. It was none other than the Krampus.

"Hey, Santa. You got a sec?" Krampus asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Santa asked.

"Listen, I know that my jobs is to punish naughty children, but can I help you deliver the presents just this year. Please." Krampus begged.

"I'm sorry, Krampus. But you it's important to maintain your duties during the Christmas season so it won't upset the natural holiday balance." Santa said.

Krampus sighed. "I know but...

"You know the rules. Now you need to get ready, there are naught kids that need to punish." Santa said.

Krampus sighed again. "Yeah yeah." Krampus leaves after talking to Santa and sits on top of a snowy hill. "Damn it. Just once I wanted to do something other than punishing bad kids but no. It wouldn't kill if I help just once but I guest that will never happen." Krampus grumbled.

Then a purple portal opens out of nowhere and drops a purple gemstone onto the snowy ground.

"What the heck was that?" Krampus wondering what that sound is. Krampus heads over to inspect it and found a gem on the snow. "What the?" When he touches it, the Gem absorbs itself into his body which causes him to have a seizure and awaken with his bright green eyes turned to purple. He gets up and laughs evilly. "Yes. So much power! I never felt anything like this before!" he uses his powers to transport in front of Santa which got him surprised.

"Krampus?"

"So, you wanted me to do my job? Well fine! I better get to work! Staring with you." Krampus laughs evilly.

"Krampus. Don't. Don't!" Santa cowering as he shouted through his breath echoing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cave of Ace Savvy and The Full House. A Christmas party is in a full swing, and the guests include Wild Card Willy, Midnight who is talking to The Joker, Commissioner Grouse drinking eggnog, Haiku talking to Eight Of Spades, Watterson the Wonder Dog playing with The Loud's pets wearing eye mask to prevent Mr. Grouse knowing their identities, Pop-Pop wearing a mask is playing with his grand daughter The Deuce. and lastly Howard and Harold who also wearing mask are see looking at their replicated costume in both glass cases.

"Gosh. It's been so long since we come to the cave." Harold said.

"It sure is, honey. Remember the time when you were under a control by that big headed guy; what's his name "Mind Thinkerer"? Howard asked trying to remember.

"I think that's his name."

Howard sighed. "I sure missed them. It's upsetting that the kids have lost their parents."

"I know but these kids are strong. They've mange to pull through and pressed on forward to take on their legacy." Harold said holding his hand.

"You're right. Those two are lucky to have them." Howard smiled.

"Hey, Midnight. You wanna hear a dank Christmas joke?" The Joker asked with a smile.

"Not necessary." Midnight said.

"Knock, knock." The Joker said

Midnight sighed. "Who's there?"

"Murray."

"Murray who?"

" Murray Christmas, one and all!" The Joker laughed. "Get it?"

Midnight groan. "Why did I accept this invitation?"

"How are you doing?" Willy asked Commissioner Grouse.

"Good, thanks for asking. Well except for the blind folded part." Commissioner Grouse said.

"Sorry. We can't risk letting you see the secret entrance of the cave." Willy said.

"Understandable." Commissioner Grouse sees Harold, Howard, and Pop-pop. Thankfully, he doesn't recognize them. "I'm surprise that you manage to get the former Full House Member to be here."

"Yeah. Lucky us." Willy laughed nervously.

"I went to hell once to fight Lucifer." Haiku said to her friend Eight Of Spades.

"Wicked. I wish I've been there." Eight of Spades notices Ace is looking over their parents old costumes with a sad look on his face. "Excuse me, Haiku. I need to go check on my brother." Eight of Spades said.

"It's fine. Besides, I want to talk to One-Eyed." Haiku said.

The two went separate ways. Haiku catch up to One-Eyed Jack who is listening Night Club's music by playing her guitar.

"It's been awhile since the dance." Haiku said.

One-Eyed gasped. "Oh, Haiku, you scare me."

"Likewise. So, how are you? You still have the eyes on High Card?"

"Pretty good. And...no. Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Too tell you the truth, I used to be madly in love with her which cause my nose to bleed whenever I see her. But my obsession with her has been decreasing lately when I'm focusing on being a superhero. I have to take this seriously and not fool around." One-Eyed Jack explained.

"That's a shame."

"Even though she'll be always be with Bobby but deep down inside of me I still love but not to heavily anymore."

Haiku got close to him. "You still got me."

One-Eyed Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey, Ace." Eight of Spades said.

Ace gasped. "Don't do that."

"Is something wrong?" Eight of Spades asked considered about her brother.

Ace sighed. "I know that this is a Christmas party but every time I look at the display of our parent's costume, I think to myself 'Have I done anymore good, dad?"

"Of course you did, Ace."

"But it's not enough. I've tried to handle the responsibilities but I'm not sure if I could handle all of them."

"But you're doing a wonderful job. Trust yourself even more and in time you'll be as good as our parents."

Ace scoffed. "Yeah right. If they see me now, they be shame of me."

"Don't say things like that. I've spoken mom and dad from another world and they told me how proud of you for what you done. You don't have to be like our parents, be your own you. That's what make our siblings proud you...even me." Eight of Spades said with a blush.

Ace's frown turn upside down. "You right, sis. I was feeling bad for myself but now I know what I've got to take to lead The Full House."

"I'm glad. Promise me you won't feel bad for yourself again."

"I promise."

Eight of Spades then blush again. "And, Ace."

"Yeah."

"I..."

Strong Suit jump in to interrupt what Eight Of Spades was about to say. "Hey, bro. What you doing there?" Strong Suit went behind him and push him away from Spades. "Night Club is going to play "I'll be home for Christmas". Strong Suit look back at Eight of Spades to stick her tongue out.

Eight of Spades growled.

The two sat down next to Royal Flush. "Before I start, I wanted to tell you heroes thank you for coming here. We thank you dudes for protecting Royal Woods from creeps and dwellers, and now I will play you a song. 1. 2. 1 2 3..."

The Ace Computer have pick up an alert from Royal Woods. "Not cool man. I was about to bring the noise." Night Club angrily said.

Ace got up to the computer, he turn it on and the computer view the news report in Royal Woods. Demonic elves, killer snowman, gingerbread warriors, rat soldiers, Nutcrackers, evil toys, rapid reindeer's, and what knots starts capturing everyone on sight without any mercy or remorse and throws them all in Krampus's sack which he carries with ease.

 _"_ " _This is news reporter Catherine O'Neil reporting live at Main Street. Were strange christmas theme monsters are attacking the streets taking innocent people and them in a bag . The police are unable to stop them. Are only hope are the heroes of Royal Woods to come and save us all."_

Then suddenly, The reporter and camera person are captured by the Krampus's minions and throws the two into the sack which cut the screen black.

"There's something you don't see everyday. Guys, we'll have to put the party on hold." Ace said.

"Right. Could you drop me off at the police station? I'm going to need to assemble my swat team." Commissioner Grouse said to the team.

"Okey dokey." Eleven of Hearts said with a smile and then blind folded him again.

* * *

Krampus's army continues taking people as they tried to escape. "Happy birthday." The Killer snowman said with a scary smile looking at a six year old girl. She scream as the snowman get's close but was save by a familiar sound.

 ***HONK HONK***

The Snowman look and got run over by Vanzilla saving the little girl. They park in the middle of the street and all the heroes got out of the van.

"Woah! This is crazy!" The Joker said seeing all the monsters.

"Okay, guys. Commissioner Grouse will be hear soon with his swat team. In the meantime we'll have to defend Royal Woods own are own. We'll split up into team. High Card, Eleven of Hearts, The Deuce, and Watterson will go upper town. Night Club, Wild Card Willy, The Joker, and Midnight will go west. Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, Haiku, and Eight of Spades will go east. And I, One-Eyed Jack, Strong Suit, and Card Counter will go downtown.

"Actually, Ace, I thought maybe I could go downtown with you and have Strong Suit to go east." Eight of Spades said.

"He already made his decision, Spades. Stick with it." Strong Suit said with her arm crossed.

"Fine."

As the team split and without knowing, Krampus was watching the heroes which made him chuckles as he teleport.

* * *

The East team running down the streets looking for monster but haven't seen anything.

"Weird. I don't see any monsters or the people." Royal Flush said looking everywhere.

"You think we got here late?" Queen of Diamond asked.

"Don't know. We'll split and check each of the buildings to see anymore people." Eight of Spades said to the twins.

"Right!"

The Twins went right, and Eight of Spades and Haiku went left. Eight Of Spades and Haiku went in every different buildings to find anyone but still nothing.

"Nothing here." Haiku said.

"Sigh. I hope it will be easier." Eight of Spades said looking through empty rooms.

"Spades, I'm curious. Why do consider going with Ace?" Haiku asked.

Eight of Spades blush. "...I...I can't say."

"I'm your friend. We always be honest to each other no matter how much it hurts."

"Sigh. I'm...I'minlovewithmybrotherandIwantetobeclosewithhim." Eight of Spades admitted to her in a fast paste.

"Woah."

"I know. It's a sick thing. But I can't stop thinking about him no matter how hard I tried. His kindness, his charm and his personality had win me over everytime."

"Love is like the most powerful thing. I don't blame you have a romantic relationship with him."

"You don't care if I'm in love with my brother?"

"Right. Wrong. It doesn't matter to me. I'm your friend, I don't care what you do. Follow your twisted heart and prayed that Ace will share your feelings." Haiku said.

"I hope so."

The two left the building and head back to the streets to find a goat looking footprint on the snow. "It wasn't there before." Eight of Spade look down closely.

"A goat?" Haiku asked her.

"No. An actual goat wouldn't be out here in the cold. Unless...Oh no."

"What?"

"I think I know who send these thing to kidnap people, I'll call the others to meet back at the van." Eight of Spades said getting her phone out.

"Okay."

* * *

The Heroes are meet back at the van. "Okay, Spades. You know something. Tell us." High Card said.

"We've found footprints. But not normal footprints, these footprints are goat like. There's only one thing that matches the prints and appeared on Christmas eve that is the causing havoc to kidnapped people and put them in the sack...Krampus."

"Krampus? That can't be. There is no such things as Krampus." Willy said.

"I agree. Krampus is an fictional character to be created by parents to terrified their kids that he'll show up and punish them if they are naughty." Card Counter said.

"You said the same thing about Santa and look how it turn out." Queen of Diamonds said to Card Counter.

"Poo-Poo." The Deuce angrily said.

"Point made." Card Counter said.

"Come on, kids. You can't be serious. Krampus isn't real, it could be a nut in a Krampus outfit creating those monsters to look elves, snowmen, and gingerbread men." Willy said.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, he's real. Along with the others."

The Heroes look ahead and sees a weakly and injured Santa Claus.

Eleven of Hearts squealed. "SANTA!" She rush to him and gave him a big warm hug which hurts him as he cried out his pain. "Oh, sorry." Eleven of Hearts apologized letting him go.

"Don't be silly, Hearts. It's just a guy in a costume." Willy said.

Santa sighed. "Your name is Wilbur Huggins. You sent me a letter to give you a present which is a golden age Ace Savvy costume."

Willy gasped. "You really are Santa Claus!"

"What happen to you?" Midnight asked him.

"Krampus that's what happen." Santa said.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"I was getting ready to depart and all the sudden Krampus attack me. He is so different when I talk to him, he has power that I never seen before. He drain my magic and trap me inside my office"._

"Krampus! Why are you doing this?!" Santa shouted as he bang the door.

"No time to talk, fat man! I need to spread my Christmas cheer around Royal Wood's. But first, an army."

The Elves tries to run away from Krampus but thanks to the gem he found it, he easily turn them into vicious blood thirsty elves. Next, bringing baked good gingerbread cookies to life but in a monstrous form. Finally, when Krampus and his army went outside, he used his new powers to create evil snowmen as the laugh demonically and turning Santa's reindeer's into gruesome beast.

"Now, my army! To Royal Woods!" The Krampus laughed.

 ***FLASHBACK END*  
**

"I don't know what change him. He seem a nice person person when we first meet despite his appearance and create an order together to balance the holidays, but now...I don't even know him anymore." Santa said.

"So, how did you get out of office and end up here?" Royal Flush asked.

"I just went out of the window." Santa said.

"Oh."

"Apparently, Krampus only block the entrance and not do the same to the window. Anyway, I call the Grinch...

"The Grinch is real too?" Willy in surprised.

"Yes. I call Grinch to pick me up and tell him to drop me off at Royal Woods. I see that Krampus is already causing havoc, I tried to find him but I got attack by my own reindeers. It's was horrible, I manage to get away and found you guys." Santa finishing his story.

'Well whatever change Krampus, we need to stop him." Ace said

"He's right. His army kidnapped everyone and put them in his sack." One-Eyed Jack commented.

"Yeah. But the question is how do we find him?" The Joker questioned them.

"I think I could we could help." Eight of Spades spoke.

"How could YOU two help?" Strong Suit asked.

"Haiku is necromancer and she planted magic on my shovel to trace a strong demonic activity. It will glow brighter if were really close." Eight of Spades said holding her shovel.

"I guess we'll give it a try." Night Club said.

"Poo-Poo." The Deuce said.

Ace calls Commissioner Grouse on his phone. "Commissioner Grouse, we found got our guy. I'll be sending you the coordinates when we get to his hideout."

 _"Sorry, Ace. I don't think we're going to meet up with you. We still have some snowmen on the tricks, you'll have to deal with him on your own."_

Commissioner Grouse hang up. "Look's like we won't get any reinforcement." Ace said.

"You got reinforcement, little dude." Night Club said refer her and all the heroes.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Come on, guys! It's time to save christmas!" Ace smiled.

"Yeah!" The gang cheered.

Ace and everyone else got inside the van. Eight of Spade's shovel glows a bit. "Go straight." Eight of Spades pointed.

"You got it." High Card start the van and drove off.

* * *

In an old warehouse, Krampus along with some of his army is ready to ready to send his "naughtiest" to the under world. Krampus open a portal on the ground which is a firing pit. "Ah hell. It's been sooo long since I used this back during the dark ages of Germany. Welp time to dump my sack." Krampus laughed.

 ***HONK HONK***

"Huh?!"

Vanzilla crash through the wall and parked. The Heroes and Santa got out the van to fave Krampus and his army.

"Santa?! How did you escape your office!"

"Nevermind that. Krampus, you got stop what you doing! You're destroying christmas!"

"Literally." High Card said.

"Yeah! Wait what?"

"Can it, Fat Man! You had your chance with Christmas! Now, it's my turn. Gingerbread Men attack!"

The Gingerbread charges towards our heroes. Watterson look at these delicious Gingerbread men, he dash in a super speed and quickly eat all the evil gingerbread. Watterson join back to the gang and barked happily.

"Good thing you're a super dog." Ace smiled petting Watterson.

"What? Snowmen attack!"

The snowmen charges towards them.

The Joker step in. "I got this." The Joker said and then laughed as she holds a flamethrower.

"Wait. Where did you get a flamethrower?" Ace asked her.

The Joker laughed while using her flamethrower on the snowmen. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All the evil snowmen are melted into water.

"Seriously? Know one is going question on where did she get a flippin' Flamethrower?" Ace still asking.

"Oh Come on!" Krampus growled.

"We'll take care of them." One of the Evil Elves said.

"No. These people are very naughty. I'll have to care of that." Krampus grin and jump in front of the heroes. "Try me, fools."

"With pleasure." Ace said. The heroes charge towards Krampus and the tow side fight each other.

Krampus sweep Royal Flush and Queen of Damonds before they could attack him. Midnight, High Card, and One-Eyed Jack got a few hits on him by throwing exploding cards and crescents. Krampus recovers and goes is ready to go after them but he got hit by another exploding card by Ace. He dodges all of his cards as he closely get to him.

"You are so annoying!" Krampus said.

He grab Ace and beat him down with his birch switch.

"Hang on, bro!" Strong Suit yelled and then jump in the air to kick him in the face letting him for her to catch him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ace smiled.

Strong Suit blushes but quickly puts him down and join back the fight.

"Haristum, lend me your power of fire!" Haiku chant attacking him with fire which came out of her palms.

Krampus felt that and quickly sweep her away hitting The Joker and Eight Of Spades.

Watterson flies in a full speed to bite his left ear as he cried a little and then spin him around for a bit and throws him against the wall accidentally sit on the elves and reindeers. Willy and Eleven of Hearts wrap him around him as he tries to break free.

Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=the-venture-bros-2003&episode=s04e07

"Maybe a little a music can help, guys!" Night Club smiled as she hooked her guitar to her amplifier. "Cover you eyes boys and girls because it's show time!" Night Club played her guitar very loudly which hurts Krampus's ears. The sound was so loud that the whole ceiling came crumbling down on Krampus just before Eleven of Hearts and Wild Card Willy letting him go .

"She really knows how to bring down the house." The Joker laughed.

"Ho ho ho! Good work, guys!" Santa cheered.

Krampus quickly got out of the rubble. "I've had enough of this nonsense! I thought I wouldn't used this but you leave me no choice!" Krampus reveals his trump-card with the help of the gemstone to add extra power on it, a giant living Christmas tree which turns the tide of things.

"You literally got to be kidding me." High Card said see the tree.

Haiku attack the tree with fire but it's being protected by some sort of force field.

"Dang it." Haiku said.

"Now, what?!" Willy asked.

"Die!" Krampus laughed.

All hope seems lost until a girl in an highly tech alien armored suit (looking like iron man) flies comes out of the same purple portal from earlier. The heroes and Krampus are surprised about this.

"Woah dudes! Who the heck is that?" Night Club asked.

An armored girl fired an energy beam which broke the shield. This sort of beam as the ability to break down a shield that is powered by a gemstone. She then fired both beam out of her hand to disintegrate the tree.

"Incredible. The armor she's wearing looks very advanced something that no scientist or even me could make." Card Counter said.

"I don't know who you are but you just made a big-"

She dashes to Krampus, throws punches at him, and finally uppercut him defeating him without breaking a sweat. She land next to him and snatch the gemstone out of his hand which change him back to normal. The elves and Reindeer's change back to normal without remembering what happen

* * *

Commissioner Grouse and his S.W.A.T. team are still firing on the snowmen and Gingerbread men while protecting some of the people. Then all the sudden the gingerbread and snowmen stop moving and went back to normal.

"W-what just happen?" One of the S.W.A.T. asked.

"Looks like the kids finally stop whoever doing this." Commissioner Grouse smiled.

* * *

Krampus moan. "Oh, my head."

"Krampus?" Santa rush to Krampus.

"Santa? What happen? How did I end up here?" Krampus questioned himself.

"You mean you don't remember?" Santa asked.

"No. It happens...

The elves groaned. "Could you tell him after you get us off."

"Oh, sorry." Krampus got up from the elves and explained everyone what happen.

"So, when you pick up the gemstone it gives unlimited power?" Ace questioned.

"Yes. I don't know what happen but I feel like I did something terrible when my mind is blank." Krampus said.

"Technically, you did." Midnight said.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry for causing this and almost ruining christmas. Is there a way I would repair the damage?" Krampus asked.

"You don't have to apologized. It's not your fault, I should have let you come along with my sleigh because I was worrying it will messed up the balance." Santa said.

"I know." Krampus said with a sad tone.

"But you know what, I'll let this slide for tonight. Krampus, will you help me with my deliverer?" Santa offer him.

Krampus gasped. "Yes! I would love that!"

"HO HO HO! Fantastic!" Santa smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the bag, everyone are all in there." Krampus said dropping his sack to the heroes.

Krampus, Santa, and the Elves got on the reindeer's and flies off not before they tell the heroes "Merry Christmas and thank you". The heroes waived back saying the same thing. Now there gone, the heroes now turn into a mysterious iron girl who is till holding the gemstone.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. But thanks for the help." Ace said.

The Iron Girl look back at the heroes and nod, she then opens the portal and warns them. "The end is coming. Stop the Axis of Evil for getting the gemstones or else the world you live in will be gone." She enters the portal and leaves.

"Axis of Evil?" What is she talking about?" Eleven of Hearts asked them.

"Don't know. But whoever they are, they seem more dangerous than the scientist we fought." Ace said.

"Guys, we should probably head back to the cave and finish the party." Royal Flush said.

"Oh, yeah that's right. But first we better drop let these people go." Ace said.

* * *

On Christmas morning, after the Christmas party, the Loud Family including Mr. Huggins are you enjoying the present Santa and Krampus gave. Lori got a new fancy phone, Leni got new shoes and clothes, Luna got a new guitar, Luan got a party gun, Lynn got weights, Lincoln got action figures of The Avengers, Lucy got Batman: Noel, Lola got perfumes, Lana got another frog which he loves and can't wait for her pet to have a playmate, Lisa got kryptonite which is covered by lead, and Lily got a new stuff teddy bear.

Lynn made her own present for Lincoln. "Merry Christmas, bro." Lynn smiled giving him the gift.

"Wow, Lynn. That's nice of you." Lincoln unwrapped the gift and sees that they are baseball and basketball in the box.

"So in your free time, you can play with your balls." Lynn blushes. "Okay that came out wrong."

"Uh, thanks, Lynn. I'll be having fun with them." Lincoln smiled.

Lucy push Lynn a side to give Lincoln her gift. "I made you a gift, Lincoln." Lucy smiled.

"Aww, thanks, sis." Lincoln took the gift and began to unwrap it.

"PFFFFT. It's probably nothing or maybe a dark comic that he won't like." Lynn quietly said to herself.

Lincoln gasped. "A new special edition of Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighters?! How could you get this?!"

"I have my reason." Lucy smiled.

Lincoln hugs her. "Thank you so much, sis. I've been waiting so long to get this."

Lucy looks at Lynn and stick out her tongue to tease her.

"Well played, sis. Well played." Lynn said crossing his arm.

Lincoln stop hugging Lucy and now he and everyone are looking at the viewers.

"From all of us at The Full House Gang." Lori said to the viewers.

"We wish you happy new year." Leni said to the viewers.

"It's "merry christmas", Leni. Not New Year" Luna said to Leni.

"We have some laughs." Luan laughed to the viewers. "Sometimes."

"May hope your wish came true." Lynn said to the viewers.

"For every boy and girl." Lucy said to the viewers.

"We hope your holidays filled with fun and joy." Lana and Lola to the viewers together

"Even though this story is in complete nonsense and nonfictional." Lisa said to the viewers." So, have your self a merry christmas or whatever you celebrate in and..."

Lilly babbled and giggles to the viewers.

"She said: "God bless you, everyone." Luan translated to the viewers.

"Until next time. Good night, everyone." Lincoln said to the viewers.

Lincoln, Huggins, and the Loud Sisters waived to the viewers.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas, everyone! I want to thank Hero Central to help making this chapter, you are a good friend. Also, Review, fav or follow on what you think of this chapter until then...peace out. :)**_


	9. Episode 8: Tik Tokk

Episode 8: Tik Tokk.

Nighttime at Royal Woods, we see The Night Club who is holding Ace Savvy by her arms chasing after Firebug in the sky while dodging his fire power. Firebug just committed another arson on one of the old buildings in Royal Woods which is own by Chandler Cox Sr. to collect insurance fund but Ace and Night Club found him just before he could escape the scene.

"I need you to get me closer, Night Club!" Ace said.

"You got it, bro!" Night Club said.

Night Club pull through throttle on her jetpack to catch up with him. Firebug look behind and sees their getting closer, he used his fire power again. They circle around him to avoid his flames and came back. When they go close, Night Club drop Ace onto Firebug's back to cover his eyes as Firebug struggles to get him off, and force him to crash into a warehouse.

"Ace!" Night Club shouted.

Ace and Firebug groan from the fall and crash on to a stack of empty crates. Firebug was the first one to get up by pushing Ace off of and making a run for it. Night Club flies down and land to help out Ace.

"You okay, bro?" Night Club asked getting him up.

Ace shrug it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Firebug is getting away. Come on!"

Due to that nasty fall, Firebug's jetpack is damage which made him unable to fly out of here; so he needs to find any sort of vehicle. Above him, a robotic clockwork owl follows Firebug without him noticing it. Firebug found an old car parked at an condemned building, he got in and hot wired it to start the engine.

"Time to burn rubber." Firebug said.

As he is about to drive off, an owl land on the hood of the car.

The owl hooted.

"What the?"

The owl used its pendulum shaped tails for Firebug to look which made him feeling dizzy. His eyes swirl like he's being hypnotist which he is.

Ace and Night Club follows a trail of gasoline from Firebug's jetpack.

"We're getting close." Ace said.

The trail stop at the front of the car. They look and sees no in the car, they look around the car to find Firebug. He didn't drop his jetpack nor seen any more spot of gasoline. Night Club wanted to make sure he isn't in there by opening the car which Firebug quickly tackles her as he barked loudly.

"OI! Get this wanker off of me!" Night Club shouted as she struggles to get him off.

Firebug doesn't seem like he was before, he acts and behaves like a vicious dog who's trying to bite her. Ace grab Firebug by the neck and quickly knock him out.

"What the heck was that? He's like a Mad Dog." Night Club asked confusingly.

Ace is confuse as well. "I'm not sure. Let's head home and have a team meeting."

On top of a short building, a owl watches the heroes take Firebug to custody, and then flies off.

* * *

Back at the loud house, Lincoln and his siblings are in Lori's room in there Pajamas. Lincoln just finish explaining his other sisters on what happen earlier this evening.

"Hold up there. You said Firebug was acting like a dog when you found him?" Lori asked him confusingly.

"That's right." Lincoln said.

"It was weird, man." Luna commented.

"So Firebug finally snapped huh? I should have known." Luan said gently rubbing cliff's back.

"How would you know? We barely knew the guy." Lola said to Luan.

"I have a hunch." Luan smiled.

"But here's the thing. Firebug woke up in the integration room and told us he didn't remember when he gets in the car. He said an owl came by and then...black." Lincoln added.

"An owl?" Lana asked Lincoln.

"Yes. But he said it's robotic." Lincoln answered.

"Hmmm...I would like to see those robotic Strigiformes myself for study." Lisa said.

"Strigiformes?" Leni tries to figure it out what that means.

"It's another word for owl, Leni." Lisa explain to Leni.

"Oh."

"Well, we'll have have to deal that tomorrow. It's getting late." Lori said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lincoln yawned.

Everyone say their goodnight to one another and head to their bed to sleep.

* * *

The owl hooted while flying into the night reaching through a hole on top of a clocktower that is somewhere in Royal Woods. The owl landed on the table where a man dresses in three-piece suit and bowler hat, with a pocket watch and glasses resembling clock faces who's holding his clock tipped staff is standing for it's arrival.

The man chuckled. "Right on time. Seems to me that my prototype works. Now, let's get to business my little friend or should I say...friends." The man smiled as he looks to side to reveal to be twenty five robotic clockwork owls.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln begins to wake up as he yawns. "Oh man that was a good sleep." Lincoln said to himself. He then noticed he woke outside far away from home. "What the? How did I get outside?" Next, he's sees people in there pajamas waking up and getting up off neighbor's lawn and street without any knowledge on what's going. "What the hell is going on?" Lincoln's cell phone ring and quickly answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Lincoln, where are you?! We thought you overslept but when we went into your room, you disappeared!"_

"Lori! I-I don't know what just happen but I think I'm at...some-some game store far from home." Lincoln said.

 _"Stay there. I'll be there to pick you up. But tell were did you last night."_

"Nowhere. I was sleeping soundly until I hear taping on my window, I went to check it out and I saw...an...robotic owl."

 _"Lincoln?"_

 _"_ Lori. I don't think the robotic owl isn't random. There's more to this than meets the eye." Lincoln said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside the clocktower...**

"Good work, my pets. You're hypnosis have work like a charm thanks to my staff. Those fools have no idea what happen or what they do." He laughed.

The Robotic Owls hooted.

He walk pass the stolen items, jewels, parts for his invention from the scrap yard. from the city and picks up the stolen bag of money from the people he have hypnotist, drop on it on the table, and take one stack of money to see. "With this amount of money, I could work on more of my robotic clockwork owls or even better...building my own time machine to go back in time." He chuckles. "Cliche? Yes. But it's my gimmick and I adore time. As a kid, I was fascinated with the concept of Time as well as clockwork, robotics, and steamwork. Now that they have all disappeared as time flies, I decides to bring them back MY way. And if anyone try to stop me, I'll reverse there age until nothing or aging up there age until they turn into ash." The Man threaten.

* * *

 **In the Ace Cave...**

The Louds already hack the city's camera and are watching it at there big computer screen. They see everyone including Lincoln following the owls to go banks, jewels and scrap yard to steal, and some people acted like animals to distracted the police so others could steal which made Leni gasped.

"Lincoln! How could you?!" Leni angrily asked her brother.

"Leni, Lincoln was hypnotist. I mean look at his eyes for goodness sake." Lori pointed out to Leni.

"Oh. Sorry, Lincoln." Leni apologized.

"That's okay. But the question is why am I the only one who is hypnotist?" Lincoln questioned.

"You were probably the closest to be under it's control when the owl reach your window." Lisa said.

"So, now we know those things are responsible. What do we know?" Lynn asked.

"What does it look, genius? We find out who created those things and stop him or her." said Lucy snapping her.

"And how are we going to do that, genius?" Lynn snap back at Lucy.

"Yeah and we need to do it fast because people are getting arrested for the thing that they have know whereabouts." Luan said.

Lincoln then got an idea. "I got one." He whispered to his sister and explain his plans to them which they nod in a agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, Lincoln is already in bed. Outside, The Loud Sisters in there costumes are hiding in the bush waiting for the owl to show up.

"Where is it? This bush is itching my tooshie." Queens whines.

"Would you be quiet, Lola." High Card spotted the owl." There it is."

The owl arrived and tap on the window using his beak for Lincoln to wake up.

"Now, Lisa." Lori said.

Card Counter jump out of the bush and the fired and electric magnet pulse out of her gun which shut down the owl and crash on their backyard. Lincoln opens the window to see the owl on the ground. "Let's take it to cave and analyze this." Card Counter said.

Back in the cave, the team watches Card Counter accessing into the owl's memory circuits.

"Well, Lisa?" Ace asked her.

"Only a few bits of it. Through it's memory banks, these Strigiformes were designed and built by Professor Tokk. He gave them a purpose to hypnotist the people of Royal Woods to steal money, jewels, and...parts? When the people have already accomplish giving the Professor Tokk's valuable, the Strigiformes will send the victims wherever before undoing the mind control, and return to the clock tower twenty minutes early before they wake up without having no knowledge what happen last nigh and leaving some to be arrested for the crimes that they didn't committed." Card Counter explained.

"Well, now we know who's sending these birds after people." Strong Suit said.

"But here's the thing, he did created them but in order to control them, he created a staff to gain full control on them. If we destroy it, Strigiformes won't work anymore." Card Counter added.

"Then that settles. We're going to the clock tower and stop Professor Tokk." Ace said.

"But what about the people that are mind control?"

"We'll save them once we break his staff, Leni." The Joker said.

"That's right, Leni. Let's move." Ace said.

* * *

Back at the clock tower, Professor Tokk check his pocket watch to make sure his owls arrived here on time. But with no surprised, his owls arrived to his table just in time. "You never let me down, my beauties. Wait a minute..." He counted is owls and found out that there are twenty four. "Either one of them is malfunction or a pesty superhero found out my plans and take one of my pet." Professor Tokk.

Professor Tokk growled in frustration. "They probably know where my hideout is. But that's find. Let them come. I have some few surprised when they get here." Professor Tokk laughed.

* * *

The Full House Gang made their way to the clock tower. They jump out out of the van spotted cops guarding the entrance.

"Hey, guys, look. The cops beat us to it." Eleven of Hearts pointed.

"Hearts, remember, there under Professor Tokk control." Ace said.

The cops take out there guns and fired on them but the gang quickly get behind there van for cover.

"We can't hurt them-they're good people. But I have a card that will put the to sleep." Ace said holding on to a card.

As soon the cops stop firing, Ace quickly throw a card on the ground in front of closed which exploded and easily put them to sleep from gas.

"Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." The Joker smiled.

The Full House bust down the lock entrance and sees more cops.

"Damn it. I should have brought more sleeping cards." Ace said.

"Sorry, Ace. But looks like were going to have to put the hurt on them. You take The Deuce and stop Professor Tokk." Strong Suit said.

"Alright." Ace picks up The Deuce." You ready?"

The deuce nod.

Ace while holding The Deuce, reaches the bottom of the stairs leading up the clock tower. "Yeah screw that." Ace pull out and uses his ace grapple to grapple all the way to the top to confronted Professor Tokk.

"Hmm...you're early. I wouldn't say I'm surprised because I know you heroes will show up to stop me." Professor Tokk said.

"Zip it! We're here to clean out your clocks, Tokk!" Ace said putting The Deuce down.

"Don't count on it, kid." Professor Tokk picks up his staff. "When it comes to clocks, I am king. Even though my name is Professor Tokk so that line doesn't work."

"Thus Professor Tokk ran foward while Ace Savvy rapidly throws his cards, when suddenly time began to slow down. It was Professor Tokk using his staff to slow down time. Tokk grab the cards that were thrown in a slow pace and direct them to Ace. As time resume, Ace get scratches by his own cards.

"Inky!" The Deuce shouted to her brother.

There is some blood that come's out of Ace's cut but not to serious. "I'm fine, Deuce. But what the heck just happen?"

"I just slow you down my friend. Now, lets speed this up shall we." Professor Tokk said aiming his Staff at him.

The Deuce quickly crawl to bite Professor Tokk's leg. "Ow! You little..."

Ace throws a card to knock the staff out of his hand and then tackles him throw a few punch on his face. "Your time is up!"

"Think...again."

All the sudden, someone grab Ace by the shoulder and toss him at the table. The Deuce crawls to her brother to see if he's alright. Ace wanted to know touch him so he could give them a piece of his mind but that change when he found out that it was his sisters.

"Guys? What the heck? Why did you do that?" Ace asked.

The Gang were silent with their head down.

"Ummm...guys?" Said Ace still not receiving any answer.

The Gang look up to Ace; their eyes are in swirl meaning there on under control. The owls pop up from there behind floats above them.

"What have you done to them?!" Ace demanded.

Professor Tokk got up to get his staff. "Like I said; I knew you guys come. I sent owls down to your team just before you got here. And now they are under my control, I can have to do whatever I asked them too. Kids! Get rid of your leader!"

"Yes, master." The Full House said in a zombie like.

The Full House charges towards Ace. Ace quickly picks up the The Deuce and begins to dodge his sisters attack. High Card uses her sword (that she got from knights from "Check Mate") to try slashing him but misses every time he dodge; this ultimately got her sword stuff in a wall. Ace quickly throws two cards to knock Card Counter's gun and Night Club's guitar out of their hand and then handcuffs them. Eight of Spades jumps in and uses her shovel to attack him; she misses didn't realized that he could dodge so quickly and without paying attention she accidentally hit The Royal Flush. Ace grab her Spades and toss her to The Joker. Without knowing, Queens of Diamonds flash Ace and The Deuce which blinded them in order for Strong Suit to kick him without noticing. Finally, Eleven of Hearts wrapped around the two as hypnotized Full House Gang and the robotic clockwork owls surround him and The Deuce.

Professor Tokk snickered. "It looks like YOUR time is up."

The Joker laughed still be hypnotized. "Good one, Master."

"Thank you. Now, where was I...Oh yes. I was going to speed your age until your old and gray, and let natural causes finish you off." Professor Tokk grin aiming his staff at him again.

They were about to lose hope, only for the the baby literally poops in her diapers. The stench was so strong and so fowl that it grosses out Professor Tokk, The Full House, and Ace Savvy it even making the owls glitching out a bit making The Full House feeling woozy.

Ace noticed which gave him an idea; he broke free and rescue The Deuce. "Deuce! Use your diaper bombs and throw them at the owls!"

The Deuce nodded.

"W-hat are you doing?!" Professor Tokk asked.

The Deuce grin and throws all her dirty diapers at the owls. The owls are vulnerable to foul smells, which causes their mainframes to malfunction, destroying them, thus, freeing The Full House gang from their trances.

"No!" Professor Tokk shouted.

"Ah, my head." Eleven of Hearts rubbing her head.

"My head is pounding like crazy." Strong Suit said.

"Uhhh, dude. How did we get handcuffed?" Night Club questioned Card Counter.

"I assumed that Ace handcuff us because we under Professor Tokk's control."

Professor Tokk was ready to escape but was stop by Eight of Spades. "Never. Hypnotist me. Again." Eight of Spades threaten him.

Professor Tokk and sees Ace Savvy and The rest of The Full House surrounded him; he sighed. "So much for my own vision of the art of the industrial revolution." He admitted defeat by destroying his staff freeing the trances of Royal Woods resident.

* * *

Later, the cops are pilling Professor Tokk into a police car. Ace and The Full House step outside the tower as the police car drove off.

"Look like Professor Tokk will spend his "time" behind bars." The Joker laughed as the rest of the gang groaned.

"Ace, we're sorry we tried to attack you. We literally have no control over our mind." High Card said.

"It's not your fault. None of you guys isn't your fault. You were all under his control and couldn't break free; trust me it happens to me too." Ace said.

The Full House walk to the van.

Night Club yawned. "Oh man. I can't wait to crash."

But then they see the sun rising in front of them.

"Aw weak." Night Club said.

Ace then got an idea. "Well, since it's Sunday, why don't we sleep all day until dinner time."

"Sounds like a plan." Strong Suit said.

"Count us in." The twins said.

"I'm like so in." Eleven of Hearts said.

"Yeah, I'm in as well. I'll have to text Bobby later." High Card said.

The Full House got into their van and drove back home.

* * *

Elsewhere, not to far from Royal Woods, inside the cloning labs we sees ten silhouettes in suspension awaiting activation...but one of them wake up without any activation and it's...a girl.

 **Title of the chapter is a reference to a song called Tik Tok by Kesha.**


	10. Episode 9: The Wild Card Gang Part 1

**Episode 9: The Wild Card Gang Part 1**

It was a cold evening at Royal Woods, a man who is terrified is running down the streets. He hears noise from distance knowing that their chasing after him as he pants in and out. He went crossed to an alley way and reach to a dead end; now he's beginning to panic. The noises are getting louder as they are getting close. "All I did was jaywalking the streets! They were no cars driving by!" The Man shouted in fear.

From the shadows, a card was thrown and stab him in the arm as he cried out in pain.

Ten silhouettes came out of the shadows as they slowly walk towards the man revealing to be Ace Savvy and The Full House.

"That's still a crime, you punk." Ace spoke.

"That's right, mate." Night Club said.

"I-I promise I won't do it again." The man pleaded.

"Not good enough. Strong Suit!" Ace call out her name

Strong Suit chuckles evilly. "With pleasure."

"No no! Please! Please don't!"

The scene cut to black as he shriek for his life.

* * *

The next morning at the home of the Loud House, Lincoln woke up as he yawn. "Ah Saturday. The happiest day of my life." Lincoln said. He got up from his bed and got dress. "I wonder what am I going to do on a satur-

"Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln startled at the appearance of Lucy. "Where did you-um...hey, Lucy. What's up and what are you doing in my room?"

Lucy smiled. "Not listening you in your sleep from under bed that's what?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I came here because I need someone to be Dracula and obvious you're the perfect choice. Be my Dracula; while I'll be your helpless victim" Lucy smiled blushes.

"Uh..."

Lynn kick down the door open. "Hey, bro! You up for a toe-wrestling?! Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to asked Lincoln to be my Dracula." Lucy said.

"No fair! I wanted to spend my Saturday with him!" Lynn shouted.

"It's too late, Lynn. Lincoln already said yes." Lucy said.

"Well I-"

"You know what I'm getting really sick of you getting in my way, Lucy!" Lynn said getting angry.

"YOUR way. Don't try to make me laugh. You're the one one who keeps getting in my way." Lucy snapped back.

"Guys?"

"You know I have dips on him before you came along?!" Lynn shouted.

"And I'm glad I did." Lucy said.

"Guys?!"

The two stop and look at Lincoln.

"What is going on between you two? You've been fighting each other none stop. Over me? Why so?" Lincoln questioned them.

The two look each other and back feeling nervous. If they tell him why they fight each other, Lincoln will hate them. So what are they going to say?

Lucy began to spoke. "Uh..."

Lori rush into Lincoln's room. "Guys! Come down stairs! You got to see something on the news! It's an emergency!"

"What?!"

Lincoln follows Lori downstairs. Lynn and Lucy look at each other and sighed.

"That was close." Lynn said.

"Too close. We have to be careful what we said." Lucy said.

Lynn look back at Lucy who still mad. "This argument isn't over. You know that right?"

"Agreed. But for now, let's see what's on the news." Lucy said.

* * *

Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, and Lori are sitting on the coach watching the latest news that happen last night.

" _Good Morning, Royal Woods. I'm Catherine O'Neil and the topic of this story today is a man was found dead in an alley between the liquor store and gun store._

"Okay. So some guy was murder. What's the big deal?" Lynn asked Lori.

"Keep watching." Lori said.

 _"Any suspect on the murder, Commissioner Grouse.?"_

 _"We investigate the body and found an ace card planted in his hand after he was murder. We definitely think Ace Savvy and his Full House are suspect."_

 _"_ Okay now it's a big deal." Lynn said.

"Lori, call the rest of our siblings and meet them in the cave. We're going to have a meeting." Lincoln said.

* * *

Later in the cave, Lori explained her siblings on what happen on the news.

"What?!" Luan shouted with a surprised look on her face.

"No way." Lana said.

"Woah. That is wack dude." Luna said.

"Impossible. Clearly whoever this person is left a card to frame us." Lisa quickly explained.

"I know. But the question is why?" Lincoln asked.

"We made lots of antagonists, Lincoln. You'll have to figure it out." Lisa said to her brother.

"Right." Lincoln said walking over to an pod which he opens it revealing his costume. "It's time for Ace Savvy to do some investigation." Lincoln grab his costume and the scene jump cut on to the building. Ace jumps on different building to building until he reach his destination. He look down and sees the police are already gone; all he sees the police tape and a chalk outline where the body was. He glides down with his cape and land safely.

"Alright. Let's get to work." Ace switch to his detective mode in mask. He scan the chalk line. "The body was apparently beaten to death by someone with incredible strength." He look to the center and discover a dry bloody footprint, and scan the footprint. "This print matches Strong Suit but she's with us last night. So how could she..." Ace phone rang just before he could finish what he said. "What's up, Card Counter?" Ace answered.

 _"Apologies for interrupting your investigation. But we found more bodies at the park."_

"I'm on my way."

Ace hangs up and grapple up to an building and swing to the park.

* * *

Ace reach to the park and is shock to see so many corpses; he spotted The Full House.

"Guys!" Ace rush to her team.

"Ace!" Strong Suit said.

"What happen here?" Ace asked them still in a shock.

"We don't know. We got here to late after we hear screaming came from here." High Card explained.

"Plus, the victims are holding the same card from earlier." Eight of Spades added.

"And each were killed that are look exactly like our gimmicks. One was stab in the chest by a spade shape shovel, the other got strangled by an Strap Tangle, and the rest were beaten and bash on to their skulls." Card Counter pointed Ace to the bodies.

"Why would they tries to frame us?' The Joker asked covering The Deuce's eyes.

"Whoever those jerks are, they're ruining our reputation." Queens of Hearts said angrily.

"Maybe there are evil counterparts from a different universe trying to set this all up for us to go to the big house." The Royal Flush theories.

"Don't be ridiculous, Flush." Card Counter said.

"It doesn't matter. We need to find those impostors before they kill more innocent people." Ace said.

"Hey!"

High Card gasped "Crap! The Polices are here!"

Two police officer are shock in horror to see the dead bodies every where. "I didn't expect they'll attack in broad daylight. The officers pull out their guns to aim at the Full House. "Put your hands up!"

"Dude! We didn't do any of this!" Night Clubs yelled.

"Now!" The first officer shouted.

"What do we do, Ace?" Eleven of Hearts whispered to her brother.

"We run." Ace quickly throws a card on the grass and exploded a black thick smoke that cover their vision.

"Hey! Where did they go?!" The second Officer coughed.

The Full House made to the van and drove off just before more police cars arrived.

"So, how do we find them if we don't know where they are?" Queens of Diamonds asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have hide in the shadows for now until we detect their present." Ace guessed.

* * *

On top of a the building, the impostors are standing there watching The Full House driving away from the park. Imposter Joker laughed. "Man that was fun."

Imposter High Card laughed too. "Yeah. That was literally the best."

"Agreed. But now fun time is over. It's time for those losers to face us. We'll strike at the bank. Tonight." Imposter Ace said.

"Goody. I can't wait for my fists to be contact on their face." Imposter Strong Suit smiled with a evil look.

* * *

Later that night, police helicopter flying around the city while on the ground police cars driving through streets where thugs hide from them. Ace jump out of the shadows after the police helicopter fly by. "That was close. Still no sign of our copy cats." Ace said to himself.

All the sudden, Ace picks up a silent alarm from the bank through his communication device. "Gotcha." Ace phone his siblings. "Meet me at the bank. I found them." Ace hang up and grapple away.

At the back of the bank, The Full House meets Ace. "They're in there. Ready guys?" Ace asked.

"We're ready." The Full House replied.

The Full House grappled to the top of the bank while Strong Suit climb to the top. Then, they jump through a skylight in the ceiling and land on the center as they see impostors trashing the place.

Imposter Ace and The Full House stop and turn to see the originals."Well, well, well. We finally meet at last." Imposter Ace smiled.

"Woah. They do look like us." Strong Suit said with a surprised look.

"I told you they are evil version of us." The Royal Flush said.

"I don't care where you come from. You gonna pay for your crimes." Ace angrily said to the imposters. Ace was about to throw a card but imposter Ace quickly knock out of his hand by his card.

"We came to dressed like you as a respect to the heroic Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang...but you're apparently not as heroic as we thought." Imposter Ace grin.

The Imposter Full House mocked them.

"Don't you dare mocked us! Do you know hard we work to earn the public trust when we started being superheroes?! My fans will never forgive me for this!" Queens of Diamonds said enrage.

"Don't worry. You'll get some new fans...in PRISON!." Imposter Queens of Diamonds laughed.

Queens of Diamonds growled as she grinds her teeth.

"Enough! Shed off that stupid disguise and let's do this thing!" Strong Suit shouted putting up her fists.

Imposter Ace snickered. "You heard her, boys." Imposter Ace and The Full House lowering their collars down revealing them that they are wearing an electric neck band. The button they press is changing their disguise to their normal costumes. The oldest one change from High Card and gender to dons a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons and a black cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a white mask that covers his eyes and his holding a stack of dice. His name is King Dice.

The second oldest one change from Eleven of Hearts and gender to wearing a white full body suit that's black on the head down to the shoulders, and came to a point down to his stomach. Black boots, and gloves. He also has the playing card 'Heart' symbol over his right eye. His name is Jack of Hearts.

The third oldest one change from The Night Club and gender to be wearing a a demonic death metal attire, and has white face paint with a big black club on his right cheek. He changes the guitar into his electric guitar that shape as the devil's head. His name is Death Club.

The fourth oldest one change from The Joker and gender to be wearing a harlequin costume. His name is Jass the Trickster.

The fifth oldest one change from Strong Suit and gender to wear a black sleeveless body suit that's red around the shoulders with a '10' over the left chest area. He has a club over his right eye. His name is Ten.

The middle child change from Ace Savvy and gender to be wearing exactly like Ace but she wears a gray long sleeved skirt, a black mask, black bracelets, and a black cape. Her name is Blackjack.

The seventh one change from Eight Of Spades and gender to be wearing a black and blue armored body suit with an 'Spades' printing on his armor chest. He wears a helmet that shape likes a bat. He also change his shovel to an energy sword. His name is Knight of Spades.

The eighth one change from The Royal Flush and gender to be wearing a white body suit and sleeves, gloves and boots colored orange, and he's wearing a cutters helmet for him to throw. His name is Cuts (you know the phrase "cut the cards").

The nineth one change from Queens of Diamonds and gender to be wearing in a black full body suit with a silver helmet, and a red king's robe. He has a diamond on the helmet over his forehead. He's also holding a cane. His name is King of Diamonds.

The tenth and finally one change from Card Counter and gender to be wearing a black piece that's black on the right side, and black ankle boots. His Club in on the left side of his suit. His name is Shuffle Deck.

The Full House eye's were widen in shock after seeing them change.

"Let's do this thing." Blackjack laughed.

 **To Be Continued..**


	11. Episode 10: The Wild Card Gang Part 2

**Episode 10: The Wild Card Gang Part 2**

Inside the bank...

The two group look at each other for a few sec. The Full House are still in shock while The second gang still grinning.

"Let's do this thing." Blackjack grin.

The Gang charge straight tackles to their heroic counterparts.

High Card pull out her energy sword and tries to attack King Dice but he kept dodging.

High Card for a sec. "Seriously?. You literally don't seem a threat by dressing like that."

"Look who's talking. At least I don't wear a scarf when I'm out in tights." King Dice said.

King Dice roll two dice on the ground and got a two. "Two huh? I guess it will do."

"Okay so?"

The dice projecting two physical hand guns. King Dice take the guns and open fire on her. High Card quickly react as she blocks the bullets with her sword. "Everytime I roll a dice, I get a different weapon. But I only have to roll it once a day. Which sucks." King Dice explained while firing on her.

* * *

Cuts throws his cutter towards Royal Flush. She made a run for it and hides behind the counter as she sees his cutter above her. His cutter returns on to his helmet.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with scissors?!" Royal Flush asked Cuts.

"I don't have a mother. But I do have a dad. And he allows me to play with my scissors." Cuts answered and then throws his cutter again straight to the counter which Royal Flush quickly move as it follows her.

* * *

Death Club and Night Club had their guitars out.

"You ready to be wild, mama?" Death Club asked with a smirked.

Night Club scoffs. "I was born to be wild."

The two play their guitars but get it by each of their sonic waves which knock them back a bit.

Night Club got back up. "Alright. Let's try something else."

Night Club and Death Club got up and attack each other with their guitars like swords.

* * *

Queen of Diamonds flashes King's eyes blinded him a bit for her to throw a few punches at him.

"You dare strike your king!"

"King?! You're just a fraud who stole my face and make my fans hate me! I'm going to make sure you pay!" Queens shouted.

"I doubt that." King of Diamonds said as he fired a blast out his cane.

Queen got hit but then roll over just in time before King fired another blast.

* * *

Eleven of Hearts already wrap around Jack of Hearts.

"Haha! I got you now!" Eleven of Hearts smiled.

Jack struggles to get free. "Dang it. I can't get out."

"Jack! You can stretch out of there!" King Dice shouted Jack while dodging High Card's sword.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Jack made himself skinny and easily slip through out Heart's tangle.

Eleven of Hearts is surprised of that. "Oh oh."

Jack stretched over to Eleven of Hearts and wrap around her waist; squeezing her a bit.

* * *

Ten lifted up chairs, and threw them at Strong Suit. Strong Suit punches the chairs, and then tackles Ten to deliver some punches on his face.

"Is that the best you got." Ten smirked.

Strong Suit was going to punch him again but Ten grab her fist as he hurting her hand. Ten got up while crushing her fist until he got a punch from Strong Suit who uses her other fist.

Ten snickered a bit while rubbing his left cheek. He cracks his and is seems that he didn't felt that which surprised Strong Suit.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"My skin is much tougher, I can't feel any pain from you." Ten told her.

Ten back hand her so powerful that it flies her all the way to the vault.

Strong Suit groans. "That bastard." Strong Suit recovers and head back to face Ten again.

* * *

Eight of Spades drew her shovel as Knight of Spades drew his energy sword that shapes like a spades (forgot to add the detail from the previous chapter) and the two clashed. Knight hacked and slashed while Spades blocked each blow but was being pushed back.

"You're good. But your skills are lacking obviously." Knight of Spades said.

Eight of Spades remains silent and needed to turn the fight around, Spades parried a swing at his neck and delivered a spinning back to Knight's head but unfortunately he think on his feet as he quickly dodge and slash her costume.

Knight of Spades chuckles and is ready to slash again.

* * *

"It's illogical for us to fight. Our genetics and minor strength are very similar except for our different sex-based social structures of course." Shuffle Card told Card Counter.

"True. But the second difference is that I don't murder random people." Card Counter said. Card Counter dash to him to attack but misses him.

Shuffle Deck kept dodging Card Counter's punch and kick making him bored. "I told you. It's pointless." He smack her across the face which push her back. "I warn you not to fight but you leave me with no choice." He remove his glasses ad make eye-contact on Card Counter as they begins a yellow and orange.

Card Counter looks at his enemy eyes then all the sudden she's sees the whole room spinning around like crazy. "What did you do to me?" Card Counter couldn't think straight as she collapsed and puke on the floor.

"Not only I'm physically but mentally as well." Shuffle Deck said.

* * *

Jass throws his jass cards straight towards The Joker while holding The Deuce. But she dodge the cards. "Pick a card, Joker. Any card." Jass laughed while throwing more cards.

The Joker kept dodging the cards while still holding The Deuce. "Deuce, give him your dirty bombs." The Joker said to The Deuce. The Deuce hold out a dirty diaper and throws it at Jass's face which knock him out.

The Joker check on Jass's unconscious body. "Wow. Whatever High Card feed you, you did a find job." The Joker smiled.

The Deuce giggles.

Jass quickly open his eyes. "Trick you." Jass head butted on The Joker.

"That was a dirty trick." The Joker said rubbing her head.

"I'm Jass. What do you think? I tricked my opponents." Jass laughed.

"I don't seem how is that funny." The Joker said.

"Poo-poo." The Deuce agreed.

* * *

Blackjack threw a blow at Ace which the heroic boy did his best to block...but, still felt pain from the impact. Blackjack then did a forward kick at Ace's chest, knocking him down. Ace quickly rolled out of the way as he lunged for her.

She quickly kick him off and got up. "Oh come on, Acey. I thought you were more of a fighter." Blackjack said mocking him.

Ace scowled darkly as his opponent.

"Nothing to say? That's a shame. You're suppose to be the replacement for the original Ace; glad he's dead. Otherwise, he would disowned you." Blackjack said continues to mock him.

Ace charged forward, yelling with rage. Blackjack used her defensive position...and, waited for the incoming attack. Ace struck at Blackjack with his fist but Blackjack blocked each forceful blow. Blackjack soon countered, holding one of his fist, and flips him over against the wall.

"How can you call yourself a hero if you can't even lay a hand on me? You so pathetic, Acey. Or should I say...Lincoln Loud."

Ace eyes widen after hearing her calling out his name. "What? How did you-

Then, they hear siren's outside the bank. "Took them long enough to get here. Guys! Time go!" Blackjack shouted out to her team. The Gang stop attacking the Full House and make a run for it. Ten punch a hole for them to escape. "We'll see you around." Blackjack laughed as she follows her brothers.

"Get back here!" Ace shouted.

The police burst inside and surrounded The Full House Gang, and armed their weapons at them just before they could go after Blackjack and her team. Commissioner Grouse step in last to see The Full House up front. "So. It all comes down to this." Commissioner Grouse said.

"Commissioner, you have to listen to us. It wasn't us that kills some few people, it was another group that uses our face too-

"I don't want to hear it! You know when I first saw you guys I was skeptical about you guys; bunch of kids dressed in cosplay to think you can live up the original's and I was wrong...until now."

"I..." Ace tries to speak.

"Save it. Drop your gadgets, your mask, and put yours up where I can see them. Now!" Commissioner Grouse ordered them.

"Just say the word, Ace. I'll charged right through." Strong Suit whispered to Ace.

"And have the rest of our siblings caught in a crossfire, I don't think so." Ace whispered back.

"Think before you say something." Eight of Spades angrily whispered to Strong Suit.

"Shut up." Strong Suit whispered.

"You have three seconds! One!"

Ace struggles to think of something while the others are nervous.

"Two!"

Ace stills thinking.

"Thre-

He was interrupted when several cards break through the window, to the center where everyone is standing, and blows up creating a black thick smoke covering the entire room causing everyone to cough and wheezing. Next, The Full House was wrap around by a rope; dragging up to the skylight in the ceiling. On the roof, they stop coughing and sees that it was Wild Card Willy who saved them.

"Willy!" The Gang smiled.

"Howdy, guys. Sorry I didn't show earlier, I had a school meeting yesterday which sucked and today I had with Emily. But I did watch the news and I know you kids didn't kill anyone." Willy said as he losing up the rope for them be

"Of course they didn't. They're our friends."

The gang sees One-Eyed Jack who came by.

"Bro! That was you who send those smoke cards?" Ace asked.

"Yep. And I'm also sorry for not showing up and I should have called but I was helping out with my dads with daily stuff." One-Eyed Jack apologized.

"That's alright, buddy." Ace said.

"Listen we need to get of here before the smokes clear. You can tell us who's responsible for this on the way." Willy said as he and The Full House jump down and make a run for to Vanzilla and drives off.

The smoke has finally been clear. The Police noticed The Full House have already escaped.

"Damn it. Put out an APB on Ace Savvy and The Full House!"

"Yes, sir." Officer said.

"Those brats won't slip out of my fingers again." Commissioner Grouse said to himself.

* * *

 **Back in the cave...**

"So the people that frame you ARE you guys?!" One-Eyed Jack asked.

"Yes. But they're gender's opposite." Ace said.

"I'm telling you they're our evil counterparts from a different universe."The Royal Flush said.

"Will you stop saying that! How do we know if they're from another universe?!" Queens of Hearts shouted at her twin.

"I have a feeling." The Royal Flush replies.

"We have bigger problems. My female opposite knows who I am." Ace said.

The Full House gasped.

"Then that means those imposters know our identities as well." High Card said realizing it.

"Oh no! This isn't good! What do we do?!" The Joker said in panic.

"Calm down, everyone. Look it's getting late. We should all get some goodnight sleep, and lay low for a while until we figure this out." Willy said to everyone.

"Yeah, a goodnight sleep when our copycats already know our secrets. That sounds good." Queens of Diamonds said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

The Imposter gang walk inside the cloning labs where the scientist (from previous chapters) is waiting.

"Welcome home, my children. Did you guys have fun?" The Scientist asked them.

"Yes, father." They replied.

"The cops are now after Ace Savvy and his lackeys." Blackjack said.

The scientist grin. "Excellent, kids. I knew this plan would work. After their fight with Leech, I gather their blood samples and genetic a perfect copies from those heroes. Sort of. It took me a while to get it right. First ones died just before they are ready, second ones are disfigured and mentally unstable which I have no choice but to put them out of their misery, and third ones...well, I can't say it's a bit disturbing. Finally, I have success on creating you that is sharing 94.2% of the heroes DNA. But unfortunately your chromosomes were manipulated to make Lincoln as Linka and his sisters into boys. I only inject three of my sons to have mutant powers to oppose their opposite, giving you guys a constructed body suit to wear, and so **_The Wild Card Gang_** is born."

"Wait. The Wild Card Gang? I'm not sure that name will fits for us." King Dice said not feeling for their group name.

"What Loki said is logical. We should be called "The Tarot Gang" and have Loki as The High Priestess, Loni as The Hanged Man, Luke as Moon, Lane as The Fool, Lyon (change his name because having the name two Lynn will be confusing) as Strength, Lars as Death, Lexx as Emperor, Leif as The Sun, and I will be as The World." Shuffle Deck said.

"Also, how come Loni, Lyon, and Levi got powers? I want some!" Kings of Diamonds demanded his father.

"Because you'll go power hungry." His twin replied for him.

"And plus you'll be a big jerk towards your brothers and dad." Jack of Hearts added.

"No I won't." Kings of Diamonds argued.

"Yes you will." Cuts argued back.

"No I won't!" Kings of Diamonds yelled.

"Yes you will!" Cuts yelled back.

"Enough! The name stays and I couldn't make anymore time to give the rest of you guys with powers. It's time we move to phase two. You all have their memories; tomorrow you'll go after their hearts." The Scientist said.

"Ho-oh. This phase I'm already liking." Blackjack laughed.

* * *

The Next day, everyone in the loud house are already left house except for Lori who is in her room; chatting her boyfriend name Bobby on her phone.

"Oh, boo boo bear. I missed talking to you."

 _"I missed talking to you too, babe. It's been while."_

 _"_ I know and I'm sorry. I got this...second job I got and it took out most of my time." Lori said.

 _"I understand. This job I'm doing also-hang on, babe. I got a customer. Welcome. How could I help you?" Bobby asked the customer._

 _"Actually, I came to see you, Bobby."_

Lori gasped recognizing the customer's voice. It's King Dice. "Boo boo bear?" Calling his name.

 _"Uh, how did you know my name?" Bobby asked the customer_

"Boo boo bear?"

 _"My name is Loki. I'm a childhood friend of Lori's. Lori told me all about you." Loki explained._

 _"That's funny. Lori never mention about you." Bobby said confusingly._

 _"She haven't told you about me? Well, here's the story..._

Lori couldn't hear this anymore so she rush outside to her van and drives to the city in full speed. She fears on what King Dice will do to him knowing that she is High Card. She finally made to The Casagrande Apartment and rush in to see Bobby is alright. And thankfully, Bobby is still at the Cash Register and Loki is nowhere to be seen.

"Babe?"

"Bobby! Are you okay?! Where's Loki?!"

"I'm okay, babe. We were having a conversation on how you meet Loki and then he took off. Weird."

"Oh thank god."

"Babe, how come you never mention your friend Loki to me before?" Bobby asked.

"It's...it's complicated. Listen, I'm going to stay here for a while just in case if he comes back. We're going to have an "reunion" together with my old friend." Lori said.

"Okay, babe. But since your here, I could used some extra hands here." Bobby smiled.

"I would love too, boo-boo bear." Lori smiled.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods, Luna was walking down the neighborhood. "This bites. Those guys know our secrets and they're going to strike us at anytime." Luna said to herself. She then spotted Sam sitting on the stairs outside of her house and is talking to someone. "Maybe hanging out with Sam will help clear my thoughts." Luna smiled as head straight to her. But then comes a familiar voice, revealing it to be Luke who is talking to Sam.

"Oh hey, Mama." Luke greets Luna.

Luna gasped.

"Hey, Luna. This is Luke. He's a fan of us and wants to play a wicked music that you got to hear." Sam smiled.

"I don't think..."

Too late Luke had his guitar out and plays his guitar in a rocking tone which sound something like Dethklok from Metalocalypse. Sam makes rocking horns while head bobbling enjoying the music but Luna on the other hand didn't. As soon as he finishes, Sam claps while Luna glares at him.

"That was rad, Luke. You have talent and the spirit." Sam smiled as she applause.

"Thanks, mama. I have more music that you'll love." Luke smiled at Sam with wink.

Sam blushes a bit.

This makes Luna even mad.

"Sure I'm okay with-" Sam groan a bit. "Oh, sorry, Luke. I got to used the bathroom."

"That's alright, mama. I'll wait for you." Luke smiled.

Sam rush into her house.

"She digs me." Luke smiled.

Luna grabs Luke and pin him on the side of her house.

"Woah, mama. Take a chill pill. You're supposed to be the cool person." Luke smiled

"She won't see you again." Luna growled.

"I don't think so. I promised Sam that she'll hear my other music. And maybe later on we'll go steady and when's she ready for the next tier, I'll make her spin around like a record." Luke grin evilly.

"IF YOU TRY ANYTHING WITH HER-"

"You'll what? Don't tell me your in love with her. Oh wait...your are aren't you?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Weren't you paying attention. I'm YOU. I have all your memories, your feelings, and the knowledge of Mick Swagger and his albums. But here's a big question...how do we know that she shares the same feeling towards you?"

Luna went silent.

"I'm mean the way she was eyeing on me when I meet her, it doesn't seem that she was bi-curious about you. But fine I'll go. I'll be seeing Sam very soon." Luke laughed as he leaves.

Luna charged forwards to make a punch on him but was hit by a sonic wave from Luke's guitar when he quickly turn and pull out his guitar.

Luke laughed and walks off.

Sam returns outside. "I'm back. Hey, where's Luke?"

Luna quickly recovers. "He told me that his folks called and has to head back home." She lied.

"That's a shame." Sam said.

"Sam, may I crash into your place just for a short while?" Luna asked.

"Sure." Sam replies as she head back inside.

Luna follows her while her head being puzzle on what Luke said.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see Luan and Maggie just walk out of starbucks. Luan explained Maggie on what's been going on yesterday.

"So that's what happen?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. That's what happen." Luan answered.

"Maybe I could help you and your siblings with your copies." Maggie offers her.

"I appreciate your help, Maggie. But this is our fight and we have to deal with it alone. Just until we come up with a plan." Luan said.

Then out of nowhere, a black van approach the two. The window roll down revealing Lane who his holding a machine gun aims it on Maggie. Luan gasped and sees that Lane is going to shoot her.

"Maggie!"

Lane begins shooting at Maggie forcing Luan to see the horror that her best friend was gun down.

Luan rush to her friend. "Maggie. Oh god I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to save you." Luan sobbed as she holds her.

Maggie coughed and groaned. "Luan, I'm fine."

"What?!" But you got shot?!"

Lane laughed. "Trick you! This is a paintball gun!"

Lane roll up the window and drove off while laughing.

Luan growls. "I'll get him. I swear!"

"Great. Now, could you let go of me this getting awkward." Maggie said.

Luan let go of her. "Oh, sorry."

* * *

Lynn and Lucy came out of Flip's Food & Fuel. Lynn take a sip on her slushie. "Stupid, Flips. I don't wants worse; paying extra to get a slushie or our enemies knowing our secret identities." Lynn said.

"The secret identity IS the worst thing, Lynn." Lucy said.

"I know that's the worst." Lynn said.

"But if they know our identity, they'll probably know everyone we care for." Lucy explained.

Lynn spit out her Slushie. "For once you could be right."

"Well well. It's Ruby and Sapphire." Linka smiled spotting the two.

"Who the heck are you?" Lynn asked.

"My name is Linka and you two are Strong Suit and Eight of Spades."

"So your that girl that was fighting our brother." Lucy said.

"That's right." Linka smiled.

"What do you want?" Lynn questioned her.

"I just came to tell that two of my brothers are going to meeting your brother at the park."

"What?!" Lucy and Lynn in shock.

"That's right. My brothers have your memories. They know you have a crush on him." Linka chuckles. "I thought we're sick but you guys are even sicker. Fallen in love with your brother is inhuman."

Lynn and Lucy while clutching their fists.

"But don't waist your time fighting me. If you guys really love him, then, you should probably get to your brother before it's too late." Linka grinned.

Lynn growled as she's ready to plumbed her but Lucy stop her.

"Forget her. Lincoln is in trouble." Lucy said.

"Right. This isn't over." Lynn glared at Linka.

"Oh believe me. It's already over since we came here." Linka smiled.

Lynn drop her slushie as she and Lucy runs to the park while Linka laughed.

* * *

At the park, Lincoln and Clyde are sitting on the park bench together as they watch Lily playing with the other babies.

"Thanks for helping me taking Lily to the park." Lincoln smiled.

"Anytime for my bro. But seriously, what we going to do about those copycats? They know your secret identities and probably mines." Clyde said being worried

"Calm down, Clyde. I'm as worried as you but we haven't seem them since last night. They'll probably ready to attack us at night time." Lincoln said.

"Yeah but still." Clyde said.

Lincoln got up from the bench. "Listen, I'm going to the bathroom. Would you watch over Lily for me?"

"Of course."

Lincoln walk straight to bathroom but he didn't know is that two boys that looks like Lynn and Lucy follows him into the bathroom. Lincoln already finish his business in the stall and is ready to wash his hand until...

"Well well well."

Lincoln recognized the voice. It's Ten and along with him is Knight of Spades. Lincoln was going to fight him but found a hand on his throat.

"I'm sorry. We're just about to punch me." Lyon laughed.

Lincoln tried to break free from his cold grasp but a fist made contact on his belly and then thrown him to the sick.

"Who knew our counterparts have a strong bondage towards you?" Lyon grinned.

"Stop hogging him, Lyon. It's my turn." Lars said.

"Fine. I'll hold him and you pound his face." Lyon said holding him tight.

"Sigh. Okay." Lars said doesn't want Lyon to help him.

Lars was ready to punch him when suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Huh?" That all he could say as he was thrown to the door which knocks him out.

Lincoln looks and is glad to see Lynn and Lucy appeared.

"Put him down!' Lynn yelled.

Lyon grin. "You want him? Here." He toss Lincoln to Lynn and Lucy and make a run for it while grabbing Lars.

"Lincoln, you okay?" Lucy asked him.

"I'll live." Lincoln answered.

Clyde who is holding Lily burst in. "Lincoln! Are you alright?! I saw those guys that look like Lynn and Lucy just came out of the bathroom!"

"Don't worry I'm fine. I think it's we should head home and assemble the team." Lincoln said to them.

* * *

Later that day, deep below the home of the loud house, the loud family including Clyde in an assembling and are talking about what happen to each other.

"What?! You too!" Luan said with a surprised.

Lynn, Lucy, and Lincoln nod.

"It happens to me too. I was at the pond visiting my ducklings until I saw my copycat peeing in the pond and on to them. He got away when he spotted me. Don't worry, sweeties. I won't let that jerk hurt you again." Lana said hugging her ducks.

"When me and Leni went to the mall, I went to return to my palace and found out I've been overthrown by my own people. They told me they serve Lexx now. Unbelievable! Lola growled.

"That twig was mind controlling Darcy. He was forcing her against her will to cross the street. I manage to save her just before a truck could hit her." Lisa said as she works on a head brace

"How about you, Leni?" Lynn asked Leni.

"Oh, I did meet my counterpart name Loni. He tries to take my Chaz away from me; taking him to movies and have selfies together. That's just evil." Leni said.

"That doesn't seem so serious comparing to ours, Leni." Lucy said.

"It is to me." Leni said with her arm crossed.

Lincoln noticed that Luna has been silent since the assembling started.

"Luna?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?

"Uh, yeah, bro. I'm good."

"You sure? What did your opposite do to you?"

"Something bad. But it's alright. I just can't wait to get my hands on Luke." Luna getting mad.

The elevator opens as Wilbur walks in. "Those bastards."

The gang sees him. "What's wrong? Lincoln asked.

"Those guys you were talking about? Yeah, one of them left a flaming bag of dog poop at my front porch." Wilbur explained.

"But they don't have a dog." Lincoln said.

"Oh god. They really did that." Wilbur said in disgust.

"Lincoln, we literally can't lay low any longer. They could attack our friends and love ones. We need to stop them now." Lori said.

Lincoln sighed. "You're right. Everyone suit up. It's time to come out of hiding and face them."

"But how are we going to find them?" Lana asked.

"We'll have them come to us." Lincoln said.

"And what about the police?" Lynn asked.

"That where they came along." Lincoln smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Ace and The Full House Gang are standing on the roof of the building waiting for the copycats to show up.

'Well well well the gang is all here."

The Full House turn behind them to see Blackjack and her Wild Card Gang are here.

"Looks like you guys made choice on getting the police to arrest you." King Dice smiled.

"No, we made a choice that we're going to take you down." Ace pointed.

"Oh really?" Jass smirked.

"Yeah! Really!" The Joker said.

"But before we do it, we want to pick a place to fight. You okay with it?" Ace asked them.

"Fine. whatever. As long we get to beat the crap out of you losers but you better not pulling any tricks." Blackjack warned him.

"No tricks. Follow us."

Ace and The Full House lead the way as they from different building to building while the Wild Card gang follows them.

* * *

Below them, a police officer was writing a ticket when sees a car parked next to a fire hydrant but then soon he spotted Ace and The Full House jumping different building. He went to his car (missing The Wild Card Gang) and make a call at the R.W.P.D. "I've spotted Ace Savvy and The Full House head to the park. I required back up."

* * *

Both group made it to the park.

"The park. Excellent choice. It will give us a wide variety." Blackjack smiled.

The two group look at each other for a sec.

"Attack!" Ace Savvy/Blackjack shouted.

Both team charged and clash to each other.

Ten tackles Strong Suit to the ground. "You think you'll get a second win? Oh Please?

Strong Suit didn't respond, choosing to instead knock her opponent into a tree.

Night Club found herself at a stalement with her opposite.

Death Club smirked. "I hope you're not still bitter on what happen earlier."

Night Club growled and plays a sonic wave out of guitar which hit him.

The Joker tries throwing her punches on Jass but he keeps dodging her attack.

"Oh come now. It was just a joke." Jass smiled.

"Joke?! There's nothing funny about my friend getting shot!" The Joker yelled.

"It's just paint."

"I don't care! I swore to myself that I'll get you back!"

The Joker charged and deliver every blow on Jass's face. Each blow she give him felt a relief. With the finally move which is a uppercut, knocking him out cold.

"Huh? You know beating you up so easy is actually funny." The Joker chuckles.

Knight of Spades lunged foreword but Eight of Spades dodged and they clashed their sword and shovel. Eight of Spades pushed Knights of Spades back to a tree, parried a blow, grab knights and smash his dead against an oak which break his helmet.

"This time. You won't get away with this." Eight of Spades said as he knock him out again with her shovel.

Night Club got bounce back by Night Club's guitar blast, she quickly recovers and plays her guitar which the two are now evenly match. "Damn it. Lori should have brought the van then this fight will be over." Night Club said to herself while playing her guitar.

"Looks like I'll be winning this death battle, mama." Night Club laughed.

Suddenly, a rope wrap around Death Club's guitar and snatch it out his hand, passing it to Wild Card Willy.

"Hey! Not cool, old man!"

Night Club fired a sonic blast on Death Club when his back was turn which knocks him out. Night Club and Willy gave each other thumps up.

Shuffle Deck and Card Counter stare each other.

"It's illogical for you to fight me again. You know what's going to happen. I thought you be more intelligence." Shuffle Deck smirked.

"I have been experience your psychic powers. But this time I'm prepared." Card Counter smiled.

"Is that so?" Shuffle Deck remove his glasses and made eye contact which makes her see the area spin around and frogs popping out of nowhere." I guess I was wrong about you being intelligent." Shuffle Deck chuckles. Then all the sudden, he started sniffing the air. It's fowl making him a bit dizzy and sick which causing him to lose his focus. This gives The Card Counter the advantages to get him to wear the head brace. "What? My powers."

Card Counter smiled."Try using your powers now." She sucker punch him which knocks him out.

The Deuce giggles.

Card Counter picks up The Deuce with a smile."Good work, infant unit.

Jack of Hearts stretch his arms to get Eleven of Hearts and One-Eyed Jack but misses. As he stretches his arms again, One-Eyed Jack and Eleven of Hearts grab them.

"Let's tie him up." One-Eyed Jack said to Hearts.

"Right." She smiled.

The two ran around him tie him up nice and tight with his own arms.

"Dang it." Jack of Hearts said in defeat.

King of Diamonds and Cuts found their every move blocked by their opponents.

"You sick, jerk! How dare you pee on my babies?!" The Royal Flush shouted to Cuts.

"And stealing my throne!" Queen of Diamonds shouted to King of Diamonds.

The Royal Flush knock the cutter away using her wrench which cut the tree and timber into a pond. King of Diamonds fired a blast out of his cane onto Queens.

"I have your throne. Now, kneel before your king."

"Never."

"Then die." King of Diamond was about to blast her but Cut's cutter came back and accidentally cut of his cane. He sees down that Queens got a dirty look on her face. "Oh oh." Queens swipe the broken cane out of hand and sucker punch him knocking him out.

The cutter returns to Cuts helmet as he was about to throw it again at Royal Flush, Willy uses his rope to take his cutter from his helmet.

"You shouldn't play with these, kid. You could lose a head." Willy said.

Royal Flush charged and whack him with his wrench knocking him out.

King Dice roll his his dice and got a sixty six. "Yes. My favorite number." The dice projecting a scythe.

High Card had her sword equipped.

King Dice dashes straight to her and founded she's blocking his attack with her sword. Then, he knocked to the ground when she tries to thrust, but tucked in his legs and kick High Card in the chest. As he about to kill her, Night Club played a strong wave which hits him.

"Need a hand, dude?" Night Club smiled at High Card.

"Thanks, sis." High Card returns the smile.

Strong Suit rushed her opposite and landed blow after blow.

"This is for hurting my Lincoln, you son of a bitch!" Strong Suit yelled.

Ten snickered. "Your Lincoln? You think Lincoln will fall in love with you if he founds about you and Lucy have a crush on him. He'll hate you and will never love you again."

Then, inside of Strong Suit has been triggered making her even stronger. Ten was about to punch her but she twisted his arm as he cried in pain and begins throwing every blow onto his face which he could stand it. With one powerful blow, he was out cold. Strong Suit calm down and look at the site of her counterpart.

Blackjack was surprised to see her brothers already been defeated. "What?! How the hell all my brothers get beaten so quickly?!"

"You should never attack our love ones. Otherwise, they'll get their ass handed to them." Ace said.

Blackjack growls as she throws her black cards. Ace quickly dodged it, and advanced towards Blackjack. Blackjack hears the police are coming so she quickly jabbed Ace in the gut and then threw an smoke card on the ground. The area filled the area with thick smoke disorienting Ace.

Ace immediately activated his 'detective mode' vision. He looked around, and saw Blackjack tries to escape. "Oh no you don't." Ace took out his Ace grapple and grappled around Blackjack ankles making her unable to escape. Ace then sees the police cars not to far away. "Took them long enough to get here." Ace said.

The polices arrived at the park and quickly got out of their cars, and have their guns cocked on Ace and The Full House. "No more games, Ace! On the ground! NOW!" Commissioner Grouse yelled.

"Wait, Commissioner! We have the killers right here." Ace said as he and The Full House show the polices their counterparts. "The braces that they're wearing around their change them into us." Ace and The Full House demonstrated the polices when they press the button on their brace which changed them into Ace Savvy and The Full House, and then change them back which made the polices gasped.

The polices handcuffed The Wild Card Gang. "Well, I'll be damned. I guess I owe you guys an apologized." Commissioner Grouse said now feeling stupid.

"No need for apologies, Commissioner. You and Police force didn't know but before you take them away, I need to asked them a question first." Ace grab Blackjack by the collar. "Answer me. Where did you guys come from? And why did you all do this?" Ace questioned her.

"Let's see...Oh, oops. I completely forgot." Blackjack grin at Ace Savvy

"I thought we were created by Dr. Kuttler to frame them and then go after their love ones." Jack of Hearts said.

"JACK!" The Wild Card yelled at Jack.

"Dr. Kuttler? That last name." Ace puzzled.

"Great. Now, these dweebs know our fathers name." King Dice glared at Jack.

"Alright. Let's go." Commissioner Grouse said as he and the police take The Wild Card Gang away.

One-Eyed Jack walk up to Ace. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's that name Dr. Kuttler. It sounds familiar."

"Well, you guys have to figure out another time. You have school tomorrow." Willy said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Let's go home." Ace said.

* * *

Back home, everyone in the loud house are already fell asleep except for Luna who is still being puzzled earlier. _"Was Luke right? The way she looked at him does have some effect. NO! I don't believe it! Can I?" Luna thought to herself._

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Kuttler just watched the news and says that Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang were cleared of charges and the real killers were brought to justice.

"God Damn it! Not even my kids couldn't do their jobs!" Dr. Kuttler yelled. "Fine! I guess it's time I take care of Ace Savvy. Myself."


	12. Episode 11: Obsession

**Episode 11: Obsession**

It's a normal school day at Royal Woods, Lincoln and Clyde just came out of the class and are headed to the cafeteria.

"So, Lincoln. What are your plans on Valentine days?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln sighed. "Nothing."

"What about Paige? Don't you want to be with her?" Clyde asked.

"I broke up with her last year. I caught her kissing Chandler when I was bringing flowers to her. She broke my heart and makes me hate Chandler even more." Lincoln tells him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clyde said feeling sorry.

"Thanks. What about you?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I'm setting up a picnic for Haiku over at the cemetery." Clyde smiled.

"That's seems nice. And spooky." Lincoln said.

The two passed by a girl who is a Shy Qt (you loud house fans know what Shy Qt looks like). She look back at Lincoln without being noticed and sigh romantically.

"Oh Lincoln. My precious Lincoln. I saw what Paige have done to you and it makes me mad. But don't worry, now she's out of your life, this time I'm going to confess my feelings towards you." Shy Qt promised herself as she follows them.

At the cafeteria , Shy Qt spotted Lincoln at the table having a chat with Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach. _"This is my chance."_ She thought to herself as she walks to Lincoln's table. "H-hi, Lincoln." Shy Qt nervously waived.

"Oh, hi, you're Shy qt right?"

"Um, actually, my name is Carrie. I was in your class and I live across the street from your house." Carrie blushes.

"Oh, sorry, Carrie. How are you?" Lincoln asked.

Carrie feeling more nervous than before; she didn't answered but instead run his check with her finger and ran out of the Cafeteria.

"What in tarnation was that?" Liam asked.

"No idea. That was weird." Clyde said.

"I thinking she likes Lincoln." Zach said.

Clyde look at Zach. "What? No way. She doesn't even know him."

* * *

Inside the girls bathroom, Carrie is sitting on the toilet lid sniffing her finger that she rub on Lincoln's check. "Oh, Lincoln. I shy away again." She begins to sob softly.

* * *

After school, Lincoln returns home and sees Lucy and Lynn sitting the couch far from apart but then soon jump off and ran up to Lincoln with a smile. "Hey, Lincoln. How's school?" The two asked the same time.

"It's, uh, great. Thank you for asking. Where are the others?" Lincoln asked.

"Lily is sleeping and the others are with their dates. Except for Luna who is in her room and said she's not in the mood for valentines day." Lynn explained.

"Not in the mood? But what about that boy Sam that she likes?" Lincoln asked.

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Lucy said.

"Oh. Well, why aren't you with your valentine?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn and Lucy look at each other and then look back at Lincoln feeling unease. "Well...you see..."

 ***Flashback to Lynn***

Lynn and Francisco are sitting the couch watching T.V. together in a blanket.

Lynn looks at him. "Francisco, guess what I'm thinking right now?"

"Kissing me?"

Lynn grinned. "Nooo. Dutch oven." She wraps herself with Francisco and blows a fart so big it inflates the blanket with them underneath it.

 ***Flashback to Lucy***

Lucy just finished burying Silas in her backyard. The two are playing a game; Lucy as a grave digger and Silas as a vampire who will be awaken when he's disturb. Suddenly, Lucy got a call from Willy and he told her that Mad Jack just broke out of prison to cause trouble. Lucy knows that Mad Jack isn't much of a serious threat so this fight won't take all long but she was dead wrong.

 ***Flashback end***

"So, that's what happen. Why didn't you tell us what happen?"

"It doesn't matter. What matter is that we found someone that we love for a long time." Lynn said.

"Really? Who?"

"Let's just say he's like you but cute." Lucy blushed looking at Lincoln.

"Okay."

"Also, we don't want to see you silk after what Paige did to you. So, me and Lucy decided put away our pity rivalry and take our dearest brother to a county fair." Lynn smiled.

"Thanks, guys. But what about you va-

Lincoln was cut off when Lynn and Lucy carries him out to the county fair.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carrie return to her house seeing no one is home but she doesn't care as she head to her room where a shrine of Lincoln is at. There are pictures of of him and in the middle of her shrine his underwear that she stole is seal in a small glass case. Carrie rubs the glass as she drools over it.

"Oh, Lincoln. I should have confess my feeling towards you long time again. But I always chickened out." Carrie sighed beginning to lose. Until. "No, not this time, I'm going to see him again today and tell to be my valentine if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy are at the county fair.

"We're here. What should we try first?" Lincoln asked them.

"Whatever something you like." Lucy smiled.

"But it has to be cool." Lynn smiled.

Lincoln smiled. "Okay then.

First, Lincoln take Lynn and Lucy to the Whirly Gig ride. They got on it and the rides starts. Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy having a blast.

Second, Lincoln hammered the lever at the strength tester and launches half way. Lynn took the hammer and she did her best to hold of her strength as she launches the lever up to the bell twice.

"Winner!" Carny shouted as he gives her two stuffed animals a rabbit and a pig.

Lynn gave the rabbit to Lincoln which he thanked and then gave the pig to Lucy as she sighed.

Third, Lincoln tries a head hole mural. "Guys, check it out. Ain't I a muscular or what?" Lincoln smirked.

Lynn and Lucy blushes when they see him and fantasized Lincoln having actually muscles. "G-good one."

Finally, Lincoln take Lynn and Lucy take them to the photo booth. Later, the photo booth's photos have developed and it shows that their photo op looks funny. The photo featured Lincoln and Lynn making silly and strange faces while Lucy stares at the camera not making any expression. They laughed together.

* * *

Carrie ran all the way to Lincoln's house and rang the doorbell. Luna opens the door and sees Carrie.

"Can I help you, dude?" Luna asked.

"Um, who are you are? Where's Lincoln?"

"I'm his sister. Now, may I asked who are you?" Luna questioned her.

"I'm a...friend at his class. Where is Lincoln? I need to tell him something."

"Not sure. He was gone when I came downstairs. You can try go to Burpin Burger or The county fair."

"Thanks." Carrie said as she ran off.

Luna closed the door but then soon got a call from Sam, she doesn't want to talk to her as she ignore the call and sigh in sadness.

Carrie went into The County Fair to search for him. "If he's here, then maybe he's waiting for me. Oh Lincoln you cutey." Carrie spotted Lincoln from the distance but then soon realized that Lincoln is having a snow cone with two other girls this shattered her heart. "N-no. It can't be. He's already meeting two other girls. No!" She storms off back to her house.

"Guys, thanks for everything." Lincoln thanked his sisters.

"It's the least we could." Lucy said holding his hand.

Lynn eats her snow cone. "Yeah. We don't to see you depressed on valentines day. That's Lucy's job." Lynn smirked while holding his hand.

Lucy growled for a sec.

Carrie seethed in rage as she destroyed her shrine of Lincoln in her room. She got on her knees and cried. She waiting for the right moment and then suddenly Lincoln is with another girl but two this time but never realized those are his sister. She can't. She can't wait for anymore. She cries so hard that she even coke on her words. Then, she stop and then begins to laugh. "No...I can still do this." She snapped and walk out of her room again.

* * *

Later that day, Lincoln is sitting on the couch watching T.V. He feels much better thanks to his sister but still questioned them about their weird behavior, feeding me at cafe, and holding my hands a lot. But then a doorbell ring which interrupting his thinking.

Lincoln sighed as he got off the couch. At the door, he threw back the deadbolt, turned the thumb lock, and opened it. "Hello.."

Carrie bonk his head with her father's goth club.

Lincoln slowly wake up as it something hit his head. He wants to get up but found that he's tied up onto Carrie's bed and then sees a destroyed shrine of Lincoln. "Great. I wonder who's the wacko that that kidnapped me." Lincoln then noticed his underwear in a glass case. "Is that my underwear? I was wondering wear my extra underwear is. Wait a sec, how the hell did this guy got my underwear?" Lincoln then hears a humming coming outside the room. The door open, and Carrie walks in her prom dress.

"Hi, Linky." Carrie greets with a sexy grin.

"Carrie? What's going on? Why am I tied up?"

"It's simple, Linky. I kidnapped you so I can confess you me feelings." Carrie blushes.

"We're in love with me? Uh, you could have just told me instead of kidnapping me." Lincoln said.

"I would have until I found out that you were on a date with two other girls."

"Date with other girls? No, Carrie,those two are my..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES! Do you having any idea how long I want to tell you how I feel about about? DO YOU?!"

"Um, no?"

Carrie sighed. "I guess you didn't. Let me tell you a story."

* * *

 **Back at the house...**

"Lincoln?! Where the heck..."

Lucy pops up behind Lynn. "Why are you shouting?"

Lynn gasped. "Damn it, Lucy. I was going to check on Lincoln and he's suddenly gone."

"Hmmm...I did hear a doorbell. Maybe he's outside." Lucy said as she reach to the door and open it to see no one.

"Or maybe not." Lucy then looks down and sees a bit of blood of the step. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Something happen to Lincoln. This is his blood on the step." Lucy said pointed the blood on the ground.

"What?! Some one kidnapped him?! Wait and till I get my hands on that bastard." Lynn being pissed as she clutches her fists.

"We should inform our siblings." Lucy stated.

"No. We don't want to disturbed their date and Luna doesn't seem to fit to fight. We're going to take care of this ourselves, but the question is how do we find him?"

Lucy pointed Lynn that the blood trail leads to a house which is across the street.

"Huh. Well that's convenient."

* * *

Carrie sighed. "I always love you, Lincoln. It all started at kindergarten..."

 ***Flashback***

 _"It was valentine's day, every kids in the class are giving out valentine gifts to each other except for me. Kids think of me as weird and awkward or never like me from the start until a certain white hair boy shows up to my face."_

Young Lincoln smiled and her a valentine card which made her blushand smiled.

 _"And ever since that, I've having feels towards you. I wanted to tell you but I shy away everytime I come near you. And when everytime I'm prepared, I saw you either try to go on a date with Cristina, Cookie, and even Paige. So I follow you ever since, watching, listening, and waiting for the right time. Now that Paige is out of your life, I could finally asked you out until I found out that you're hanging out two girls."_

 ***Flashback end***

"It was enough to drive me mad."

"I told you those girls are my..."

"It doesn't matter. Now, I have you in my hands. Forever you'll be my personal slave." Carrie grinned.

"What?!"

"But first, I'm going to find those girls and killed them so they won't come near you."

"You stay away from them!"

"Now now, don't be mad. I know how to make you feel _good."_ Carrie said as she climbs on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you love whatever you like it or not." Carrie smiled as he was about to kiss him.

"No! No!" Lincoln yelled as he tries to struggles to get away from her.

Strong Suit kicks down the door which spooked Lincoln and Carrie. "Get away from him, bitch!" Strong Suit yelled as she and Eight of Spades enter the room.

"Strong Suit! Eight of Spades!" Lincoln yelled glad to see them.

"Stay away! Don't come near my Lincoln!" Carrie yelled as she picks up the golf club.

"Drop the club and maybe we won't hurt you." Eight of Spades said holding her Spade Shovel.

Carrie yelled in rage as she charge in swinging her goth club to attack.

Strong Suit grabs it and take it away from, and then kicks her to the wall knocking her out. Eight of Spades used her shovel to cut the ropes freeing Lincoln.

"You alright?" Eight of Spades asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks to you guys." Lincoln smiled.

Strong Suit and Eight of Spades smiled back. But the moment was short when Carrie came back and tries to attack as she yelled but Eight of Spades whack her with her shovel without looking back.

* * *

The Next day, Lincoln got a patch for his head are sitting on his bed along with Lynn and Lucy explaining who that girl is.

"So Carrie has a "thing" with you?" Lynn asked him.

"Yeah. And her parents never knew about this or her strange behavior."

"Who knew that someone who loves you this long, would go crazy. I hope we don't turn out like Carrie." Lucy said.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"I feel bad for her. If only I noticed her from the start then maybe this would never happen." Lincoln said feeling bad.

"Don't beat yourself up, Lincoln. I'm sure the institute who help her forgot everything that happens." Lynn smiled.

* * *

In her room at Michigan Psychiatric Institude outside lansing, Carrie stared out of her window at the gardens the lower level inmates were allowed to roam. She was sitting on a bed as thinks about Lincoln constantly.

"This prison wall won't hold me for long, Lincoln. I will be free...and I will come after you, beloved."

* * *

 **Better late than done. Oh, well, thank you all for reading and I hope you guys have a wonder valentines day. I'll see you guys next time. :)**


	13. Episode 12: White Heat

**Episode 12: White Heat**

Later that evening at an apartment, Firebug who is out of his costume revealing that he has burns covering over 90% of his body including most of his face, getting pain inside his body.

"Aah! My body! It's like it's on fire!" Firebug yelled in pain. "I don't get it. Dr. Kuttler said that they were no side effect."

 ***Flashback***

"Thank you for coming to my lab, Mr. Firebug." Dr. Kuttler said.

"Well, you broke into my apartment and left a note on my table. Like I be dumb enough to not show up." Firebug said.

"Yes. I invite you because you have skills that could be quite useful."

"Well, I am a pyrotechnics engineer after all."

"Yes. But I have noticed that you were struggling for money to buy more chemicals for your weapons."

"Yeah, chemical these days aren't cheap like it use too." Firebug said crossing arms.

"I agree. And that's why I created a serum just for you. "Dr. Kuttler took the serum out of his lab coat. "You'll have unlimited flames. And you won't have to buy more chemicals.

Firebug smiled."Well hot damn! Wait." Firebug got serious. "What's the catch?"

"Well, there is one, I need for you to break out Pain and King Rat with free of charge."

"Hmmm alright. And you make sure that stuff doesn't have side effect?"

"Absolutely. I ran some test and it's all good." Dr. Kuttler lied.

"Okay, then. Give me the stuff."

 ***Flashback end***

Firebug groan in pain. "I can't believe I trust the doctor." Then, suddenly, the pain had stop. "Huh? That's it! I'm going to talk to Dr. Kuttler about this!" He puts on his costume, open the window, and flies out to Dr. Kuttler's lab.

* * *

In Dr. Kuttler's lab, Dr. Kuttler is working on a mech suit for him when he heard a familiar that shouted his name.

"Kuttler!"

Dr. Kuttler stop working and turn to Firebug who is now glowing orange around him.

"Hello, Firebug. What bring you here?"

"Stuff it, doc! You said that there were no side effect! I've been having pains lately and now look at me! I starting to glow when I was coming after you!" Firebug yelled.

"That's strange. I did some test and it shows all green." Dr. Kuttler lied again.

"Well you should have test it more!"

"Listen to me. Those side effect you've been experience are only minor. It will probably wore off soon, okay?"

"Uh...okay, doc."

Dr. Kuttler lead Firebug back to the door. "Good. Now take the rest of a day off, go to a bar or something. You need it."

"You're right. Thanks, doc."

The door closes as Firebug leave Kuttler's lab."Looks like the next phase on the serum I gave him has finally kicks in. Took long enough. Firebug would be the perfect distraction against The Full House Gang while I got to their secret home. My plan has come to flourish." Dr. Kuttler laughed.

* * *

The next day at high school, Luna sat in the cafeteria strumming her guitar while thinking about what Luke said to her.

 _"But here's a big question...how do we know that she shares the same feeling towards you? I'm mean the way she was eyeing on me when I meet her, it doesn't seem that she was bi-curious about you." Luke said in her head._

Luna sighed.

"You're awfully quiet."

Luna gasped and see Sam.

"Oh, um, hey Sam." Luna greets trying not to look at her.

"Luna, we need to have a talk." Sam sitting next to her.

"What's there to talk about?"

"When Luke shows up, you've been acting different lately. You ignore my calls, and you've avoiding me all the sudden. What's up with that?"

"I...uh..."

"Did I do something to make you upset? If so, what is it so I can make it up" Sam asks.

"No..." Luna sighed. "Sam, remember that letter you got?"

"Oh yeah. I still haven't figure out who my secret admirer. Why you asked?" Sam asks again.

"The truth is..."

The school bell rang.

"Dang it. We'll have to chat later. See ya." Sam as she leaves from the table.

"Yeah." Luna feeling sad now.

* * *

After school, Luna returns home and sees Luan and Lily are watching t.v. together.

"Hey, Luna." Luan greets Luna.

"Hey." Luna said closing the door behind.

"If your wondering; Lincoln, Lucy, and Lynn are in the cave looking for Dr. Kuttler while the others are out on a early patrol." Luan said.

"Oh, okay."

Luan noticed Luna is in a bum mood. "Luna, are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'll be in my room." Luna said as she walks up to her room.

"Hmmm what do you think is wrong with Luna." Luan asked Lily.

Lily babbled.

"Maybe so." Luan said.

* * *

At cave, Lincoln along with Lucy and Lynn are searching through their parents old criminal files in the big computer.

"This is boooriiiing! We've been searching for hours and we don't see anything important." Lynn moped.

"If you're bored, then you're free to go." Lucy said.

"And leave you alone with him. Ha! I don't think so."

"Guys! I know it this a long research but if I'm corrected the name 'Kuttler' who responsible for turning Raymond into Leach, and the creation of The Wild Card Gang could be related to one of our parents old rogue's gallery." Lincoln said still still looking through the files.

Lynn saw some Rogue's profiles. "Man look at all the bad guys our parents used the fought back in the days. Sergeant Doomsday, Cop-ter, The Living Muckman, and Pipo: The Killer Doll." Lynn said.

"Wonder what happen to them all?" Lucy asks.

"Not our concern. Right now we need to found the right person."

The trio look at the profile of a white woman with short raven hair, and black choker on her neck. She's wearing a red one piece that's cut from the shoulder down her stomach, and revealed her navel. She also has fingerless gloves, and white thigh high boots.

"Her?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. Juila Kuttler a.k.a. Card Countess. She was an arch nemesis to the Original Ace Savvy and Lady Ace." Lincoln said.

"But didn't she died?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. She died in an explosion after a final confrontation with our parents over at the Solitaire factory when she tries to blow up the place. But her profile never mentioned that she had any relative." Lincoln said finish reading her profile.

"Maybe it's a false last name." Lucy stated.

"Or someone just HAVE to have the same last name as hers." Lynn commented.

"I'm not sure. I need more clues to confirm that." Lincoln said.

They hear the elevator door open. It's Luan and she's holding Lily while feeling worry about Luna.

"Guys, we need to talk to Luna. She hasn't been the same since the fight with The Wild Card Gang." Luan said.

"Poo poo." Lily said.

"I tried talking to her but she said she's fine. But I know she's lying." Lincoln said.

"We should try talking to her again. It will get worst if Luna doesn't tell us." Lucy said.

"I agreed." Lincoln getting up from his seat. "I'll work on Dr. Kuttler. Let's go talk to Luna."

Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, and Luan (holding Lily) head to the elevator.

* * *

Elsewhere, Firebug is at a bar having a drink trying to block the pain as his body glow. Every D-list supervillains that dresses like fast food, or a camera, polka dots or even a painter, henchmen, and goons began to sweat when they noticed it's getting hot in here. One of the villain who dresses as milkshake and is sitting next to his group who dresses as a box of french fries and and hamburger meat.

"Hey, bartender! Turn down the heat! Milkshake man shouted.

The Bartender check the thermostat to see it's on the normal temperature.

The Bartender is now curious. "That's weird."

The drinks didn't work. Firebug's pain is getting worse as his body glow's brighter; the pain is so bad that he collapsed on the floor while his stomach. This caught the criminals and the bartender's attention as they sweat even faster.

"So your the one that's turning the bar into a oven! You better shut of on whatever you're doing or I'll destroy you with my anger!" The Milkshake Man yelled as he got up from his chair and walk towards Firebug. "Did you hear me?! I said..."

As soon The Milkshake roll Firebug on his back, Firebug's eye's glow orange and next thing that happens, he explode the entire bar.

* * *

Inside Luna's room, she's sitting on her bed as she strumming her guitar again as she hums a sad tone when a door knock.

"It's open!" Luna shouted.

Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, and Luan enter the room.

"Look, guys. I know why you're all here and I'm telling you I'm cool." Luna said.

"That's what you said last time, Luna." Lynn said.

"Luna, we're worried about you." Lincoln said.

Lily nod.

"And we want to be here with you if you're just going to keep shutting us out." Luan said.

"The more you hide it, the more darkness will eat you inside." Lucy said.

Luna sighed. "It's Sam."

"Sam?" Luan asked.

"Let me guess. That jerk was secretly cheating on you?" Lynn asks her.

"No, dude! My evil clone was flirting Sam and things haven't been the same." Luna explained.

"You and Sam are STILL not a couple?" Lynn curious

"Like what? What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

Luna's eye wondered a bit and back to her siblings. "It's time I blow your guy's mind. Sam is actually..."

Lincoln's phone rang interrupting Luna who is about to confess something important to them. The call is from Lori and she told that there was an explosion coming from the bar at east side of Royal Woods.

Lincoln hang up when she's finish talking to him. "Sorry, Luna. We'll have to talk later. Suit up everyone! An explosion at east!"

Everyone except for Luna ran out of Luna's room to the Ace Cave. Luna look down on her left hand and is still holding Sam's guitar pick as she sigh but then soon follow her siblings to the cave.

* * *

At the site of the ruin bar, Ace and the four members of The Full House arrived on top the roof of the store where the others are.

"What's the cause of this?" Ace asked High Card.

"Not sure. That's why we waited for since you're the only one in team to have detective mode." High Card said.

"True. But I could still used some help from you guys. Come on" Ace said.

The Full House jump down and walk inside the brunt bar and then split up to find some clues. Ace switch to his detective mode to look around and found a piece of costume, he scans the piece and identify the skins cells that belongs to Firebug.

"Hmmm." Ace think to himself.

"Hey, guys! Look, I found Firebug's helmet!" Strong Suit yelled while Firebug's helmet.

The Full House got together with Strong Suit.

"Bummer. I guess Firebug goes down in flames." Night Club said.

Ace then noticed a big black mark on the floor next to the counter, he scans the ash mark and the scanner in his mask match Firebug. The scanning he captures to make a small clip showing Firebug explode out of his body destroying the bar and killing everyone in it. But miraculously, Firebug is alive but only destroying his costume as he ran out of the bar through the back ending the clip.

"I think I know what cause the explosion."

"Who is it?" The Joker asks her brother.

"Firebug. But the question is...how?"

* * *

In the alley, a naked firebug who is still glowing ran as fast as he could while holding his pain. He made out of the alley and was stop when a car approach to him but stop just in time. "Hey! I'm walking here!" He touch the hood of the car causing to overheat the engine to explode. The Woman scream out of her car and ran off. Then, a police car show up to arrest Firebug for blowing up the bar.

"Don't move! Hands behind your head!" The officer yelled aiming his gun at Firebug.

Firebug did so but only releasing a strong heat wave which set the car to explode and making the officer flee.

"Smokin'." Firebug smiled but his pain kills the moon. "I got to see Dr. Kuttler. Fast."

Then, more police cars show up and aim there guns on Firebug.

"Looks like I'm going to be a little late." Firebug said to himself.

* * *

Back with The Full House...

"What do you think? He's a mutant?" High Card thought.

"No. If he was a mutant, he would be developing his powers when he's a kind." Ace corrected High Card.

The Gang heard a loud big explosion from a far from here.

"What the hell was that?!" Strong Suit asked surprisingly.

"Let's get over there and find out." Ace said.

* * *

Back with Firebug, citizens were fleeing in terror from him and more police cars explode by his fireballs.

"I think I'm started to like this. Sooo much better than using a flamethrower." Firebug smiled. He throws more fireballs and onto the police officers as laughed.

One of his fireball hit Flip's food truck.

"Hey! Watch where you throw them damn fireballs!" Flip yelled but ran just before Firebug could throw another fireball.

Firebug then heard something that is heading this way. It Vanzilla. The Full House Gang jump out of the van and ready to fight, and are surprised to see Firebug glowing.

"That's new." The Joker said.

"Not you guys." Firebug summons fireballs out of his hands and throws it at the heroes.

The Full House scattered while dodging Firebug's fireballs. Ace got behind Vanzilla and pull out an ice card ready for him. As Firebug get close to Ace Savvy ready to burn him, Royal Flush uses a fire hose against him.

"Way to put out that fire, Royal Flush!" The Joker smiled.

Royal Flush gives her a thumbs up with a smile.

At first it's effective, but then Firebug generates even stronger heat than the water from the hose which surprises The Royal Flush. "It'll take more than a hose to put me out!" Firebug said moving close to her.

Ace quickly throw a ice card that freeze Firebug and it seems like he's stopped for good.

"Nice job, bro." Strong Suit said pat him in the back not to hard.

Ace smiled. "Thanks. Let's check everyone is okay and then will integrated Firebug."

The Full House suddenly hear Firebug's cried in pain. Firebug's eyes turn red and his skin turning bright orange. An explosion occurs and once it clears, Firebug emerges as a living fire with his eyes glow red.

"Woah." Strong Suit said with a shocked.

Firebug look at his hand to see that his body transform into some kind of a Human Torch character. "I'm on fire. And I'm okay." Firebug began to laugh maniacally.

"I literally don't like where's this is going." High Card said getting nervous.

Firebug created a big fireball as he ready to throw it at The Full House Gang. "Ready to go to a fiery pits of hell, kids!" The pain randomly come back as he drop the fireball on to the road. "No...not now." Firebug grunting.

"He doesn't look to good." Eleven of Hearts said to the Gang.

"Who cares? Let's pound him while he's distracting." Strong Suit said.

"How are we going to "pound" him if we can't touch him?" Eight of Spades asks.

Firebug then surrounded The Full House Gang in a ring of fire as he makes a run for it.

"Not cool, man!" Night Club shouted.

"Stand back, everyone!" Ace shouted to his team.

The team did so. Ace throws more ice cards that freezes the fire ring and then he have Strong Suit kick down the frozen ring as she and others ran out.

"He got away!" The Joker yelled.

"Not quite." Ace pointed burnt footprints on the streets. "Everyone into the van."

* * *

Firebug continues running until he stop at near site of the docks as he got on his knees as the pain get's worse and his body. "I'm...close. Dr. Kuttler's lab is just ahead. Just need for him to remove the pain and then go back having fun." As he slowly reach there, vanzilla arrived and block his path. The Full House Gang quickly got out of the van and surround Firebug.

"Alright, Firebug. I don't know what's happening to you but you need to surrender so we could help you." Ace offered him.

"I...don't need you help, Ace. I already know who's going to help me and you're in my way!" Firebug yelled.

"Who's going to help you?" Ace asks.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

Firebug starts throwing fireballs but The Full House got behind Vanzilla just in time.

The Full House expect for Strong Suit had there cards out and throws it at him but Firebug protected himself from the cards using his heat wave from his body.

"Come on out, kiddies! I'm just getting wrong up!" Firebug laughed.

Firebug then throws more fireballs on to the van.

"He's literally making a mark on my van." High Card said getting mad.

Night Club have her guitar out and play it firing a sonic boom which effected Firebug as he flies to a car. Next, Eleven of Hearts wrap around him with her strap but Firebug easily melt her straps and slowly walk towards them. Ace, Queen of Diamond, and High Card throws exploding cards on to him but he quickly recovers. The Joker squirt water out of her flower and has no effect on it so he forcefully push her away using his heat wave. Strong Suit rip a car door and throws it at him so she won't touch him but it got melted. Eight of Spades tries to strike him with her shovel but he snatch it and melts it. Ace quickly save Eight of Spades right before Firebug could strike her.

"You okay?" Ace asks while holding Spades.

Eights of Spades blushes. "Uh, yeah. Thanks. But what now?" Eight of Spades asks her brother wondering how are they gonna stop Firebug.

"Die." Firebug smiled.

Firebug then launches fire everywhere. Fire that is unleash crashes on the ground as it explode. Minor explosion caught The Full House that knock all of them when they try dodge them. As soon he finish, he look around to see The Full House went out like a flame which made him laugh. "This was to easy." Firebug grab Ace Savvy as it burning and making him sweat. "Try putting me in jail now that I have pow..." Firebug drop Ace realizing that he forgot about the pain as struggles to hold it in but then starting scream in agony.

Ace open on of his eyes and then quickly woke up when he sees Firebug glowing brighter.

The Full House woke up and sees the same thing.

"What's happening to him?!" The Joker asks while covering her eyes with her arm.

"I think he's going to blow!" Strong Suit replied covering eyes as well.

"Everyone take cover!" Ace shouted to her team.

The Full House rush into the water as Firebug couldn't hold it anymore so he explode which thankfully he didn't take the whole city with him only destroying a small area. The Full House then later came out of the water and see Firebug on the ground who's not in flame.

"Is he dead?" Eleven of Hearts asks.

Ace check his pulse and got a beat. "No. We need to take him to the cave."

"What?! Dude, are you insane?!" Night Club yelled.

"Look. We need to figure out how he's like this and see if we could help him, and plus he mention that someone could help him. I have hunch that Dr. Kuttler is responsible for this." Ace said.

"We don't know that." High Card said.

"Well, will see when we get him into the cave. Now come on." Ace said getting Firebug.

* * *

Later, The Full House made it back into the cave. The Full House got out to the van while Strong Suit carries the unconscious Firebug out.

"Card Counter, set up the table. We're going to need a full examined on Fire..."

"Sorry, kids. But should put that on hold."

The Full House gasped to hear someone just broke into the cave. Dr. Kuttler rotate his seat to see the heroes with his evil grin.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Ace ask dementedly.

Dr. Kuttler throws a small device at them which electrocute The Full House knocking them out. "I'm Dr. Kuttler. And you all have a doctor's appointment starting...now." Dr. Kuttler laugh manically.

* * *

 **To Be Contiuned...**


	14. Episode 13: Paging Dr Kuttler

**Episode 13: Paging Dr. Kuttler**

 **Elsewhere...**

High Card was the first person to wake up. "My head." High Card groan in pain.

The Joker woke up groaning. "Well that was a "shocking" experience." The Joker laughs weakly.

The rest of the Full House woke up.

"Dude, what happen?" Night Club asked confusingly.

"It seem that we had an intruder in the Ace Cave but then were electrify by the intruder." Card Counter said.

The Full House then noticed that they're locked up in a big cell.

"Looks like the intruder drag us here." Royal Flush stated.

"Hey my guitar is gone." Night Club notices when she check her back.

"My shovel is gone." Eight of Spades noticed.

"My Wrench too." Royal Flush noticed too.

High Card noticed her sword is gone. "He got all our weapons and gadgets. That bastard thought of everything." High Card said.

"You think that guy we saw is Dr. Kuttler?" Queen of Diamonds wondered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." High Card answered Queen.

Eight of Spades gasped. "Everyone. Lincoln is not among with us.

The Full House are surprised in shock. "What?!

"But where is he?!" Eleven of Hearts asked very worryingly.

* * *

Ace woke up with a groan. "What the..." Ace noticed his mask is off and is tied up to a chair. He looks around and sees that he's in some sort of laboratory. Ace sees a map on the wall not to far from; it shows the different levels of this base, including a level where the docking area. He wonders who kidnap him and his siblings, and why.

"Ah. You finally awake."

Ace heard a voice. He look straight ahead to see Dr. Kuttler walking towards him.

"Hello, Ace. Or should I say...Lincoln." Dr. Kuttler laugh a bit.

Ace growls a bit.

"You probably wanted to know "who I am", "how do I know you and your siblings identity, and entering your secret base, and "why am I doing this"? Dr. Kuttler snickered. "So let's get the easy question out of the way shall we. You're probably know that my Wild Card Gang were genetic created by me using your and your sisters blood. During the process, I uncovered that they share the same memories as you guys; studying their minds to figure who you guys REALLY are, your life, love ones, and more. This helps me learn the secret of your of base and by the way...your security system is pretty shitty."

 _"I told Leni to remind Lisa to upgrade our security defensive."_ Lincoln thought to himself.

"And my name? I'm Dr. Ivan Kuttler. The younger brother of Card Countess."

"Brother? But Card Countess's profile never mention any siblings?"

Dr. Kuttler sighed. "I figure she won't mention me. As kids, my sister constantly bully me. Pull a dutch oven on me, let others kids kick my ass, and frame me for things I didn't do. And then years later to become a supervillain after she got fired from her job and wanted revenge-"

"Get to the point." Ace said getting annoyed.

"My point is that my sister is dead and it's ALL YOUR PARENTS FAULT!" Dr. Kuttler shouted.

"What?!"

"Years ago..."

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _My sister and her henchmen were ready to blow up the Solitaire Factory, when you know who show up._

Vanzilla ram through the wall and Ace Savvy and Lady Ace jump out of the van.

"Not them. Keep them busy!" Card Countess ordered her henchmen.

Her Goons pull out their revolvers and open fire on the two. Ace and Lady Ace hide behind Vanzilla and counted with their fingers how many bullets they fired. The henchmen fired six rounds on the van which made them out of ammo. The Dynamic Duo jump out and attack the henchmen.

Card Countess setting up the bomb on the ground.

Ace Savvy elbow one of the henchman. Next, he saw Card Countess setting up the counter. He throw a card but it aim at the bomb when one of henchman jump on him. The card that hit the bomb cause it to explode the entire factory.

 _"Report said Ace Savvy and Lady Ace survived the explosion. My sister on the other hand didn't make it. I was devastated when I saw this on the news. My sister me be a big jerk and care little about me but she's still family. I wanted revenge. I have to attend schools to learn these equipment my sister used and then learn to become a scientist. Years went by and I was ready to exact my revenge but...I was to late."_

Dr. Kuttler read the news line and said "Ace Savvy and Lady Ace Vanished."

 _"But I never knew your parents identity back then; I was so made that they're dead. I waited for my revenge and the result...*sigh*. It wasn't fair._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"There is nothing for me. I was going to kill myself until I saw the news that another Ace Savvy show up and this time he brought his sisters with him. I may didn't get a chance to kill your parents, but I can kill their legacy. Their kids." Dr. Kuttler said with an evil grin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Clyde is walking to Lincoln's house. He rang the doorbell and surprised twist that his principal who answered the door.

"Hello, Clyde."

"Wilbur? What are you doing here?"

"Lincoln didn't come to school today; nor answer my calls." Wilbur explained.

"What?!"

"Even his sisters never came to my school. That's what worrying me."

Clyde walks in and follows Wilbur to the basement.

"Have you try tracing them?" Clyde asks him.

"Yes. But all I heard is static." Wilbur said as he push the three bricks on the wall which opens to an elevator that leads to Ace Cave blow.

Two walk on in and head down to the cave. They soon noticed Vanzilla is gone as well. "Vanzilla is not here either."

"This is getting strange." Wilbur walk to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Clyde asks.

"Since I can't contact them, I'm going to see if I can track Vanzilla." Wilbur said.

Wilbur got the signal. "Got it. Let's get a move on."

* * *

Meanwhile, with The Full House Gang...

"THAT BASTARD! If he lays a finger on him, I'll-

"Dude, Lynn. Chill." Night Club said claiming Strong Suit down. "We'll save him but we need to know know where are we?"

High Card found a window and when she looks through it, it surprises her. "Hey, guys. I don't think we're in Royal Woods anymore. Come look."

The Gang follows to look at the same and only window here and are surprised that their in a underwater base.

"Well, Luna. That answered our question. Now another question, how do we get out of this cell and save our brother." High Card asks.

"Easy. I'll just break off the bars over. Simple." Strong Suit reach to the cell bars and as soon she touches them, she got electrocuted.

"Lynn, The bars are electrify!" Eleven of Hearts warn her.

Strong Suit groan. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Now what?" Eight of Spades asks.

"I'll think of something." High Card said.

* * *

Back with Ace...

"King Rat, and Pain were given powers by you?" Ace asks.

"Yes. King Rat was suppose to kill you but he has more important things to do then doing my bidding. Pain was a former mercenary and I offer him to try out my biotech enhancer until he got his ass handed to him by your sister."

"And Raymond?"

Dr. Kuttler chuckled. "That fool will do anything I say when mention him "the cure". But he too fail me. People I created fail me to kill you and your Full House which force me to step up.

"Good for you." Ace said sarcastically. "But that still doesn't mean that my parents have nothing to do with your-

Dr. Kuttler smack Ace across his face. "SHUT UP! Don't play the innocent here! Your parents got my sister killed and now you will pay." Dr. Kuttler walk over to a table.

"And how are you going to do it? Shoot me?"

Dr. Kuttler laughed a bit. "Don't make me laugh. That will be too easy. I have something in mind." Dr. Kuttler grin while holding a device that seems to look like Grodd's telepathy helmet in the comics.

* * *

Meanwhile with One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card Willy...

The two swing around Royal Woods but stop on top of the building when One-Eyed Jack took out the tracker.

"We're close by. This way." One-Eyed Jack pointed east.

The two grapple to the next building. Later, they reach at the docks and the tracer beeps telling them Vanzilla is just ahead. They walk into a warehouse where the tracker had pointed as soon they went in, they found Vanzilla.

One-Eyed Jack put away his tracking device. "Alright. We found Vanzilla but where's Lincoln and the others?"

* * *

Back with Ace and Dr. Kuttler...

With a cry of agony, Dr. Kuttler turn of the device as Ace groan in pain.

"Impressive. And that was only on low power."

Ace groan.

"Hmmm let's put on medium shall we." Dr. Kuttler turn the nob on the device at 50%. Ace began screaming again as it like he's being electrocute in a electric chair. "Oh and don't worry. You're sisters will join with you once your brain is fried." Dr. Kuttler laugh mechanically.

But here's something that he even Ace never noticed. Inside his brain, there is a microchip. It was off but with a bit of strong electricity, it activate the chip.

* * *

Meanwhile with The Full House...

High Card is still thinking as the others waited.

Strong Suit became impatient. "Damn it, Lori! Have you thought of anything yet?! Lincoln is probably dying if we don't think of something!" Strong Suit shouted.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Luan!" Strong Suit hissed at her.

"She's right. We need to get out of here now." Eight of Spades said, supporting Strong Suit. "I won't forgive myself if Dr. Kuttler kill him."

The Deuce heard something. "Poo-poo."

The Joker translated The Deuce. "Guys. Someone is coming."

A small security drone came by to check on the prisoners.

"Let's us out of here!" Strong Suit yelled.

"Negative. I'm under order to check on the prisoners." The Security Drone speak in a monotone.

Card Counter took a closer look on the drone as she walk closely towards it without going near the bars.

"Little girl. Return to your position or I'll be force to-

The Drone started to act funny but then soon stop when it's eyes glows green which confuses The Full House Gang except for Card Counter. The Drone head to the control on the wall, disable the electric bar, and then open the cell door until he self-destruct.

"What? What the heck just happen?" The Royal Flush asks confusingly.

"You can thank me." Card Counter said fixing her glasses.

"You did that?" Eleven of Hearts asks her.

"Yes. He didn't know that my mask can hack into robotic and devices. Thankfully, this drone just happen to show up." Card Counter smiled.

"Nice job, Lisa. Let's get our stuff and rescue our brother." High Card said.

"You guys go. I'm going to go rescue Lincoln first." Strong Suit said as she ran off.

"Not without me." Eight of Spades follows Strong Suit.

"Wait! Damn it. Let's hurry and get our stuff." High Card said.

"The memory unit on the drone that I just hacked show me where our equipment have stored. There located at a vault, level B." Card Counter said.

"Good. Let's get going."

* * *

Strong Suit and Eight of Spades ran together through halls as the agony scream from their brother got louder. Meaning they are getting close.

" _Don't worry, bro. We're almost there."_ Strong Suit thought to herself.

 _"Just stay strong."_ Eight of Spades thought to herself as well.

* * *

Ace cried out in pain once more until Dr. Kuttler stop it again.

"Wow. You can handle that too?" I'm VERY impressive. Ready for your next treatment?" Dr. Kuttler smiled.

"S-Screw...you."

"That's the spirit." Dr. Kuttler smiled.

Just before he could turn up the juice, Strong Suit punch a hole which surprised Dr. Kuttler and Ace.

"Get away from him!"

"What? How the hell did you-no I'm not ready!" Dr. Kuttler turn on the device and ran off to another.

Strong Suit rush to her brother and destroy the device saving her brother. Eight of Spades rush to her brother as well.

"Lincoln! Are you alright?!" Strong Suit and Eight of Spades asks in a worrying tone.

Ace groan. "My head is killing me right now."

Strong Suit and Eight of Spades sigh in relief.

The Full House show up with their stuff.

The Full House gasped. "Lincoln!"

"It's okay. He's going to be okay." Eight of Spades said.

"That asshole is getting away. He went behind those doors" Strong Suit said pointing at the big doors.

Ace groan as he tries to stand. "Then, let's go after him."

"No way, bro." You're still hurt." Night Club said.

"I'm fine. Just a slight headache that's all." Ace said rubbing his head.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Joker." Ace grab his mask from the table and puts it back on. "Let's get that bastard."

Strong Suit throw a punch which break off the doors. The Full House charged forward to catch up with Dr. Kuttler. The security defense were activate as they open fire on them. The Full House dodges the blast while energy blast bounces of Strong Suit as she quickly take care of security system without breaking a sweat. They spotted another big door but that doesn't stop them as Strong Suit punch through another door. Inside the room, this area is really huge as they walk in.

"Kuttler! Show yourself!" Ace shouted.

" _Just a sec."_ Dr. Kuttler voice said.

Something happen beneath their feet. The Full House quickly step back as the door behind them open. Something big rises from below; it appeared to be a giant robot and guess who's at the cockpit on the robot's head.

"Now, I'm ready." Dr. Kuttler grin.

"A giant robot? Really?" High Card said not impressed.

"Who cares? This is going to be fun." Strong Suit said with a smile as she crack her knuckles. Strong Suit charges to punch through his legs but she got bounce off by his force field.

"No fair! He got a force field!" Queen of Diamonds yelled.

Dr. Kuttler laughed evily. "Did you really think this would be easy?! As long my force field is up, you ain't doing shit."

Dr. Kuttler used his mech suit to bounce off and almost landed on the heroes. The Full House ran to the other side of the room and the giant robot went after them.

"What's wrong?!" Afraid to face me!"

"Damn it." Ace throws two exploding cards but it didn't work.

"Weren't you listening! I told you! You! can't! do! shit!"

He used his robot slam it's fists on the ground to deliver them an impact which knock them across the room.

Card Counter got back on her feet. "Let see if I could hack into your, Kuttler." She does so by using her mask to connect the robot but unfortunately Dr. Kuttler created a strong wall to block her. "Dang it. Can't break through this is going to take me some time which I don't." Ace quickly save Card Counter just before Dr. Kuttler could stomp on her.

"Careful, Lisa." Ace said.

The two dodge again when Dr. Kuttler tries to stomp on them again.

Night Club play her guitar in a fast paced which knock back Dr. Kuttler a little bit. Next, Strong Suit grabs computers and tech stuff to throw them at him but has no effect. Kuttler knows that they can't be this stupid so he kicks Strong Suit to hit the wall which leaves a big crack as it started to leak.

The Full House gather around in a single spot as they prepare there final stand as Dr. Kuttler got close.

Dr. Kuttler laughed. "At last! The end is near for you all! Goodbye!"

All the sudden, the robot's force field just shut off. "What the? No, don't you dare burn out on me." Dr. Kuttler hitting the buttons trying to get his force field back up.

"Burn out?" Strong Suit questioned.

"Who cares. The stupid force field is down go for it." Queens of Diamond pointed.

"Right. Leni, give me a boost!"

Eleven of Hearts wrap Strong Suit around her waist and then throws her to the robot. Strong Suit hold on the robot's chest and then rip the chest open while Eleven of Hearts used her strap to wrap both of the robot's arm to prevent him to touch Strong Suit. Inside the robot, it reveals to be that Firebug is imprison here as a power source for his shield. "I was wondering what happen to him." Strong Suit said.

"Get away from him!" Dr. Kuttler shouted.

"Not a chance, Doc. This is not your best work." Strong Suit said. She punch through the protected glass and rescue Firebug who is still out.

"Firebug? I completely forgot about him." Ace said.

"I think Dr. Kuttler is using Firebug as core." Strong Suit said to her bother.

High Card turn to Dr. Kuttler. "Ha! You literally have nothing to protect you now!" High Card smiled.

Dr. Kuttler growls. "I can still get rid of you!"

Ace Savvy pull out his card. "You welcome to try. Full House, attack!"

The Full House charge forward as they spit to surround Dr. Kuttler as he about to attack. The Deuce throws her dirty bombs which exploded on him which made him stink, Night Club play a rocking tune which hit Dr. Kuttler, Queen of Diamond throws her tiara while Ace, Card Counter, Eleven of Hearts, and The Royal Flush throw their cards which exploded on the robot; effecting it. Dr. Kuttler was about to stomp on them until Strong Suit grab his foot. Eight of Spades and High Card climb up to hit foot and ran all the way up to the head, and try to open the cockpit to get Dr. Kuttler. But Dr. Kuttler brush them and is about to get up until he got hit by Joker's electric pies which short circuit the robot making it unable to move. Strong Suit rip one of the robot's leg and used it to beat on him for a whole minute.

The Robot looks beaten now; Dr. Kuttler hit every button to get his robot activate but nothing is working. He then got a surprised welcome from Strong Suit when she rip the robot's face, grab the scientist, and throws him on the ground where her other siblings are.

"Is this the best you could throw at us, Dr. Kuttler? A giant toy? You're so finish." Ace said with his arm crossed.

"Hmph. Perhaps this isn't \my best work. But next time I'll come up with something better to get my revenge."

"There is no next time. You're going away for good."

"Yes. Next time." Dr. Kuttler smiled pulling out a remote control from his lab coat and press it.

 **WARNING! WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN MINUTES!"**

"Five minutes?!" Eleven of Hearts now in a shock.

Dr. Kuttler press another button on his remote which activate an escape door beneath him as he slide down. "Until we meet again, Lincoln." Dr. Kuttler laughed.

High Card growls a bit. "That son of a..."

"Sibling units. We should probably make a haste." Card Counter said.

The main door had opened because of the alarm. Strong Suit carries the unconscious Firebug and she and her siblings fled the room and began running as fast as they could.

Five Minutes went by when The Full house tries to search for an escape route.

"I'm not going die here! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes! we heard you, Lola!" The Royal Flush said, annoyed by her.

"All the machine and communication are shut down. Can't access them." Card Counter said.

"Well we got to think of something."

Ace think for a sec until he remembers a map he saw earlier. It shows everything about the underwater base; inside and out.

"I think I know how to get of here. Follow me." Ace said as he ran ahead.

The Full House follows him. Ace leads his sisters to the docking area located in Level 0. Once they ere there, they spotted Dr. Kuttler's sub which explained how he drag them, leap into submarine and drove it out of the base, and just in time, because as soon the submarine was out, the base exploded. The explosion would create a tidal wave that would strike at the mainland but the submarine was unaffected. Everyone sat down in relief when they were clear of the base.

"Wow, Lori. I never knew you could drive a submarine?" Eleven of Hearts said with a surprised.

"Well it's not that hard honesty. I mean we do have a boat and plane."

"We have those?"

"I'm just so glad we got out of there okay." The Joker said in relief.

"But Dr. Kuttler got away." Strong Suit exclaimed.

"Yes. He hurt Lincoln and got away with it." Eight of Spades said as she grip her shovel tightly.

Ace touch Strong Suit and Eight of Spades's shoulder which got them to blush. "It's okay. I'm fine. And don't worry, we'll find Dr. Kuttler and put him behind bars."

"He's right dudes. And we'll be ready for him." Night Club added.

The rest of The Full House nod

"You're right. Should we hug or something?"

The Full House hug each other with a smile.

"Not so tight." Eight of Spades said.

* * *

Meanwhile with One-Eyed and Wild Card Willy are still in the dock tries to find any leads to The Full House disappearance.

One-Eyed Jack come up with a theory. "What do you think? They were captured by fish people that live in Atlantis?"

"W-what?"

"Just kidding."

"Don't kid something like that."

One-Eye Jack and Wild Card Willy suddenly heard something big coming out the water. It was a Submarine. The two are caution on whoever is riding in submarine but stand down and are relief that it's Ace and The Full House came out of submarine.

"Guys! You okay! What happen back there?" One-Eyed Jack asks

"It's a long story, bro."

"And you may wanted grab some snacks." Strong Suit said carrying Firebug out of sub.

* * *

Later that evening...

In the Loud House, everyone are all present in the living room, Lincoln told Clyde and Wilbur told them everything what happen.

"Dang. I can't believe Dr. Kuttler got away." Clyde said eating his chips.

"Yeah it sucked but and least we got out alive." Lincoln said.

"Plus, we'll be ready for him if we see his ugly face in our town again." Strong Suit said.

"And well be there on your side this time." Wilbur said.

"Thank, guys."

"Well it's getting late. Come on, Clyde, I'll take you home." Wilbur said as he got up from the couch taking Clyde with him.

"Night guys." Lincoln waived the two goodbye.

"Well that's over with; Luna, you were going to tell us something?" Luan asks Luna

"Tell us what?" Lori asks.

"Oh right. Listen, everyone. The reason why I've acting lately is because...

Lincoln interrupted her when he has the headache again.

"Dude?"

"I'm sorry, Luna. This headache of mines haven't go away." Lincoln said rubbing his head.

Lynn carries Lincoln. "Maybe a goodnight sleep will help you."

"But what about-

"It's okay, bro. I'll tell you guys another time. Get some sleeps." Luna said.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"We should all get some sleep. It's been a long day." Lori said.

"Agreed." Lisa agreed to Lori

Everyone head upstairs expect for Luna who sighed that she could have told her siblings the truth about her.

And so everyone went to bed and fast asleep except for Lincoln who is having a hard time tries to sleep. His eyes are closed but struggles as he hears tiny beeping sound in head; it bothers him and keeps wondering what is that sound.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

On an Infinity Island which is located somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, inside the temple, two figures dressing in a hooded robe. One is an adult male and the other is a female. The two got a signal from there big monitor which pin pointed Royal Woods.

"Darling. Can it be?"

"Yes, my dear. We finally found one of our missing sons. Crossfire!"

A man wears a highly durable suit, including weapons fire and small explosions. His helmet is similarly protective, and also enhances his senses, particularly his vision and hearing. He two wrist-mounted machine guns. Just walk in when he was call. "You call?" Crossfire asks.

"We have finally located our missing son. Prepare to take off by morning; you're going to Royal Woods."

"Understood." Crossfire said as he leaves.

The two look back at the monitor. "Don't worry, sweetie. You're mommy and daddy will bring you home."

 **Author: And so Season 1 comes to an end. Who are those people at the very end of the story? Find out in June because that's where season 2 will premiere. Also, thank you all for reading season 1 and I'll be going back to Leni and Lincoln's Relationship next week. Until then, see ya.**


	15. Episode 14: Day in the Woods

**A/N: After a month hiatus, we are back for SEASON 2! Thank you all for the support (especially Hero Central) and note Season 2 will be different. New heroes, New villains, Secrets reveal, and new challenge for The Full House to face. Also, season 2 will have two story arcs. Now on to the show.**

 **Episode 14: Day in the woods**

In a cold dark empty streets, we see Ace is all alone when he sees his parents Lynn Sr. and Rita walking out of the theater and to the parking lot to get their car.

Ace gasped. "Oh no." Ace rush to stop his parents but then tentacles came out of the ground and wrap around him tightly as he tries to break free. "No! Mom, dad, don't go in there!"

Ace's parents went into the parking lot and a big bright light flashes in front of Ace knowing what happen next.

"Nooo...

"Lincoln!"

Ace quickly woke up after hearing Strong Suit's voice. The two are on top of an old building located in bad area of Royal Woods to look out a drug lord that will show up to another building which is right in front of them. They've been tracking him for weeks until now.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I must of dose off. You we're saying?"

"I said-what are your plans after retiring as a superhero?" Strong Suit Asks.

Ace think for a sec. "Oh. Well, I-I'm planning to work at NK Comics to work on Ace Savvy comics based on all the adventures we faced."

"Cool." Strong Suit smiled.

"What about you?"

"Well when I retire, I'm going to be a basketball couch at high school in Royal Woods." Strong Suit look away from Ace for a sec with a smile on her face. "And maybe getting married to a boy that I _really_ like." Strong Suit blushes. "Plus, getting a kid."

"That's nice."

"I need your help. If I have a boy, what should I name him?"

"Don't you think this is a bit too early talk about this?"

"Nope." Strong Suit smiled.

Ace sighed. "Okay-how about Logan?"

"Nah."

"Lemy?"

"God no."

"Uh, Lyn?"

"Eh." Strong Suit shrug. "it will do until I come up with a better name."

"But what if it's a girl?" Ace asks.

"I already have a name for her. Lacy. You like it?"

"I like that name."

Strong Suit tries not to blush. The conversation is over now the drug lord just arrived in a limbo. He's a bold fat guy in a business suit. He exited out of the limbo and head inside the building. "Finally. Now the gang is all in there, ready to kick some ass?' Strong Suit asks her brother with a grin.

"You betcha." Ace replied with a grin.

* * *

Inside the building, seven men and a woman sat around in an abandoned building, several bodyguards surrounding each of them. The room was thick with smoke, but also apprehension.

"Alright. Now everyone is here, let's get to business shall we." One of the crime lord said.

"Let's hurry Because I don't feel safe here. Those damn kids could crash down here and get us arreseted

"Don't be stupid, Morty. Now let's get started."

Just as soon they were about to talk about their business, Ace crash through window from above and landed on the table. The Drug lords are in totally shock to see Ace Savvy.

"If you guys are smart, then stand down." Ace said giving them one warning.

Strong Suit punch down the down the wall which surprises the drug lords. "Listen to him, guys. He ain't kidding." Strong Suit smiled.

"Kill them!"

Ace quickly drop a smoke bomb on the table. The Drug Loud open fire but he's already gone. They are already in a panic as they scattered to find the two. Ace easily back hand on of the drug dealer which made him fly towards three other drug dealer. Strong Suit jumps in to kick the bodyguards weapons out of the their hands and sweep kick their feet off. As soon the smoke clears, all the drug dealers and bodyguards are beaten.

"Nail them." Strong Suit smiled.

Ace counted them and found out that their are seven men in the pile. He noticed that one of them ran through the door and up the rooftop using the fire escape. "Stay here. I got this." Ace tells Strong Suit to stay put with the drug dealers as he follows the thug.

On the rooftop, Ace doesn't see him, he search the rooftop to find him as he yawn feeling super tired. His sleepiness will cause his life when a thug is able to sneak behind Ace Savvy if it hadn't been for Strong Suit who rush in to kick the guy from behind.

"Good thing I follow you here."

"Thanks, Strong Suit. And sorry. I've been having trouble sleeping lately." Ace said cuffing the thug.

"It's that headache again?"

"Yeah. It's bothering me for weeks."

Strong Suit got an idea. "Maybe a break will help clear your thoughts. And I know a place where our parents used to take us."

"But what about Royal Woods?"

"Let Wild Card Willy and One-Eyed Jack handle the city for while. You deserve it. And in fact, we deserve it too."

Ace sighed. "Alright. I guess we do need some relaxation. And maybe nature can can help with my headaches."

"That's the spirit." Strong Suit pat him on the back.

Ace and Strong Suit took out their grappling gun, fired on a ledge, and grapple away.

* * *

At a different building, Crossfire already found an apartment to rented, spotted Ace and Strong Suit leaving the scene outside his window.

Crossfire chuckles. "Don't worry, kid. As soon I'm finish settling here, I'm dragging your butt back home; by force if I have too."

* * *

The next day after school, Lincoln waive Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Girl Jordan goodbye as he stay outside of his school to be picked up. Two minutes later, The Loud Sisters arrived in Vanzilla. Lincoln got in and place his backpack between his legs.

Leni squealed. "I'm like so excited."

"Yeah. When is the last time we take a trip?" Luan asked them.

"Never." Lori answered as she started to drive.

Lynn hold out her football. "Hey let's play football."

"No, Lynn! We're not playing football in the van!" Lori yelled.

"Fine." Lynn pout.

"How about another fortune telling? "Lucy looks at Lincoln with a grin. "Lincoln, would you like for me to read your future?"

Lincoln nervously laughed. "No thank you."

"Again with the "fortune telling", Lucy?" Lisa rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest. They're just false fortunes that you think that will possibly happen. Which it won't."

"Fortunes never lied." Lucy said getting mad.

Lori spotted Ed's Gas & Snack. "Alright, alright, look we're reaching at a gas station. Get what you want, used the bathroom, and come back.

The Family stops at Ed's Gas & Snack. Lori stayed to fill the van with gas. Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lynn head into the mini-mart while Luan holding Lily takes Lola, Lana, and Lisa to the bathroom.

Inside the store, they spotted a robber pointed a gun on a guy by cash register threaten him to put money in the back.

"You better not be hiding me." He growls.

"N-no, sir-that's every in the cash register. Things have been very slow lately." The guy said panicking.

The robber cocked his gun.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

Lincoln shouted. "Hey leave him alone!"

The robber turn form the back and sees the kids. " This is not your concern, you brats. Go back to your mommies before you get hurt."

"You're the one who should be going back to your mommy-once we finish you." Lynn pointed.

The robber scoffed. "You got a deathwish or something." He aim his gun onto the kids.

"Are you serious?! You're gonna shoot a bunch of kids!"

The robber turn back to the guy. "Shut up! No one asks you!" He turn back to the kids. "Those brats should have-hey. Weren't there suppose to five you?"

"Boo."

The robber got startled by Lucy who appeared at his side which made him drop his gun. Lucy kick the gun away from him, and Lynn charge in full speed and kick him which flies him to the wall knocking him out.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME! Thanks, kids."

"It's no big deal." Lynn said.

"Listen, I'm probably going to be in trouble for this but for saving my life, you can pick anything you want here. There free."

"Thanks but-

"I instinct."

"Well...

Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, Luna, and Leni came out the store with bags of snacks. Lori and the others are already as they see the others enter the van.

"Took you long enough." Lori said as she start the van. Driving back on the road.

"Sorry. A robber was trying to rob the place." Lincoln quickly explained.

"But we took care of it." Lynn said.

"And we get free snacks." Luna said holding a mini chip back.

"What?! Uh, no fair! I want some of that free snacks!" Lola complained.

"Well to bad." Lynn teased.

Lola growls.

"You can share with me, Lola." Leni said giving her one.

"Thanks, Leni." Lola eat hers.

* * *

Later, they finally reach at the national park called Grand Venture State Park. The family have already setting up a campsite in the woods.

"Who's up to see the caves?" Lori asks them.

"We do!" The others except for Lincoln.

"Not me. I'm going take a swim." Lincoln said.

"But dude. We're suppose to go together." Luna said.

Lynn steps in. "Hey, it's fine. Beside I'm going to go with him to keep a eye on him."

Lori sighed. "Alright, fine. But you guys better be back here in an hour, okay?"

"We promise." The two responded.

"I would like to stay with Lincoln also." Lucy said stepping in.

Lori pulls her back. "Oh no you don't. Lynn already say that she'll stay with him now let's go." Lori said as she and the others head out.

Lucy sigh and follows her sister after seeing Lynn stick her tongue out to tease her.

"You don't have to stay with me if you want."

"I insist. Plus, I want to get wet too." Lynn said. But in reality she only wants to stay so she could spend some alone time with him without Lucy or her sisters interfered. "Now come on we don't want to waist an hour." Lynn said grabbing his hand.

* * *

At the Grand Sparkling Lake, Lincoln and Lynn are in there swimsuit. Lynn checks if the Coast is Clear.

 **"** Dang, Lincoln, isn't this Beautiful?"

"Um, yeah. It sure is."

Lynn got a naughty grin. "Hey, you know what would be fun?" Lynn whispers at Lincoln's Ears. "Let's Go Skinny Dipping."

Lincoln's eyes widen and checks glow red **. "** WHAT?! Are you Crazy?! What if our sisters...

Lynn is about to take off her swimsuit. "Oh, come on, Lincoln, you'll like it."

Lynn continues taking off her swimsuit, Lincoln cover his eyes sees to prevent him seeing Lynn taking off her swimsuit very slowly.

"Oh god no!"

Lynn is now fully naked. "It's all right, Lincoln, It's nature. Remember? It's like pooping in the woods."

Lincoln is still covering his eyes, Lynn is disappointed that Lincoln is still covering his eyes but at least he didn't leave, Lynn cannonballs into the lake with a big splash.

"Come on in; Lincoln, the water's fine."

 **"** I don't know. What if someone sees me?"

"Our sisters are checking out that lame cave. Who's going to see you?"

"Hmm." Lincoln looks around and said to himself. "I wanted to go swimming but not like this." Lincoln sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. Close your eyes okay!"

Lynn sighed. "Fine. It's not like we seen each other naked before." Lynn cover her eyes but left a hole between her fingers for her to look.

Lincoln takes of his swimsuit which made Lynn blush when she see him fully naked.

 _"WHOA! For such a kid, he's packing." Lynn thought to herself gazing on his package size._

Lincoln is now fully naked and feeling nervous. "Okay, here I come." He slowly get in the Water and Swim to Lynn.

Lynn smiled. "Welcome aboard!

"This is so awkward."

"Aw come on. It's like old time." Lynn smiled

 **"** We were just kids back then. Now we're older and mature."

"What's wrong with being a little immature?" Lynn playfully splash the water onto to Lincoln's face.

"Hey!"

"Well?"

Lincoln splash her back.

The two stare at each other until they both laugh. Lynn pushes Lincoln into the Water, Lincoln gargling and Spits the Water Out. They even have a splash fight for three minutes until Lynn stopped when she noticed Lincoln looks a bit sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a little bit worried about Clyde and Wilbur. What if they need our help?"

"Don't worry, Lincoln. Their tough. I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

Back at Royal Woods, One-Eyed Jack is being chased by an army of rabbits while Wild Card Willy fighting Mad Jack (a magician theme supervillain).

Mad Jack throws his cards at him but he dodge them. Wild Card Willy had his rope out and wrap around him.

"Gotcha!"

Mad Jack cackles as he speaks magic words which made him teleport out of the rope and then speaks in magic making the rope come to life, and wrap around Wild Card Willy.

'Wild Card Willy grunts. "Damn it."

* * *

Later that night back at the campsite, The Loud Family looks at the stars. The night sky turns black and the moon is going down, But the loud family aren't falling asleep.

Lincoln sighed. "It's so peaceful tonight."

Lana gasped when she saw a shooting. "Look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!"

Everyone closed their eyes and make a wish. A minute later, they open their eyes.

"Okay what did you guys wish for?" Lana asked them.

"My wish is to marry my booboo bear." Lori smiled.

"My wish is to have world peace." Leni smiled.

"Oh god." Lola facepalmed.

"That's rad, Leni. My wish is to become a famous rock star along with the person I love." Luna blushes as she rubs her arm.

"My wish is too become a famous comedian." Luan smiled.

"My wish is to become a championship and married to a boy I really like." Lynn smiled looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln is dumbfound.

"My wish is to spend my eternal life to a boy I'm passion with." Lucy smiled looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln is still dumbfound.

Lynn growls a bit.

"My wish is to get rich." Lola smiled.

"Typical. My wish is to become a animal rescuer." Lana smiled.

"Normally "wishing" won't came true but if you insist. "My wish is to explore the cosmic." Lisa smiled.

Lily babbled with a smile.

"She said her wish is too swim in a pool of chocolate." Luan translated for them.

"How about you, bro? What's your wish?" Luna asks him.

"Well, my wish is to have something interesting in our career." Lincoln told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Lori questioned.

"I don't know. Something...interesting."

* * *

But what they didn't know that star they "wish" wasn't a shooting star, it was an octopus. The octopus impact at the Royal Woods beach shore's waters, the octopus turned into a girl and walks out of the water and onto dryland. As soon she gets out of the water and collapses on her knees.

Octopus Girl said. "*Gasp and Slows breathing* I...I'm free. I can't believe I'm free." She Smiles, laughs, and cries happily into the night sky.

 **And that's season 2 episode. Who's that octopus girl that crash on the beach? Well stick around and you'll find out. Also, I what to thank Hero Central for the ending. Until then.**


	16. Episode 15: Visitor From Outer Space

Episode 15: Visitor From Outer Space.

The story left off when an octopus girl impact on to the beach after she cheered herself when she is free. She look around at this beautiful site and then look down on her feet when she feels wet sand between her toes as the wave come by.

"Wow. So this is earth. I always wanted to know what is like to be here."

Octopus girl then noticed a couple is staring at her. The couples saw the hole thing and are terrifying with their eyes widen.

"Hi." She softly greet to them.

The Couple scream and ran for their lives.

"Wait! Dang it. Well, I should have seen that one coming." She then shivered by the cool breeze. "I better go find a place to get warm." She said as she walk.

In a empty part of Royal Woods, the octopus girl ran through the streets; accidentally knock down a empty trash can. "Oopsie." She picks up the trash can and then soon spotted a homeless man sitting on stairwell. "Hello, sir. My name is Cthylla. What's your name?"

The homeless man stare at that strange girl but then look back at his bottle. "What the hell is in this bottle?"

Cthylla saw police cars driving in full speed as the police siren plays. "I wonder what's going on. It's was nice speaking to you, sir." Cthylla follows the police cars.

The Homeless Man pour his booze out.

* * *

At the main street, Mad Jack laughed hysterically as he held small brown linen bags with a green money sign on the front. "This is too easy. To bad Ace Savvy and The Full House couldn't show up because I got a surprised for them." Mad Jack said to himself.

The police cars arrived surrounding Mad Jack and then got out of their cars as they hold out their gun aiming at Mad Jack.

"Hands up, Mad Jack!" Commissioner Grouse yelled.

"Sure thing, Commissioner." Mad Jack said with a evil grin. His hands glow when he raised his hands up making all the officers lifted in the air as they panicked, and then throw his hands down as the officers hit the ground knocking them all out. Mad Jack laughed hysterically until a card knock the bag of money out of his hand as he look up and see One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card Willy swinging by and land few feet away from Mad Jack.

"You guys again? Have you not learn from our earlier fight?" Mad Jack asks.

"This time we won't let you escape this time, Manner." One-Eyed Jack said.

"Oh really?" Mad Jack smiled throwing oversized cards at them.

"MOVE!" Wild Card Willy yelled as they begin to dodge the calls. Next, the two surround Mad Jack.

Mad Jack look at the two as he sees Wild Card Willy hold out his rope as he swings it around. "...I still have a trick...Up my sleeve." He said with a card coming out from his sleeve. It was no normal card. It had a king on it with a small button on his face.

"Put the card down!" One-Eyed Jack yelled laughing a bit.

Wild Card Willy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sorry guys...but I got you this time." Mad Jack laughed.

He put his finger down with pressure, he threw the card into the air and the card stopped above Mad Jack's head and floated above him. It began to glow a red color and the aura was slowly getting bigger. The two looked at the card confused. The card sent out two beams on the two.

"What's...happening?" One-Eyed Jacks asked confused.

"My...body." Wild Card Willy said weakly.

"Say hello to my 'Life Drain' card. I made it myself with a little bit of magic of course. I was saving it for the all Full House gang members but you guys will do." Mad Jack laughed.

* * *

Cthylla made it and stop at the side of the wall in the alley. "Now let's see what's going on." She peeped and gasped to see the heroes getting their life drain. "That funny man is hurting them. I got to do something."

"So, any last words before you're completely drain?" Mad Jack smiled.

"Screw...you..." One-Eyed Jack respond with his dying words.

"Very well. Goodbye, heroes."

Out of nowhere, a long razor-sharp tentacle stretch out to destroy the card saving the two and gain back their life force.

"What?!" Mad Jack noticed.

Mad Jack turn to side and see an octopus girl charged forward and kick him in the chest.

"Leave them alone!"

Mad Jack recovers but then is surprised to see an octopus girl. "Who or what the heck are you?!"

One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card Willy recovers as well and are to surprised to see a strange creature shows up after saving them. "What is that thing?" Wild Card Willy asks One-Eyed Jack.

"Don't know but she did save our lives." One-Eyed Jack answered.

"I won't let you hurt these people, funny hat man!"

"Funny hat man?! I'm Mad Jack and if anyone intervene will pay for their life!" Mad Jack yelled as he fired a beam from his staff.

Cthylla sprung out her wings to fly which impressed One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card Willy. Cthylla swoop down and attack Mad Jack from the air. He fired more beams out of his staff but ultimately miss do to her speed.

"Hold still, freak!"

One-Eyed Jack throws a card knocking the staff out of his hand. "Hey buddy. That is no way to talk to some one like that."

"Indeed." Wild Card Willy nod. "Did you're parents ever teach you about not calling people names?"

Mad Jack growls. He quickly grabs the money and make himself disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it he got away again!" Wild Card Willy yelled.

The two then see Cthylla land in front of them as she retract her wings. "Wow! Thanks for help back there. Um, whoever you are?"

"My name is Cthylla. I was looking for shelter until I see vehicles with flashing colors heading north, I follow them, and saw a funny hat man hurting these poor people. Are those people uniform okay?" Cthlya asks worrying the police forces.

"Don't worry they're alright. They'll be up in a few minutes." One-eyed Jack looks at Cthylla's entire body which made her blush.

'What's wrong?" Cthylla asks him with a blush.

"It seems to me that you're not from here. Where did you come from?" One-Eyed asks her.

"Uh, One-Eyed Jack. Can focus on that later, we need to recover the stolen money and bring Mad Jack to custody." Wild Card Willy reminded him.

"Right." One-Eyed Jack remembered. "Mad Jack just rob two national backs today and this one is the third. It wasn't this difficult when me, Ace, and The Full House facing him until now."

"And we still need to find where his whereabouts are?" Wild Card Willy questioned.

Cthylla got an idea. "I can help you with that."

"You help us?"

Cthylla nod. "Just give me a sec." Cthylla concentrate using her telekinesis to find Mad Jack's location. "Found him. He's located below an old Magic shop at east."

"You mind reading powers? Cool!

Wild Card Willy smack his forehead. "I should have known."

"But he's not only. Their are two people down there with him which I can't describe."

"So he made some friends huh? Come on, Jack, we got lot of swinging to do."

"No need to worry. I'll get you their super fast. Hold on to me."

One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card Willy hugs her as she sprung out her wings, and flies off east in full speed while the two hold on tightly.

* * *

At the boarded up Magic Shop, beneath the shop, Mad Jack stash the money on the pile. Two other that Cthylla couldn't describe are King Rat and Professor Tokk.

"So what's the hold up there?" Professor Tokk asks Mad jack.

"I got hold back." Mad Jack answers.

Professor Tokk sighed. "Don't tell me you're getting beaten by One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card Willy?"

"No way. It's that the thing that was getting best out of me. It came out nowhere when I was finally going to get rid of those pests."

King Rat gasped as it sound like he's being offended.

"Mad Jack, don't say the word "pests" when King Rat is present. It's an offensive word for him and his "friends"." Professor Tokk said.

"Sorry." Mad Jack apologized.

"Apology accepted." King Rat accepted his apologized.

"This creature you're talking about; is it a new recruit from The Full House?" Professor Tokk asks Mad Jack.

"Don't know and don't care. The importance is that they don't know our location." Mad Jack some of the money bills. "With this amount of money a I steal, we can leave Royal Woods without those damn kids bothering us. Professor Tokk can finally go to London where you focus on your robot owls without no heroes involvement, King Rat can go to New York City and live in the sewers, and for me...I'm going to Alaska."

"Why?" They asks concerning.

"I heard that place is nice to live."

One-Eyed Jack, Wild Card Wily, and Cthylla crash down from the upper floor and landed in the center which surprised the three supervillains.

"The hell?! How do they know where to find me?!"

"King Rat and Professor Tokk. So this is where two been hiding after breaking out of prison." One-Eyed Jack smiled crossing his arms.

"I'm no going back to prison! Attack, my friends!"

Swarm of rats rush out of crack holes and vents. They slowly crawl towards the heroes as they slowly back up.

"Now what?!" Wild Card Willy asks his team.

Cthylla got another idea. "Get behind me!"

The two heroes do so.

Cthylla used her other abilities like hydrokinesis to wash away a swarm of rats killing some of them.

"MY FRIENDS!"

Wild Card Willy wrap around King Rat with his rope, bring him over, and clobber him knocking him out.

Mad Jack using his hand to case a spell but Cthylla wrap both of his hands with her tentacle, break them as he scream in pain, and toss him to the wall knocking him out.

Professor Tokk is getting ready to make a run for it but was stop when One-Eyed Jack throws a card by his feet, he quickly surrender.

"Huh? That went easier than I thought."

"All thanks to our new friend Cthylla." One-Eyed Jack looks at her with a smile.

Cthylla smile. "Thank you."

"Say, Cthylla. You said you need a place to stay, right? How would you like to come with us to the Ace Cave for shelter?" One-Eyed Jack offer her.

"Really?!"

"What?! Kid, can I talk to you for a sec?" Willy grab Jack to talk to him privately. "I'm glad she help us but I don't think it's a good idea to bring a stranger to our cave." Willy whispered to him.

"She needs warmth we owe her for that. And plus, we need to asks her some questions about her." Jack whispered back.

"I don't know. After Dr. Kuttler I'm not sure."

"Truce me she's cool."

The two break up and look at Cthylla. "Come on, Cthylla. We're going home." One-Eyed Jack said.

Cthylla cheered. "Yay! Um, where is home?"

* * *

The next morning, The Loud siblings finally return home from their camping as they walk inside their house. Some of the siblings yawn on how earlier it is.

"Man, that was rad day." Luna said.

"Yeah it is despite some weird moment." Lincoln looks at Lynn.

Lynn looks back and smiled.

Lucy growls a bit seeing Lynn smile at Lincoln.

"I got a lot of catching up to do with Bobby on my phone." Lori said holding out her phone as she heads upstairs.

"I'm going to go check the Ace Cave to see if Clyde and Huggins are here. Can you guys carry our camping equipment back inside?" Lincoln told them.

"No prob, bro." Luna said carrying her bag in.

"I'm coming too. I got a present for the two." Lana smiled.

"Uh, okay."

* * *

Lincoln and Lana reach down to the Ace Cave and sees Clyde and Huggins by the Ace Computer, and they brought a visitor.

"Hey, bro. This is Cthylla. She needs a place to say."

"Hello." Cthylla waived.

Lincoln and Lana's eyes were widened in surprised.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"Yeah."

"Remember that wish you made last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it came true."

 **A/N: And so Ace meet Cthylla for the first time. What's going to happen next? Find out next time. Also, sorry for this chapter to be short but I'll try making the next a bit longer. And also review, fav, and follow up my story. Until then.**

 **Cthylla belongs to Hero Central**

 **Mad Jack belongs to JamesTheBrony92**


	17. Episode 16: The Deadly Crossfire

Episode 16: The Deadly Crossfire.

In the Ace Cave, We left off when Lincoln and Lana are surprised to see Clyde and Wilbur brought an alien creature to their home. And Lincoln respond...

"Um, hello?"

"It's nice to meet you, Lincoln. Your friend told me how great you are." Cthylla smiled.

"Really? Clyde, can I speak with you a second?"

Lincoln grab Clyde and take him to the side of the cave so they could talk privately. "What the hell were you thinking, Clyde? You brought a stranger to the cave without calling me." Lincoln angrily whispered.

"Well, you were in the woods. So I doubt communication will work." Clyde whispered back.

"My point is that I can't risk to have strangers entering here."Lincoln crossing his arms. "Not after Dr. Kuttler."

"She's help us out fighting those supervillains." Clyde told him. "I owe her for that. At least give her chance."

"I don't know."

"Please, dude. Trust me."

Lincoln sighed. "Alright. I'm going to inform the rest of my sisters about this."

"Thanks, Lincoln."

Lana is still staring at Cthylla which made her blush in embarrassment.

"Lana, it's not polite to stare." Wilbur said to Lana.

"Sorry. But I got a lot of questions to ask you."

"Sure. I'll be glad to answer your questions-all of your sisters. Clyde also told me that you have nine sisters which is really amazing."

"Yeah, except that you won't get any privacy." Lana then remembered. "Oh and by the way, I got a surprised for you two."

"Oh?" Clyde and Wilbur concerned.

Lana gives them both rocks."

"A rock?"

Lana smiled. "They're not just rocks, they're Petoskey stone. I found them in the cave."

"Wow. Thank you, Lana. That's very thoughtful of you." Wilbur smiled.

Lincoln and Clyde returns.

"Cthylla. You need to find a place to stay? Well here it is."

Cthylla gasped. "Oh thank you, thank you, Lincoln."

"But we can't have you out in public looking like that. We need a disguise for you." Lincoln said.

"It's okay. I can transform into my human form whenever I wanted to."

Cthylla transformed from her humanoid alien octopus appearance to a human teenage girl. She's completely naked which caught the eyes of Lincoln and Clyde as they blush while Wilbur covers Lana's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Cthylla asks them.

"Ba ba ba ba..."

"Uh, I'll go get you a towel." Wilbur said still covering Lana's eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere in Royal Woods, Crossfire is still in his apartment watching Reporter Katherine Mulligan's latest news while eating his noddles.

 _"Thanks to One-Eyed Jack and Wild Card willy, Professor Tokk, King Rat, and Mad Jack are safety behind bars at Blackwoods. In an update news, local couple on the beach saw a creature raise from the ocean after landing. Describing it to be humanoid octopus. Could this be related to the red octopus that was once found in Antarctic in the 1950s which escaped and left all the the bodies of the researchers scattered with them all dead?"_

Crossfire mute the t.v. when his cellphone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

 _"Have you found our son?"_

"Oh, I, um...no"

 _"What?! You've only been in Royal Woods for weeks and haven't found him?!"_

"Hey, you know how hard is for me to find a cheap apartment in this stinking town! It's hard! And plus, I need to get myself settle before I could do anything."

 _"Stop fooling around, Crossfire! We hired you to retrieve our son, not to slack off! Bring our son this instant!"_

"Okay, okay I'll draw him out and take him down."

 _"You better be."_

The woman hang up on him.

Crossfire groans. "She is bad as my mother."

* * *

Back with the Louds, Lincoln, Wilbur, Clyde, and his sisters had already take Cthylla to Lori/Leni's room for a pair of clothes after a quick introduction. Cthylla had already pick a set of clothes from Lori's clothes which is a tank top, short pants, and blue sneakers.

"Thank you for letting me used your old clothes, Lori."

"It was literally no problem. So you said came out of the water, right?"

"That's right."

"Can you talk to fish?" Lana asks her.

"Um, no."

"Are you half mermaid?" Leni asks in excitement.

"Leni, her name is "Cthylla". Lisa fixing her glasses. "Her name refers "The Great Old One", and is the youngest progeny of Cthulhu and his androgynous mate Idh-yaa. She came from the star Xoth, but now dwells on Earth in Yhe, where she is guarded by Cthulhu's minions. Cthylla is destined to give birth to Great Cthulhu again after he is destroyed in the distant future. She is considered essential for Cthulhu's plans, and is thus vigilantly guarded by countless Yuggya and Deep Ones. In the epilogue of The Transition of Titus Crow, Project X is used in an attempt to kill Cthylla with a subterranean atomic bomb. She is wounded and escapes, but Cthulhu's wrath is a vastly magnified repeat of the events in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu".

Everyone looked at Lisa with a stun or confused look on their faces.

"H. P. Lovecraft. Google him." Lisa tells them.

"Uh...well, yes actually."

"So why are you here exactly?" Luan asks her.

"After I escape, I need to find a warm place to stay so I can catch my breath, and then get ready to head out speak to your leader for the coming."

"Coming?"

"My father. Cthulhu."

The gang were confused until Lincoln got a police report on his phone that bank robbers just rob a bank and are on the run.

"Sorry you're going to have put a pin on that story." Lincoln checking his phone. "Robbers just rob a bank not too far. I'll take care of it."

"Woah, little bro. It's dangerous for you take on them on your own." Luna said.

"There just bank robbers." Lincoln annoyed. "In the meantime, keep our guest comfy until I get back." Lincoln said leaving the room.

"You guys sure care for your brother." Cthylla said.

"Of course. He's our only brother; we won't forgive ourselves if something terrible happen." Leni said.

"Even though he can handle himself but still." Lori added.

"I see." Cthylla said.

* * *

Six robbers wearing who are holding a bag of money are still on the run while hearing police siren from the distance.

"I thought I told you to fill in the gas in our van before we committed a robbery!" The leader boss shouted.

"Sorry, Boss. I thought I did." Robber said.

The six robbers soon stop to a halt when they spotted Ace Savvy swoop from the sky and kick one of them in the chest.

"Only six? That's a shame." Ace grins as he got into a fighting position.

* * *

Far from here, Crossfire using his sniper rifle to look on at Ace Savvy. "The tracer pointed to Ace. Alright kid let see what you got."

* * *

"Kill this kid!" The Leader boss ordered them.

The robbers drop the bag and had their guns out as they are preparing to fire on Ace. But Ace quickly drop a smoke bomb to clouded their sights as they coughed.

"Where did he go?" The Robber coughed. Ace quickly snatch his gun from him and then smack him. Four coughing robbers were easily taken down one by one. As soon the smoke clears, The leader boss gasped to see his men down and then see Ace smiling.

"Bastard!" The Leader Boss took his gun out but was knock out of his hand by Ace's card.

Ace charge forward and deliver a swing kick on to his face knocking him.

* * *

"Hmph. Not bad kid." Crossfire smiled. "Now to let you know I'm here." Crossfire cocked his gun.

* * *

Ace finish tying up the robbers. "Better luck next time, guys." Ace smiled.

But then out of nowhere, six of the robbers were shot in the head which alerted Ace as he hides behind the car. Ace peep up and used his high tech binoculars to pin point where the shot came from, he found the sniper and it seems he's waiving his finger telling him to come here. Ace put his binoculars away and used his grapple gun to swing to his mark.

* * *

Crossfire put his sniper onto his back, he then see Ace finally show up. "Took you long enough, kid. I was getting bored."

"Who are you?! And why did you kick those guys?!" Ace demanded.

"The name is Crossfire. I just need you're attention that's all."Crossfire answered.

"Why?" Ace asks him

"Why? Because I'm hired to take you home."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Listen, kid. I'm already in trouble and if I don't bring you back, I won't get paid or worse they'll kill me."

"Who's your boss?"

"You'll see them. Just make this easy for me and follow me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Crossfire sighed. "Then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Crossfire open fire but Ace dodge his bullets and hide behind the corner. "I'm not going to kill you, just injuring you enough for me to drag you. Just try not to bleed to death."

Ace jump out of corner and throws his card but Crossfire easily shoot every bit of the cards without breaking a sweat, he was going to throw another card but was knock out of his hand with a bullet.

"Marksman?" Ace asks him.

"The best one." Crossfire replied with a smug.

Crossfire opens fire again. Another flurry of bullets soared upwards as Ace cautiously dodged down. Using his thermal vision to look down at the mercenary, Ace hold out a small ball and roll it between Crossfire's legs which exploded on him. Now he's stun, Ace jump out and pinned him to the ground. But as he about take his weapons away from him, crossfire quickly react by threw several punches at his face and managed to force him off. Ace took a moment to try and regain his bearing as Crossfire got back on his feet and drew his sniper rifle slung across his back. Fast as he able, Ace threw a sharp card which cut between his sniper rifle.

Crossfire throws his sniper rifle away. "Hey, you know how much that rifle cost?!" Crossfire raised up his wrists and is ready to fire.

 _"Can't fight. I got to find some where to take him down"_ Ace thought. Ace drop another smoke bomb into the center. Crossfire fired in the smoke but as soon the smoke clear, Ace is already gone.

"What?!"

Crossfire use his eye scanner from helmet and spotted Ace is on a different building as he runs. "Oh no you don't." Crossfire jump down to the next building and chase after him.

Ace looks back as he sees Crossfire is chasing after him.

"Can't run from me, kid! I never let my target escape!"

Ace saw a moving train at his east so he jump on but almost slip.

Crossfire saw so he jump on the train too just in time before the train enters a tunnel. 'Now, I got you." Crossfire smug.

Ace hold out four cards and throw it at Crossfire but he quickly fired on them, throws few more cards onto Crossfire until one of his card explode a flashing light which mess up his scanner.

Ace smiles. "Gotcha." Ace attempt to charge while leaping over different train cars.

Crossfire manage to get his sight back and fired on Ace injuring him falling of the train. "Crap." Crossfire walk ahead where Ace was. "Hey, kid. You're better not be dead or my bosses will have my head." Crossfire looks down. "Kid?" Crossfire then soon got ambush from behind by Ace. This sudden ambush cause Crossfire to mess up his aim when Ace jumps in the air, and then gets disarmed by Ace's card.

Ace grab him by the collar. "The best one huh?"

Crossfire growls a bit.

"I won't asks again. Who's your boss and what do you you mean by "taking me home"?" Ace question him.

"Aw come on, kid. You know I can't tell you their names."

"Well, I'll guess I'll just have to let you so you can meet with the grim reaper." Ace let one of his fingers go.

Crossfire is getting a bit of terrified.

The train reach out of the tunnel. Crossfire look back to find a near by building, so he kick the kid in the groin and toss him to a near building.

Ace tumbled on the rooftop. "Cheap shot." Ace can't risk him getting away so he chase after the train by grappling to a different. When the train exited out another tunnel and Ace landed on one of train car, Crossfire is already gone...but how?" Damn it." Ace then got a call from Lynn. "Hey, Lynn...Sorry this guy name Crossfire draw me out. No, he got away but he said he is hired to take me home." Ace told Lynn. "I don't know either but I'll be coming home right now." Ace had out his grapple and grapple away to home.

* * *

Later, Crossfire returns to his apartment not before he got a call from his boss...and she's not to happy.

 _"You have failed us!"_

"The kid disarmed me; I have to escape. But the kid you're looking for is Ace Savvy." Crossfire told her.

 _"What?"_

"Yeah. But don't worry, as soon I get my guns fix, I'll...

 _"Forget it. You had your chance, Crossfire. We're sending someone else who won't fail us."_

"Hey wait! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am-

She hang up on him.

Crossfire in rage cuss out saying "Fuck" and throws his phone on the floor.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Ugh. I was a fool for hired him." The cloaked woman said.

The Cloaked Man comfort his wife. "Nonsense, my dear. Crossfire is the fool for not fulfilling his task. But he did gives a bit of info of our son."

"Yes, that's right. They brainwash our child to take the legacy of our enemies." The Cloaked Woman angrily said.

"Don't worry, beloved. We'll get our son back. That's a promise." The Cloaked Man promised as he holds his wife.

* * *

Back with Lincoln, In the Ace Cave, Lisa is attending his wound on his arm while his sisters, Clyde, Wibur, and Cthylla watch.

"Thanks, Lisa."

"Next time don't run straight forward when someone firing." Lisa finish stitching. "There I'm done. Try not to move your arm that much, older unit."

"I told you is dangerous for you to go out by yourself." Luna said.

"Luna, I'm fine. That's part of being a superhero; taking risk." Lincoln said.

"So who hired Crossfire and why did he said he wants to bring you home? You're already home. Which is here." Leni said.

"Like I said he got away before I could get some answers, but I'll worry about that later." Lincoln looks at Cthyla. "Cthylla, you said something about your father?"

"Oh, yes. My father Cthulhu is the supreme leader of a faction of extraterrestrial demons from another dimension. He is feared through the omniverse. For he is Cthulhu."

"So wait a sec. The old news article that I read saying "the red octopus that was once found in Antarctic in the 1950s which escaped and left all the the bodies of the researchers scattered with them all dead. Was that your father?" Lincoln asks her.

"Yes. He kills those to rescue me."

"Poo-poo?" Lily is confused.

"And when does the "coming" happen?" Lori asks.

"I...I don't know, but it's very soon. I need to go speak to your leader for the coming and be prepared."

Lincoln think for a sec. "I'm sorry, Cthylla, but I doubt the mayor or anyone else will believe you. Even if you try to talk them out of it, they'll think you're a crazy girl with mutant powers."

"What else am I going to do?"

"Easy. We'll help you."

"You can?'

"Of course. I'm Ace Savvy." Lincoln then pointed to his sisters and his friends. "And their "The Full House Gang". It's our job to protect Royal Woods."

Cthylla begins to smile. "Thank you so much."

"When the time comes, we'll be ready for them." Lincoln smiled.

"Yeah, to pound their stupid squid faces." Lynn smiled. "No offense ."

Cthylla confused. "Offense?"

"In the meantime, we're going to show you around Royal Woods and take you places that you'll feel interest like...

"Beach." Lori said

"The mall." Leni said

"A rock concert." Luna said

"The Circus." Luan said

"The games." Lynn said

"Goth club." Lucy said

"Beauty pageant." Lola said

"The park." Lana said

"The science expo." Lisa said.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

Lincoln looks back at Cthylla "Yeah that."

"Oh, goodie this is wonderful. I'm so grateful for you guys to help to stop the coming." Cthylla said with joy.

"Let's give our new friend a welcome hug." Leni said.

The Loud family hugs Cthylla as they say "Aww". Their hugs are warm and gently which makes Cthylla hugs her friends back with a smile. Clyde and Wilbur smile too as they look at them.

"You wanna bet she'll become a full member on the team." Clyde said to Wilbur.

"Why so?" Wilbur asks Clyde.

"You'll see."

 **A/N: Well, that's enough for now. Thanks for reading; make sure you fav or follow or leave a review on my story if you guys enjoy, and I'll see you guys later. Peace.**


	18. Episode 17: The Big Laugh

Episode 17: The Big Laugh

It's a sunny day in Royal Woods, Luan just finish performing balloon animals at a circus themed birthday party.

The kids cheered.

Luan bow down. "Thank you, you're a wonderful audiences. Now for my final performance, my assist."

A grouchy Maggie (dressing like a clown) came out of the curtains pushing a cannon that is filled pies inside, she's already blushing on how ridiculous she's wearing. " _Luan owe me for this. BIG TIME!"_ Maggie angrily said in her head.

"Now, my assist. When is an apple pie grouchy?" Luan asks her with a smile

"I don't know, Luan. When is an apple pie grouchy?" Maggie asks back but still in a grouchy tone.

Luan fired a pie from the cannon onto Maggie's face. "When it's made with crab apples!" Luan smiled.

The children laughed.

"Thank you, kids. And happy birthday, Timmy." Luan and Maggie walk behind the curtains. "That was great. You did a great job back there, Maggie."

Maggie wiping the pie stain of her face which cleans of her makeover. "I want to die now."

"Aww cheer up. Let me bring in the cannon and I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Oh goodie." Maggie said still not smiling.

As Luan is about to get the cannon, she noticed the kids are all gone and outside is nothing but of an empty black void only leaving a spotlight on to the center.

"Huh? Hey, Maggie...

Luan then noticed that Maggie is gone which makes no sense, she then quickly turn when she hears laughing. But it doesn't sound like a regular laughing more like a maniacally laughter.

"Oh no. Not you again!"

The figure step towards the spotlight revealing Luan to be...Luan? But she's in her Joker costume but color purple and green.

"It's almost time, Luan." Evil Joker reminded her with a big demonic smile on her face. "It's almost time."

Luan is terrifying to see her. "No! Leave me alone!" Luan makes a full sprint as she pants heavily. While looking back, the evil Joker is gone but she could still hear her laugh.

Evil Joker snickers as her voice echos. "Where you going, Luan? You can't escape from me. "

Luan yelped when she see Evil Joker in front of her as she begins to laugh. "No! Stop laughing!"

Suddenly, more Evil Jokers are summon from below the void as they laughed surrounding her.

Luan cowered. "Stop it! Please! I don't want too anymore!"

More Evil Jokers summoned to repeating to Luan "It's time or It's almost time" while the other evil Jokers laughs at Luan.

"No!" Luan screamed.

* * *

"No." Luan muttered in her sleep while he was being shook. "I don't wanna." She then jolts awake and sits up breathing heavily.

"Dude?" Luan looks up the bunker sees Luna with a concerned look on her face. "I've been hearing you screaming and shouting in your sleep.  
"You okay?" Luna asks

Luan pants a bit while sweating. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad nightmare." said Luan.

"What happened? You've mention "I don't want too anymore". What's up with that?" Luna asked.

"It's, uh, it's nothing." said Luna.

"Are you sure, dude? You don't wanna talk about it?" Luna asks.

"No, it's fine. Sorry I scare you like that you can go back to sleep." Said Luan smiling.

"Okay. If you want to talk, give me a call." Luna said and then went back to sleep.

Luan sighed. She put on her bunny slippers and walk into the bathroom to wash her face. As soon she finish splash water on her face, she gasped in fear to see her evil reflection of herself.

"What's up, doc?" Evil Joker asks.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Luan asks now pissed off

"Come on, Luan. This is your tradition. You can't just "ignore it". Evil Joker grin.

"I can! And I will!"

Evil Joker laughed. "Whatever you say. But the more you ignore me, the stronger I'll get. See you tomorrow." Evil Joker disappeared from the mirror.

Luan return to her bed, she check the date on her phone. Since it past midnight, It's now March 31. Tomorrow will be Luan's worst day ever.

* * *

The next day at Burpin' Burger, Luan is dazing off as tries to stay up.

"Luan?!"

Luan woke up after hearing Maggie's voice. "Oh Maggie. Sorry, I must be dozing off."

Maggie is holding a tray with their food. "Didn't get enough sleep?" Maggie said sitting her seat.

Luan yawned. "You can say that."

"Eat something. Maybe a meal can help you." Maggie said giving her a burger.

Luan get her burger but as she take off the wrapping and is ready to eat, she starts giggling a bit.

Maggie looks at her. "Something funny? Or you came up with a joke in your head."

"N-no. It's nothing." Without no control, Luan burst out laughing hysterically. Everyone looks at her thinking that she's crazy or something.

"Luan!"

Luan stops laughing and then looks to see the people staring at her. "I...um...I got to go, Maggie." Luan rush out of the fast food joint.

"Luan, wait!" Maggie shouted tries to get her but she's already. "Something is definitely wrong. Well, more than usually."

* * *

Back at the home of the loud family, the Loud sisters are doing the daily thing in the living room. Lincoln is showing Cthylla the golden age Ace Savvy comics.

"They make comics after you?" Cthylla asks him.

"Actually, no. These golden age comics of Ace Savvy is based of Pop-pop early days as Ace Savvy." Lincoln told her.

"What?"

"As a kid, he loves being a costumed adventurer. This got an attention of a young comic book writer and illustrator name Bill Buck, he offer Ace to have him make a comic books series based entirely Pop-pop which he agrees. The people at the comic book industry likes it but they told Bill to change the age because the censorship back then. No child endangerment." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, I see. So where is "pop-pop"?"

"He's at a Nursing home. I'll take you their some other time."

The gang stop whatever they're doing when they see Luan came back.

"Luan? I thought you're out with your friend Maggie." Lori said.

"Yeah...uh, we have to cancelled it." Luan lied.

"Hey, Luan. Tomorrow is the day." Lana said.

"I know. But don't worry I told you, I'm done doing those things." Luan said. "If you guys need me, I'll be in my room watching meme compilation on my laptop." Luan head upstairs to her room.

"Done doing those things? What is she talking about?" Cthylla asks her friends.

"Tomorrow is April 1st. April Fools Day." Lori tells her.

"The worst day of our lives! Well...was." Lola said.

"How so?" Cthylla asks again.

"Every April Fools day, Luan always come with something to prank us. Some are even worse than the previous one." Lynn said.

"Dark days." Lucy shivered.

And then Lisa said. "But until two years ago...

 ***FLASHBACK***

Lincoln ran into his bedroom to but then he soon noticed Bun-bun is not in his room.

"Bun-bun? Bun-bun!"

Lincoln desperate search the whole house to find him while being cautious around his surrounding. Later, Lincoln just couldn't find it.

"Where are you?!"

Lincoln then smell something burning. "BUN-BUN!" Lincoln rush to Lana/Lola's room and is shock to see Luan had already throw Bun-Bun into the fire in the furnace.

Lincoln is stun what she she did. "What...what did you?"

"Oh, hey, Lincoln. I can explained."

In an act of rage, he rush to her and pin her on the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Lincoln, take it easy...

"BUN-BUN WAS GIFT FROM GRANDMA BEFORE SHE PASS AWAY! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"L-Lincoln."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't throw Bun-Bun into the furnace that was just a piece of cloth." Luan shows Bun-Bun to Lincoln. "See."

Lincoln let go of her and snatch Bun-Bun away from her as he comfort him.

"Lincoln. It was just a prank..."

"Don't! Don't speak to me, Luan! Ever!" Lincoln angrily leaves the room.

"Lincoln wait!"

*DOOR SLAM*

Luan look down feeling stupid on what she did.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"After that, Luan swore to herself that she'll never pull pranks on April Fools day ever again." Lisa finishes.

"Oh my."

"But that's okay, Cthylla. Luan work very hard to make up her mistakes for me but still swore that she won't do any pranks on April Fools." Lincoln said.

"And good thing too. We're now finally free from Luan's crap!" Lola said with glee.

The gang then noticed that Luna is quiet haven't spoken since Luan came back. She looks like she's worrying on someone.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" Lori asks her.

"Sorry. I'm worrying about Luan. Last night she was screaming as she beg someone to stop. It's like she's being attack for real."

"Poor Luan." Leni said worrying.

"That must be some nightmare she has." Lynn said.

"We should go talk to her to see if she's alright." Lincoln said.

"Good idea." Lori said.

* * *

Luan sitting on her bed with her blanket covering herself except her face is watching funny meme video. This should make her laugh but in her state, she doesn't have the urge to laugh not even the crappy ones.

*KNOCK ON THE DOOR*

"Luan, are you feeling okay? Luna told you have a bad nightmare." Lincoln said behind the door.

"I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me, guys! I already handle it!" Luan shouted.

"Okay." Lincoln said.

"I hope." Luan said to herself.

* * *

Later that night, all the siblings and Cythlla are already fast a sleep except for Luan who feels a bit scared because "time is almost up". But she can't have her "other" taunting her; it's she have to fight. She soon fall a sleep.

 ***LUAN'S DREAM***

Luan is walking to an empty circus as the circus theme music plays. Suddenly, the sign on the tent that said "Joker Fun House" lighten, and the spot lights aim onto Evil Joker with a big smile on her face.

"Ladies and germs! Let's have a big lando laughs for my unhappy counterpart...Luan Loud!" Evil Joker laughed. "So you ready for the big day?"

"No, I'm here to stop you!"

Evil Joker grin. "Really? Because the last time we meet you were running away like a little school girl. What? You grow a pair or something?"

"Just shut up and get down here!" Luan yelled.

"Okay but don't say I warn you." Evil Joker jump down. "Show me what you got, clown."

Luan growls as she charge forward to her evil self so she could punch her. Evil Joker easily and repeated dodging her punches as she laugh at her. "Pathetic!" Evil Joker laughed.

Evil Joker grab her fist and punch her in the face which made Luan fly back. Luan manage to stay on her feet but then soon gets punch by Evil Joker again, hurting her pretty little face. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt? How about this?" Evil Joker summon a knife in his hand, swung the knife as Luan dodges, and stabbed Luan's upper arm.

"AGGHHH!" Luan screamed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Evil Joker laughed. She swung the knife again stabbing Luan's shoulder and her other arm. The she stabbed her leg, Luan fell to the ground, Evil Joker jump on top of her, holding the knife to her neck. "Good knive and sweet dreams." As she about to stab her in the head, she stop when she realize something. "Wait a minute. What am I doing? Killing you will end our game." Evil Joker got of her and then created a cage, she throw Luan into the cage and lock her up. "Beside, it's time for the _real_ fun." Evil Joker grins.

"Please...don't" Luan begs.

"Now you stay here and watch as I bring joy to Royal Woods." Evil Joker laughs as she leaves.

 ***LUAN'S DREAM ENDED***

Luan woke up and she began to smile which looks demonic as she got out of her bed. First, She sneaks into Lynn/Lucy's room to take Lynn's bat. Next, she went into Lola/Lana's room to steal Lola's makeover kit. Finally, she head to the basement to push three bricks on the wall to opens the elevator, using the elevator the straight below depth of The Loud House and into the Ace Cave.

Luan cackles to see her costume in a glass case and break it with the bat.

* * *

At the park on a full moon, the two couple were walking together as they holding hands.

"Sweetie, are you it's safe for us to walk in the park at night." Girl asks him.

"Of course it's safe, babe. Nothing is going to happen to us." Boy said.

The couple heard noises from bushes. It looks like they're about to be attack by a mugger but it's not...

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker (coloring her costume purple and green like the dream sequence, but she's not wearing her mask instead painting her face white, wearing red lipstick, and dye her hair purple) just jump out of the bushes. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here?"

The Couple are in fear. "Wh-who are you?" The boy asks her.

"Oh just a clown who wants to watch to the city go mad." Joker laughed.

The boy took out his wallet. "H-here. Take it but don't hurt us."

Joker cackles. "I don't want your money...I want is an audience."

"Huh?"

"Now, answer me. What kind of pie did George Washington like most?" Joker asks the couples.

The Couples are confused.

"We don't know." They said.

The Joker pull out two pies and hit them on their face. "Cherry pie!" Joker laughed and flip away.

"What the hell just happen?" The boys asks himself.

* * *

On the street, a police officer is directing cars to their destination. A big cane drag the police officer away so Joker could take his spot. She directs traffic, with a whistle, to their destination using all sorts of hand gestures, but ends up causing a huge wreck in the end _._

 _"_ HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed and then leap away.

The police officer wipe the pie stuff of his face and gasp to see a huge mess on his streets.

"Just what we need in this town another psycho in a Halloween costume." The officer said.

* * *

Elsewhere in Royal Woods, Midnight patrol the city as he jump from different building to building.

"No sign of any crime." Midnight sighed. "Damn it, I was hoping at least to see a robber, or mugger, or maybe a supervillain." She soon spotted someone running down the streets.

"That person look suspicious. Perfect." Midnight follows that person. In a full sprint, she manage to catch up to her and then jump off while down to tackle her. "What's the hurry? Midnight flip her to see her face only then soon realize the person she tackles is...

"Luan? What are you think you're doing?"

Joker smile. "Sorry but Luan can't pick up right now, but I'll leave her a message." Joker kick Midnight off her.

"You need to stop on what you doing." Midnight said. "What would your siblings think about you?"

"Like I care what they think." Joker smiled.

"Talk to me, Luan! I need to know what's going around you!"

"Chase me and you'll find out." Joker ran away.

Midnight ran after her into an old parking lot. Joker then appeared out of nowhere and punched Midnight in the face.

"Surprise! HAHAHA!" Laughed Joker.

Midnight groan. "I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice."

Midnight punch her in the gut. They had a heavy brawl, with fists and kicks landing everywhere. Joker had the upper hand for a while, until Midnight managed to grab Joker and threw her against the wall hard and collapse on the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to do that, Luan. I'm taking you home; maybe your siblings can help you on what's going." Midnight.

Joker cough. "Yes, you're right. I don't know what's going on with me. Take me home, please." Joker said holding out her hand for Midnight to help her up.

When midnight hold her hand, she get a taste of a hand buzzer which literally electrify her knocking her out.

"Got you! HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed. "And by the way, there is nothing wrong with me. You're looking at the brand new Joker who soon bring laughs to this city! See you in the funny pictures, Midnight. HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed as she walks away.

Midnight moans. "L-Luan." She pass out.

* * *

The next morning at the Loud House, the family and Cthylla are wondering where Luan is. They search the whole house and they didn't nothing.

"I'm worrying, guys. First, Luan has been acting strangely yesterday, and now she disappear last night. Something is going on around her but she won't tell us." Lincoln said.

"I feel ya, bro. It all started with that nightmare she have." Luna said.

"Guys. We got another problem." Lori shows them a newspaper headline which says " _Crazy Clown lose in town"._

Lincoln sighed. "Just what we need right n-wait a sec. That clown on the pic looks very similar Luan."

Lana said. "You don't think."

*Door bell ring*

Lori head to the door and answer it. "Maggie? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak you guys. It's about Luan."

* * *

In an old sewer tunnel, Joker is sitting as she cackles to herself.

"Aww it's a shame it's daylight, but you got to lay low and stay hidden from the law. They'll spoil my fun. "But don't worry when tonight comes, the fun resumes. After all, it's still April Fools. HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Ace Cave...**

Lincoln is looking at a broken case which belongs to Luan's Joker costume. "Just as we thought. It's Luan."

"I don't believe it! I don't!" Leni denied.

"I'm afraid so, Leni." Lori said to Leni.

"We need to find her before the police gets to her. We need to try to help her." Lincoln said.

"I've search the streets and I still haven't find her, I'm guessing she's hiding." Maggie said.

"I think I can help." Cthylla step in.

"Who are you?" Maggie asks her.

"I'm Cthylla and let's just say that I'm not around here." Cthylla smiled. "But I'll explained later, I can use my telekinesis to pin point her location." Cthyllu concentrate to find her but... "That's odd. I can't ready her thoughts, it's like she's blocking me."

"Dang it." Lana said.

"Our only option is to wait for Luan to show up. Tonight." Maggie suggest.

"Very well then." Lincoln said.

* * *

Later that night in Royal Woods, High Card, Ace Savvy, Midnight, Eleven of Hearts, and Night Club are patrolling the streets in Vanzilla to find Luan.

"I've been literally drive around the streets and still no sign of Luan." High Card said while driving. "Wait. I see something." High Card stop the van.

Everyone got out of the van and sees big grins that is painted neon all over the streets and walls.

"Looks like she's been here." Night Club said looking at the grins.

"Yeah but where is she?" Maggie asks

*BIG EXPLOSION FROM THE EAST*

"There's your answer." Ace said.

Everyone got back in the van and drove east.

* * *

"Well that was a blast. HAHAHA!" Joker laughed as she walk out of a blown up condemned building.

Joker sees Vanzilla approaching this way. The Heroes got out of the van and shock to see what Joker has done.

"What have you done, Luan?!" Ace questioned her.

"Sorry. Luan is not available; Joker is taking over this body." Joker grin evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asks her confusing.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be joining with her very soon." Joker hold a gun and shoot out disgusting green goo towards the heroes as they were all jumping and dodging the globs of slime and just all things disgusting.

Night Club shouted. "We don't want to hurt you, dude!" Night Club plays her guitar to shoot out a sonic wave towards Joker. But Joker jump over the sonic wave and kick Night Club in the face knocking back at Ace and Midnight.

High Card jump in with her energy sword and swung while Joker dodge.

"HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed while dodging. Joker manage to grab her arm, twist it, and toss her to Vanzilla. "Too easy." Joker smiled.

Eleven of Hearts used her strap to wrap around Joker.

"Hey! No fair!" Joker struggles to get free.

"Guys! I got her!" Eleven of Hearts shouted.

"Nice job, Hearts." Ace said giving her a thumbs up.

Joker still tries to break. Ace spray Joker with sleeping gas to knock her out from a can he pull out from his belt.

There heroes heard police sirens from the distance.

"Quick, let's get out of here." Midnight said.

Everyone along with Joker who is still wrap up by Eleven of Hearts, quickly got back in the van and drove off just in time before the police arrived the scene.

* * *

 **Back at the Ace Cave...**

Joker started to wake up and sees The Full House, Midnight, and Cthylla present, she noticed that she's tied down to a chair.

"Luan, you got some serious explanation on what you just did." High Card said with her arm crossed.

Joker laughed. "Again with that Luan crap. She's gone, guys."

"Yeah you keep saying that. What does it mean?" Queen of Diamonds asks her.

Joker then got serious. "Let me tell you something, kiddies. It takes a girl to have a one bad day. A bad day will change your life forever but then soon you realized that something evil inside that have been build up for awhile, begging to be release. To bring laughter to the world but can't when someone refuse to admit it."

"I don't get it." Eleven of Hearts said being confused.

"I think I do." Ace said to Hearts. "Two years ago on April Fools day, Luan gives up pranking on April fools for good but because this is like her nature, she hid her obsession deep inside to become an illness." Ace looks at Joker. "Creating you."

"Bingo." Joker grin.

Midnight grabs Joker by the collar. "What have you done with Luan?!" Midnight growled.

"Locked in a cage like a bird she is." Joker grins. "Besides, who needs her when you got me. Oh man think about just you and me playing "Cat and Mouse" together. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Midnight growls and is ready to punch her but Ace stop.

"No, Maggie!"

Midnight clam herself down. "Right, my apologies."

"What are we going to do? I don't like this "Luan". Royal Flush said.

"Poo poo." The Deuce agrees.

Cthylla looks at Joker. "I'm going to see if I can go inside of her head again."

"I thought you said you couldn't?" Queen of Diamonds asks her.

Cthylla's eyes glowed as she gripped Joker's head. "I'll have to try _harder."_

* * *

Cthylla is now inside Luan's mind, she gazed round the black landscape that had surrounded her. "Hmmm I was hoping to see something bizarre or wackiness in here." Cthylla said to herself.

A voice suddenly boomed out of all around, "Welcome, Cthylla. I've been waiting for you." Obviously it was a voice that she recognized. Evil Luan.

"I'm here to free the real Luan, you fake!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh really? Well then, if you _really_ want to save her?" A tent to a door shaped like a clown resurface from the ground along with a long path. "Then, step right in. If you dare. HAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed.

Cthylla walk down a long path through a tent to a door shaped like a clown and fireworks shoot out. As soon she made it inside, she found the real Luan locked up in her cage. "Luan!"

"C-Cthylla." Luan weakly said looking up.

Cthylla head towards her but then stop when she sees an explosion from the center. Evil Joker jump out of the smoke to do a flip and land.

"Like that dramatic entrance?" Evil Joker smiled.

Cthylla doesn't respond and instead she used her tentacles to attack her. But Evil Joker dodge her tentacles.

"Fine. Don't answer." Evil Joker said. Cthylla is about to used her tentacles again when she was tackled from behind by five more Jokers.

"Cthylla!" Luan shouted, she about to stand while being injured, when she heard her evil counterpart laughing at her. You're going to pay." Luan said as she made fists with her hands.

"Like I am suppsoe to be scared." Evil Joker continued to laugh, she walk to Luan.

Cthylla threw The Joker's off of her. "Why can't it be easy for me?" She thought to herself as more Joker's appeared. "More of them? Great." Cthylla thought to herself.

Evil Joker decided to have a little fun with Luan when she take her out of her cage by shoving her into a cannon, and fired. "AHHHHH!" Luan scream and crash through a big target. Evil Joker got a smirk on her face.

"HAHAHAHA! I thought you were going to make me pay?' Evil Joker asks her.

"Do you ever shut up? Everytime you talk, you sound like a bad version of Ryan Reynolds. Not funny; just annoying." Luan said to Evil Joker, who glared at Luan. She knew she got her mad, she always considered herself to be funny and being called not funny would piss her off for sure.

"Now you done it." Evil Joker walked up to Luan. Luan stood there, ready to strike as soon as Evil Joker got close enough. Evil Joker got closer and closer; it was then Luan swung at her, missing her Evil Joker the ground.

"Very clever." Evil Joker got back on her feet and charge forward to kick her but luckily for Luan she move out of the way. "Try again." Luan said with smile.

"Okay, now you're starting to make me mad." Evil Joker said getting pissed of as watch Luan getting up.

Cthylla had already defeated other Evil Joker's and is now blocked another attack from a Evil Joker who kept slashing at her tentacle, which was holding out against Evil Joker clone's knife. "I got to get to the real Joker." Cthylla said to herself as she rolled out of the way as Evil Joker clone slash at her.

Evil Joker clone turned to see Cthylla get to her feet and used her other ability which is hydrokinesis to easily washing the Evil Joker clone away. Unfortunately, more show up. "Come on!"

Luan get punch in the face by Evil Joker.

"You can't be me, Luan. Once you're gone, I'll be the new prankster of Royal Woods! HAHAHAHA!" Evil Joker laughed.

Luan is blocking her punches and kicks.

"And maybe when I take fully control, I'll start doing a prank on my dear brother Lincoln." Evil Joker smile evilly.

This triggered Luan when she grab one of her fist.

This surprised Evil Joker. "What?!"

Luan is now mad as she throw a punch on Evil Joker's face, this _really_ surprised Evil Joker on how strong she now become. Luan took another swing at Evil Joker sending her across the tent. "I will never let you go near Lincoln." Luan angrily said walk towards her, she grabbed her evil self and threw her to the cannon. "I would make a joke but you don't deserve it." Luan grabs her again and put her into the cannon, and fired it launching her into the big target as she scream. Luan walks up to her again and grabs her.

"Let me go!" Evil Joker begged.

Luan ignored her begging, she open up the cage, and toss her in there.

"NO!" Evil Joker yelled.

Luan closed the cage and lock it.

The evil Joker clones that are fighting Cthylla started to melt as they melt in agony.

"She did it." Cthylla said. "Luan!" Cthylla rush to check on Luan.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Luan said to Cthylla.

"This won't hold me for long! I'll be back!" Evil Joker growled while holding the bars.

"No you won't. Because now, I'm controlling my own body." Luan touch the bars covering Evil Joker's whole cage in some sort of concrete as Evil Joker screaming and shouting saying "No". Luan sighed. "It's over. The nightmare is finally over."

Cthylla smiled and pat her on the shoulder. "That was incredible, Luan. And to think I was going to save you."

Luan chuckles. "Thank you for trying to save me."

"You're welcome. Now it's for you to wake."

* * *

Cthylla released her hold on Luan. "It's alright now, guys. Luan is okay."

Luan starts to wake up. "L...Lincoln? Guys?"

Everyone is happy to see their Luan back and okay as they hug her.

"Oh, Luan! We're so happy to have you back!" Eleven of Hearts said.

"Yeah. Even Maggie tear up to see you again." Royal Flush said.

"Shut up." Midnight said. "But still, I'm thankfully to have my old friend back."

"Thanks, guys. And I'm truly sorry for what I done..."

"Save it, Luan. You have nothing to do with it; it's your other persona that cause some chaos." Ace said.

"But why didn't you tell us about this?" High Card asks her.

"After what I've done to you guys on every April Fools, I thought you might not help me which I don't blame you. So I've try hidden my demons so I won't hurt anymore." Luan explained.

'Dude, you're our sister. Of course we'll help you." Night Club smiled.

"Really?" Luan asks.

"Totes!" Eleven of Hearts smiled.

"We're a family. No matter what problems we have, we always look out for each other." Ace said.

Luan starting smiling. "You guys." But then her expression change to serious. "Wait. But the the damage I cause and the terror I brought; how...

"No need to worry. No on knows you're that evil Joker." Ace said. "So you and your hero name is safe."

Luan sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You know, I think I'm going to take a break from being The Joker. No jokes, or action for me for a while."

"That's a good idea." Midnight smiled. "Tomorrow you're buying burgers for us."

Luan smiled. "Sure, Maggie. It's the least I could do."

* * *

Inside Luan's head, Evil Joker who is still locked up in her cage sitting on the floor talking to herself.

"You think you can seal me away. HA! It's only a matter of time before I can escape and when I do...I'll have the last laugh! HAHAHAHA!" Evil Joker laughed as her voiced echos out of her cage.

 **A/N: WHEW! Finally finish with this chapter; this is got to be the longest chapter I've ever typed. But anyway, thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to fav, follow, and review on what you think of this latest chapter. Until next time. Good day.**


	19. Episode 18: H2-OH NO!

Episode 18: H2-OH NO!

At the backyard of the loud house, Lori, Luan, Lola and Leni are in the pool feeling extremely hot while the rest are standing to listen to the radio.

 _"It's another hot hot scorcher in the rare fall heat wave! And speaking of hot, here's a new Mick Swagger single that's burning up the charts!"_

Everyone groans.

Lynn growls. "This sucks!"

"And the worst of all, this extreme heat will be going on for two more weeks." Luan said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, it is the summer after all." Leni said.

"Leni, it's September." Luna corrected her.

"Then, why is it still hot?" Leni asks her.

"This pool doesn't do crap anymore! I'm still hot!" Lola complained.

"Cthylla, could you hit us with your water blast." Lana begged to her.

"Unless you want to get hurt by it really bad, I'm sorry I can't." Cthylla apologized.

Lori mouth feels dry. "I'm literally thirsty. Lincoln, be good brother and get a water bottle."

"We're all out. Lisa drink the last one." Lincoln told her.

"Well, then go to the store buy some. I'm dying in this heat."

"Wait. Why-you know it's too hot I'm not going to fight you." Lincoln said. "How about the rest of you guys?" Lincoln asks the rest of them.

"Too hot." They responded.

"I'll go." Cthylla joining in.

"Will go with you." Lynn and Lucy jumped in with excited glee on their faces. The two look at each other with anger.

"Good. I could used some extra help." Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, and Cthylla put on their sandals and head out to the store.

* * *

At Flip's Food & Fuel, Flip is standing near the counter looking upset when he hasn't got any customers. Lincoln, Cthylla, Lucy, and Lynn enter his store which change his expression. "It's about time. Welcome to Flip's Food & Fuel. Need some cold refreshment, there down there." Flip pointed at the back.

"Thank you, sir. What a nice guy." Cthylla smiled.

"Yeah, if you have money in your pocket." Lincoln said to Cthylla.

The Gang head down the aisle and pick up some water bottles, and to the counter ready for it to get purchase.

"Slow business?" Lynn asks him.

Flip sighed in frustration. "Yeah. Everyone stop coming here. They're probably at Ed's Gas & Snack."

"Why so?" Cthylla asks him.

"Because Ed brought in new supplies of water bottles "Crystal Pure" from Crystal Pure company.' Flip turn his back. "Their water can make everyone feel easily cool and fresh."

"Cool you say?"

"Yeah, and because of that, the bastard has been stealing my customers. And no other water company will make an offer due to my bad reputation in the past, so I have to "make" my own water. At least you guys are here to buy my..." Flip turns back around to see Lincoln and the others are already gone leaving the water bottles here. "Damn it! I shouldn't have brought this up." Flip exited out of his store and spotted The gang head over at a second Ed's Gas & Snack which is across the street. "That does it! He's not going to steal anymore of my customers! Not this time!" Flip took out his cellphone and make some call. "Floyd, get Dante and some gallon of chemicals. We're striking at Crystal Pure company tonight. Don't be late." Flip hang up.

* * *

Back at the Loud house, the loud siblings are sitting on the couch feeling a lot better after drinking Crystal Pure.

"Dude, this water is rad! You said you bought it at Ed's?" Luna asks Lincoln.

Lincoln stop drinking his water bottle for a sec. "Yeah. Ed told me that he's good friend with the owner of Crystal Pure and is glad to bring in their pure water to his store." Lincoln goes back to drinking.

"We should literally go there for now on instead of that jerk Flip." Lori said.

"I agree." Lana agreed.

"Poo-poo." Lily nod.

"Anyway, let's finish our last bottles and go out patrol. We can't have this heatwave make us sit around and drink water all day." Lincoln said.

* * *

 **Crystal Pure Company...**

At around midnight, Flip, Floyd, and Dante in their ski masks and wearing protecting gloves, caring three gallon of corrosive chemical arrived outside of the gate. Flip zip down his bag to pull out his gate cutters, and cut the gate big enough for them to enter. As they reach to the back door, Floyd pour some corrosive to melt the lock. But what they didn't know as when they rush inside, they tripped the silent alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace Savvy is riding his Ace Cycle as patrolled the streets until he picks up an alarm from Cycle, and contact his team through his comlink. "I'm picking up a alarm from Crystal Pure. It could be breakin."

 _"Do you require assist?"_ Card Counter asks him.

"Nah, their just a bunch of crooks. Nothing too serious. I'll take care of them." Ace hang up and drives faster.

* * *

Back with Flip, they ran down the catwalk and stop to pour corrosive chemical into each vats.

"Flip, this is crazy. We're going to the big house for this." Dante said.

"Stop complaining. As soon we're done, we're out of here. Once the water is fully polluted, Ed will break up the contract with this company after discovering the water is poisoning the customers, he'll go back selling back his plain water." Flip said pouring the chemicals in.

All three of them have finish.

"Good. Now, let's get the hell out of here before...

Ace jumps in. "Before I show up. Too late."

Dante and Floyd are terrifying to see him

"Oh, no. Not you."

Ace recognize that voice. "Wait. That voice...Flip?"

"Get him!" Flip shouted his friends.

"What?! Are you-*sigh*. Dante got close to Ace and throw punches in the air. He's scared to make contact with him which he looks away.

Ace grab onto his fist, and flip Dante knocking him out on the catwalk. Next, Ace grapple Floyd's ankle as he tries to escape, and drag him back here to tie him. "You stood a new low, Flip." Ace pointed at Flip.

Flip throws the empty gallon at him but Ace knock it across away from, and makes a run for it. Ace quickly chase after him. But without looking, Flip trip over an empty pail and mop causing him to trip over the rails.

"Flip!"

Ace rush over and grab Flip's hand, but do to his heavy weight he can't couldn't his hand anymore.

Flip screamed. "AHHH!" Felling down into the vat of chemical water as he slowly sicks melting him at some sort.

There is nothing he could. All Ace could do is stood there in a horror stat after seeing Flip got dissolve.

Later, the police arrived and arrested Floyd and Dante while doing some investigation around the company after Ace departed to his cycle and drives off. He got a call from Strong Suit to check up on him.

 _"Hey, Lincoln, did you take care those losers. Don't tell me you're having a hard time with them."_ Strong Suit joked.

"Yeah, I...I took care of them."

" _You don't sound so happy. Is something wrong?"_ Strong Suit asks him.

"Actually, yeah, tell the others to come back to the Ace Cave." Ace tells her.

 _"Okay, bro."_ Strong Suit hang up.

Ace sighed. _"I may don't like Flip but he doesn't deserve that. Wish I could do more."_

* * *

Back at Crystal Pure, the cops are already gone. It may seem peaceful now until...

Bubbles begins bubbling from the water.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

Still hot outside, Lincoln, Cthylla, Lynn, and Lucy heading down to Ed's Gas & Snack to pick up more Crystal Pure.

"I still can't believe Flip would do something like that." Cthylla angrily said.

"Not really. Flip pull this kind of stuff before." Lynn said.

Lincoln sighed in sadness. "If only I could I save him, but now he's dead."

Lucy hold his hand. "Don't blame yourself, Lincoln. You did all you could."

Lynn hold his other hand. "Besides, there's nothing for you to feel guilty about it. It's his own damn fault for getting himself killed. You're were just doing your job."

"I know but still."

"Maybe a taste of Crystal Pure will help you clear thoughts." Lynn smiled.

"I don't think...

Lynn and Lucy drag Lincoln inside Ed's place as Cthylla follows.

* * *

In the bathroom, Ed just finish using the toilet and is about to wash his hands. "Huh?" Ed just turn the sink water on and no water is coming out. "I thought my plumber fix the pipes yesterday." Suddenly, his sink started to shake confusing Ed.

* * *

"Damn it. They're all out." Lynn said.

"Looks like we'll have to come back next time." Lincoln tells them.

"Our sisters won't like it." Lucy said.

The gang soon heard a loud scream from Ed.

"That's Ed." Lincoln noticed that scream.

The bathroom door bust down as a wave of water held Ed escaping out of the store. Ed scream and cried out for help. Lincoln, Lucy, Cthylla, and Lynn were surprised and not sure what just happen, so they rush out of the store to see the wave heading south.

"Uh...what just happen?" Lynn confusingly asks them.

"I have no idea, but we better suit up and follow the trial. Quick. Cthylla, get back home and tell the others on what's going on." Lincoln said.

"Right." Cthylla rush off back home.

"Looks go find somewhere to change." Lincoln tells his sisters.

Lynn and Lucy blushes.

"You mean we have to go change next to you?" Lucy asks him with a blush.

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

Lynn covers Lucy's mouth before she could say anything else. "It's nothing. We should probably hurry."

The three head to an ally to change into their costumes

* * *

"HELP!" Ed call for help.

Ace, Eight of Spades, and Strong Suit jump from different to different to chase after the wave. Citizens on the grounds manage to escape while others get caught in the wave. The wave still caring Ed went straight down to a gigantic hole that was being dug for newer sewer pipes at a construction site as Ed scream. Our heroes stop and look down the hole.

"Oh, man. Looks like we got lot of climbing down." Ace said.

"No need. I know a faster way." Strong Suit hold on onto Eight of Spades and Ace Savvy. "Hold on tight." Strong Suit jump down. Way down. All the way down to the sewer lines. Strong Suit leaves an impact on the ground after she lands. Eight of Spades push Strong Suit off her as he was mortified of that experience.

"Don't ever do that again." Eight of Spades glares at Strong Suit.

"Why? You afraid?" Strong Suit smirked.

Eight of Spades growled.

"Come on, guys. We need to go save Ed. Follow the trail."

Ace, Eight of Spades, and Strong Suit race forward following the trail of water.

* * *

The wave dissolve. Ed cough and breaths heavily after some water got into his mouth. While he's coughing, a silhouette man in a trenchcoat and hat approach in front of him.

"You have fun?" He asks him in a gargling voice.

Ed cough one more time. "What's going on? Who are you?"

He laughed. "Seriously? You can't even recognize my own voice, Ed."

"Uh, no. You speak in a gargling sound which is very hard for me to recognize it."

"Fine. Let me break it down for you. I own a store which I make lots of money before you show at my block stealing my customers, you bastard."

"Wait...Flip?"

"That's right. Flip." Flip crossed his arms

"But the news say you were dead?"

"I though I was dead too, but then I soon started to move. That contaminated vat of water I fell in transforming me into all master of water. Hydrous."Flip removes his trenchcoat and hat, revealing his whole made out of water.

"Dear god, Flip."

"It's Hydrous now! You've steal my business for the last time, Ed!" Hydrous shouted as walk slowly towards him.

"No! Stay back! Help! Help!" Ed cried as he moves away.

"Cry for help all you want, Ed. There's no one here to save you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hydrous change back to his normal turn back to his normal form to see Ace, Eight of Spades, and Strong Suit arrived in time.

The gang gasped."Flip? You're alive?"

"Great. You brats are here." said Hydrous.

"Let him go, Flip. Whatever you have against Ed is not worth it." Strong Suit said.

"It will be. Now, butt out this is non of your business." Hydrous turn back and continue waling towards Ed.

Eight of Spades jumps in front of him with her shovel out. "My sister said let him go." Spades's shovel went through his chest without no effect on him. "What?"

Hydrous laughed. "That tickles. My turn." Hydrous blast water out his his chest pushing Eight of Spades towards the wall.

"Spades! Big mistake." Strong Suit charge forward to tackle him but only phase through him and collide onto the wall as she coughed when some of the water got into her mouth. "What just happen?"

Hydrous change into his water form, morphed into a hand to grab Ace before he could react, and sloshes him against the wall. "These powers are amazing! I wonder what else I could do." Hydrous punch one of the pipes above our heroes as all the water pour on their heads, he the used the pipe waters to surrounded our heroes and then heat up the water.

Strong Suit sarcastically said. "Ooh. Water. I'm really scared." Strong Suit was going to rush through it but Eight of Spades stop her. "What gives? It's just water."

"Can't you see the smoke coming from the water?" Eight of Spades pointed.

"Oh." Strong Suit realized it.

"We need to come up with something and fast, or we'll be boiled alive." said Ace.

"That'll take care you brats." Hydrous turn back to Ed. "Now, where were we."

"No, please!" Ed begged.

Suddenly, a sonic wave hit Hydrous which blow him up causing the wall of water goes down. Ace, Eight of Spades, and Strong Suit are happy to see the rest of their sisters.

"Are you guys okay?" High Card asks the three.

'We're fine." They replied.

"How did you find us?" Eight of Spades asks them.

"Cthylla used her psychic powers to help us locate you." Royal Flush explained.

Hydrous pull himself together, firing water onto the heroes when they weren't looking. "Come on, Ed. Time for us to leave." Hydrous grab him and make a run for it.

The Full House got back on their feet and chase after Hydrous, but then soon lost him at the waterworks leaving some sample of water on the floor.

* * *

In the Ace Cave, Card Counter stood in her lab studying Hydrous's sample. She already know that the DNA of Hydrous is confirmed to Flip, but there is something in his DNA. "The chemical water that Flip fell into had alternated his DNA transforming him into this aquatic being." Card Counter tells her siblings.

"Tell us something we don't know." Queen of Diamonds rolled her eyes.

"But I did find something wrong. Like The Superiors, Flip's DNA is becoming unstable. The more time he uses his power, the more of his molecular structure will breakdown. He'll die if we don't get him some help."

"Then, we better head out and find them." Ace said.

"News flash. How are we going to find them? They disappear to the pipes." Queen of Diamonds pointed out.

Ace turn to Cthylla. "Cthylla."

Cthylla concentrate. "Found him. He's located at a Water filtration Plant."

"Good work. It's time we take the Ace Boat. Lori, you'll take the wheel. We need two more for the back seat."

"We'll go." Strong Suit and Eight of Spades said together but then glare at each other before looking away.

"Alright, let's go." Ace said.

* * *

Inside the Water filtration Plant, Hydrous pants heavily as his body leaks trying to regain his strength. _"I don't get it. Why do I feel weak."_ Hydrous thought to himself.

Ed is still terrifying. "I still don't understand. You're upset because of the water sales."

Hydrous hits him with water. "It's not just the waters, it's everything! I lower my sales, you went for free. You're basketball team beat my team and got a swarm of customers after your victory. Plus, you got me arrested.!"

"You were selling expired food to people. That's disgusting." Ed said.

"Enough! It's time I'm going to make you pay!" Hydrous rises up in his water form and his ready to kill him but got hit by an exploding card.

Ace, High Card, Eight of Spades, and Strong Suit jump out of the water.

Hydrous groans as he struggles to reassemble himself. "You guys again."

"High Card, get Ed out of here. We'll hold him off."

"You got it, Ace." High Card rush to Ed.

"Oh no you don't." Hydrous is about stop her but got hit by another exploding card from Ace.

High Card got Ed. "Hold your breath." She take him back into the water

"No! He's mine!"

Hydrous lashes out with one of his hand, trying to drown the heroes but they dodge it.

"Flip, stop using your powers! You're killing yourself!" Strong Suit yelled.

"Ha! Like I'm going to believe that!" Hydrous fired water out of his hand to hit Strong Suit knocking her into the water, next, he extends his body so that he can grab Ace and Eight of Spades. "Now I got you." Hydrous grins.

Strong Suit climb back to the surface. "Ace! Spades!" She yelled.

Hydrous groans. "You're finished."

Strong Suit charges but Hydrous extend his arm to grab her and throws her through the air, she grab onto his arm and tries her best not to let go.

"Flip, please. We need to get you help. You're becoming unstable the more time you used your powers." Ace grunted.

"Oh, would you just shut up and die already." Hydrous squeezed the two even harder while his other arm tries to get Strong Suit off. But since it's not working, he decided to drown her by sinking her into his arm. Hydrous laughed until...

Hydrous gasp. His body is falling apart causing him to let go of the heroes. "My body! What's happening?!" Hydrous tries to reassemble himself but it's not working

"We warn you, you're molecular structure is starting to breakdown. The powers that you're using has been slowing killing you. Now, it's too late." Ace tells Hydrous.

"No. NOOOO!"Hydrous stood up and glares at the heroes with a furious look on his face. "YOU BRATS ARE GOING TO PAY!" Hydrous charge forward to attack them physically.

"Flip, don't!" The heroes jump out of the way before he could touch them. Hydrous fell to the ground destroying himself leaving nothing but a big puddle. Ace, Strong Suit, and Eight of Spades squat down to look closer at the puddle.

"Is he..."

"I'm afraid so, Lucy. I'm afraid so." Ace answered her.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lynn are standing out of the Flip's Food & Fuel which is closed for the meantime.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we'll see this place." Lynn said.

"Not really. They said the store will remain closed until they find an replacement." Lincoln said to Lynn.

"What are we going go for refreshment now? Ed's store is still out of Crystal Cure." Lucy said.

The three sigh together until Lincoln felt a drop on is nose.

"Huh?" Lincoln looks up.

Clouds have already appeared and begins to rain down on everyone in Royal Woods. Everyone run outside and splashes water in their faces in pure bliss. At the backyard of Loud House, the loud siblings and Cthylla are having fun time outside in the rain.

"Looks like we got some refreshment after all." Lincoln smiled.

Lincoln, Lucy, and Lynn plays in the rain together as they laugh.

* * *

 **Did you know...**

 **1\. Origin of Flip is inspired by one of The Joker from Batman and his abilities is a spoof of Hydro-Man from Spider-Man.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review until next time. See ya. :)**


	20. Episode 19: Make A Wish Part 1

Episode 19: Make A Wish Part 1

It is a nice day at the Royal Woods Police Department, Commissioner Grouse is sitting in his desk looking through some reports. The reports he's reading are murders, Mad Jack break out of prison again, and kidnapping. Lot's of kidnapping.

Commissioner Grouse sighed. "This town I swear."

An officer walk inside Commissioner's office. "Commissioner, their is a woman who wants to speak you."

"Send her in."

The officer let the woman into the Commissioner's office.

"I'm Commissioner Grouse, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Suna Wright from the Make-A-WISH," a warm female voice replied. "And I was hoping for you to contact Ace Savvy, so I can speak with him on behalf of a child's wish."

"Sorry, Ms. Wright, but I just sent Ace to take care of some drug smugglers over at east of Royal Woods." Said Commissioner Grouse.

"Oh, well, would it be all right if I faxed or emailed it to you?" Suna asks him.

"Email is fine," he answered, rattling off the email address.

"I'll send it now," She returned.

waiting patiently, in which the phone was silent, a few minutes passed before the info bar dropped from the top of his computer screen to let him know that a new email had arrived.

"I got it," he confirmed, opening it up on the computer screen. Skipping the first paragraph (stating the history of Make-A-Wish, their policies, and the details for who to contact), he skimmed over the first words to the main body, eyebrows lifting as he did a double take, swiftly reading the words over again. Pressing the phone closer to his ear, eyes locked on the screen, he kept himself in check long enough to not end the conversation right then.

"Also, I must ask that you don't share this with anyone else until a decision has been made. For our discretion, along with yours. It's just our policy. And I hope to hear back from you soon," she concluded.

"I'll let you know as soon as we have an answer," Commissioner Grouse confirmed.

"Thank you, sir." Suna smiled and then leaves his office.

* * *

Later that evening, Commissioner Grouse is standing on the rooftop waiting for Ace. The waiting is over as Ace swing by and landed.

"Took your time, Ace" Commissioner Grouse said feeling impatient.

"Well, sorry, there is more to these drug smugglers than meets the eye. But we manage to take care of them, so what's the urge, Grouse. You call me and said it's important.

"It's a wish." Commissioner Grouse said. He then gives Ace the letter that he already print out.

Ace reads the letter from top from bottom. "Ruby West?" Ace finished. "Well, this a surprised. This is the first time I ever got one."

"So you're going?" Commissioner asks him.

"Of course. I wouldn't say no to a kid."

"Alright, I'll inform Suna of your arrival." Commissioner Grouse head back inside.

"Cool." Ace look back at the letter. "Now, I have to inform my teammates about it."

* * *

Later, in the Ace Cave, Ace gather The Full House and Cthylla around him next to the computer monitor so he can read it to them.

The Letter said:

" _Dear Ace Savvy,_

 _Thank you for your generous acceptance of helping to make Ruby West wish come true. The wish presented, was a request to give. The goal Ruby West expressed was to show how much your efforts in defending/saving the world have meant to Ruby West. To fulfill the terms of the wish, we request that you appear at 6 P.M. on this upcoming Saturday. Upon confirmation that you're present, we will initiate the first directives of the wish. In compliance with fulfilling the wish, we ask that you remain free from any conflicting activities for approximately the span of a whole month. The wish will be fulfilled during the duration of said daytime. If this is a problem inform, inform us of your dilemma and we will work to accommodate you._

 _Sincerely, the Make-A-Wish foundation._

 _"_ Well, that's good news." One-Eyed Jack said with a smile.

"I can't believe it you get a letter and not us. Not fair. I should get one too." Queen of Diamonds said with a jealous.

"You scare kids, sis." Royal Flush reminded her. "Even when you try to be kind and sweet."

"Aw, I think it's sweet that Linky got a mail from a fan." Eleven of Hearts smiled while squeezing Ace's cheek gently.

"Man, if I ever get on, I'll be showing them these bad boys." Strong Suit said showing her muscles.

"I'll play some music for the kids if I ever get one." Night Club said showing her guitar.

"I'll even tell them some of my classic jokes." The Joker smiled.

"I can even-

"Okay, kids, we get the picture." Wild Card Willy said. "So, when does it start again?"

"This Saturday at 6 P.M." Ace said looking down the letter and then look back up. "I'm a bit nervous. What if she doesn't like me, or get bored of me?"

"That's bogus, bro." Night Club said.

"I agree. She'll be happy to see you, just spend a day with her and have fun." High Card said.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why would I think something like that." Ace said and then look back at the letter once more. "Watch out Ruby. You're favorite is coming to see you."

* * *

The day has come. This Saturday at 6 P.M., a little red hair girl name Ruby West is sitting on her bed playing an action figure of Ace Savvy. Her room shows that she's a huge fan of Ace Savvy like wallpapers of Ace Savvy, an Ace Savvy lamb, a shelf that holds Ace Savvy comics from the golden age to the bronze age and actions figures. She even wears a Ace Savvy shirt.

Suna opens her door with a smile on her face. "Ruby, we got a surprised for you?"

"A surprised?"

Suna step aside for Ace Savvy to come in.

Ruby gasped. "Ace?! I'm must be dreaming!"

"You're not dreaming, Ruby. I'm really here." Ace smiled.

"Oh my gosh! It really is you." Ruby said hugging him.

"I'll leave you two alone. Have fun." Suna said leaving.

"I'm so happy that you're here, Ace." Ruby stops hugging him for a sec and look up at Ace. "Could you do something for me, please?"

"Sure, Ruby. What is it?" Ace asked.

Ruby rush to her bed to get her photo album from under her bed and then shows him all the newspaper cut out of Ace Savvy on each pages. "I'm your greatest fan ever and I wanted to show you my collection of photos of you. Like this old photo when you and The Full House face Wild Card Willy." Ruby pointed the photo.

Ace look down the photo."Oh, that takes me back. During our early career of crime fighting, Wild Card Willy was the first major bad guy we ever faced until he reforms and be part of The Full House."

"How did you become Ace Savvy?" Ruby asks him "Jimmy said that you were stranded on an isolated island for five years surviving."

"Uh, I think Jimmy confused me with someone else. It was destiny." Ace said

"Destiny?"

"Yes, my ancestor is Ace Savvy, my grandpa is Ace Savyy, my dad is Ace Savvy, and it's my turn. But in order to tell you my backstory, I have to keep my name to myself. It all started years ago, it was my birthday and parents bought movie tickets based on my parents name "The Adventures of Ace Savvy and Lady Ace". I never knew my parents were superheroes until I discover the Ace Cave but I that'll be later. And then that night...

 ***FLASHBACK***

After the movie, Lincoln and his parents walk out of the theater feeling disappointed.

"Ugh, what a terrible movie. A complete disrespect to my favorite heroes Ace Savvy and Lady Ace." Lincoln said feeling upset.

"I know, right? He doesn't even look like me." Lynn Sr. said.

"Huh?"

"Oh-uh, nothing, son."

"I'm sorry it's not the movie you were excepted, sweetie." Rita said to her son.

"It's okay, mom. At least I get to watch it with my parents." Lincoln smiled.

"Listen, son. How about we make it up for you. You can stay up a bit later and have some late night snacks." Lynn Sr. said.

"Wow! Really, dad?!"

"Honey, I'm not sure about that."

"Don't worry, dear. A little stay up and midnight snack wouldn't hurt. It's Saturday." Lynn Sr. smiled.

The three head into the parking lot to get Vanzilla but then soon stop when his parents heard a noise. There crows sound which made Lynn Sr. and Rita froze when they recognize it. He's here.

"Lincoln, get to Vanzilla and lock the door." Lynn Sr. whispered to Lincoln.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Do what your father told you, honey." Rita said.

Lincoln is confused. Something got them spoke. But whatever, he did what he's told as rush over to vanzilla. Out of nowhere, he got hit by a tranquilized dart, and then collapsed next to Vanzilla. Hours later, Lincoln woke up feeling dizzy as tries to figure it out what just happen. "Mom? Dad?" He called his parents but there is no respond, tries to get his head straight, he walks to see find his parents. The world inside of Lincoln has been destroyed when he staggered back, unable to believe what he'd just seen. Tears, hot and heavy, began to pour down his cheeks. The man who had a blue flaming baseball tattoo on his face is stealing valuable from their corpses.

"MOM! DAD!" Lincoln screamed.

The Man got spooked when he sees a kid which he didn't know he's the kids parents, so he drop everything he grab and ran off . Lincoln's tears and sob over his parents body.

 _"All I do is grieve to my parents until I heard a police siren."_

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"I'll never forget that man's face. The man with a flaming skull tattooed on to his face. The monster who taken my parents life away." Ace said.

Ruby comforted Ace. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Ruby." Ace smiled.

"Did the police ever catch him?" Ruby asked him.

"No. He's still at large. I will find him someday and when I do, I'm bringing him to justice."

Ruby smiled. "I know you will. Wait. If you're parents are crime fighters, how do they manage to get killed by him?"

"That's a good question, Ruby. I still can't figure that out." Ace said.

"What happen's next?"

"Days went by and things haven't been the same."

* * *

 _"Me and my sisters all still upset that we lost our parents but struggle to take care each other without them. My baby sister cried all day and night as two of my older sisters tries their best to calm her down, my older sister got an extra job in order to provide us, and for me I'm just trying to focus my schoolwork and pass my test but it's hard to do that when I'm thinking of my parents murder._

In school, Lincoln walks down the hall to the cafeteria while the kids in the hall stares at Lincoln feeling sorry for him. He walk pass Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Girl Jordan.

"Lincoln...

Rusty stop Clyde. "I don't think he's in the mood to talk to us. Let's give him some space."

Inside the cafeteria, Lincoln already got a tray of food and found an empty table. The food looks good on tray but he doesn't care nor interested to eat.

"Hey."

Lincoln in a bit of rage grab Chandler by the collar. This got the students attention as it looks like they're going to fight.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss." Chandler said.

Lincoln snap out of it and put let go of him, he decided to skip lunch and leaves the Cafeteria still feeling depressed.

* * *

Three months later, Lincoln is sitting on his bed alone looking down on a photo of his parents. It's been hard without his parents as he tries his best to stay strong but couldn't. "I missed you." Lincoln begins tearing up. Outside the door of his room, his sisters were listening on him as they to feel the same way.

"We should literally go talk to him. It's been three months." Lori said.

"But he said he doesn't want to talk." Luna said.

"Well, we have to do something. Seeing Lincoln like that make me feel sad." Leni said.

"Me too." Lana said.

"Poo poo." Lily agrees.

The sisters step away from the door when Lincoln open the door. He's holding his laundry.

"What do you guys want this time?"

"Please, Lincoln. Talk to us. We want to help you." Leni begged.

"I told you before I'm not in the mood to talk. Now, excuse me I'll be in the basement." Lincoln said heading towards the basement and slam the door.

* * *

Down at the basement, he drop his laundry into a basket. What he noticed is Lynn's baseball on the floor. He picks it up and glares at it for a full minute. The ball he's holding made him imagine the same guy with a blue flaming baseball tattoo who murder his parents. He gritting his teeth with a full lust of rage as he throws the ball at the wall. The ball hit three bricks which opens an elevator.

"Huh?" Lincoln walks close the open elevator. "An elevator? In our basement?" The doors are about to close. Lincoln quickly rush it, he's amazing that we got an elevator. But why is their an elevator? Does mom and dad knows about it? He noticed two buttons on the side which goes up and down, he pressed the up button but nothing happen; so he presses the down button which got the elevator moving all the way down.

* * *

The Loud Sisters are sitting on the couch watching. t.v.

"Hmmm Lincoln sure talking his time down the basement." Luan said.

"Lincoln needs to be alone in their. He'll come back up just hope he doesn't do anything insane." Lori said.

* * *

The elevator have finally reach it's final destination below. Suddenly , the light was automatic turn on as he step out of the elevator. He was speechless when he saw the base located in a cavern beneath his house, a jet that is shape of a Ace symbol, the cave have poles with Ace Savvy and Lady Ace's name on both of them, a boat with a Ace logo printed on the side, and Vanzilla? Lincoln thought Vanzilla was stolen after his parents were killed. The rest of the objects looks like a museum; similar to the actual museum called "Fortress of Solitude" (a former headquarter belongs to the first Ace Savvy until it transform into a museum of Ace Savvy after he's retire) with Sergeant Doomsday's damage tank, a giant silver coin, a giant robot gorilla and many more.

Lincoln stuttered his word. "Wh-what..." Lincoln got spoke when four glass case light's automatic switch on revealing costumes in the display. From left-to-right the second Ace Savy, Lady Ace, Four of Kind, and Pair. "This is Ace Savvy costumes." Lincoln said looking at one of the glass case. "So, all this time Ace Savvy's HQ is located here. Under my house. This is incredible! But why?" He noticed a large computer screen in the center and gazed onto it. "Woah. Look at the size of this thing."

There's only one sit. He sits on it as he feels very comfortable as he rotate his sit enjoying himself but then soon stop when he saw a picture frame, take a closer look, and gasped in a total shock.

"No...No it can't be!" Looking at the photo. "Mom?! Dad?!"

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"To be continued." Ace smiled.

"What?! No! Don't end it there. I want to see what happen."

"Sorry, Ruby, but I'm inform to you to sleep at 9:00."

"Aww."

Ace help Ruby to get to bed.

"Will you continue the story tomorrow, Ace?" Ruby asks.

"Of course, Ruby." Ace answered covering her with the blanket.

"All right! I can't believe that you're parents are Ace Savvy and Lady Ace." Ruby smiled.

"Me too. I never knew until I saw the photo." Ace head to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay, Ruby."

"Okay, night, Ace."

"Goodnight, Ruby." Ace responded, leaving her room, and closed her door.

* * *

Ace is standing on the edge of the building as he watches over his town. "You're out there somewhere, you bastard. I can feel it". Ace hold out his Ace grapple, launch it, and swing to another building.

Without knowing from above, the man with a blue flaming baseball tattoo on his face is walking down the street alone.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Episode 20: Make A Wish Part 2

Episode 20: Make A wish Part 2

 _Stan "The Man" Lee._

 _1922-2018._

 _Marvel will never be the same without. We'll missed you. Nuff said._

After school, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Girl Jordan are walking home.

"So, Lincoln, any plans when you get home?" Rusty asked him.

"Actually, I have plans to visit a friend." Lincoln answered.

"A friend?" Zach concerned.

"Who is he or her?" Girl Jordan asks Lincoln.

"It's a she, and I can't tell you that information. But she's a good person who wants to hang out with me that's all." Lincoln lied.

"You should get there right before six, bro." Clyde said.

"I know, Clyde. I know." Lincoln said already know.

"Don't want to missed your "girlfriend". Rusty snickered.

Liam, Zach, and Girl Jordan snickered as well.

Lincoln rolled his eyes of annoyance.

* * *

It is around 6:00 P.M., Ruby is sitting on her bed waiting for Ace Savvy. A knock on the door and the opening it revealing to Ace Savvy.

"Ace!" Ruby rush to him to give him a hug. "You came back."

"Of course I come back. I would never break a promise." Ace said hugging her back.

Ruby stops hugging him and rush back to her bed. "Can we go back back to where we left off? I wonder what"

Ace sat on her bed. "Sure, Ruby. Now, where was I-Oh, yes! After I found a photo frame of my family in the cave, I was shock and surprised that my parents are crime fighters..."

 ***FLASHBACK***

Lincoln is sitting as he stay silent after looking at a family picture of his parents who reveal to be Ace Savvy and Lady Ace. What doesn't make sense is how did his parents get killed by a punk with a gun? Is it because they don't want to expose their identifies in front of me, then why did you tell me to go to the van if you're going to fight.

Lincoln sighed until something pops up inside his head. "Wait. Does Pop-pop know about this? Does he knows that his daughter is Lady Ace? I must speak with him!" He rush back to the elevator.

* * *

The Loud sisters are still watching t.v.

Lynn got up from the couch. "Okay, that's it. Lincoln has been in the basement far to long. I'm going to go check up on him.

Leni too got of the couch as feels worrying about. "Me too."

Lincoln rush out of the basement and head to the front door, but Leni stop him by hugging.

"Linky, thank goodness you're okay. We thought you're doing something down there."

Lincoln gently push her off. "I'm fine, Leni. I'm going over to Pop-pop right now." Lincoln said opening the door.

"Wait why?" Lori asks him.

"It's important. I'll back soon." Lincoln said leaving slamming the door behind him.

"Wasn't bro down in the dumps?" Luna confusing asks them.

"Yeah, but whatever he was doing in the basement must have snap out of him." Lori said.

* * *

At the retirement home, Pop-pop is on his chair looking sad as he looking at his old photo of him, his wife, and his daughter Rita. He thought to himself like "How could this happen after everything we've been through", "Who could have done this?"His thought's were interrupt when he hears a knock on his door which got him mad.

"Sue, now it's not the time for you-

Lincoln opens the door and enter his room. "Hey, Pop-pop.

Pop-pop is surprised that it's his grandson. "Kiddo, it's you. Um...How are you guys holding up?

"We're holding up just fine, Pop-pop." Lincoln got serious. "Look, I'm sorry but not here to hang out; just want some answers."

"Answers? Like what?"

Lincoln sighed. "I just discovered a _cave_ beneath our house. Not just a cave, a _Ace_ Cave."

This got pop-pop eyes widen.

"And I found the actual Ace Savvy and Lady Ace costumes that belongs to my parents. Since Rita is your daughter, did you train them, are you a superhero too?"

Pop pop closed his eyes to sigh and then open his eyes back to look at his grandson. "Yes, kiddo, to answer your question. I did train them because...I'm the First Ace Savvy.

Lincoln gasped. "The Golden Age Ace Savvy is you?!"

"Yes, but the comics you've read is not what I look like. Censorship back then-but anyway let's get back to topic. Years ago after me and the original Full House were disbanded, I retire and converted the Fortress of Solitude into a museum. Try to live a normal life after come back from the war, fell in love with a woman I love which result marriage and have a beautiful daughter name Rita. Then, tragic start; my wife was murder by Poker Face's son in revenge after what happen to his father. IT devastate me and my daughter. He destroy the evidence so I can't prove it. When Rita reach ten, she and her friend where in the basement messing around until they discover an elevator on the wall when her friend through a baseball on to it."

Lincoln gasped again. "That's the same way how I discovered it, Pop-pop!"

"Really? Well, her friend was creep out and doesn't want to know so she left while Rita decided to explore even more discovering the Ace Cave, a secondary headquarter of The Full House. I found out about this when I pick up a silent alarm on my phone and explain my daughter who I was and told her it was destiny for you to discover the cave." Pop-pop explained.

"Destiny?" Lincoln asks.

"Yes. Because this happens to me when I was your age after me and my parents moved. It's a strange pattern." Pop-pop smiled. "Rita connives me that Poker Face is out there getting away the crimes he committed which I understand but I can't let her go. Too dangerous."

"And she doesn't take no for answer, right?"

"That's right." Pop-Pop said nodding. "She create her own costume This force me to come out of retirement, but she did prove to herself to me. Unfortunately, we fail to stop him but we did a good protecting Royal Woods. So I train her to be better and when training is compete we become "The Dynamic Duos of Ace Savvy and Lady Ace".

"Woah." Lincoln said.

"And you probably know how your parents meet, right?"

Lincoln nod.

"Well, he doesn't know she's Lady Ace until their third date. Lynn wants be at her side fighting until then so beg me to train which I did since he love my daughter so much, and will do anything to help her. After hard work, he has earn to become the next Ace Savvy as I finally retire. And so the love birds Ace Savvy and Lady Ace became the next protector of Royal Woods. Until two members join with them but I never knew them that much." Pop-pop said finishing his story.

Lincoln smiled. "All be. Thank you, Pop-poo." Lincoln is getting ready to leave.

"Wait, kiddo, I hope you're not doing what I think your doing."

"Yes, Pop-Pop. If mom doesn't take no when a killer took grandma's life, then neither will I." Lincoln said.

"But you're going to get yourself killed." Pop-pop said

"Lynn taught me karate. I'll be fine."

"Kiddo, wait!"

Lincoln left his room.

Pop-pop is now more worrying and don't think he can handle another lost in the family, he prayed to hope nothing terrible will happen to him.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud house, everyone in the house are fast asleep except for Lincoln who looking through his closet to find an old costume he made (Sleuth or Consequences) and quickly puts it on.

"All I need is a mask."

Lincoln found his old swimming goggles and puts them on.

"It'll have to do for now." Lincoln tiptoes out of his room. He steps on Cliff's tail again. Cliff meows loudly in pain until Lincoln pets him to sleep. He goes out the house and stop near the sidewalks. Lincoln sighed. "I'm coming for you." He rush off in a full sprint.

* * *

The thief ran out of the store while the store clerk tries to goes after him. " Hey, stop! Somebody stop that guy!" The Store Clerk yelled. The thief laugh but then soon got trip by Lincoln as he is hiding in the alley.

Lincoln kick him in the face to knock him out, and grab the thief by the collar to check the tattoo on his face, but nope. No tattoo. He grab the stolen money that the thief had taken and return it to the stork clerk.

"Wow. Thanks, kid. You not only you stop the thief, but save me job."

"Your welcome, citizen. I must get going." Lincoln said as she rush off.

* * *

 _"For hours, I've search through dark alley to fight off thugs who are trying to rob people or committed theft while trying to find the man who murdered my parents. I'm very lucky to win these fight. Of course this got the attention over the media as people talking about be me in the next morning even my sisters heard about this." Ace narrated._

* * *

At the start of school, Lincoln is walking down the hall while listening to everyone talking about a fanboy dressing as Ace Savvy beating up thugs and saving a bunch of folks.

Chandler scoffs "I don't know if that is kid is stupid or have a death wish. The next group he'll faced will be his last."

"You wanna bet?" Chandler's friend asks.

"Hell yeah. $20." Chandler grin.

"You're on."

Lincoln groan of annoyance as he kept walking until his friends call him.

"Hey, Lincoln, did you hear?"

"No, Clyde. What is it?" Lincoln asks him.

"A kid dress as Ace Savvy beat up some punks all over part of Royal Woods." Clyde answered.

"I got to say that kid is one tough son of a gun." Liam smiled.

"Yeah, he's got balls. Like the kid as Kickass." Rusty said.

"And he's pretty cute too." Girl Jordan said.

"I still wonder what happen to the other Ace Savvy and Lady Ace. They disappear all the sudden just for that kid to jump in." Zach said.

Rusty turn to Zach. "They're probably injured themselves in a line of duty."

Lincoln looks away with a sad tone. "Yeah. Injured themselves. I'm going heading to the bathroom." Lincoln said as he walks down.

"Alright, dude, but hurry back class will start in a few minutes." Rusty said.

In the boy's restroom, Lincoln is watching his hands after finish his business. "Nothing. Still no sign of him. Did he skip town? He better not be." He lift up his shirt sleeve to stare a bruise on his arm. 'I got to be more careful next time and survive a next fight." Lincoln said to himself as he roll down his sleeve. "I will not stop until I find him." Lincoln said to himself leaving the bathroom.

* * *

At the Police Station...

"So let me get me straight, Detective Bojack. A ten year old kid dress as Ace Savvy took out some thief's and thugs without breaking a sweat?"

"That's pretty much it, Commissioner Grouse."

Commissioner Grouse sighed. "Just Perfect. When Ace Savvy and Lady Ace disappeared, some kid dress as Ace Savvy so he could be a hero." Commissioner Grouse got up from his seat. "I don't care if he's doing good; he's going to get himself killed. You see him, arrested him and bring him."

Detective Bojack said. "Alright, sure." He leaves his office.

Commissioner Grouse sat back down. "Several months and still no call for them. I'm starting to believe that their dead."

* * *

Later that night at the loud house, Lincoln is in his room waiting for his sisters to go to bed. He hears the door closing from each of their room. "Good. Now to get-

"Lincoln."

Lincoln gasped and quickly turn. "Lucy?! How did you-you know what forget it."

"I just want to see if your alright. You've change recently; grumpy every morning, getting unexplained bruises, and spend less time with us." Lucy said feeling worried

"Oh, uh, don't worry, Lucy. I'm still the same brother you love. Just going through stuff right now that's all." Lincoln nervously smiled as he lied.

"What stuff?" Lucy questioned.

"Stuff, stuff." Lincoln lied. He then hold both of her shoulders as she blushed. "But I promised to you, I'm still the same person."

"Okay." Lucy said.

Lucy is about to leave but Lincoln call her name.

"Lucy, um, is there a way you can talk to mom and dad from behind the grave?" Lincoln asks her.

Lucy looks down. "I'm sorry, Lincoln. I've been trying to contact them, but their not available. But I won't stop trying."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy blushes as she smile. "Your welcome." Lucy leaves his room.

Lincoln watch Lucy walks into her room and close the door behind her. "Whew." Lincoln grab his costume from under his bed.

* * *

Down in a another alley, a woman is about to be attack by two men.

"No please! Leave me alone!" Woman cried.

"No, please! Leave me alone!" First man mocking her as he laughed.

"Will leave you alone, if you give some something." Second Man grin as he looking at her body.

"HELP!" She screamed.

"Leave the woman alone!"

All three of them turn to see Lincoln in his costume.

"Beat it, kid. This is grown up stuff." First Man said.

"I said leave her alone!" Lincoln grab an empty soda can and throws it at the first man.

"Oh, you're so dead." Man said pull out a pocket knife.

Lincoln is getting ready to fight. The man charged for to make his first attack, but Lincoln grab his arm and flip him. Lincoln check his face for tattoo but still no tattoo. "Damn it." Lincoln said to himself.

"Hey, that was my bro that you flip him!" Second Man took pull out his pocket knife and walk towards him while the woman make a run for it.

Lincoln is in position to fight. The first man recovers and join in with his bro as they surrounded him. The fight soon interrupt them when they hear a police car approaching which got them spooked. Fearing that they'll go to jail, they quickly run away. "Hey!" Lincoln shouted.

Detective Bojack got out of his car and finally meet "Ace Savvy". "Ah, so you're the kid that's been causing a lot of troubling. Come on. We're going downtown."

"I can't, sir. Not now. The man with a blue flaming baseball tattoo on his face who've killed-uh, the boy's parents at the parking lot near the theater is still at large, and I'm going to find him." Lincoln tells him.

"And what. Kill him?"

"No, I'm going to find him and bring him to justice." Lincoln said.

"How noble of you." Detective Bojack smiled. "But why don't you leave it for the professionals. Now, let's go."

"I said no." Lincoln said as he getting angry.

"Fine, kid. Looks like we're going to do this the hard way." Detective Bojack took out his handcuffs.

Lincoln can't deal with this so he makes a run for it.

"Hey!" Detective Bojack chase after him. "Get back here!"

The two ran down to another alley while trying not to get hit by a passing vehicle. The Detective isn't as fast since he's a bit overweight but struggles to push forward. A few minutes of being chased by the law, Lincoln ran to an dead end after making a wrong turn, he's know cornered.

"No where left to run, kid."

What is Lincoln going to do? If he fights him, he'll be even more trouble than before. No choice. He has to surrender but hope they don't unmasked him...until.

Detective Bojack got hit from the back of his head; knocking him out.

Lincoln gasped. "Mr. and Mr. McBride? How did you-where did you-".

"Come on. We need to get you out of here." Harold said.

* * *

Inside the McBride's home, The three are sitting in the living room couch. Lincoln is eating a cookie and took sip off milk until he finally say something.

"I supposed I don't have to ask you on how do you know it's me under the costume." Lincoln smiled.

"The white hair. It's very rare their is a boy with white in Royal Woods." Howard said.

"Right." Lincoln realized it.

"And you call us by our last names." Harold added.

Lincoln smack his head for feeling stupid.

"So, you've discovered the Ace Cave under your house." Howard asks him.

Lincoln is surprised to hear that from. "Wait. How did you know about that?"

"Because we got a secret room that not even our son found out about this, connects to the Ace Cave. It alert us on our phone when someone is in the cave and used the security on the Ace Cave's monitor to discover it was you." Howard explained.

"We wanted to speak with you after you leave the house; you're sisters should not know about this or they're going to get hurt as well. We could have gotten here sooner, but you know bad traffic." Harold finish explaining.

"How do you two know all of this?" Lincoln asks him.

"Because, Lincoln, I'm...Four of Kind." Harold said.

"And I'm Pair." Howard said.

"And we work along side with your parents." They said.

Lincoln gasped. "No way."

"Yes way, Lincoln." Harold smiled.

"Well, we were until we found out what happen to your parents." Howard sighed. "It was awful."

Lincoln feeling sad now. "He's out there. I need to find him and bring him for justice. So, please, don't tell me to give up all this. Every night I've been having the same nightmare, seeing my lifeless parents laying on the street while the man laughed and ran off. This pain won't go away until I find him." Lincoln got on his knees and begged for them. "Please, train me."

Harold and Howard look each other and then look down on Lincoln.

"If this what you wanted, then so be it." Howard said said.

Lincoln quickly looks up with a surprised look on his face. "Really? You'll teach me?"

Harold and Howard smiled as the nod. "You can come by every night on Friday and Saturday." Harold said.

"That way your sisters won't see when they fast asleep and you won't fell asleep in school. You need some good sleep to get up for school." Howard said.

Lincoln is smiling and tearing up a bit. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." Lincoln hugs them.

Harold and Howard smile and hugs him back too.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDED***

"For several months, Pair and Four of Kind have trained me really hard until I'm fully ready to go out again. They past on a copy of my dad's old costume which is a much better detail than my first costume." Ace finished his backstory.

"Woah. That was incredible, Ace. You got trained by other former superheroes." Ruby said.

Ace chuckles a bit. "Yep. They're good teachers." Ace looks at the clock and sees it's very late. " Oh, its past 9:00. Time for bed." Ace tuck Ruby into her bed.

"Thank you for telling me your backstory, Ace."

"Your welcome, Ruby. Sleep tight." Ace kiss her on her forehead and leaves her room.

Ruby yawned. "Goodnight, Ace." She fell asleep.

* * *

For a whole month, Ace spends time with little Ruby. They read comics together, play action figures, and secretly Ruby wants Ace to swing around the city just for a short time. But when the month is about to end, it was time for Ace to depart. He's getting ready to put Ruby to bed.

"This whole month as been great." Ruby looking sad. "I wish you wouldn't have to go."

"I wish I could stay stay and spend time with you even more, but you know the rules." Ace said.

"I know. Ace, before you go, could you do something for me one last time."

"Of course, Ruby."

"Would you take off your mask for me? I want to see who you really are."

"I-I'm not..." Ace looks at Ruby with her puppy eyes. "Oh, why not. For you, Ruby." Ace removes his mask revealing Ruby his true identity. "My real name is Lincoln Loud and it's nice to meet with you." Lincoln smiled.

Ruby chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Lincoln." Ruby hugs him. "And goodbye."

Lincoln hugs her back with a smile. After a hug, Lincoln tuck her back to bed as he puts back on his mask.

"I'll keep your secret all to myself, Lincoln. For the rest." Ruby smiled.

Ace smiled. "Thanks, Ruby. Goodnight." He leaves the room.

Ace reach outside to get on his bike, he puts on his helmet and drives off into the night. Pass by without knowing, the man with a blue flaming skull tattoo on his face was hiding in the alley after spotting Ace who was driving by. "Whew. That was a close one." He pants.

 **A/N: Welp, that's it for now. Thank you for reading my story; leave a review and don't forget to fav and follow my story for the next chapter. Also, I want to share something important, by the time of making this chapter, I never knew Marvel until first watching Spider-man TAS and X-Men on Jetix. I want to thank Stan Lee for everything he gives us; without him Marvel would never exists. Stan Lee's cameos in Marvel films and shows always bring a smile to myself and now I'll be sad after I heard about this. *sigh* R.I.P. Stan Lee. R.I.P. Hero.**


	22. Episode 21: Vendetta

Episode 21: Vendetta

Underneath the feet of Royal Woods were a huge network of sewage tunnels that snaked all through the underground, containing all the stink and meaningless. There was a man working in one one of the tunnels now. He wasn't alone because he was the only one working there, he was alone because he was the last man working his shift before quitting time. He's a black, seventy year old man who sometimes hate his job but he get paid very well, and is wearing a protective suit to protect him from dirty water. Waded through the filthy water towards a nearby light that was flickering on and off constantly as if teasing the man with the possibility of going out and leaving him in darkness. The sewage system had many lights so that the people who worked in them didn't have to work in the dark. He just had to fix this one light and he was done for the night. The sewage worker approached the light and unscrewed the light bulb. Once he was done, he screwed in the new one. The light now flashed, no longer flickering and almost dazzling the worker. He turned away from the light and sighed contently.

"That's done, now to get outta this shit-hole and back home." He muttered.

He quickened his pace, sloshing through the water quickly so he could get to the ladder that would take him up and out of the wretched tunnels and into the sweet fresh air up above. But as he nosily made his way across, he heard the growling sound again. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. It was much louder, though given the echos, he wasn't entirely sure if he was really close to the thing growling or if it was far away.

"I-I-is someone h-here? The man asked, his voice wobbly, "I-if this is some stupid prank, it's not funny! Show yourself before you get in trouble!"

He soon quickly found out that HE was the one in trouble, not his growling stalker. Something very big and monstrous suddenly erupted from under the water and towered over the man, scaring him half to death. He glowered down at him as he begins to speak.

 **"I know. You were expecting an alligator lurking in the sewers."** He laughed, " **Well, sorry to disappoint you, Morty, or should I say...One-Eyed Jack."**

Morty is now more scared than before. "H-how did you? Who are you?"

He snickered as he moving closer. " **You'll find out soon enough."**

"No! Keep away! No! NO!" He screamed as they echoed through the dimly-lit tunnels.

* * *

Later that night, in the Ace Cave, the news about the sewage worker's disappearance was already in the news. And of course, Ace Savvy along with Royal Flush, Wild Card Willy, and Cthylla were the first people to know about this headline. And how strange that this is the sixth kidnapping this month.

"Another kidnapped? Wow." Royal Flush said to herself.

"This one on the news saying it's the sixth victim. Last week was the fifth one." Wild Card Willy reminded.

Ace was thinking for a sec.

"You okay, Lincoln? Cthylla asks him.

Ace finally spoke. "Have you guys noticed all six victims are connected. Morty Creedman a.k.a. the original One-Eyed Jack, Jay Hasten a.k.a. Speed Run, Selina Pickles a.k.a. The Fat Lady (an alternate name of a single number 8 card), Hen Ledgers a.k.a. Joy Girl/Woman (alternate name of a Queen), Alexander Throne a.k.a. Knight, and Arthur Jefferson a.k.a. The Fly (alternate name of a joker card). All of them are original members of The Full House Gang.

Royal Flush gasped. "Pop-pop could be next!"

"Yes. But we need to know who's kidnapping the former Full House members." Ace said.

"Your grandfather and his team made lots of enemies in their youth." Wild Card Willy said, "One of their rogues who are still alive is getting his or hers revenge."

"It is possible." Ace said.

Ace search the database in the big computer to find the Pop-pop's old rogues information and address until he found it. He printed out the sheet which contains on what they need.

"Well, most of his rogues are pretty much dead, but I found out that their are two who are still alive." Ace said, "Wilbur, I need you to keep on Pop-pop while me and Lana go have a talk with them. If you see the kidnapper, call us and we'll be on our way."

"Right." Wild Card Wily nod.

"Alright. Let's move out." Ace said.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed cave, Morty was woken and realized that his arm's and legs are tied up in rope. "Where in the world?" He gasped to see his old friends tied up next to him . They're the same age as Morty but Hen is a little bit younger but still old. Jay, Selina (skinny), Hen, Alexander, and Arthur who are unconscious. "Oh no. Guys! Guys! Wake up!"

The others victims starts to wake up after hearing Morty's voice calling them.

"What-Morty?"

"Hey, Jay, it's been a while." Morty said to Jay. "So goes the rest of you."

"Same to you too, Morty." Hen smiled.

Arthur turn to Selina. "Woah, Selina. I see you've lost A LOT of weight."

"Surgery actually. I've suffer minor heart attack awhile back." Selina said.

"Um, guys. As much as I want to have a nice reunion with my old friends, but where the heck are we?" Alexander asked them worriedly.

Jay looks around. "It seems that we're in a cave. Anyone got a good face on who kidnapped us?

"No. It was too dark for me to see.' Selina said.

"Same here." Arthur said.

Something bubbling in the water. The kidnapper rises out of the water which got the victims to gasped when they finally recognized.

Jen looks terrified. "No. It can't be. You?"

* * *

Meanwhile, an retire old supervillain name Snake Eyes is sleeping in his bed. He woke up when he felt a draft in room. The window is open which makes no sense since he never open his window; he puts on his shade, get up from his bed, and walk over to close the window. When he close the window, he got spooked after turning to see Ace Savvy and The Royal Flush standing in his bedroom.

Snake Eyes scoffs. "So, we finally meet faced to faced, third Ace. But I got to say, your grandfather is way better. So, you're here to beat up an old man."

Ace grabs Snake Eyes. "Listen up. We want some answers. Since you already know the Full House and Pop-pop's identity back in the day, do you know anything about the kidnapping?"

Snake Eye push him away. "Kidnapping? What are you talking about?"

Royal Flush step up. "Cut the crud. You hated them more than any other Pop-pop's rogues"

"Oh, yes, I do hated them for life. But you got the wrong person, kids. I would have have killed them along time ago, but I can't do that anymore and you know why?" Snake Eyes remove his shades revealing to them that he has no eyes. This grossed out Ace and Royal Flush. His eye sockets are stitch up. "You're bastard grandpa destroyed my snake eyes; the source of my power. Leaving me powerless forever as I survived daily with no eyes."

Royal Flush still disgust. "How the heck could you know you're surrounding without any eyes?"

"We're done here. Come on, Royal Flush." Ace said to Royal Flush.

Royal Flush nod. She opens the window and grappled out of his apartment.

"Oh, Ace, tell your grandfather "Thanks for ruining my life, asshole." Snake Eyes said.

Ace didn't say anything instead he grappled away.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the retirement home, Wild Card Willy is still on lookout while using his binocular. Pop-pop is still sleeping in his bed as he snores.

Wild Card Willy sighed. "Still no sign of the kidnapper. Wonder if Lincoln and Lana have any luck."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ace and Royal Flush, they're interrogating Poker Face Jr. in Blackwoods. Poker Face Jr. was the son of the original and most powerful crime boss in Royal Woods...Poker Face Sr. After his father died, he took over the family business and rule over Royal Woods, until the third Ace stop him and send him in prison with no parole. Poker Face Jr.'s has no face; just a white blank expression that's it.

Poker Face Jr. looked at Ace. "You think I have something to do with this?"

"Your father and Snake Eyes are the only rogues that know their secret identities. He obvious told you everything before he died."

"Resulting you murdering our grandma!" Royal Flush yelled and pointed at Poker Face Jr.

"Because you're granddad killed my father!" Poker Face Jr. yelled back but then come down. "My empire went to the crapper thanks to you, my boys left me to work with other crime bosses out of Royal Woods instead of getting me out. Traitors. Everything I have is gone, and now I'm trapped in this hellhole for good."

"If you're behind this in any way, we _will_ find out." Royal Flush pointed him.

"Like I said, I'm not responsible for the kidnapping. Whoever kidnapped them should hurry up and killed them already. He or she would do me favor." Poker Face Jr. snickered.

Ace and Royal Flush left Blackwoods and stand near by his bike.

"Another bust. "Now what?" Royal Flush asks him.

Ace then got a call from Wild Card Willy. "Hello?"

 _"Ace, I've spotted the kidnapper. He's heading inside the retirement home. I'm going to try slow him down until you guys arrived."_

Willy hanged up.

"The kidnapper?" Royal Flush asks her brother.

"Yup. Let's hurry over there."

* * *

Inside the retirement home, security guards and nurses are on the floor unconscious. The kidnapper (dressing in a long trent coat and hat) have already succeed on kidnapping Pop-pop as he struggles to escape from his grip.

Pop-pop grunting. "Let me go! I don't know why you're kidnapping, I haven't done anything to you."

 **"You'll find out."**

Kidnapper was heading back to the front entrance but then stop when Wild Card Willy appeared standing his way."

"Put him down!"

Kidnapper snickered and keeps walking but then soon pick up the pace in a full charge smacking him across the wall. That hurt a lot but Wild Card Willy suck up the pain as he quickly recovers, and stop kidnapper by wrap around his leg tripping him over making him drop Pop-pop..

"Are you okay?" He asked Pop-pop while reeling the kidnapper in.

"I'm good."

Kidnapper growls and slash the rope.

"Oh boy."

Kidnapper breaks free and dash over to grab Wild Card Willy, and slam him on the floor hard.

"No!" Pop-pop cried.

Kidnapper turn back to get Pop-pop. Wild Card Willy never expect to be this strong-he's strong as Pain, he has to get up and stop him but he couldn't because he's badly hurt; all he could do is throw a tracking device onto his back before passing out.

* * *

Later, Ace and Royal Flush arrived at the retirement home too late as they gasped to see a masquerade in here but thankfully their not dead just out cold when they check their pulse. What got them more shock even more is spotting their injured friend as they quickly rush over to him.

"Don't worry, Willy. We'll get Card Counter to fixed you up. Just stay with us." Royal Flush pleaded.

Ace is calling Card Counter to set up the medical bay in the cave. Noticing a piece a gray scale on the floor by Willy's feet, he picks up and now is going to learn who the kidnapper is.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, the kidnapper rises out of the water while carrying Pop-pop who's wearing an oxygen mask in order to breath under water.

 **"We're home."** Kidnapper said taking Pop-pop's mask off, and toss him over his other kidnapped victims.

Pop-pop is shock to see "Guys?" Pop-pop shock to see his old friends tied up as well.

"Hey, Albert." Morty said.

 **"The cards are fully decked."** Kidnapper chuckles.

"What do you want with us?" Pop-pop asks.

 **"Why, a good old fashion of revenge,"** Kidnapper grins widely revealing that his has razor sharp teeth. " **And I'm going to enjoy it."**

* * *

At the Ace Cave, Card Counter is almost finishing up patching Wilbur while Royal Flush and Cthylla watches as they hope he'll be okay. Ace is looking at a scale he found and look into it using his microscope.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Cthylla asks Card Counter.

"Yes. Luckily for him that slam wan't fatal." Card Counter said while her putting equipment back in her med kit.

Royal Flush turn to check on her brother about the scale. "Anything, big bro?"

"Actually, I do." Ace said. "The cellular structure is human, but the texture of it is almost like...a fish."

"A mutant?" Royal Flush guessed.

"Maybe," Ace holds out his tracer. "With tracking device Wilbur planted on him, we find the kidnap victims and the kidnapper."

"Alright. Let's get going. Who knows what that creep is doing to them?

Ace and Royal Flush runs off to the boat.

"Good luck and be careful." Cthylla waived.

* * *

Out on sea, but not to far away from Royal Woods, Ace and Royal Flush are inside the Ace boat as it sets on auto pilot. The destination is pointing underwater and that's were they going as the boat dive under water and then stop when they find a big hole cavern beneath Royal Woods. The two puts on their oxygen mask and gather other oxygen masks to put them in his bag as he carries it, exited out of the boat, and swim into the hole. They rises out of the water and spotted the Pop-pop, and the missing victims.

Selina spotted their rescuers. "Albert, it's your grandkids."

"Ha-ha. Kiddo and Lana. Good to see you." Pop-pop smiled.

"Shhh."

Ace and Royal Flush walked over and united all of them.

"Let's get you all out of here before-

Bubbles rumbling from the water.

"Too late." Royal Flush said.

The kidnapper rises out of the water revealing his true self. It looked like an over-sized over-developed man, about 8-9 feet in height. but at the same time, he looked sharkish in appearance. He's some sort of freakish hybrid, having the anatomy and muscle structure of a man but placoid scales, two shark fins on his arms and one of his back, his head literally a shark with sharp teeth. He only wore a pair of black trousers that ragged up his thighs.

 **"I should have known you be here,"** He growls **"But it doesn't matter."**

Royal Flush is surprised. "The kidnapper is a SHARK?!"

 **" _Card_ Shark." **Card Shark corrected the little brat.

"Wait. _Thee_ Card Shark?" Ace turns to Pop-pop. "But files said he's been deceased for years."

"We thought as will, kiddo. After he reveal himself to us."

Ace turn back to Card Shark. "How the hell are you alive?"

"And how do you become like this?" Royal Flush asks.

 **"Well, since you're all going to die, why not. This happens around the late 1950's..."**

 ***Flashback***

The Card Shark back then was a regular guy in a shark costume with "S" logo on his costume. But he wasn't alone, he brought in his own henchmen who also dresses as shark referring them as "The Shark Gang". They're carrying a barrel of toxic waste over by the beach pier which is closed off do too that it was infest with sharks.

 ** _"We were paid by Poker Face Sr. to dump the barrels into the water, until a certain group show up."_**

The Full House arrived at the scene. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack looks the same as Lincoln and Clyde's costume, Knight wearing a blue armored suit holding a Spades shape shield and a sword, Speed Run wears a distinct blue costume with a white stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip where it met a white belt in the same style. He also wore white gloves and shoes. Black briefs. A blue mask with a small ace printed on his forehead that comes with the goggles. The Fat Lady who is an obese woman with incredible strength wearing a purple leotard with a number "8" on it and black shoes, Joy Girl with a short blonde hair, and black choker on her back. She's wearing a pink one piece that's cut from the shoulder down her stomach, and reveal her navel. She also wears a black mask that covers hers, gloves and boots. Finally, The Fly wears an expressively gaudy costume themed like a fly, his helmet is a fly shape head that covers half of his face, and fictional wings on his back.

Card Shark's henchmen open fired on them but since The Fat Lady in front of her team, she absorb the bullets to bounce them off hitting some of the goons and one of the barrel that leaks into the water.

Speed Run dashes in full speed grabbing all the goons guns and disable them.

The rest of The Full House begins to fight the goons. Ace throws some punch one Card Shark, and with an uppercut causing Card Shark to tumble backwards but stay on his feet. Card Shark took out his gun and open fired on Ace, but Ace quickly disarmed and kicks him in the chest. Which resulting him to to be fly of the pier and landed in the polluted water.

Card Shark screamed while calling for help.

Ace is going to do something but got jump one of his goons.

Card Shark continues calling Ace or any of The Full House members to save him. No one couldn't save him because their to busy fighting his henchmen as he slowly sinks into the water melting. And what's worst, the sharks were near by and follows him but they never came back.

Later, Card Shark rises up to shore. But he looks...different. He rome around the empty part of the Royal Woods.

 _ **"Whatever in these chemicals hand change. With the completion of those nasty sharks that swam by. I have no memory of who I am or why am I until..."**_

A bunch of street gang are playing poker here in the alley, but gasped to see the freak version of Card Shark. "AHHH!" The street gang make a heist.

Card Shark look down on the cards. The cards look very familiar-like he faced a group who are playing cards before. This cause him to remember of who he was and did he become like this. A homeless man in a trent coat and hat arrived at the wrong place and the right time which caught the attention of Card Shark. He growls. Seconds later, Card Shark leaves the alley in his new outfit.

 _ **"I remember everything...well half of it. But I know that it was The Full House who made me like this, and I want my revenge. So I come up with the plan, I stalk you everytime you're in active of heroism until I'll learn your secret identities," He snickered. "I also decided to wait until you all become old and weak so then I can then strike."**_

 ***Flashback over***

 **"And know here we are."** Card Shark finishes his backstory.

"So, Why haven't you come after us much sooner when we become old?" Morty asks him

 **"Some scientist (Dr. Kuttler) caught me by surprised when I wasn't looking. He prison me for years so he could experiment on me until I manage to escape. Don't know who is or why, but I don't care. I just want resume my revenge."**

"Well, you're not going to lay a finger on them." Ace said. "I'm taking you down."

Card Shark laughs. **"You? Don't make me laugh."**

Ace turn to Royal Flush. "Royal Flush, get them out of here. I'll take care of him."

"Bro, no. I can't leave you here to face that monster."

"I'll be fine, sis. Now go."

Royal Flush nod. She give them oxygen masks and tells them to follow her into the water as they all dive in.

 **"Hey!"**

Ace throws an explosive card on to his back which effected him a little bit getting his attention.

"You're fight is with me, fish face!"

Card Shark let out a thunderous bellow that almost seemed to make the ceiling shudder and he charged towards Ace. Ace was out of the way before Shark even came close, leaving him to thunder straight past him into the wall. The impact hurt Card Shark a bit but the wall had been cracked by the slam. Now Ace had something else to worry about. This cavern was unstable and could collapse if Card Shark got too careless.. He whipped out another card and threw it straight at Card Shark's back again. Card Shark turned around in retaliation, his teeth clenched together, and Ace threw another card at him. The card stab him between his eyes, making the beast cry out in pain. Now that's he stunned, Ace ran towards him so he could jump in the air and kick him in the chest, sending him staggering back and then he kicked out one of his knees, bring him down onto the other. As Shark knelt down, Ace began whaling down on him as much he could, unleashing a rapid round of fisticuffs in hopes of bring down his scaly opponent.

But Card Shark wasn't effected much by the punches. They barely seemed to faze him even. **"Is that the best you could do, kid?"** Card Shark got back on his feet and swiped a huge hand at Lincoln. He hit him so hard that he whisked him off his feet and sent him flying onto a different wall which got him hurt. Then the predator lumbered towards his prey, hands open and jaws open wide. He grabbed Ace by the shoulders and banged him against the wall, causing more cracks. Shark pinned Ace against the wall, hissing with glee as he prepared to close his mouth around Ace's head and bite his head off. Ace grabbed his jaws before they could reach him and he used all his strength in keeping them open.

Shark fought hard to close his jaws, pushing hard against Ace's hands. Ace grunted from the effort, pushing back against Card Sharks's jaws. Then Ace got an idea, he took one of his hands away from Card Shark's face and jabbed a finger into he ye. The resulting jab was so hard that Shark flinched and let go of him, clutching his eye in agony.

"Now I got you." Ace threw a card at Card Shark which explodes a puff of smoke, he ran for it just as the smoke hit the shark-man. Card Shark was then shrouded in clouds of smoke blinding him and giving Ace the perfect chance to escape. He ran for it, leaving Card Shark to flail around blindly as the smoke clouded his vision. He ended up crashing against the wall several times, thinking that he was kitting Ace. His powerful tore some support that keeps the cave steady, scattering them all weakening the walls. The cracks expanded, reaching the ceiling and causing it to start crumbling down. The smoke began to clear and Card Shark noticed that Ace jump into the water.

 **"YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME!"** He bellowed, swim after room. **"As soon as I kill you, then I'll go back and finish off Albert and the others!"**

But then Card Shark realized that he was making a big mistake. He had caused a lot of damage to the walls and the ceiling and now it's weakening the tunnel even more causing it a cave in. A terrible noise boomed through the cavern as the ceiling and walls began to fall apart. Ace spotted rubble falling down and dodges them while swimming forward. Card Shark chased after him, not caring that his lair was falling apart around him. Bricks crumbled down and rubble showered down. Card Shark was hit by most of the rubble but he refused to let it slow him down as he getting close to Ace. Unfortunately, a big boulder save Ace hitting Card Shark as it weighing him. He let out one final desperate roar as he was weighed down by the rubble and disappeared into the depth.

Ace had exited the tunnel, and then turn around to look at what had happen. All he saw was a pile of rubble blocked the cave entrance. He swam back to the boat and got back inside.

"Lincoln!" Royal Flush hugs her brother. She is super glad that's his brother okay.

"Kiddo, you're okay! Thank goodness." Pop-pop smiled.

"What happen to Card Shark?" Arthur asks Ace.

"He, uh, didn't make it." Ace murmured, "No way he could have survive the cave in."

Selina sighed. "Well, at least it's over."

* * *

In an alternative dimension, in a flaming destruction of Royal Woods, we see Ace Savvy and The Full House who are fully grown adults were badly beaten by these robots calling themselves "Harvesters". Ace is the only one is moving and he mange to get on his knees. "W-why?!" He weakly asks.

The Harvesters step a side for their leader to arrived out of the portal. She was in a silhouette at first as she walk close to Ace until she reveal herself to be...Lisa?

"Power." Lisa grins. "Absolute power."

 **A/N: Welp, Card Shark is dead. But the biggest shock is the ending of the chapter. Why the ending cut to a different world? Why is Lisa evil and have her own robots? Well, you'll have to find out at the end of January. Until then, thank you all for reading my latest chapter. Remember to fav, follow, and review on what you think of this chapter. See ya.**


	23. Episode 22: Harvest The Universe Part 1

Episode 22: Harvest The Universe Part 1

"Months after months I've travel through different dimension to get what I want. And I have. But it's not enough. Some other universe are a pain in my backside. Earth-33. A dimension where The Full House are antagonists calling themselves "The Tarot Deck". I pity them when I learn they were suffering by their abusive parents and force them against their will to start a like of crime, but not really. They put up a decent, but not too great. After I killed them, I did them a favor by killing their parents. While other universe like Earth-4. A rich greedy version of The Full House were laughable easy. Their faults is letting their greed get the best of them which made things easy for me. And now, here we are. Earth-C." Lisa finished explaining.

It reveals that Lisa just stab Adult Ace Savvy which cause him too coughed out blood. As soon she pull the knife out of his chest, he collapsed on the ground down dead as he bleeds out.

"Take their bodies to my lab and prepare for the experiment."

The Harvesters walk over to the bodies of the Full House and drag them into the portal. One of the harvester approach to Lisa.

"Dimensional Counterpart located!"

Lisa smiled. "Excellent." Lisa chuckles. "I'll be giving them a warm welcome when I arrived."

* * *

Earth-14 (Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang)

On the beach at broad daylight, we see the officers are investigating a body that is on shore. A cop talking to a witness. The body is happen to be naked and his face is wrapped up in bandage. Commissioner Grouse soon spotted the Ace Van arrived; the members that are getting out of the van are High Card holding The Deuce, Eleven of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, and Card Counter.

"Mind letting us now, Commissioner." High Card said approaching him.

"A witness was doing jogging and found a body 4 hours ago."

"Um, why his face is wrapped up?" Queen of Diamond asks pointing at the body.

"Well, we're going to check it out but since you're here, why don't you tell us?" Commissioner Grouse asked.

Card Counter used her goggles to scan the victim's face which will surprise her. "I've pick up something. The victim's face has been remove and wrapped up in bandage."

Queen of Diamond gagged. "Sick."

The Deuce is disgusted.

High Card sighed. "Already a new year and we got ourselves a killer."

"We're going to have to inform our units about it." Card Counter tells her sister, and then look at Commissioner Grouse. "This won't be the last. The killer will strike again, we should look after them and alert people to stay in doors at night."

"Agreed." Commissioner Grouse nod.

The five leave the crime scene. Without noticing, Eleven of Hearts tripped over something. It looks like a lump.

"Ouchie." Eleven of Hearts gazed something shiny that is buried in the sand. She's curious on what is as she dig it up revealing to be crystal like rock. It's beautiful. "Oh. My. G."

High Card turn to see her sister looking at some rock. "You okay?"

"What's that you holding?" High Card pointed.

"I don't know. I trip over something and discover this." Eleven of Hearts smiled looking down it. "It's sooo pretty. Can I keep it?" She asked her.

"I don't care. Now, come on, everyone is probably in the van right now." High Card said.

"Right." Eleven of Hearts got back on her feet and follows.

* * *

Later, Lori and Leni are in their room. They've been out patrolling for the whole night until early in the morning so they decided to take a quick nap. Leni on the other hand, still gazing on the rock she found.

Lori looks at Leni "You really love that rock, don't you?"

"Totes. It's soo pretty that I can't stop staring at it." Leni got an idea. "I think I'll make this into my bracelet."

"Whatever. Just make sure you take it off when we suit up. The info we give to Lincoln say he'll try to look for more clues on the killer so in the meantime, we're going to get some rest." Lori said.

"You go on ahead. I need to show my friends about this." Leni smiled.

"Now?"

Leni nods. "Now."

Lori sighed. "Fine, but come back soon, okay?"

Leni smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Later, Elsewhere in Royal Woods, we see Becky and Diana just came out of the cafe with their drinks.

"Hey, girls."

Becky and Dana gasped to see a smiling Leni wearing a new and fabulous bracelet.

Becky look closer."Oh my gosh. That's the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen."

Dana look closer as well. "Yeah, it's gorgeous. What store did you buy it from?"

"I didn't buy it. I found it. I was at the beach and found this rock buried in the sand." Leni explained.

"Wow. You're are so lucky to find a beauty like that." Becky said.

One hot guy was walking by and saw Leni wearing a new bracelet. 'Hey, baby." He gives her his phone number and leaves.

"Damn, Leni. You even got a date as well." Becky smiled.

"That bracelet must be lucky." Dana smiled.

Becky rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, Dana. Guys want to ask her out even without the bracelets.

 ***KABOOM***

"What the?!"

The explosion come from across the street at a jewelry store. Who's responsible for that? They've call themselves "The Boom-Boom Twins" who loves to blow things up after stealing something. The first one who came out of the exploding building is name "Big Bang" wearing black skin-tight body suit that is covered in dark green and red armor. His waist is covered with a red belt. He has red "hair" consisting of six spikes that stick out from the back, giving it the appearance of a bomb explosion. His mask is jagged and black, and it goes around his eyes, and he wear a large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His brother that follows is name "Bombshell" who wears tight black sleeveless tank top, an red "X" across the middle, and his belt, which also carries tiny explosive shells, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots. He has a red mohawk and wears shades for his eyes.

"Oh boy. Trouble. We should probably-"

The girls noticed Leni is already gone.

"Leni?"

"I can't believe her. She just left us." Becky angrily said.

The twins laugh as they high-five each other as they carry a heavy bag full with jewels, diamonds, and crystals.

"Now, that's what I call a blast!" Big Bang grins.

Bombshell chuckles. "You said it, bro. Where too now?"

As Big Bang think for a sec, he was wrap around by Eleven of Hearts's strap as she's standing on top the jewelry store.

"How about jail?" Eleven of Hearts smiled.

"Bro!" Bombshell pull out a flash grenade. "Cover your eyes!"

Big Bang did so.

He throws it and it explode in a flash of light which blinded Eleven of Hearts making her to release Big Bang as the twins make a run for it. The flash stops and Hearts gain her sight back. "Hey!" She jump down and chase after them through the alley, she manage to used her strap to wrap around Bombshell's ankle and then wrap around his body.

"Brother!"

Bombshell struggles. "Go ahead! I'll catch up with you!"

Big Bang nod and ran off.

Eleven of Hearts reel him in up to her face. "Gotcha, criminal."

Bombshell headbutt her as she let out a cry letting him go, he then noticed that she's wearing some kind of special bracelet which she totally forgot to take it off. "Why hello there? I'll be taking that." Bombshell said getting her bracelet. Eleven of Hearts quickly recovers and grab her bracelet. The two fight as they pull the bracelet back and forward until they break, and then shattered on the ground in pieces.

Eleven of Hearts gasped.

"Damn. So much for that." Bombshell said as ran off.

Eleven of Hearts is so focus on the shattered bracelet, then she didn't know he escape nor plan to chase after him. This upsets her. Eleven of Hearts tried to pick up the pieces but it all just disappears. "Huh? W-what just happen?" Eleven of Hearts soon remember. "The Twins!" She got up and chase after them. But as soon she exited out of the alley, the twins are already gone. "Dang it. The guys aren't going to be happy about this. But I'm curious on what just happen to the bracelet?" Eleven of Hearts asks herself.

But what she doesn't know is that the shattered crystal just releases a sound wave that breaks the multiversal barrier

* * *

In alternate universe, the same universe that we see at the beginning of the chapter, a fourteen year old inkling and liquid body shape and wears wears an umber brown cloak, Orange Gloves and Boots, Blue torso, shoulder guards. Black going from his sides to the area above his knees and below his pelvic area. Black neck guard. Steel plates around the elbows, knees, and calves( the plates on knees and calves separates the black part of the suit with the orange boots). Brown leather straps wrapped around Ink's body(from left shoulder to right hip) with a golden buckle in the middle. The strap holds twelve jars of magic paint representing each Loud sibling: Sky blue(Lori), Sea foam green(Leni), Purple(Luna), Yellow(Luan), Red(Lynn), Orange(Lincoln), Black(Lucy), Blue(Lana), Pink(Lola), Green(Lisa), and Violet(Lily). There's also a jar of white paint that comes after Lily's. Ink goes for the colors of the rainbow and colors like brown he can make by mixing red and green. And lastly, a 3-4 foot long purple handled paintbrush felt distraught that he wasn't there in time to save them. "Damn it. GOD DAMN IT!" He slam his fist on the ground in a fill of rage. "If only I was a minute early, and now I fail to save another universe. I got to stop before she kills anymore." Suddenly, a sound wave that breaks the multiversal barrier and reaches the ears of Ink Linc. "Trouble. There's still a chance. I just hope I got their just in time." The sound wave acts like a waypoint for Ink as well so he knows exactly where to go.

* * *

Back at the Ace Cave...

"I'm sorry, guys." Eleven of Hearts apologized.

"Damn it, Leni. I told you not to bring it when your as Eleven of Hearts." High Card said.

"I know and I forgot."

"And now the bad guy destroy it."

Eleven of Hearts nod sadly. "And it disappear after that."

"Leni, that's ridiculous." High Card said.

"It's true."

"Hmm it could be a magic rock since," Card Counter sighed flatly. "Magic existed."

"Wow. Leni found a magic rock." Cthylla smiled.

Ace turn to them. "That doesn't matter right now. I've already contact Night Club and the others to track down The Boom-Boom Twins once their finish taking care of a rival gang."

"Did you find anything about the killer?" Eleven of Hearts asks him.

"Not yet." Ace turn back to the monitor But I'm still digging-What the?."

"What is it?" High Card asks.

"There's another body found located at the back of an abandon court house." Ace read.

"I thought he'll strike at night?" Cthylla confused.

"I thought so too. This is serious because he's killing at day light as well." Ace got up from his seat. "Let's go."

* * *

One Hour Later:

At the back of the old court house, there the body with his face all wrapped up in bandages sit up on the wall. Ink Linc arrived at this location when he lands safely. "I'm just in time Now, I need warn this worlds Ace and The Full House-" He gasped when he sees a dead body. "What the hell?" He's looking at the body but stop when he hears a van approaching as Ace, One-Eyed Jack, High Card, The Deuce, Eleven of Hearts, The Royal Flush, and Queen of Diamonds got out of the van.

"Ew. He's ugly." Queen of Diamonds said staring at him.

"Actually, he's kinda look like you, bro." Royal Flush said to his brother.

Ace look closer on the "killer". "You're right. He does look like me."

"Probably a mutant. So you're the killer!" High Card pointed at him.

Ink Linc is confused. "What? N-no! I didn't kill this man!"

Queen of Diamonds scoffs. "Really? Then, why are you here and checking out the body?"

"I was just looking and beside I came-"

"Save it for the judge, sicko." One-Eyed Jack is going to grapple him but Ink Linc quickly dodge it.

Eleven of Hearts said. "Wait, guys maybe we shouldn't-"

"So, it's like that huh?" Queen of Diamond throws her tiara at him but misses when he ducked.

Ink Linc dodge again when High Card had her sword out and attacks him. The rest minus Eleven of Hearts join in to fight Ink Linc as he blocked, dodge all their attack. I guess he shouldn't land here and wrong place at the wrong time, but he didn't know. "Listen to me! We don't have time for this! You're world..." He got hit by one of Ace's exploding card. "Okay, I don't want to hurt but you leave me with no choice." Ink Linc grabs Royal Flush's just before she could make a move and toss her to her twin, he dodges Ace's combat move.

"You're pretty good. For a killer." Ace said.

"I told you I'm not a killer!"

He grabs him and body slams Ace.

Ink Linc apologized. "I'm sorry!"

Next, he Upper-Cuts One-Eyed Jack.

Ink Linc apologized again. "I'm so sorry!"

Then, he throws Queen Of Diamonds at High Card and The Royal Flush.

Ink Linc: "Hurting you isn't my intention, please stop fighting!"

The Deuce throws her dirty diaper at him which exploded on Ink Linc's face as he gagged and coughed when the nasty quickly cleared. He then get's hit by Queen's tiara and some more exploding cards from Ace and The Royal Flush.

Eleven of Hearts jump in before they attack him some more. "Wait! We should at least let him talk first."

Ace grapples Ink Linc. "He'll talk when we drag him down to the police station for questioning."

"No! Please, I came to find you so I can warn you for the coming." Ink Linc said.

"What are you talking about? What coming?"

Ace and his team, and Ink Linc heard a loud booming sound.

Ace sighed. "Now what?"

Ink Linc gasped. "Oh no. They're here."

"Who's they?" Ace asks him.

One-Eyed looks over and sees a portal appeared in the middle of the road. "Um, guys. We got more trouble."

The gang rush over while caring Ink Linc.

A swirling portal was shown. Seven robots walk out of the portal with portal still open.

"Robots?"

"The Harvesters." Ink Linc said in fear.

The robots stare at the heroes.

"Harvesters huh? They look like they're built from the 1940's." One-Eyed Jack hold a card and throws it at one of the robots but the robot slash the card using a sword which is similar to High Card's. "Woah."

The robots then soon mimic Strong Suit's strength and begins charged forward to attack The Full House. Ink Linc breaks free and helps out fighting the harvesters which surprises Eleven of Hearts while the others were focusing fighting the robots.

Ace and One-Eyed Jack used their combat skills to fight but strangely the robot mimic their moves which surprises them as they get punch in the face, High Card is struggling to fight as the robot copying her moves, the twins are also sharing the same problem as the two got blinded by the bright flashes from the robots, The Deuce throws two of dirty diapers which explode but the robots have no effect as they two throw diapers at her which explode causing her to cough and pass out.

Eleven of Hearts gets thrown and got hit by the wall. The robot was about to used his straps to get but she was saved by Ink Linc when he kicks it. "Th-thank you." Eleven of Hearts said with smile.

Ink Linc smiled too but without noticed he got tazed by the robot.

"No!" She then soon got tazed.

This wasn't much of a fair fight as the Harvesters grab hold on the defeated heroes as they groan.

"Dude, these guys know our moves." One-Eyed Jack said to Ace.

"But how?" Ace questioned.

"Quiet! "Our master is here." One of the harvester said.

"Master? What are these robots talking about?" High Card asked confusingly.

"You'll be surprised." Ink Linc said.

And they are. The robot's master just step out of the portal revealing Ace and The Full House that is Lisa. "Hello. Family." Lisa greets with a smug. They couldn't believe their eyes that their little sister created these robots to attack them. But why?

 _ **To Be Contuined...**_


	24. Episode 23: Harvest The Universe Part 2

Episode 23: Harvest The Universe Part 2

"Lisa? But-how?"

Eleven of Hearts gasped. "Did she get a make over?"

"That's not your sister. She's from an alternate universe." Ink Linc tells Lincoln.

"Alternate what?"

Alternate Lisa chuckles. "Yes, older unit. I'm not the Lisa you've relate, but only come here to get what I require."

"What requirement?" One-Eyed Jack asks her.

The Harvesters hold tight on the heroes and bring them close to Alternate Lisa. She grab Ace by the neck with her robotic arm as she smiles devilish. "You."

"Lincoln!" Everyone cried.

"Don't worry, units. You'll all join with him in a sec as soon I'm finish with him." Alternate Lisa grins.

Thankfully, a sonic wave hit the harvesters causing them to let go the heroes including Ink Linc. Alternate Lisa got distracted on what happen which gives Ace a chance to escape her grip by throwing an an explosive card at her face causing her to let go of him.

Alternate Lisa recovers and smile. "Looks like the gang is all here."

Night Club, Strong Suit, Eight of Spades, and The Joker arrived to just in time. Strong Suit charge forward to tackle one of the Harvester. "You bucket of bolts ain't going to hurt my team." Strong Suit throwing a punch. But what surprised her that her punch has no effect on it. The robot smack across Strong Suit as she flies off.

"Lynn!" Night Club gets a taste of The Harvester's on sonic wave which hurt her ears but was save by Ink Linc.

"The Harvesters can copy your move and your equipment! We need to retreat!" Ink Linc shouted to his friends.

The Joker and Eight of Spades having a hard time fight the harvesters.

"Full House! Retreat!" Ace call out.

The Full House drop a smoke bomb blinding the harvesters and Alternate Lisa. Once the smoke clear up, the heroes have already gone.

Alternate Lisa chuckles. "I do love when they run. It makes it more of an challenge."

* * *

 **Back at the Ace Cave...**

"You have some serious explanation on what's going around. Who are you? How do you know the robots and another Lisa?" Ace questioned Ink Linc.

Ink Linc stood up. "My name is Ink Linc, and I'm the guardian of the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" The Joker asks.

"Yes. I was chosen to protect every dimension across the galaxy from a dangerous threat, but it looks like and I've arrived too late.

"How did you get here anyway?" Eleven of Hearts ask him.

"You know the stone you had early, well it's call a "Siren Stone". A special rock that randomly appears in all alternate universe and once broke, it releases a sound wave that breaks the multiversal barrier and reaches me, letting me know that my assistance is needed.

"So the pretty rock is like a signal?"

"Yes, Leni. Just like that."

Card Counter just remember something. "Multiverse, huh? You know I've been studying to create an inter-dimension watch for Lincoln while back."

"You were making me one?"

"Yes, brother. You said you wish you live in a house with ten brothers."

Strong suit gets upset at Ace. "I hope you weren't joking."

Ace chuckles nervously.

"I think were getting a bit of topic here." Cythlla said and then she turn to Ink Linc. "What about that other Lisa and her robots? What's up with that?"

"That Lisa as we call at base "Mad Lisa"."

"Sound's dumb." Strong Suit said.

"That's what I said but they their sticking with it." Ink Linc said. "Anyway, "Mad Lisa" is a cold, uncaring lunatic who finds joy in experimenting on innocent humans. Sometimes, she experiments to make breakthroughs. And most times, she does it just for the fun of it.

The Full House Gang and Cythlla are shock about that. Even Card Counter who is surprised another Lisa would do something like this. I mean yeah she experiment her siblings in the past and even drug Lynn to get super strength, but she wouldn't go this far.

"She even experiment on herself to get an robotic arm and upgrade after she amputated her original which allows her to access her tech and all. In her world, she has killed countless people due to her experiments and never batted an eye. She has forever traumatized and scarred members of her family and even Darcy. She became something worse than hitler as she and her robot army that she made managed to control half of America and would've succeeded if I haven't show up thanks to the siren stone. After the fight, I thrown her to this world Blackwoods prison fade from the world, but then years later Lisa escaped only for me to return too stopped her revenge plan only to escape her reality with a new dimension hopping device." Ink Linc sighed. "It's my fault. During our first encounter, she discover how I cross dimension and know to create a device that will cross that."

"Dude. That's wild." Night Club said.

"But her motive. Why does she want to travel different dimensions?" Card Counter asks Ink Linc.

"She mention to me that she wanted to try take over the multiverse after she fail conquer her own world because of me. Each worlds she travel, the more experiment she could make while trying to conquer. Different Full House Gang tries to stop her but they all end up killed and used their corpses to power her robots which is why they can mimic their skills, powers, and abilities." Ink Linc explained.

"That explains why that robot pack a punch." Strong Suit said rubbing her fist.

"That's why we need to stop her here in this dimension. She's almost close to Earth 0." Ink Lic said."

"What's Earth O?" Eight of Spades asks Ink Linc.

"Were everything is cannon. If she goes there, the other worlds will be in danger."

"Okay, but how are going to deal with her Harvesters? They know our moves."

"Well, High Card, I think her arm is controlling the harvester. But I don't think it will be easy since she's prepared for that, I try shooting but it bounce off."

Card Counter thought of an idea. "I may have an idea."

But before she could answer, a portal appeared in their cave as the harvesters and Mad Lisa step out. "What makes you think I know you guys be hiding in your precious Ace Cave?"

The Joker asks. "So, why did it take..."

"Quiet!" Mad Lisa then grins. "Harvesters!"

The Full House, Cythlla, Ink Linc, and even Wilbur who is still out got captured by the harvesters before they could react as they drag into the portal except for Lisa who is only stop by Mad Lisa as she looks at her which made her uncomfortable.

"You and I going to have a talk before the experiment." Mad Lisa giggles.

Card Counter growls.

* * *

Later, Card Counter woke up strap into a medic bay, she struggles to break but no good. The doors open and is not too happy to see Mad Lisa with her disgusting grin. "Harm my, sibling units and I will..."

"Their save for now. I just came to speak with you."

"Why?"

"An offer. Your have the greatest mind just like mines. Together we could rule each different dimensions."

Card Counter still mad. "By killing people and to store their skills into your harvesters, I don't care. And I have the feeling you offer the other Lisa's as well, but end up dead."

Mad Lisa sighed. "Sadly, yes, and you're going to die. But first sisters have to go first, I'll be saving you for last." But before she could leave, Card Counter call her out.

"How did you become this? A scientist like you should know this is wrong."

Mad Lisa got serious. "I was like you. Everyone worship my genius, but it wasn't enough. I want to go big even it step out of line and you know what, it was worth it." Mad Lisa smiled and then leaves.

Card Counter struggles again but still no good. "Hmm she took my gadgets, but she doesn't know that my goggles are is equipped with the hacking system." There is a computer that connect to the bed and as soon she hack the computer, the strain release her. "Now, to rescue my allies." She escape the room and sneak pass the harvesters that are roaming the halls. Her base looks very familiar to Dr. Kuttler's old base, but not too fancy. "They've have to be hear somewhere." While running, she came across a room were a machine which contains The Full House corpses that are connects to Harvesters. This disgust her even more. "Poor units. We'll make sure she won't harm any universe ever again." Card Counter pull out a tiny scramble device and place them on each and every one of them which fries the machine, and finally put them to rest as she leaves the room. Suddenly, she hears scream from distance. It's her siblings. "Oh no." She ran to follow the loud agony form her dearest siblings until she made and is shock to see Mad Lisa is torturing them by the Harvesters in this small room.

The Full House Gang, Ink Linc, and Cythla are screaming in agony.

"STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ink Linc yelled but then soon get electrocute by the harvesters.

"Yes, my little pets. Let me hear you scream." Mad Lisa laughed. "And maybe I'll come visit your friends and loves one after your dead." Mad Lisa laughed again.

Willy scream as he gets electrocute.

Card Counter growls angrily. "Hang tight. I'm going going to hack into her arm to override her robots." Card Counter uses her goggles to get into her arm. Thank goodness that she gets a good range on doing this. "Done."

The Harvesters then shut down which confused Mad Lisa. "What the?" Mad Lisa growls. "Of course. I've should have known you've escape."

Card Counter jumps in. "You're finished."

Mad Lisa cackles. "I don't think so." She hold out an device from her pocket which send more Harvesters robots. "I'm always prepared."

"My fellow team mates, you recovering?" Card Counter concern for her family and friends.

Ace groans. "Yeah, but barely."

"Good. It's time we face off the Harvesters."

Strong Suit in position. "Hello?" They can copy our moves."

"Not this time." Card Counter said. She demonstrate by throwing a card which damage the robots.

"What?!" Mad Lisa is surprised.

"Woah! It took damage." One-Eyed Jack surprised.

Strong Suit grins. "That means these robots are just regular bots to punch." She charged forward punch off the robot's head.

Ink Linc looks at Card Counter with a smile. "I don't know how you do it, but nice job."

Ace then tells Cythlla. "Stay with Willy. We'll handle them."

"You got it." Cythlla nods.

The harvesters starts attacking Ink form two multicolored paint orbs that fills both of his hands. He shops the orbs into the air and when it hits the roof of the ceiling, paint splatters all on the members attacking Ink. Harvesters were all confused and decide to keep attacking Ink. But they all are forcefully pulled down to their knees. Observing around them, the harvesters see that the paint that covered them are now chains that hold them down which gives Eight of Spades to attack by using her spades shovel.

"Ha! Not so tough now, huh?" Strong Suit easily punching the robots.

Ace and One-Eyed Jack throws their cards exploding the robots apart.

Eleven of Hearts wraps two Harvesters and toss it to High Card so could slice them up with her sword.

Night Club play her jams which hits the harvesters while The Joker while enjoying herself rides one of them as it tries to get her off.

"Cheese!" Queen of Diamonds flashes The Harvesters which gives The Royal Flush the time to disassemble them with her tools as they feel apart.

The Deuce throws her dirty bombs at the harvesters which blinded them causing them to crash to each other.

Mad Lisa growls. "Very clever, my other. Very clever." She makes her escape while the others are busy fighting her harvesters.

Card Counter took one down, but stop when she sees Mad Lisa makes her escape. She went after Mad Lisa but subduing her evil counterpart while she tries running. "You've sicken me. And worse of all, you've make a mockery of science. You're going away for a long time."

Mad Lisa begins to laugh which confuse Card Counter. "You think you've won?" She hold out another device and press it.

"What's that? What did you do?" Card Counter lifted her up. "Tell me!"

"With all plans fail, you set up your back up plan."

"What back up plan?"

"I've built my robots with a nuclear reactors. You see, since I won't be conquering your world, I've sent my harvesters to your dimensions so they can all will merge into one creating a giant nuke big enough to probably destroy your home everything and everyone that you love." Mad Lisa grins.

"Hand over the device."

Mad Lisa raised the device up for Card Counter to see, but throws it destroying just before Card Counter could take it. "Butterfingers." Mad Lisa grins.

Card Counter is pissed off that she head butt her knocking her out which also hurt her head.

"Lisa!"

Card Counter turns and sees everyone.

"The Harvesters just literally disappeared!" High card said.

"They're heading to our earth. We need to hurry." Card Counter search Mad Lisa's pocket and hold out and dimensional device, and used it to open the portal. Everyone rush into the portal which will lead them back to their home world.

* * *

At Royal Woods, the harvesters are already merge into one as it started to heat up. Everyone went to straight to panic as they run for their life. The Heroes arrived and are too late to stop the harvesters from merging as it looks like it's almost about to blow.

"Card Counter, can you hack them to override them?! Ace asks her.

"No time. It's almost about to blow."

Night Club got an idea. "I got it. Strong Suit will carry the bomb, and I'll lift her and the bomb to a safe position."

"No! I seen too many Full House members died and I'm not going to see another one fall! I'm do it."

"But you'll never make it back." Eleven of Hearts worrying.

"I'm a guardian. It's my job to protect all the dimensions even it kills me." Ink Linc rush to the bomb and wraps the bomb with a strong cable around him and flies off in full speed. Time went up and The bomb explodes,

Everyone is shock. "Ink Linc!"

Night Club spotted Ink plummet back and down to the ground. "I got him." Night Club files off using her jet pack to caught Ink Linc by at the last minute.

The Heroes cheered for the both of them on a job well done.

* * *

Later, back at the Ace Cave, Ink Linc has Mad Linc in custody and is still knock out. "I can say how I'm thankful for your help." Ink Linc smiles.

Queen of Diamonds smiles. "We're heroes. It's our job."

Eleven of Hearts feeling sad. "I wish you don't have to go, Inky."

"I'm sorry, Leni. But as an Guardian, I must leave the world once I'm finished. That's the rules."

"So now what? What are you going to do with her?" One-Eyed Jack pointed.

"She's too dangerous to be hold in regular prison. So, I'm taking her to an Intergalactic Prison that is located in the void." Ink Linc tells them.

"Good. That little brat won't be killing any dimensions." Strong Suit said.

Ink Linc open up a portal but before he could step in. "Ace, here." Ink gives Ace another Siren stone. "If a crisis on earth happen again, break the stone and I'll be here."

"Will do." Ace smiled.

Ink Linc smiles. "See you around." Ink Linc waived goodbye enter the portal along with her prisoner as the portal closes it.

Card Counter sighed. "I just hope I would never end up like her, I'll feel horrible to hurt everyone I care just to be praised." She then felt a touch from her bother as she looks at him.

"It will never happen." Ace smiles.

Everyone hugs Card Counter which she hugs back with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Intergalactic Prison. The prison is highly secured with guards who are multiple versions of the loud family along with their friends. Every meta-human, and cosmic creatures prisoner gets their powers dampened thanks to technology available, while every normal prisoner just gets the basics depending on how dangerous and unstable they are. Lisa gets locked behind a glass cell with her robot arm either taken away(since it's already amputated) it she is just kept in a chained straight jacket. And due to Mad Lisa being unpredictable, she's under heavy watch.

Ink Linc is walking down passing through dangerous criminals from from across the galaxy like a giant alien cockroach, a giant robot with an ability to transform into a spike space jet, a sweet little furry creature but when it gets mad it grows into a gruesome beast, and an alien that looks like a human with spiked hair and when he gets mad, glows to become powerful but that won't happen since he's locked up. He finally reach the guards to check up on their new prisoner. "How is she?"

"Calm, sir. She hasn't spoke nor move ever since she got here." Guard #1 said.

Guard #2. "I can't believe one little girl kills countless in alternate universe."

"You'll fine mess up things in the different reality. At least it's over." Ink Linc said.

Mad Lisa still hasn't move but all she could is smile.

* * *

Later that night, back at Ace's world, a man just lock up his pawn shop and headed home. As he walks down the street, a silhouette jump out of the alley to grab him and slash him with a knife. He took out one of his eyeball and ran out of the alley.

 **Reference:**

 **\- Cockroach alien is obvious Edgar from Men In Black**

 **\- Green Guardian is a parody of Green Lantern**

 **\- a giant is obvious a transformer**

 **\- spiked alien that looks like a human that glows is obvious to be Saiyan from Dragonball Z Super.**

 **A/N: After a long hiatus, we're finally back with Ace Savvy. I want to thank you all for your patient and your support on Ace Savvy. Also, this chapter is request by** **MasterCaster (who is great guy which you should check out) so you should thank him as well for this great idea. Now, Evil Lisa is arrested, who the next threat? And why was he pulling the guy's eye? Is he the same killer from part 1? Will have to wait for the next chapter which is on it's way. Again thank you for everything and don't forget to leave a comment on what you think of the chapter and don't forget to fav, and follow my story or me. Until then, I'll see you guys later. :)**


	25. Episode 24: Shhhhh

Episode 24: Shhhhh.

In a flashback, the two hooded cloak couple open the sliding door which leads to a baby like bedroom. The two walk down happily looking down on all twenty of their beautiful white hair baby boys.

"Darling, aren't they just precious?"

"Yes, my love. They are. Once they've grown, we'll train them and then will lead our army to victory."

"And whoever is the first to achieve our victory, will become ruler of our cause after our time has come."

The two were interrupted by the sound of one of their children's cry, and they know who it is. And he's ugly.

Husband growls. "Every night with this! It's bad enough I have to look at Number 10's atrocious look, but listening to his cry?! No!

The wife looks to her husband. "Maybe having 19 kids isn't so bad."

Husband nods. "Agree."

His wife hold on to Number 10 as he still crying. "Shhhh. No need to cry. Everything is going to be okay, sweetie. I promised."

We cut to the mother taking her baby while crying to a dark room which is below the temple. She just drop her baby in this room as he still crying for her mother, but ignore him as she slowing close the door. "Shhhh," tries quieting her son. "This is where our mistake go to die." She darkly said finally closing the door.

* * *

The next part translate to Ace opening freezer door which is located at the butcher shop, and found the butcher frozen body with his face wrapped around bandages. "Another one." Ace then scan his face with his detective mode. "And his face has taken as well."

"Damn it." Commissioner Grouse said.

"This serial Killer must have a sick fetish to to take people's faces." Strong Suit said looking at the body.

"The killer took eyeballs as well." Eight of Spades reminded.

Ace squat down to investigate the body. "This killer is good. Just like the other bodies, guys. No fingerprints. No clues," Ace sighed and stood back up.

"There's has to be something."

"I'm sorry, Commissioner. Without any clues, we're sunk." Ace said. "But we'll keep trying." Ace rubs his head a bit.

"You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine, commissioner. Just a little pain in my head, but it's gone now." These headaches Ace has been getting are strange and stranger.

"Well, that killer better watch because when we find him, I'm going to give these," Strong Suit showing her fists. "Far up his ass."

* * *

Elsewhere, inside of an doctor's office, TIGHT ON a face swathed in bandages. The patient sits erect in a wooden chair, surrounded by the grimy para- phernalia of an doctor.

"I still don't get why don't you let me put you to sleep before I-

"Shhhh," The Patient quiet him. "Is my face ready?"

"Not yet. I still need more parts to complete the face structure." The doctor said.

"Then, you now what to do."

"Young man, please. I can't keep-."

"Shhhhh," The patient slowly turns to the doctor. "Get. Me. More. Parts."

Doctor gulped and nod as he puts on darker clothes and a mask to hid his face, and step out of his office.

The Patient stares up to the light and cackles insanely. "Oh mommy and daddy. You always complaining about my face looking like shit, but don't worry. I'll be pretty so you guys can laugh me even more than my siblings."

* * *

In the Ace Cave, Ace is sitting in his seat trying to figure out the connection of the murders. Strong Suit and Eight of Spades walks in to check on Ace.

"Still nothing?" Strong Suit asks him.

"Nope. And the computer doesn't help." Ace said.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. We'll keep searching. Our other sisters are still patrolling to find the sicko." Strong Suit said patting on Ace's shoulder.

"Good. And we should do the same thing." Ace said. He then go both of his arms wrap around by Strong Suit and Eight of Spades as they blushes with a smile on their faces.

"It could be dangerous." Eight of Spades smiled.

"You could used back up." Strong Suit smiled.

"I appreciate you guys worrying me but I'll be alright searching solo." Ace said sliding his arms out and walks to his ace cycle. "Let me know when you find anything." Ace said and then drove off.

Strong Suit growls. "So close."

Eight of Spades crossed her arms. "I'll get him next time."

Strong Suit turn to Eight of Spades. "What to do you mean "you'll get him next time"? He's mind!"

"As if."

"As if? Listen, you little..."

The two began arguing about Lincoln's affection yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace glides through the cities to search for the killer. Whoever this killer is has got some weird sick thing for faces, but some reason eyeballs as well. Hours for searching until he sees a man running down the street. Ace glides down and tackle the running man. "We're you off such a hurry?"

"Please, Ace! I didn't do it! I swear! I was just minded my own business until I saw body!"

"Body?" Ace lifted the man up. "Show me."

The man take him to an alley behind the old show shop, he pointed the body which is laying beside the dumpster.

"Do got the face of the killer?" Ace asked him.

"No. Like I said, I was walking and stumble a body here."

"Alright get out of here." Ace said.

The man ran off.

Ace squat down and scan the victim's face. "Yup. Just like the other victims, their faces have been remove." But the face he scan looks like she's been surgical remove. "Hmm?" Ace noticed a dry stain by her feet. "Well, well, well looks like he finally slip up." He scan the stain revealing that it was a blood stain but was cover in bleach. "Trying to destroy the evidence, buddy? Well you did a heck of a job because now I got your trail." Still in his detective mode, he follows the bleach trail from block, after block, and after block while avoided everything that was in his way and even air kick a criminal to the face when he ran to another alley.

The trail finally ends when he spotted the doctor leaving his office in terror as he looks like he finished on what he did and is about to leave town until he was grapple by Ace.

"You killed those innocent people and take their faces. Why?"

"It wasn't me. Okay, the last one was me but I didn't kill those other people. My patient force me to preform a surgery on his face so he could look normal for his parents."

"Family issue. Where is your patient?"

"He written an address for me," Doctor said as he reach the paper from his pocket. "He told me he wants the surgery at his home so a picture of that boy he has a grudge to stare at him when operation is successful."

Ace got the paper from him which contain his address and a room number "225"

"So that's it? You're going to let go?"

"What do you think?"

Doctor chuckles nervously. "I guess that was stupid for me to ask."

* * *

An hour later, Ace arrived to the location where the patient is at. The location is an run down apartment building where windows are boarded up. Ace step off from his bike and enter the building, he walk up the old the stairs to the second floor while hearing rats squeaking, strange whispering, and dust dropping the ceiling, and finally he walk down the hall to reach Room 225. But as soon he opens the door, the fear and the uncomfortable feels rises as he sees a picture of him as Lincoln and Ace all over the wall and windows. There's even blood and used wraps on the floor.

"What in the name of." The patient not only a killer but he knows who he is and what's worst he probably knows where he lives, and have sisters who will soon be trouble. This got him more terrifying until he found a notebook on the table. "A journal entry?" He begins reading.

" _Journal 1: As an infant, I was lock up in a cold dark room until later on a bunch of authorities found me and put me in an orphanage. Hehehe. Big mistake."_

Ace turn the page.

 _"Journal 2: As I grow older, I suffer by the hands of abuse kids of my face. Grown ups don't care and enjoys seeing me get hurt because they too hate my face."Shhhh" I've hush myself to not to cry. Must stay strong."_

Ace turn the next page.

 _"Journal 3: I can't take it anymore! Everyone keeps talking my face! I see why my parents lock me so I won't have to suffer. Finally straw, I set the orphanage on fire and never look back killing ever last those motherfuckers to the ground." He cackling._

Ace feels a bit disturb but continues to the next page.

 _"Journal 3: I've walk and walk for miles until I stumble a place call "Royal Wood". Nice time but not s great as my hold home. Blinding into the city was a piece of cake as I hide it; walking like a homeless kid with no home. I need to find someone to help me. But first, I need to find a place to live and lucky for me I've_ _found an old apartment where I could used and set up a plan to reconstruct my face._ _"_

Ace turn another page.

 _"Journal 4: That little shit. As I was searching for a cheap surgeon, I spotted a white hair boy. He...he looks like one of my brothers. Could it be? No. I can't confirmed it or care about it what's so ever because he got the looks that I'm looking for."_

"He thinks I'm his brother?" Ace shivered in disgust, but continues to turn the page.

 _"Journal 5: I've finally meet the Surgeon. His name is Dr. Donte Stevens who used to work as a surgeon at the general hospital in Royal Woods before getting his license suspended after caught stealing hospital funds. Of course, he refuse my request but I make sure he change his name." He chuckles. "But before we begin, we need the right skin to match to make this work. So, I went out to get the material while the doctor set up the operation._

Ace noticed their is only only one more page left, so he turn the page and read the final page.

 _"Journal 6: My final entry. At long last it is finally complete. My face hurts like hell but it's worth it. Now, I can return home to my lovely parents. They'll apologize to me and now can accept me, and have me take charge of organization. But first, I need to care of someone. Someone that I know will read my journal_ _entry right now."_

Ace then got tazor from behind knocking him out. The person who tazed him reveal to be the killer wearing a black sweater with a hoodie on and is wearing wrapped bandage around his face.

* * *

Elsewhere, the police have already arrived and arrested the doctor. Strong Suit and Eight of Spades are standing on top of the building watching below.

"Look like our favorite brother done it again." Eight of Spades smiled.

"Yup. I'm going to inform our sisters." Strong Suit said as she makes a call.

"I'm going to contact Lincoln." Eight of Spades said as she takes her phone out.

"On second thought, I'm going to call Lincoln first."

"Too late I already call," Eight of Spades still waiting for Ace to pick up. "Strange. He's not responding."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to goth girls." Strong Suit joked.

"Very funny." Eight of Spades said sarcastically. "He's probably busy."

"Yeah busy trying to avoid you." Strong Suit laughed.

Eight of Spades getting annoyed. "Shut up."

* * *

Back at the ruin apartment, Ace is tied up to the chair as he still unconscious, his mask and belt have been remove by the killer. The killer approach to him and smack his face to wake him up when he say "wakey, wakey."

Ace groaned. "What the?" He noticed he's tied up and his mask his gone.

"We finally meet, Lincoln." The killer look closer to his face. "My. You do have a nice face, but not as good as mine." The killer smiled as he removing the wraps on his face.

"Who are you and-"

"Shhhh. Not yet. I need this moment." He said still unwrapping.

Ace then soon gasped when he finally sees the killer's face. "Y-you look...just like..."

"You?" The killer chuckles while gently rubbing his new face.

"That's why you kill those people. You want your face to be like mines." Ace growls.

"Yes, but their sacrifices were not in vain. Maybe or whatever."

"Why?"

"So I could show mommy and daddy of my beautiful face."

Ace got mad. "I don't know what kinda sick game you're going to do, but news flash my parents are dead and even their dead, they're not dumb enough to fall for it."

The killer cackles a bit. "Silly, boy. Not your parents. _My_ parents. They lock me up when my parents getting tired of seeing my disgusting face but now with this new face, they'll love me again and put me in charge of the organization, and show it to my brothers that I'll be superior."

"What organization?"

"It doesn't matter. By time I reach escape and reach home, I'll be swarming with love by my dearest parents. This will be the last time we'll meet, brother." The killer joked and then leaves the room.

Ace sighed. "Idiots should have killed me when they have the chance but instead tie me up to an old chair," He stood and easily break free without breaking a sweat. "There's my mask and belt." He puts them back on and then rush out of the apartment. "Gone. Man he's quick." He gasped when he see's his ace cycle is totally trash by the killer. "Dang it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleven of Hearts is on a look out on top of the building and still no sign of the killer. "Lori, I still can't find him." She said calling on her phone.

 _"Keep looking. We can't have the killer call another victim."_ Lori said hanging up.

Eleven of Heart went back to her position until she spotted her brother jumping from building to building across from her. "Linky? Shouldn't he be wearing his costume?" She used her strap to swing on buildings to catch up with him.

The killer gasped when he sees Eleven of Hearts drop in front of him.

"Hi, Linky." Eleven of Hearts gaped. "Oh my god your face! Did that creep hurt your face?"

The killer lied. "Y-yeah."

"I'm taking you back to the cave for a check up." Eleven of Hearts said wrapping him up with her straps.

"What? No! I need to go! Let go!" The killer yelled.

She jumps off the building and swing back home.

* * *

Back in the cave, as soon Eleven of Hearts arrived with "Lincoln" she stop and see Strong Suit and Eight of Spades gets into a fight while Cthylla tries to break up the fight.

"Stop it guys!"

"Take it back!" Strong Suit yelled throwing her punches at Eight of Spades.

"Never." Eight of Spades said dodging her moves.

"Girls!" Eleven of Hearts drop "Lincoln" and go help Cthylla.

The killer gazed around the cave, but what got his attention is the Ace jet. Looks like he found a transportation to get out of the city even though he doesn't know how to fly the jet but he doesn't care. "Hehe." He chuckles as he sneaks to it.

Strong Suit and Eight of Spades are all wrapped up by Eleven of Hearts.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Eleven of Hearts asks the two.

Eight of Spades and Strong Suit can't tell the truth so they have to lied to them.

"It's...uh, just some some t.v. show we watch. But we're cool now." Strong Suit smiled.

"Yeah. Cool."

"Well, good. Now, We need to get Lincoln into the med bay and call Lisa. His face looks all scare up."

Eight of Spades gaped.

"What?! Wait until get that bastard!"

Cthylla then noticed something. "Um, where's Lincoln?"

The gang are are surprised that he's gone.

Cthylla spotted Lincoln climbing up the ladder towards the jet. "He's up there."

Eleven of Hearts wraps Lincoln's ankle prevented him to keep going. "Where you going, Linky? We need to check your face."

This got the killer triggered as he slowly slide out a knife.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Full House in vanzillia are heading straight back home in a full speed after Ace inform his sisters on what he discover and what the killer is planning. Ace tries calling either Eleven of Hearts, Eight of Spades, Strong Suit, and Cthylla but still no responded.

"Nothing?" High Card asks her brother.

"Nothing. They're probably face the killer and we need to hurry."

"But where?" The Joker asked.

Card Counter using her scanner that will pick up the trace on their costumes. "I'm getting their signal and they're position is...back home?"

"Drive faster, Lori!"

"I'm on it." High Card said as she speeds up.

* * *

Strong Suit is surprised. "Lincoln, what are you doing?!"

The killer is now taking Eleven of Hearts (wrapped by her own strap by the killer) hostage by holding a knife by her neck. "You're not touching my face!"

"Girls, help!"

"Put down the knife."

Everyone heard Vanzilla approaching in the cave at full speed but stop before driving overboard. The rest of The Full House members jump out of the van and join with Strong Suit, Eight of Spades, and Cthylla which got them more surprised when they see...Ace Savvy?"

"Ace, but-"

"I'll explain later, Cthylla. But first, let her go!"

"I work hard to get my face fixed up and I won't let you touch it!" The killer calm himself down "Shhhh" himself. "Now, I'll be taking your jet and if you try to stop me, I'll slit your friend's throat."

"You're not going anywhere or going to hurt her, pal!" Ace said.

The killer chuckled. "And how are you going to that?!"

"Simple." Ace looks at Cthylla for a quick nod.

Cthylla understands as she uses her telekinesis to mess around the killer's mind.

"Hey! What the...no! What's happening?! Get out of my head!" The Killer scream as he lets go of her and tries to get his mind under control.

Ace throws a card to knock the knife out of his and then charge forward delivering him a sucker punch which knocks him out.

High Card helps setting Eleven of Hearts free. "Leni, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," She turn to her brother with a smile. "Thanks you for saving, Linky."

Ace looks at Eleven of Hearts while handcuffed the killer. "Just happy your safe."

"You might want to inform us what's going?" Eight of Spades asks Ace.

"Right."

 _ **One explanation later...**_

"So, it's not our parents he's trying to get love."

"That's right, Lynn."

"Uh, guys. We have a problem. This killer has our brothers face. We can't take him to RWDP." High Card pointed out.

"You're right," Ace thinks for a sec until he got an idea when he looks at Cthylla. "Cthylla, you can morph into a human, is there possible you can shape another human. Maybe like me."

"Well, I haven't try it but I'll give it a shot."

"Good. Because we got lots of work to do if we're going to put the killer behind bars." Ace tells everyone. He then gets back the headache he had hours ago.

* * *

Elsewhere, the two cloaked figures looking at the monitor and seeing the tracking device works again.

"I'm ready, mother and father."

The two turn to see the oldest of their son in silhouette is equipped and ready to leave.

"Excellent. With the years of training, you're fully ready to bring back your little brother," The woman said with a smile. "Take the jet and prepare to leave."

"I won't let you down." Their son said and leaves.

"We know you won't. You are the first." The Woman said.

The tow hold hands together and are happily that their oldest son with bring Lincoln home.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Thank you all for the support of my story. Make sure you fav, follow, and leave a review on what you think of the chapter. Until next time. :)**


End file.
